My Little Pony and Human: Friendship is Magic
by SHONENJUMPBOY
Summary: A young human boy, living a hard life comes to the World of My little pony. He will discover friendship, adventure and love. The is a harem but only light, will be based on friendship more. Please R&R, Human X Pony haters, please don't read. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

…**oh don't look at me like that. Yes I'm a brony so what? I had couple of friends who was into the series and I did not like it at first glance but when I watched the first episode I loved it...so yeah. I hope you enjoy this story. This story is to help grow the Human in Equestria fictions.**

**This is kind of a Harem but not heavily and It won't come for quite awhile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Today's another normal day<p>

In a city called New York City, the roads roaring with cars and horns going off. The people walking down the streets, all day long, every day. Somewhere among this city, a boy who lives a normal life, going to school and doing homework. That sort of stuff. In a school called Walton High School, he was walking down a corridor to attend his next lesson History.

He walked into his class room along with his classmates, as he took his seat his teacher came in. Mr. Philips "Alright settle down please" he took out a piece of paper and clicked his pen. "answer your names".

A few names later, the boy's name was called out "Joseph". Joseph cleared his throat "Here" Joseph was an average guy. He's 16 years old and has short dark brown hair and his eye's are green. He's mostly quiet around people. His grades are high and was doing well for himself, well, that's what the teachers think. Lately he's been miserable because of his family, his father is always on business trips but he loves his son and is happy for his grades. His mother is the opposite, she doesn't love him as much like his father, she tends to care more about his big sister. His sister whom he hates the most, she's a selfish, spoilt brat and cares little for Joe.

"Okay class, take out your books and turn to page 109" Mr. Philips said, snapping Joe out of his day dreaming. He got out his history book and turned to page 109.

The school day went by quickly, he walked back home. He entered his home and closed the door, not being greeted by his mother or sister. He saw his mother in the kitchen, smoking and watching TV and his sister talking to her friends on the phone, she is always on the phone and their phone bill is very high. Joe sighed and went upstairs to his room. Joe collapsed on the bed, exhausted from school, he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. Joe got up from his bed and went to his desk, he took a piece of paper and a pen a wrote to his father.

_Dear Dad._

_School was okay, just like normal, no troubles or anything like that. Just another normal day, Mum and Clare still take no notice of me. I hate it here Dad, I really do, I wished I could come with you. I can't stand it here without you. I wish I could just leave this place and me and you can go to another world. I hope I'll see you on your day off._

_Love Joseph._

Joe went back to his bed. 'I'll post it when I go to school', Joe's eyes felt heavy, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Joe was dreaming, quite an unusual dream in fact. Joe was in a dark room sitting on a chair, Joe looked around, nothing but pitch black. Suddenly a light turned on above him, Joe jumped in shock. A voice came out from the shadows, it wasn't rough but it wasn't soft. "Do you wish to go to another place?" the voice said, echoing.<p>

Joe looked franticly around in search of the voice whereabouts but failed. Joe stuttered "W-what do y-you mean?".

"I want a simple answer yes or no" the voice said, raising his voice in annoyance.

Joe shrugged it off "Well...sure. Just a dream anyway" Joe said confidently, thinking he was only dreaming.

The voice chuckled "very well...I do hope you can swim" and with that said, Joe felt a force on his chest as if he was being pushed. Joe felt his clothes waving as if the wind was blowing very fast and he felt like he was falling. He turned his head around to see he was indeed falling...from the sky.

Joe panicked moving his head around to see the pitch black room was gone, Completely. Joe turned his body around only to see he was falling into a lake, he was getting closer by the second. Joe braced for impact.

Joe kept falling until he splashed into the lake, the feeling was more of a smash then a splash. He held his breath and began to swim to the surface. Joe's head emerged from the waters, gasping for air and coughing. He looked around him to see he was not in central park lake but a lake he never seen before. Joe swam to the grassy shore and heaved his body out of the cold water, he was soaking wet. "wh-where am I!" Joe yelled aloud, hoping someone would come but no one came, he walked up the hill and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. He was not in New York City. He nearly passed out from utter shock, but he managed to hold himself together, he tried to think deep down this was just a dream and he would wake up. I tried pinching himself but he didn't wake up, he even slapped himself and all he got out of that was a red cheek.

Joe decided to investigate the area to see if there were anybody in the area. He saw a dirt road leading to a town he never seen before, he speed walked to the town. While on his way to the town, he saw a red barn with a purple roof. Figuring it could save him the time and energy he went to the barn to see if the owner was there. Joe looked around the barn and saw hundreds or even thousands of apple trees, Joe never saw anything like this in his life, the owner must have made a fortune with this amount of apples.

He walked up to the open doors "Hello? Is anyone in here?" no reply, Joe sighed and decided to go to the city when he heard a gasp from behind.

Joe slowly turned his head around to see if it was the owner, Joe's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

It was a pony, a her coat colour was a brilliant amber yellow, her mane was a very light amber yellow and her eyes were green. She wore...'a cowboy's hat!' Joe thought, he slowly backed away from the pony in fear. The pony stepped back slowly as well, blinking at Joe as if the pony didn't know what he was. He had seen enough, he ran yelped and ran to the town as fast as he could.

'What was that? What was that? What was that thing!' Joe shouted in his head while still running to the town 'I've never, ever! Seen a pony like that! I need help, I got to find someone before I go insane!'

He found himself getting closer and closer to the town, Joe ran to what he thought was a town square but he stopped dead in his tracks. His felt like his heart stopped beating, his chest feeling cold and breathless, eyes widened, sweat constantly dripping from his face. There were more ponies, different sizes and colours, some with horns and others with various hairstyles and fashion. The whole square stared at Joseph, confused at first, others filled with fear. Joe looked around the square, it was nothing like he ever saw in his life. He heard whispers, Joe putted his hands on his head trying to contain the whole situation but failed. He passed out and collapsed, the ponies rushed to him and examined him.

"what is he! Has he come to harm us!" a pony shouted out. A pony pushed through the crowd of ponies, a lavender coated pony with a horn gasped at the unknown species.

* * *

><p>Joe was sleeping like a rock until a noise from outside woke him up. He stirred and rubbed his eyes, he saw a white ceiling, Joe observed his surroundings 'I must be at a hospital? What happened to me?'. Joe sat up while putting a hand on his face, then it hit him. 'oh no...the ponies'<p>

Suddenly the door opened, Joe glanced at the door and hoping this was all just a dream. A white pony with pink hair and light blue eyes, the pony was wearing a nurses hat, Joe saw a red cross on her side. The pony went up to Joe and looked at him. "How are you feeling?".

Joe gasped, his face turned white "Y-Y-you ca-can -t-talk!" he stuttered. The voice was female, Joe nearly passed out again but managed to resist.

The pony tilted her head sideways showing a confused face "Why of course I can talk, everypony can talk around here. You're not from here are you? What are you? Where did you come from?". Joe relaxed and calmed down for a moment 'maybe she could help me? She doesn't look like she would harm me' Joe thought but thinking he must keep his guard up.

"I'm a hu-" Joe was cut off by a knock on the door, the nurse walked over to the door and opened it "Twilight, perfect timing, he just woke up but he needs his rest so please don't be too long" the nurse said to someone. She walked out of the room but not without saying a few words to Joe "I'll be right back, please don't leave your room".

Joe nodded nervously "o-okay"

He saw a purple pony with a horn on it's head, a unicorn, but she had a very unique hair style that humans would have. Her mane was Dark blue, purple strips and a pink strip, she had violet coloured eyes. A creature was riding on her, to Joe it looked like...a dragon! A little purple scale and green spiked dragon with green eyes. The unicorn walked over to the side of Joe's bed and examined him a little.

"Hello, My Name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend Spike. We saw you collapsed on ground, I rushed over to see and you were out cold"

Joe looked down and fiddled with his fingers "W-where am I?" he said nervously.

"You're in Equestria, a land of magic with Ponies and Dragons. Co-Ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, right now you're in Ponyville"

Joe putted his hands on his head, taking in what he thought was a dream "Am...Am I really in this world? Is it a dream?" he asked Twilight. Twilight lowered her head and shook it.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't know how or why" she said sadly.

Joseph looked out of the window thinking about what will happen to him and what should he do. He saw Twilight looking at the clock and gasped "I'm sorry but Me and Spike have to go back home, but I'll come back to see you tomorrow with my friends. Bye!"

"See ya later dude!" The little dragon said before they left Joe. Joe chuckled a bit at spike, the accent reminds him of the kids in New York City trying to be cool. Joseph rested his head on the pillow.

'What the heck is going on?' he thought as his eye's felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>To continued<p>

Please read and Review and if you think which Pony Joe could, yes **could **end up with, please say and if you want, explain why. (oh, and for those who hate Human X Pony, please don't review or I'll see you as a troll)

[THIS IS ONLY ON FANFICTION, I WANT TO POST THIS ON EQUESTRIA DAILY BUT I THINK IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH. I MAY TRY TO ONE DAY BUT FOR NOW. ONLY ON FANFICTION]


	2. Chapter 2

**First, thank you so much for R&R and many hits. But for now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville<p>

Back on Earth, somewhere around the world is a country called Korea, separated into two. The first half is called North Korea and the other is South Korea in which he is in, not all humans are rainbow and sunshine. Some think of power, wealth and greed, this makes a man selfish in his dark ways. Some think of Peace, friendship and love, this makes a man a symbol of Rejoice. Why is this Earth so complex? Why is the humans so different? What made us become so different from any other race? Who knows, do you know?

A man grunted and switched off a Television and let out a frustrated moan. 'Ridicules programs, as if anyone would listen to this' he thought. The man looked around his office, it was a neat and tidy office but bland. It was only temporary because he was always on the move, his eye's shifted to a picture frame of him and his son. He smiled warmly, his office phone rang and he picked up the phone "Hello?".

"Good evening, your meeting will start shortly" a female Korean said in an English Korean accent.

"Thank you" the man said and placed the phone down and rubbed his eyes. 'When I get a week off, I'm coming to see you...Joseph'

* * *

><p>Joseph was sleeping like a rock, snoring lightly. It was morning in Ponyville, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue with a few clouds. The ponies woke up to the morning breeze starting with their daily lives. Nurse Redheart went to check up on Joseph, she pushed a cart with Joe's breakfast. She opened the door and went inside.<p>

"Good morning, I brought you your break-" she said but stopped at the sight of Joe sleeping, snoring lightly and he was talking in his sleep "Zzz...Careful with that hammer...zzZ".

Nurse Redheart giggled at this 'its amazing what everypony can dream about' she thought. She went to Joe's side of the bed and lifted her hooves gently on his body and shook him lightly "Excuse Sir, it's time to wake up"

Joe's eyes slowly opened, he looked around the room, and saw the White pony nurse. He was startled but only for a second, he sat up straight and face Nurse Redheart "G-Good morning Nurse". Nurse Redheart smiled warmly at Joe, Joe couldn't help but smile as well while blushing a bit.

"I brought you your breakfast" Nurse Redheart said as she placed a tray on Joe's bed gently. The breakfast was a bowl of porridge that had a bit of steam coming up and a glass of orange Juice. "I added a bit of sugar for you if that's okay"

Joe nodded "Thank you very much" he took the spoon and lifted some porridge and blew lightly, he putted the spoon in his mouth and swallowed the porridge. Joe's eye's went wide. Nurse Redheart started to panic a little.

"Oh no! Is it too hot?" she asked him, Joseph smiled and ate more of the porridge. The Nurse was taken aback at the humans sudden shocked face to eating with great joy. Joe putted the spoon in the bowl and drank the orange juice.

"That was absolutely delicious, it was the best thing I've had in years. Thank you" Joe said cheerfully with a big smile.

Nurse Redheart lifted her right hoof in shock but smiled "w-why thank you very much, I'm so pleased that you liked it" she said. A knock came from the door, the nurse went over to the door and opened it. "Oh my, welcome everyone, please come in".

A group of ponies walked into the room including Twilight Sparkle, Nurse Redheart went out of the room. Joe was surprised on how many came with Twilight, he saw their looks, frightened. Twilight went up to Joe's bed side "Hello, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great thank you" Joseph said making Twilight sigh in relief "That's good news, I was thinking something bad would have happened"

Suddenly a Pink Pony was jumping around the room acting very hyper "ooh! What is he! Does he like party's?" she said loudly, Joe blinked in response.

"Pinkie Pie! Not right now!" Twilight said trying to calm the hyperactive pony, Joe smirked at the Pink Ponies behaviour but covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry about that, Let me introduce you to my friends, this here is Pinkie Pie" Twilight pointed her Hoof at her.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and after you come out we're going to have a welcome party just for you!" Pinkie Pie yelled whilst jumping up and down. Pinkie Pie is a Pink coated Pony with a Puffy Rose magenta mane and her eye's are a Bluish cyan.

"And this is Rainbow Dash" Twilight said. Joe was gob smacked at Rainbow Dashes appearance, she was a Pegasus with wings, her coat was a Pale cyan and her mane was of the colours of the rainbow. Brilliant Red, Brilliant Orange, Light Yellow, Moderate Green, Strong Cyan and Moderate Green. Her tail shown the same colours as well. Her eyes were a Strong rose colour.

"That's me! The fastest Pegasus in all of Equstria!" Rainbow Dash said proudly, her voice makes her a tomboyish Pony. Joe didn't say anything because of the amazing colours. Rainbow Dash smirked at Joe's priceless face.

Twilight giggled "Okay Rainbow Dash remember he's not from this world and we have a lot to explain to him. Anyway, that's Rarity"

"Hello Dear, I want to let you know that your clothes you wore are cleaned and I brought them with me in my bag, and I made that hospital dress your wearing now" Rarity said in posh accent like the Britons in the old days back on Earth. Her coat was a Light Azura Gray, her mane was Indigo and Purple to Dark Violet and her eyes were Azure colour. Her horn glowed and the bags top came off and his clothes floated to him.

Joseph gasped and backed up as far as he could. Rarity placed the clothes on his bed and had look of concern "Oh my, I was not going to hurt you dear, I'm so sorry for scaring you"

Joe waved it off "It's alright, It was just so sudden" an awkward silence passed by for what it seemed like hours. Twilight then broke the mood "Okay...Now Let me introduce you to Fluttershy"

Fluttershy glanced back and forth at Joe, he knew what she was thinking, she didn't trust him fully and was very shy, hence the name. "H-hello" she whispered, Joe nodded, understanding her shyness. She too was a Pegasus . Her coat was a pale amber Yellow, her mane was pink and she had strong Cyan coloured eyes.

Twilight looked back and forth at Joe and Fluttershy as if they were mind linking. She shook it off and pointed her hoof to the last Pony "And that's Applejack". Joseph looked to see Applejack and gasped, pointing at her.

"Its-Its you! The Pony with the cowboy hat at the barn!" he yelled. All eyes were on Applejack, she made a nervous laugh "Eyup, That's me".

Rainbow Dash butted in "Applejack told us about you but we couldn't understand what she was trying to describe". Applejack playfully placed her head on Rainbow Dashes and pushed "Hold on there, I was tryin mah best!"

Twilight giggled "Alright girls settle down". Joseph watched them, he felt a warm feeling inside 'it must be great to have friends'.

"So, where did you come from? What's your name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Joe looked at her and the rest, wondering where to start "Well, My name is Joseph Brooklyn and some people call me Joe, you can call me Joseph or Joe if you like. I'm a male, 16 years old and I attend School. I'm a human from Earth and live in a country called America, I'm in the New York state and live in New York City."

Everypony was amazed by the information. Pinkie Pie bounced around "WOW! We have a connection! Your from this Earth and I'm a Earth Pony!". Joe looked at Twilight with a confused look and raising an eyebrow.

Twilight smiled nervously "I'll explain about the Pony races later but right now we need to find you a place to live". Joseph didn't think about that, he rubbed his chin in thought, however, Twilight had an offer. "You can stay at my house for awhile"

Joe looked at her with a concerned look "are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you".

"Of course I'm sure, and you won't be a burden." Twilight reassuringly said with a smile, he also returned the smile "Thank you so much".

Then Twilight gasped and clapped her hooves together "Oh I know! Let's have a sleep over at mine tonight!" she said like a school girl. Pinkie Pie also jumped around like crazy "YAY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" and all the ponies talked about the sleep over. Joe however sat quietly not wanting to ruin their moment.

He sighed sadly 'why? Why are they being so nice to me, a stranger from another world. No one is like this back at home but these 'ponies' are wanting to help me as if they are already my friends. But I don't have any friends, none at all, except for Dad...'

Applejack's face was very close to Joe's face "Are ya alright sugercube? Seem to be spacin out, got somethin on yer mind?". Joe jumped at Applejack's face being very close but he laughed nervously and scratched his head "Oh..n-no I'm okay, thanks for asking". He saw the look on her face that she didn't seem to buy it but she nodded.

Nurse Redheart came back "Well it's seems your fine, you may leave whenever your ready". Joe slowly got out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor that sent shivers down his spine. He stood up, remembering his balance. The Ponies watched in awe as if he was a giant from Jack and the bean stalk.

"Whoooa! Amazing how you can walk on two hooves!" Rainbow Dash commented. Twilight facehoofed "Rainbow Dash he's not one of us, it's not called hooves for him it's called...called...umm...Joe, what are they called in your world" she asked sheepishly.

Joe blinked at her question "Feet?". Twilight then nodded "Feet! Yes, feet", everyone or everypony to him laughed but he didn't understand why.

He was about to take off his hospital dress until he remembered his room was full of girls. He blushed lobster red and spoke out nervously "Urr...umm...I-I can't get dressed if your in here"

The gang of ponies faces were full of confusion "Why not?" asked Twilight. Joe blushed some more

"I'm a guy and your girls...you know...Umm..."

Rarity made a small gasp "Girls, let's give Joseph some privacy. Come out whenever you're ready darling". Joe nodded "Thanks Rarity".

Pinkie Pie bounced out of the room humming a tune of some sorts while the others galloped out. Joe sighed in relief, he took off his hospital dress and picked his T-shirt up. It was a Yellow and the shoulder parts were black (Like Cole's shirt from inFamous 2) and his trousers were black with two white stripes on both left and right sides. He putted them on and got his white socks on, he grabbed his shoe's that were white with blue strips, Joseph putted his feet on the shoes and tied each one. He went up to a mirror and looked at his face. 'Nothing changed about my face thank goodness' he thought and glanced to the door 'What am I getting myself into? I'm going to be living with talking ponies and that can use magic. I think I'm going crazy'. He walked to the door and slowly opened it, he was greeted by Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm.

"HELLO JOE! NICE CLOTHES YOU HAVE!" she yelled cheerfully. Joe smiled "Thank you".

Applejack suddenly walked away "Sorry folks but I gotta get back to work, Nice meetin ya Joe, see y'all later.".

Fluttershy hovered away as well "Umm...I have to go too, I must feed the animals. Goodbye".

"Goodness! I'm late on my work! I must be off, I would like to see you soon for your clothes in the future Joseph! Goodbye Darling!" Rarity said as she galloped away.

Rainbow hovered in front of Joe "You better not do anything funny with Twilight Mister! Or I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat!" and with that, she flew off rather fast.

Pinkie Pie jumped and stopped mid air, she was shaking and made a loud gasp "Oh no! I need to bake the cakes! Bake the cupcakes and make the milkshakes! Bye Bye Joe! See you later!" and goddess knows how she flew off.

Joseph stood still and silently in the middle of the hall way with Twilight by his side, his eye twitched and mouth wide open. "Good Bye? I guess?"

The little unicorn made a chuckle "Don't worry, you'll get use to it. C'mon I'll show you around Ponyville" Twilight said with amusement. Joe walked with Twilight out of the hospital but not before seeing Nurse Redheart before he left.

"Nurse, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me when I'm a foreign species", Nurse Redheart nodded "I'll always be here to help you if your sick or injured Mr. Brooklyn. Take care of yourself now". He smiled gracefully at her and walked out with Twilight.

* * *

><p>After about an a few hours of exploration around Ponyville, Twilight decided they should head back to her house. While exploring around Ponyville, he saw lot's of stares and corncerns. Most of them welcomed him with open arms and some didn't care. A lot of them asked him questions in which he did his best to answer them all. Twilight managed to get him out of the crowds of Ponies.<p>

The sun was almost down, they arrived at Twilights house. Joe was confused "You live in a tree house?".

Twilight smiled "Well, it may look like that from the outside but on the inside it's the Local Library and Me and Spike's home." She went up to the door and gestured her hoof at the door. "After you"

Joseph walked up to the door and opened it, he saw the room was dark and couldn't see a thing. He went inside with Twilight following him from behind "Twilight, where's the light switch?"

Twilight closed the door "It's coming on...now!" she suddenly yelled. The lights turned on and Joe was greeted by a huge "SUPRISE!". He jumped in the air and saw many ponies including Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. He looked around in amazement, 'so many, so big...for me?'. Pinkie Pie went up to him with a huge grin on her face "Hi Joe! I made this party just for you!".

"But...why?" he asked her making Pinkie Pie make a face as if he said a really stupid question "This is a welcome party silly!" she laughed. Joe looked at everpony as they smiled at him, he felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. He was Happy.

A tear dropped from his eye following a stream of tears running down his face. Everypony shown concern to him, Pinkie Pie turned sad "Are you okay Joe? Why are you crying?".

Joe noticed his tears and wiped them away "N-No, it's nothing. I have dust in my eyes." He smiled "Thank you so much, this is the best party In anyone has given me in my life"

After about an hour of partying, Joe had a fantastic time, he was greeting warmly by the ponies and had some good food and drinks. Turns out that everyone left so suddenly at the hospital was not only to get back to their work but to get ready for the Party. Twilight knew all along that they were getting ready for him. But shortly after the ponies left saying their goodbyes to Joseph and hope he will happy here until he returns home. All who left left was Joseph, Spike and the six Mane.

"Alright everypony! Let's get ready to sleep!" Twilight squeaked at the end, clapping her hooves together.

"Twilight, what about the mess?" Joe pointed out. Twilight realised how messy it was, she flopped her ears down and laughed nervously "Oh yeah, that"

"Don't worry I'll clean it up" Spike said coming from behind the group. Joe noticed the little dragon and knelt down to him "You Spike am I right?" and he offered a hand shake.

Spike smiled and shook his hand "Yeah! You remembered! Your name is...Joseph Brooklyn?". Joe nodded "That's right"

The girls giggled at them, it seems like they are best friends already. Joe looked around "Are you sure you can clean this all on your own Spike?"

Spike nodded "Yeah, it's gonna be a long night but hey, that's what I do!" he said proudly. Joe stood up "Let me help you".

Spike looked shocked "What? I can do it myself dude, you need to sleep". Joseph shook his head "I'm going to help you, the quicker we can do this the faster we can go to sleep. Sleeps good right?".

Spike putted a hand on his chin, pondering his words "Well, I do want to sleep. And with you, a big guy, we can finish this in no time. But are you sure you want to help me?"

Joe nodded "Sure I'm sure". Spike then punched his fist in the air "Alright then! Let's do this!". Twilight however stepped forward.

"Hey hang on! We'll help you!" She offered but the Boy's dislined the offer "Thanks guys but I think me and Joe can do it."

Twilight moved her hooves back and forth a bit looking guilty of them having to clean everyone's mess. "Well...okay, but please don't stay cleaning this for too long"

"Don't worry Twilight, we'll be fine" Spike said. Twilight nodded and went up with the girls and arranged their bed plans.

Spike and Joe looked at each other and grinned. Spike spoke up "Why are we grinning?" he asked to Joe but his answer was the same in Spike's mind "To be honest, I don't know".

The boys cleaned the room and thrown away the rubbish. Joe cleaned the dishes while Spike dried them. Spike and Joe were becoming close friends. They got some trays with biscuits and drinks for them and the girls.

"Feels like we're servants huh?" Spike joked. Joseph had an idea and whispered to Spike. They went up and saw the six mane in a circle, talking about what any normal girl would with others. Twilight heard them and turned to see them "Spike, Joe, oh! You brought us Refreshments, thank you so much".

They placed their refreshments down while Joe held his and Spikes refreshments. "No problem" Spike said and he and Joe bowed "Your Majesty" they both said. Twilight's eyes went wide and spurted random word out "I-Majesty-w-what?". Joe and Spike walked over to Joe's bed which was not that far away from them. They both sniggered as they sat down, leaving the girls to look at each other but they also giggled. Twilight covered her mouth with her Hoof 'Those silly two'.

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Everypony and Dragon was fast asleep. Except for mankind, Joseph couldn't sleep. He tossed and he turned in his bed on the floor but he just could not sleep. A lot was on his mind. What would happen if he didn't attend school back on Earth, what would his father do if he found out he was missing. Joe sat up from the bed and putted a hand on his forehead, he stared at the sleeping ponies and the Dragon next to him. He needed some fresh air, Joe crept out of his bed quietly and putted his shoes on and proceeded to exit the house quietly. He got to the front door and opened it slowly and closed it slowly as he was outside. Joseph took a breath of the cool fresh night air, he looked at the night time sky and saw that the stars were out as well as half a moon. It was something Joe could never quite see normally in New York City. It was never quiet, always noisy, most of the people are cruel. But not in Ponyville, it was the place that Joe always wanted to live in, if only his father was with him and they could have a happy life. He found himself in the town square, nopony was here, just a quiet and peaceful night. He sat down on the steps of the Tower that was in the middle of the square.<p>

He heard something coming up to him, he lifted his head up to see who it was and it was Twilight Sparkle. She held a very concerned face. "Joseph, why are you out here this late? What's wrong?"

He sighed "Twilight, I don't know what to think. I wonder what's happening right now back at home, what will my school do about my absence, what will my father do when he knows I'm gone".

Twilight sighed also and sat next to him "I'm sorry about that Joe. But I promise to try and get you home. That's what friends do."

Joe looked at her when she said 'friends' "A-Are we friends? Because I never had any friends back home". Twilight's eyes widend "What! How come?"

He looked away "I don't know why, everyone seems to think of me as a virus and hardly notices me. I get bullied for being a bookworm and being quiet all the time."

Twilight felt sorry for him, he was like her in a way. She started off with no friends and thought she didn't need any to stop Nightmare Moon but the found out friendship is important. She defeated Nightmare moon along with her new friends. Twilight putted a hoof on Joe's shoulder and smiled "You have lot's of friends already Joseph. Me, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. You are not alone"

Joe looked at Twilight with tears in his eyes. Yes, she was right, he now had friends. They don't even know who or what he was but they quickly treated him as an equal. He felt that he belonged to this world. He made a smile "Thank you Twilight, Thank you."

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>This took longer then expected but here it is! I want to thank you all so much for making this a big success, it really means a lot that I have your support and feedback. I couldn't thank you all enough.<strong>

**And I want to suggest a writer on this site, he's new but has a fantastic fiction that I really enjoyed. Check out Ponylover74, If you have the time please read and review his story.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and for all the support you gave me, I will continue this story until the very end! Please R&R and remember, for the bronies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new day of a new life**

What is the difference between a Man and an Animal? The man is in control and has power, the animal is has no power or control. What is the difference? The man may love the creatures of our world but another man may hate the creatures of our world. A man has a dog and they create a bond of loyalty and friendship, the dog is know for man's best friend. Another man has a dog, he treats the dog with hate and abuse, they share the power of hatred, the dog feels powerless, cries and begs for mercy. A man shouldn't choose an animals fate, an animal should choose their fate. Man should be punished by the gods and animals blessed by the goddesses. What is the difference between us and animals?

* * *

><p>Joseph woke up sweating bullets, he clenched his shirt and breathing heavily. He looked around the room and sighed in relief. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory, A man on the television always discussed topics that were strange, scary but sometimes interesting. No one knows or who he is, he calls himself 'The Man'. The Man gives Joe the creeps.<p>

Joe looked around the room, he went out last night to ponder what would happen when he wasn't there but Twilight followed him when he left and comforted him, they went back together with Joe filled with Joy, he has friends. He saw the six ponies sleeping soundly, he saw spike snoring loudly next to him. Joseph smiled and got up out of bed and stretched his arms, he found his shoes near his bed and put them on and tied them. Spike lifted his head moaning in frustration of to whatever disturbed his slumber.

"Aww man...who woke me up?" Spike moaned and saw Joe.

Joe looked at him with an apologetic look "S-Sorry Spike, I didn't mean to wake you up"

Spike got up and ran up to him "N-No! You didn't wake me up! I-uh...I had to get to do my choirs! Yeah!"

"Choirs?" Joe asked blankly.

Spike scratched behind his head "Yeah well, Twilight needs some help so I usually get the books and clean up. I'm her number 1 assistant!" he said proudly.

Joseph stared down at Spike 'He may be a small dragon but he's got a big heart' he thought of Spike.

"Hey Joe, think you could help me with the breakfast, y'know, I got choirs to do and the breakfast needs to made. That is if you can cook?" Spike said. Joe nodded.

"I can cook good meals. But are you sure you want me to cook?" Joe asked his new friend. Not wanting him to feel as if he was taking Spike's job.

"Sure I'm sure! After I done my choirs I'll help you out!" Spike said as he was sorting out books on a ladder "If you need anything it'll all be in the kitchen"

Joe walk to the cupboards and opened the cupboards and then the fridge. He moved his lips sideways to think what he would make. A flash bulb appeared above his head but he looked up to see Spike changing the light. Spike smiled nervously and climbed down. Joe shook his head and took out all the things he needed.

Spike noticed Joseph was getting ready "So, what'cha making?".

Joseph got a bowl and poured some flour in the bowl and cracked an egg, the yolk dropped into the flour and he whisked it together "Pancakes".

Applejack woke up, she blinked a few times to regain her sight and got up and stretched "That was ah mighty fine night! Rise an shine girls!".

Pinkie Pie shot up and jumped up and down "YAY! Its Morning! Breakfast time! Breakfast time!".

Rarity woke up and immediately saw her messy hair "Oh. My. GOSH! Where is the the hair brush?" she franticly searched for the nearest hairbrush.

Rainbow Dash got up and stretched her legs out "Alright! Time for me to get ready for my latest and most awesome new move!"

"Hold on Rainbow Dash you can't do that without an empty stomach. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Twilight said as she hot out of her bed and walked over to Rarity who had finish brushing her hair.

"Good morning Twilight dear, let me brush your hair" Rarity offered.

Twilight nodded "Thanks Rarity". Fluttershy woke up and made a little yawn.

"G-Good morning everypony." Fluttershy then sniffs and smells something delicious "What is that lovely smell?"

The others also sniffed, Pinkie Pie's eye's sparkled "Mmm! Breakfast time! Who cooking?".

Twilight looked over to where Joe and Spike were sleeping but they weren't there. She raised a brow "Only two boys are possible".

The six ponies went downstairs, they stopped mid way and saw some plates on the floor with what looked like pancakes, six of them. They gasped and smiled, they saw Joseph and Spike making their own pancakes.

"Ok...now just put it on the plate...great! You made your own pancake!" Joe said as he patted Spike's back gently and carefully so he avoids his spikes. Spike grabbed his plate.

Joe grabbed his plate and putted some Syrup and butter on top of his and Spike's. He noticed the girls on the stairs and smiled "G-good morning guys, we made you breakfast."

Applejack went downstairs with the others following "Good Mornin! Well ah'll be, you an Spike made us all breakfast."

Joe blushed "It was nothing, Spike wanted some help and I was happy to make some, sorry if I used up all your ingrediants Twilight" he said rubbing his neck.

Twilight looked at the two and smiled "Oh you two, Thank you".

After about a few minutes of eating their breakfast, Rarity decided to ask Joe a question "So Joseph, what is this 'New York City' you live in like?"

Joe putted his plate down and placed crossed his arms "Well, It's an extremely huge city. Millions of people live there and everything is busy. New York is the most populous city in the United States and the center of the New York Metropolitan Area, one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world, My planet called Earth if you remembered."

Rarity's eyes sparkled 'oh wow! Just imagine! Millions would see MY fashion!' she thought. Joseph blinked a few times.

Pinkie Pie jumped in "Do you have parties!" she shouted.

"Yes, we have have parties on special occasions though but to be honest I prefer yours" Joe's words made Pinkie Pie bounced with Joy.

Fluttershy nervously asked a question "Urm...do you have a family?" she whispered.

Joe looked down at his feet and made a sad smile "Yes, I do. But it's complicated".

Twilight stepped in front of him "Joe, you can tell us anything, after all we are your friends".

He was quiet and hesitant, stood up and walked to a window, turning his back on them "I have a Mother and Older Sister. I hate them" he said bitterly making everypony in the the wince at he sudden change of personality. But he he turned his head to them with tears coming down his eyes.

"I have a father whom I love deeply but he's always on business trips but he writes to me. I miss him so much and now he won't be able to see me anymore" Joseph wiped his tears away, Twilight went up to him.

"Joseph Brooklyn, I made a promise to you and I'm going to try my best to get you home." She reassured him. He nodded.

_10 minutes later_

The ponies comforted Joe and he explained to them all about his life of how he has no friends but he's a great student at his school. The girls and dragon said they will always be friends no matter what. They said they had to leave but they will see him around.

Twilight was talking to Joe about herself and all about the History of Equstria, Princess Celestia and Luna, Spike and how she found friendship and defeated Nightmare Moon. Joe was amazed by her and the others abilities, she was very powerful. She also explained that their cutie marks, They are obtained when ponies discover a unique characteristic that sets themselves apart from others. Twilight also mentioned that magic is unable to make a cutie mark appear, explaining that the mark will only appear in due course.

Twilight just remembered that Rarity said that she wanted to see Joe today while they were eating "Joe, Rarity said she wanted to see you today"

Joe's head perked up "Sure, can't wait to see her place" he said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Twilight got her bag and Spike hopped on her back "I'll take you to her place just in case you've forgotten, I got to see somepony about a missing book."

Spike chuckled "Good luck with that Twilight, Me and Joe will see..." Just before Spike could finish what he was saying Twilight cut him off.

"Not so fast mister! Rarity needs to see him and work on her measurements". She said while smirking. Spike crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks, Joe couldn't help but snigger.

They got to Rarity's house, Carousel Boutique. Rarity's boutique, in which she makes dresses for customers and sometimes for her friends, also doubles as her home. Joseph was impressed to see further up close. Twilight walked to the door, made a three knocks and walked in.

"Rarity! I brought Joe!" Twilight called out.

Joe looked around the room, The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dressform mannequins. The had a passion for fashion as some girls would say back on earth. He saw Rarity using her horn to lift scissors and cut some cloth. She heard Twilights voice and putted the scissors down and took her glasses off, she trotted to the three.

"Why hello Twilight, Spike and Joseph Dear. I am so glad that you came Joseph, I am sure Twilight told you why your here. I want to do some measurements so I can make clothes for you, you would look ridicules wearing the same clothes all over again and to be quite fair, a bit smelly" she said making Joe's eyebrow twitch.

Spike's eyes turned into heart shapes, he drooled and clasped his hands together "Oh Rarity, she's the most beautiful Pony in all of Eqestria!"

Twilight rolled her eyes in annoyance "C'mon! We got a pony to see. Go easy with him Raity, after all he is still new here".

Rarity nodded "Of course dear".

Twilight turned to the door and galloped out, Spike widened his eyes "Wha-? Hey Wait! Noooo!" he screamed but Twilight used her magic and closed the door.

Joseph shifted nervously, he was alone with Rarity and had no idea what was coming next. Rarity walked up to Joe, she inspected him by walking around him, she looked up to his face.

"Oh My, You really need a trim for your hair Joseph" she said, almost demanding.

Joe stuttered "W-w-what! But you said y-you wanted to measure my clothes!"

Rarity shook her head "Darling, Your hair is simply a mess, it's badly cutted and your hair is greasy. Who ever cut your hair?".

He looked down, remembering the thought of his hair cut "Me...I didn't have much money on me and the job I was doing could only pay for my food and drinks. So I cut it myself, I wouldn't dare ask My mother or sister".

The Pony lifted her hoof "I...I see, I am terribly sorry about that Joseph, You...did your best" she reassured.

Joe waved it off "It's okay...you...you can cut my hair if you still want to" This made Rarity's eyes sparkle.

"Yes!" she screamed with joy, her horn glowed which made a stools float over to Joe, she putted it down next to him "Sit down please dear".

He slowly took his seat, he placed his hands on his lap, Rarity was collecting her materials while giving some things to her white cat. 'Poor kitty' Joseph thought.

Rarity had her glasses back on, she used her magic and floated the scissors to his hair, the scissors snipped his hair off as they fell to the ground. She was humming a tune whilst cutting, Joe looked at her when she came into his view. He thought she had a incredible talent for this kind of thing, she noticed he was staring at her.

Rarity stopped cutting "Is something wrong Joseph?". He shook his head "No not really, I'm just amazed how talented you are. Not many people in my world are like you".

Rarity smiled "I am flattered, thank you very much". She finished cutting his hair and brought Joe to clean his hair and dry it off. When he was finished drying his hair, Rarity stood back to admire her work.

"That is looking much better, now let's measure you so I can make your clothes for the future, you should have a wonderfully colourful shirt. No, No, you need to choose, yes choose your own colour." Rarity said while thinking of ways to create new clothes for a Human but she got carried away, she gasped and giggled "Oh my, I should be measuring you now".

Joe was lifting his arms, turning and saying his hight and shoe number which Rarity found fascinating. She finished her measuring and wrote them down in a book, she looked back and forth to make sure her work is spot on. "Well I think that should do for now, thank you for coming Joseph"

He sighed sadly "No, Thank you Rarity. But I don't have any money to pay you for all this..." he was stopped mid way when Rarity spoke up to him raising her hoof to stop him talking.

"You have already paid me with your uniqueness, I am now creating something new that's out of my experience. In the future you will need to pay me Dear but for now when you get your new clothes you do not need to pay, which colour would you like your Shirt and Trousers to be?"

Joseph thought for awhile "Well, could my shirt be white and my trousers like the ones I'm wearing now?" he asked.

Rarity puffed her cheeks "White shirt and trousers the same? My goodness you need more colour dear! Brighten yourself up!" She sighed "Very well"

Joe grinned and shook his head 'You can't beat a fashioner when it comes to appearance and that's Rarity, I just hope I can choose from now on but somehow...that won't be the case' he thought while sweating nervously.

Just then, A knock on the door was heard as the door opened to reveal a purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle. Spike wasn't on her back, Joe thought she sent him home to do some choirs if Spike told him right.

Twilight walked in while looking at the boy's new hair cut "Wow, that's a nice hair cut Joe" she commented which made him blush.

"T-Thank you" he replied.

"Joe, remember when I told you about Princess Celestia who co-rules Equestria?" Twilight asked.

He nodded "Yeah, why?"

"I've been writing to Princess Celestia about you and she said that she would very interested to meet you face to face" Twilight said.

An awkward silence came, it felt like it lasted for hours, Joseph stood very still as his face was emotionless, he walked to a window and placed a hand on the wall.

"Princess Celestia is coming?" he said.

Twilight nodded "Yes"

"To see me?" he asked.

Twilight was starting to feel nervous "Um...Yes"

"The co-ruler of your of Equestria?" Joe asked Twilight once more.

"Y-Yes she is coming to see you as well as the residents of Ponyville" Twilight said whie making circles with her right hoof.

Joe was silent for a minute and he suddenly ran out the door "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" he yelled as he ran through Ponyville.

Twilight and Rarity were shocked at his outburst, they looked at each other "What in the world?..." Rarity manged to speak out.

Twilight ran out with Rarity following her "I have no idea but we've got to find him before Princess Celestia arrives!" Twilight said as she and Rarity went to find their friends.

* * *

><p>Joseph ran through Ponyville as fast as Rainbow Dash can fly, he panted as his legs got heavy, he gained closer to his temporary home at Twilight's. He ran to the door and barged in with a loud slam as his closed the door. Spike who was stacking some books on a ladder made a surprised yelp, he lost his balance which made him fall but Joe ran up to him and caught him.<p>

Joe's eyes are widened with sweat falling down from his face, he made a big gasp for air and breathed out "Spike! The Princess is coming! what am I going to do?" he screamed.

Spike pulled a confused face "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down dude! What's the big deal?"

Joe placed Spike on the floor gently "The Princess of Equestria is coming to see me! I don't know what to do!" he yelled while grabbing his head and walking to the kitchen to have a drink.

Spike sighed as he jogged to Joe who was gulping down a glass of milk "Joe, Princess Celestia isn't gonna do anything bad to you as long as you don't mean harm to her"

Joe placed the glass on the table "I know that Spike it's just what will she think of me? I've never met anyone who is royalty, what if she thinks I'm acting rude when I don't know if I am?"

Spike shook his head sideways "C'mon! She won't think that, just be yourself, Trust me, she's a great Princess and you'll love as much as we do"

Joseph didn't speak for a second until he turned his head to meet Spike "Well...if you say so, Thank you Spike"

Spike nodded "By the way Joe, how did you catch me? That was like Totally fast reflexes!"

Spike's comment also amazed Joe himself, he look up to the ladder and back at the door 'he's right, He was pretty high and I was bit far, he would have fallen and I was catching my breath. I couldn't have caught him but somehow I did.'

Joe shrugged in response "I think it was just a lucky reaction. Well we better get this place cleaned up!"

Spike nodded "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Twilight ran all over Ponyville, high and low, every pony but they could only tell his ran as if his life was depending on it. Twilight asked her friends to help search for Joe.<p>

Applejack came up to Twilight "What in tarnation happened Twilight?"

"All I said to Joe was that Princess Celestia is coming to see him, he asked me questions to see if I was telling the truth. I said yes to everything he said and he ran out while yelled 'What am I going to do' ".

Fluttershy appeared from behind them, she spoke in her soft and quiet voice "Maybe...maybe he never met somepony like Princess Celestia?"

Applejack nodded "That's one thing to go on, but where the hay is he?"

Rainbow Dash Flew down to the three ponies "I haven't seen him, maybe he did a runner!"

Applejack stomped her hoof down "Now hold on there! Just because he ain't no pony doesn't mean he'd run, besides where could he go?"

Rainbow Dash huffed "I was only saying! Jeez!" she flew off to search for Joe again.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie came up to them "I have not seen him anywhere Twilight" Rarity said making Twilight lower her ears.

"Oh no, Princess Celestia will be here any second now. Where could he be?" Twilight said as she walked around in circles.

Pinkie Pie hopped around her friends "Oh Twilight, he didn't run away from here he just went somewhere!"

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie "What? Where is he?" they yelled.

Pinkie Pie giggled "He's at your-OH LOOK! PRINCESS CELESTIA!" She yelled as she pointed her hoof.

Twilight and the others turned around to see a Tall Winged Unicorn appeared behind them, It was Princess Celestia. They bowed to her.

"Hello everpony, it's lovely to see you all here. How is everything?" Princess Celestia asked, her voice is soothing and caring.

Twilight raised her head up to meet her eyes "Everything is fine Princess Celestia!" she said happily, mostly because Celestia is here.

Princess Celestia looked around her suroundings "And how is Mr. Brooklyn doing in Ponyville?" she asked.

The ponies shifted uncomfortably except Pinkie Pie "Well, He panicked when I told him you were coming to see him so he ran out of Rarity's house and went somewhere. We...haven't found him yet, I'm so sorry Princess Celestia

Princess Celestia walked up to her faithful student and bent her head down to her level "Twilight, it's not your fault, he's new to this world and meeting somepony like me who is a Princess must feel very nervous when it's their first time meeting Royalty. How did you feel when you first met me?"

Twilight looked up to her with a big smile "It was nervous but the best thing that ever happened to me, I understand now Princess Celestia"

Pinkie Pie interrupted them "Girls! I'm trying to tell you that he's at Twilight's house!" she yelled.

Twilight snapped her head back "WHAT? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried to silly!" Pinkie Pie remarked.

Celestia giggled "Well if that's true, should we head over to your house Twilight?"

Twilight's eyes sparkled "Yes Princess Celestia!"

* * *

><p>Joseph and Spike stood proudly and stared at their tidiness "Well that's all done and dusted! I feel confident to meet Princess Celestia now!"<p>

Spike smiled "That's the spirit bro!"

Joe walked over to the door "Well let's go find Twilight and the others to prepare for the Princesses Arrival!" he opened the door ans saw a group of Ponies at the front door. The six mane and a Unicorn with Wings.

"Um...Hey guys, who's that?" he asked while pointing to the Tall Unicorn.

The tall unicorn stepped forward with a warm smile "I am Princess Celestia, I co-rule Equestria along side with my sister"

Joe gasped and immediately kneel down on one kneel with a hand over his heart, he lowered his head in respect.

Princess Celestia giggled "It's alright Joseph, please stand" she said warmly like a mothering tone.

Joe stood up to slowly "H-hello Princess Celestia, it's an honour to meet you"

"Thank you very much Joseph. How are you doing here in Ponyville and with my faithful student Twilight and her friends?" she asked.

"It-its Wonderful here Princess Celestia, The relatives are friendly and the environment is beautiful, The hospital took care of me especially Nurse Redheart. Then Twilight and the others came to see me, they were all nice to me and cared for me so much even when I'm a foreign species. Me and Spike cleaned and cooked at Twilights. Rairty cut my hair and even said she would make me some clothes free of charge for my first set. And they all gave me something I never had back on my world, and that is friends". He said to her.

Celestia smiled "I'm so happy that you are fitting well here Joseph, I see no reason to do anything at this stage. But I am curious, how did you get to Equestria?" she asked.

Joe thought about it long and hard but couldn't remember all of it "Well, All I remember is That I was pushed and I fell down from the sky and splashed into the lake".

Princess Celestia nodded "I see, I will do everything in my power to send you home but if I cannot however, I can't do anything else to send you home".

Joe gulped "Y-Yes, Thank you Princess Celestia".

Princess Celestia looked at the six mane who was quiet for all this time "Well I must be off to attend to other matters, I am happy to see Mr. Brooklyn is settling here nicely". Celestia walked away from Joe and whispered to Twilight "If he say's anything more or he does anything, write to me straight away".

Twilight nodded and whispered back "Yes Princess Celestia".

Princess Celestia then walked away with her guards who was standing away from them, she looked back once more and gave her warmest smile 'Something tells me Joseph belongs here, only time will tell'. She and her guards walked away from their sights.

Joseph was smiling as she left, it went better then he ever expected. He didn't run away that time, he was calm and truthful, she was the nicest person he ever met besides his father.

Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof at him "Ha! You should have seen the look on your face when you first saw her!" she joked.

Joe blushed "R-Rainbow Dash! I never met a Princess how was I suppose to react?"

"Oh Princess Celestia! I kneel before you for I am not worthy!" Spike said mocking a Knight when he met a princess.

Everypony laughed away, Joe looked up at the sky, tears of joy and laghter dripped from his eyes 'This world is...something I always dreamed of'.

**To be continued**

**Finally! Chapter 3 is here! *bows* please forgive me! I have College and homework to do nowadays and I don't get a lot of time to type. So delays will happen. Be glad because I made 9 pages! Please read and Review!**

**Also I have made a voting poll for who you think would be Joe's love interest would be, vote now or say in the reviews and why (Voting does no conclude final relationship)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Applebuck Season!

What does a man need to prove to others that he will not allow man to help him with his problems? Does a man want others to acknowledge him for his determination or does he want his pride to overwhelm another's honour? Some of us want to be part of a big responablity and show to all our friends, family and loved ones or hardships or to prove to ourselves that we don't need a man's help. Does a man need help or does a man act for himself?

* * *

><p>Joe and Spike are sorting out Twilight's books, Joseph's meeting with Princess Celestia was short but mostly everything was taken care of. He thought Celestia is a wonderful Princess that cared for almost everything in this world besides bad stuff.<p>

Spike climbed up a ladder with a book in his hand "Hey Joe, What're ya gonna do today?" he said as he placed the book onto the shelf.

"Well I'm thinking about going to see Applejack and her relatives, the first time I went was...awkward if you know what I mean" Joe said sheepishly.

Spike chuckled "Yeah, I do".

Twilight came downstairs while using her magic to hold her book in the air while reading "Joe, what are you going to do today?"

"I think I'll be going to see Applejack and her relatives since we had a misunderstanding situation" Joe said.

Twilight closed her book and gave it to Spike "That sounds like a great idea, want me and Spike to come with you?" she asked.

"Sure, having company is nice once in awhile" he said.

Spike putted the book he was given by Twilight back, he climbed down and hopped on her back. They walked to the town square, it was like any normal day but for Joe, it was different everyday. A blue pegasus is flying in the sky.

Joseph looked up at the sky and saw Rainbow Dash "Hey look! It's Rainbow Dash" he yelled as he pointed in the sky.

Twilight looked up to where he was pointed "Oh yeah! She's clearing some of the clouds so we can have a nice weather"

Suddenly they felt the ground shaking, it's shaking so bad that Joe and the others nearly lost their balance. Rainbow stopped in the air, she focused her vision ahead of the town, a cloud of dust appeared from a hill.

Rainbow Dash yelled from the top of her lungs "STAMPEDE!"

Joseph panicked at her message as he too focused ahead to see what was charging this way. To his biggest surprise, it was not what he was expecting.

"Cows?" he shouted.

Everypony in Ponyville screamed in panic, some ran like headless chickens or some went back into their homes and took their door mats inside and closed their windows. Pinkie Pie however was enjoying the moment.

She shook up and down "Heeeey! Thiiiis maaaakes myyyy vooooice soooound siiiiilly!"

Joe gawked at her "Pinkie Pie! Cows are charging to Ponyville! Run!" he screamed.

The mayor of Ponyville stood in the chaos of the panicking ponies "Everpony calm down! There's no need to panic" she said surprisingly calm in the situation.

Rarity galloped over to the Mayor "But mayor! What ever shall we do?" she said while putting her right fore leg on her head.

Joe was about to run off to a safe area until he heard Rainbow Dash yelling.

"Look there!" she said while pointing her hoof.

Joe turned around, in the distance he saw a Pony and a Dog, he knew straight away who it was "It's Applejack!" he yelled happily.

Applejack and the dog went to different sides of the stampede, they herded the cows into a more straight line.

Pinkie Pie somehow had a box of popcorn in her hooves "This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen!" she stuffed her mouth into the popcorn.

Joseph had a face of disbelief "How can she act like this?" he asked anypony.

"It's better not to know Joe" Rainbow Dash said.

He saw Applejack ramming a cow by its side, she then whistled to her dog in which the dog barked happily in response, the dog then jumped on the cows to get in front of the stampede. Applejack jumped on top of a cow. Joe gawked in amazement, he noticed she had a rope with a lasso cleched in her teeth. He knew what was coming but he wondered what one lasso could do to a stampede.

The cowgirl pony spun the lasso in the air, she threw the lasso at a cow in the front of the herd, it caught the cow's neck. Applejack tugged on the rope to make the cow change direction, the dog barked happily as the stampede turned right away from the town.

Applejack let out a "YEEEHAAA!" cheer.

The Mayor and Ponies of Ponyville cheered Applejack's successful triumph of the stampede. Joe however had different thoughts, he ran off to where Applejack is.

Twilight saw him run off "Joe! Where're you going?" she yelled to him but he didn't reply or look back.

'Wow! That's amazing! I got to see her!' he thought excitedly in his head. He didn't know why he was getting so excited, he wanted to know how she could do it, but he's lying to himself. He knows that the ponies in this world are unique in different ways, he didn't really know why he is wanting to see her.

Joe got near to the cows but slowed down, even the cows in his world these one's are no different, scared and confused about Humans. He decided to join in at the appropriate time or when they leave Applejack.

Applejack threw the rope out of her mouth "Now what was that all about?" she asked the cows while walking up to them.

A cow mooed in reply, Joe raised an eyebrow 'how can she understand them?' he thought.

The cow coughed "Oh my! Beggin ya pardon Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes!" The female southern accent cow said which made the other cows shiver.

Joe face palmed 'I forgot, expect the unexpected while I'm here' he thought over his stupid question to himself, of course they can talk.

Applejack nodded "I completely understand just next time, try an stay clear of Ponyville"

A cow sensed something behind her, she looked back and saw Joe, the cow began to back away "Oh my! Applejack! Help us! This thing might hurt us!" she screamed.

Joseph lifted his hands up "N-No! I-I didn't mean to sneak up on you! I'm so s-sorry"

Applejack quickly got the back along with the dog who growled at Joe. Applejack looked surprised but chuckled a little "This fella ain't no monster! This Guy's a human from a world called Earth, he's my new friend. Name's Joseph Brooklyn".

The dog and cows settled down, the cow bowed her head down in appology "I'm so sorry Mr. Brooklyn"

Joe waved it off "That's all right, you had the full right to be scared of me"

"Well we best be off back on to the barn" The head cow said to Applejack.

"Alrighty then! Don't get in trouble along the way" she said. The cows left Applejack and Joe.

Applejack turned to Joe with a confused look "Joe, what'cha doin out here for?" she asked.

"Well...I...Umm" Joe stuttered in his own words, he felt embarrassed to tell why he came over. She might think he's creepy about asking her how she did all that stuff.

Applejack walked closer to him "Y'all alright sugercube?" she said in a concerned voice.

Joe finally spoke out "I wanted to see if you could show me around the barn and meet your relatives?" he lied but he did wanted to see her relatives.

Applejack stared at him in his eyes, Joe knew she is figuring out if he was lying, he prayed in his mind she wouldn't know. To his surprise she seemed to take it.

"Well Alright Sugercube, I'll let ya know when you can come on round!" she said.

Joe saw Applejack and her dog walk up a hill, he heard ponies cheering at Applejack, Applejack lifted her fore hooves in the air and moved waved them like in the western films "YEEHAA!" she cried and galloped off with her dog.

Joseph smiled sadly "It must be great being a hero" he said to himself, all the attention he got at his world was his high grades and Here for 'Unknown Creature' in Ponyville '. He let out a huge sigh, it's no use acting up like this, he walked up to the hill seeing his new friends huddled together. Joe walked down the hill to his friends.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Joe said casually, trying to make them forget his sudden movement to Applejack.

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down "We're gonna celebrate Applejack for saving the town with a party!" she yelled with joy.

Twilight raised a brow at Joe "And where did you run off to?" she asked in a suspicious tone which made Joe nervous.

"I...wanted to see if Applejack would let me see her relatives" he said rubbing his neck.

Twilight did NOT buy it, he could she it in her expression but she let him off this once "Anyway, could you help us out? We're going to decorate the square for Applejack when she gets here".

Joe nodded "Of course".

_20 minutes later_

Joe wiped off some sweat that's falling down from his face, he lifted a lot of things that others had diffculty with. While he worked, he noticed he was lifting thing's that he would normally struggle to carry. He ignored his train of thoughts.

Spike appeared by his side "Hey Joe, need a drink?" he said holding out a glass of milk to him.

Joe smiled as he took the glass and drunk it with one gulp, he wiped his mouth "Thank you Spike" he said while sitting down on the ground.

Spike sat in front of him with his hands on his knees "The whole thing's gonna start soon, can you believe Applejack herded those Cattle's together like it was nothing?"

Joe looked at the sky "Yeah" he whispered.

Joe and Spike saw the Ponies garthering around in the front of the Mayors house, the two shared glances to signal each other that it was time for the celebration. Spike climbed up Joe's leg to his right shoulder, Spike sat down on his should and kept a firm grip in case he fell off. Joe went through the crowd to get a better view even though he's the tallest. He saw Twilight walking to the stand in front of the crowd. She used her telekinesis magic to bring a large pile paper from above.

Joe blinked 'where did she get that?' he thought as another random moment happened, he will never get use to random moments in this world.

Twilight separated some papers and lightly hit them on the stand to straights the paper, she put them back together then cleared her throat with reading the first piece of paper.

"Welcome everypony, today we are to honour a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small" Twilight said praising her friend, she took another piece of paper.

"A ponies who's contributions to..." Twilight was cut off mid way by Rainbow Dash bumping into her.

"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete! This week, she's gonna help me with new flying trick. And I know it's gonna be. SO. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash screamed saying awesome with her hooves beside her face until twilight shoved her away "Exactly"

But it didn't stop there, Pinkie Pie also interrupted Twilight about her going to run the sugercube cornor for the first time. Twilight pushed her away as well but Fluttershy interrupted also, She said Applejack is going to help her with the newborn rabbits. Twilight managed to scoot her away.

She looked at the crowd, pleading for no more interruptions "Anyone else? Anyone?" she asked.

Everypony and Joe kept quiet, avoiding eye contact with some coughing. Joseph scratched his head 'I think that's the first time I heard a Pony saying AnyONE'

"No?" Twilight asked "Well then, as I was trying to say..." she stopped at the sight of a cheesy grinning mayor blinking at Twilight. Twilight groand in anger went to Joe's side.

"I HATE it when I get interrupted" she mumbled. Joe looked down at her with a smile.

"I know what you mean" He said. He suddenly has a flashback from earth. In high school.

* * *

><p><em>It was the day before Joe appeared in Equestria. <em>

It was the middle of the day at school, Joseph was in his geography lesson. He was presenting a project to his class, He reasearhed about 'The Man' who broadcasts the TV show but nobody ever saw his face or who he really is. 'The Man' became popular amongst the internet. Joe stood in front of the class with a black pen in his hand, he wrote notes and facts on a whiteboard that are the only sources of decent information of 'The Man'. He looked at his classmates, messing about, joking, mobile phones out, rude. People like this to Joe makes him feel anger towards these kind of people, he disliked people who wastes time being part of the school. Hurting others, swearing, no respect. Why do these people exist? Joe asked that question to himself everyday.

Joe waiting until the teacher, Mr. Higglesworth quietened down the class "This is something I've been working on for awhile. Ever since a person who calls himself 'The Man' has been creating shows on TV. An interesting fact that is no one knows who 'The Man' really is, no face or even his location. He tends to talk about humanity and comparing humans to animals or comparing two humans that are different, act differently and believe differently. Also he..."

A jock wearing the schools football team shirt interrupted him "Hey Dork! Go talk about this in religious studies!" he snorted at the end. Most of the class laughed but not everyone.

"Quiet! Please continue Joe" Mr. Higglesworth shouted at the class. He was interested in Joe's project.

Joe kept a plain face until he heard Mr. Higglesworth approve to continue "Jack makes a good point. This is sort of related to Religious Studies because 'The Man' acts like god and knows about Humans rights and wrongs. He brings the elements of Geography, Religion even History, he's telling us humans are evil in the present day"

The jock Jack spoke up "You watch all that junk? Your so sad" he smirked.

Joe boiled up inside, glaring at the jock with intent in his eyes. But without thinking he spoke "Sorry Jack, I forgot you lack intelligence when it comes to these sort of stuff". He bit his lip, regretting he ever said that to him.

The Jock's face turned serious, anger swelling on his face, fists clenched together "You little son of a...I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" he yelled while proceeding to punched Joe.

Mr. Higglesworth jumped in between them and held off the jock "Enough! Get to the principles office Jack!"

The Jock looked at the teachers face "The hell? Why me?" he screamed.

"NOW!" Mr. Higglesworth yelled louder then Joe ever heard him yell before, The Jock took once last look at Joe and stormed off out the room, slamming the door first.

Mr. Higglesworth rubbed his eyes together "Class dismissed" he said. The class got their belongings and quickly left the room. He sighed, Joe looked down on the floor "Are you alright Joe? Do you want to talk to me?" he offered.

Joe grabbed his belongings "Thank you Mr. Higglesworth, But no thank you" he turned down kindly. Mr. Higglesworth looked back to see Joe walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"...Joe? Hey Joe?" Spike waved his hand in front of Joe's face. Joe blinked and shook his head, he turned to see Spike.<p>

"S-sorry about that. What did I miss?".

Spike rolled his eyes "How could you not notice, Applejack's been acting all weird!"

Joe made a questioning look, he saw Applejack dragging a trophy. He couldn't see what was wrong with her. Applejack noticed Joe from his height.

"Howdy Joe! Y'all can come see my Bro, Sis and Grandma! Come on and follow me!" she yelled while waving a hoof in the air.

Joe looked at Spike "Well, guess I got to go, see you later Spike?".

Spike hopped off Joe's shoulder and landed on Twilight's back "Sure!".

Twilight placed a hoof on his leg "Hey Joe, Applejack's acting strange, could you see what's up with her?" she asked.

Joe rubbed his neck "Uhm...sure...I guess?". He didn't see anything wrong with Applejack. He walked his way through the crowd, the ponies made way for him. A basket that had two was on Applejack's back filled with Apples. Joe saw the Apples falling down, he looked at her, she seemed tired and almost ready to fall asleep.

Joe realised what Twilight meant, he got worried "Uh Applejack? Are you feeling alright?"

Applejack shook her head "huh? Er..yeah! Of course I am! Now let's get'cha to the barn" she said, she walked forward with some of the Apples in the baskets were falling off. Applejack suddenly came back to her trophy which was next to Joe. She dragged the trophy with her mouth.

Joe walked besides her, carefully watching her in case she suddenly collapsed "Would you like some help with that?" he offered.

"Thank ya Joe but I've got this" she said.

* * *

><p>Joseph and Appljack arrived at the Apple Acres, on their way to the barn Joe noticed the apples on the trees were gone. He looked down to Applejack who was still draging the trophy, 'she must have done all this by herself''<p>

A crimson coated pony with an orange mane and green eyes trotted over to Joe. The Pony is a big one, nearly tall as Joe. He wore a yoke around his neck and had a spring of wheat in his mouth. Joe glanced for his cutie mark, A big green Apple.

"Howdy Joseph Brooklyn, It's a pleasure to meet ya" the ponies voice is a males, he talked calmly with his eyes half closed.

Joe was surprised "You know me? Mr?" he asked.

"Big McIntosh, y'all can call me Big Mac or just Mac. My Sis Applejack told us a lotta bout ya" Mac said. "Want me to introduce ya to My other little sister and Grandmother?" he said with a smile.

"I..I would love that, Thank you Big Mac, You can call me Joe or Joseph". 'He sure is a nice guy, guess he's the man of the house' Joe thought.

A little pony which was yellow and had a bow in her mane bumped into Big Macs Leg "Ow! Sorry Big McIntosh I...W-Who is that?" she yelled pointing her hoof at Joe.

Big Mac simply rolled his eyes "If you were listenin at dinner last night, Applejack talked about a Human called Joseph Brooklyn suddenly appeared in Ponyville. He's Applejack's friend, mind ya manners"

If Joe recalled correctly, Twilight said that the smaller ponies were called fillys for their age and size. The Little filly made circles on the ground with her hoof "S-Sorry about that Mister Brooklyn" she said nervously and with embarrassment.

Joe chuckled "that's alright, you can call me Joe or Joseph".

She perked her head up looking more happy "Thanks Joe! Big McIntosh can I go out and play with Twist?"

Big Mac sighed "Alright Apple Bloom, Just don't be late for dinner"

Apple Bloom ran off to see her friend "I hope we get to see each other again Joe!" she yelled.

Big Mac chuckled "She can be quite a handful at times but she's got a heart of gold. All that's left is Granny Smith"

Just as he said Granny Smith, an old looking Pony with a green coat and white hair walked slowly to Joe and Big Mac "Oh My, is this Joseph Brooklyn? The human Applejacks been on about?" she said like any granny would at their age.

She went up closer to Joe, she inspected his face "Have we met before?" she asked. Joe and Big Mac blinked, they looked at each other then back to Granny Smith.

"Uh...Granny Smith? Joe here is the only human to have come to Equstria and he's never come to this world" Big Mac said.

Granny Smith slowly walked away muttering a few words to herself, Big Mac sighed "Sorry about that Joe".

Joe waved it off "That's totally alright, I can understand".

He looked around to find Applejack but couldn't see her in sight "Big Mac, where's Applejack?" he asked.

"Applejack's gone on back to work with those Appletrees, it's Applebuck season and those Apples gotta come down" he said.

Joseph looked at the horizon of Apple trees, half of them were done but the other half was not done "She did all this by herself? Why isn't she getting help?"

"Well ya see Applejack's a stubborn type, I would have done it except for my injury is keeping me from doing that. I said she couldn't handle it but she goes on insisting that she can do it all by herself" Big Mac said.

Joe shook his head sideways "NoNoNo...that's insane, she can't do this all by herself" he said. He jogged off to find Applejack.

Big McIntosh sighed sadly "Hope you can convince her" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Joseph continued to jogged through the forest of Apple trees, he didn't know why but he thought he should be there. He didn't know what to say to her or how she would respond, he cannot answer to himself correctly. Why did he care so much? It hasn't even been a week in Ponyville and they already have open arms for him, Twilight and the others became his friends just like that. Joe felt ashamed, he didn't do anything to earn their friendship and trust, but what he knows is that he should return the favour. Even if the whole thing was a set up, what kind of person is he if he didn't help others? The world may have turned him away, does that mean this world would too? Maybe, this is a chance to start over in life and be what he could have been. Joe needed to let go of his past and move on to a new future, a future his can create, he had a long way to go but his father once told him "Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained".<p>

Joe finally found Applejack, she's snoring while standing up with the basket on her back, he walked up to her. He placed his hands top of her shoulders and slapped down enough to wake her up "Applejack wake up!"

She jumped and looked around franticly "Huh! What? Oh, it's you Joe * yawn * What can I do ya for?" she said whilst attempting to kick a tree.

"Applejack, your working too hard. You need some help" he said to her.

Applejack grunted "No thanks, I'll do this * yawn* By myself" she protestid.

"Applejack, you can't go on like this" Joe said making his voice a little louder.

Applejack glared at him "Leave me alone Joe, I can do this".

"Look at yourself! Your tiring yourself out! Why are you doing this by yourself? What are you trying to accomplish?" Joseph yelled but not too loud.

Applejack stopped, she looked at him straight on. She slowly walked up to him with angry eyes "Accomplish? I want to prove to everypony that I can do things by myself without help, I'm not a little filly who wants to be a princess in distress. I don't want to drag others in just because I'm struggling, Do you have any idea how I feel? I don't want to force others to do things that's my responsibility, How would you feel?" she yelled at the end.

Joe froze, his heart feeling like its stopping. He knew what she meant, she was worried she may feel useless if she asks for help. She wants to be there for others, Twilight told him she would always be there if you have troubles. Joe acted like a useless person back home, seeking his teachers protection from bullies or afraid to tell someone about him being threatened.

"Yes...I do understand. I know what it's like being a useless moron who cowers in fear" his voice shaking.

Applejack's glare softens "Sugercube?"

"I always needed my teachers to keep bullies away from me, When others like me are in trouble, I look at them and tell the teacher. I should have stopped them." he looked at Apple "But you, you're strong, brave and always there for others. Everyone in Ponyville is grateful for you, why not let them repay you? After all, we're friends right?"

Applejack had no words to say, just speechless, all everypony wanted was to help her for what she did, she always thought she can do it by herself. But she forgot that her friends cared about her, she made them worry.

Joe sighed, he didn't say anything more, slowly walking away from Applejack back to Town. Applejack opened her mouth to call out to him but nothing, she closed her mouth with a look of sadness. She shook her head, her face now filled with determination. She galloped to Joe, dropping her basket off for less weight.

"Joe! Hold on!" she called out.

Joseph stopped and turned around "A-Applejack?"

She stopped in her tracks "Joe I'm sorry for being stubborn and getting all mad at ya, if you want, you can help me"

Both of them was silent, not wanting to ruin the moment, they found something new about each other and themselves.

Joe felt warm inside, being able to help his friend even though it hasn't been a week. Maybe it's not hard to understand others, you just need to venture to gain their respect and loyalty. It takes time to fully see the results, but for Joe. He wants all the time in the world to discover friendship.

"I would love to" he said with a smile.

Big Mac suddenly appeared behind Joe "Well, See y'all gettin along mighty fine"

Applejack nodded "Sure am big brother, I'll admit I was acting stubborn but now I understand others care about me as much as they do".

Big Mac smiled "Glad to hear, I brought some extra hooves to help y'all out" he said moving his eyes to sides.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and even Spike walked up to Joe and Applejack.

"Big Mac told us everything" Twilight's voice filled with concern.

Applejack nodded "I know, I'm sorry y'all, I shouldn't have acted so stubborn. But thanks to Joe here, I promise I'll never act stubborn again!"

The group cheered, Big McIntosh looked up at the sky then to Joe who was chatting with Spike 'Seems to me like Joe being here is the right thing'

* * *

><p>Everypony was working hard at work with the Apples, Fluttershy and Twilight had different methods of collection the remaining Apples. Fluttershy simply stood and the apples fell into her basket. Of course Joe was a bit spooked at that but got over it. Twilight however greatly collected a massive amount using her telekinesis magic. Joseph ramed trees which worked okay but ending up having a sore arm after 13 trees. Spike climbed the trees and brought them down by picking them off or eating some of the best ones. Joe scolded him.<p>

Applejack came out with a cart tray of eight bottles of Apple juice "How bout y'all take a little break?"

We all looked at her and left our duties. "I've got some fine Apple juice waiting for ya"

Spike dropped down from a tree and landed on Joe's shoulder, they gathered around Applejack "Girls and you two boys, I can't thank ya enough for this help. I'll say this again, I never act so stubborn again. And I know that the town gave me the prize pony award, but the real award is having you seven as my friends"

Everypony then drank their Apple juice, Joseph picked his up, he looked at Applejack 'I don't need to tell her what I wanted to tell at after the stampede. I found my answer, to be strong and loyal, you need to look out for others as well as yourself'. Like Dad said ,Nothing Ventured, Nothing gained' he thought. He took sip through the straw, the Apple juice tasted fresh and sweet, it was delicious, pure.

Twilight stopped drinking and turned her head to Joe "Oh yeah, I still want to know why you ran off to see Applejack all of a sudden when the stampede was over"

Joe froze and stopped drinking 'Oh no, It's too embarrassing' he thought "W-Well I wanted to ask her something but it seems to have been answered" he said, trying to avoid the topic.

Applejack made a chuckle "Oh come on now, you can tell me" she said while playfully nudging him.

Joe blushed "It's...It's nothing! Oh look at the time! I feel tired! Got to go!" Joe said and tried to speed walk away until Spike spoke up.

"Is that you don't want to tell all of us because it's 'personal?'" Spike said, saying 'Personal' in a teasing tone.

Joe stopped his foot mid air not touching the ground. Everypony went silent, all of them getting the wrong idea. Applejack blushed when the atmosphere went silent and Joe freezing. Joe sweated like bullets.

'Oh no, Why did you give them the wrong idea Spike?' he shouted madly in his head. He took no chances, he made a run for it back to Twilight's house. He ran as fast as he could, Rainbow Dash flew up in the sky and pointed her hoof at Joe.

"GET HIM!" she yelled. The ponies chased after him while giggling on the chase. Applejack didn't stop blushing.

Joe looked back to see he's being chased, his eyes popped out with a scream of terror "AAAAH! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he didn't want to get into a girly moment of theirs and questioned by Applejack, they wouldn't believe a word he would say.

Spike who was sitting on Twilight's back chuckled "I never thought it would be like this!"

**To be continued**

***bows over 9000! times* I'm deeply sorry guy's! This was supposed to be released last week but things got pretty hectic on my end. I got homework to do, I had a bad throat infection the day after I posted chapter 3. I didn't get a lot done and I know I've made lot's of mistakes with Applejack and the chapter 4 based plot. Let me know if something is off, I only do small matters and not big ones at this time. This chapter was a huge pain to write.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, please R&R and be sure to vote on my homepage (Celestia and Luna eh guys?)**

**Please check out Ponylover74 and his now complete story When soccer comes to Equestria, it's the best HumanXPony fiction I've seen in a long time and my favourite author (Good friends now :D )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Don't be shy

Shyness, A man has shyness, another man may not have shyness. What makes a man act shy? Is it confessing love to someone? Is it being embarrassed in a situation? A man feels warm, tangled and powerless. This makes a man protective with his emotions, fearing the world around him from others. Another man may break shyness with hatred, anger and power, facing fear to fear a man from its nature. This makes a man Fearless of his emotions. Does a man shy away from the world and his fears?

* * *

><p><em>Earth, South Korea.<em>

In an office that oversees the capital city of South Korea, Seoul. A man stood by the window, looking at the city which shows its beauty at night with the lights. It'll his time to leave the country soon. He sighed, he loved it here, he thought it would be a place just for him and his son Joseph Brooklyn to live. If only his work could give him a chance to even take a 10 minute break at the least. But that's how life is.

Suddenly the door opened without warning making Joseph's father jump slightly. He turned his body around "Oh, it's only you Frank, please knock first".

"Sorry about that Greg, just wondering how your holding up" Frank said with a smirk.

Gregory Brooklyn, the father of Joseph Brooklyn. Greg has black hair that reaches his Jaw, he has a black beard that has grown almost grizzly. His eyes are green and he's 39 years old. A normal buisness man working overseas for almost the rest of life since he started a family. It's been hard work, providing money for his family and not seeing his family for months, especially Joe.

"Well Frank, quite concerned" Greg said. Frank made a confused face at his friend.

"Why so buddy?" he asked.

"Joseph hasn't wrote to me yet, he always writes to me bang on time." Greg said, moving slowly to his chair.

"I'm sure nothings wrong Greg, he's still at school and from what you told me, a high grader, might be concentrating hard for you" Franke said letting out a hearty laugh to cheer his friend up.

Gregory chuckled "I suppose, thank you for cheering me up Frank". 'Something is not right, he ALWAYS writes to me. Did something happen at home?' he thought in fear.

"Frank, when is our days off?" he asked.

Frank took out a piece of paper which had two time tables. He gave one to Greg "Annoyingly next week, we get three days off".

Gregory moaned heavily "Bugger, they're really taking a toll on us"

Frank patted his friends back "Well hey, at least it's better then nothing" he reassured. Sniggering at Gregory's use of the English's classic word 'bugger'.

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Ponyville<em>

It's another fine morning in Ponyville, everpony is doing the same routine everyday. Sitting on a bench with a leg resting on another, Joseph breathed out a sigh of relaxation. He enjoyed the peace, nature and weather unlike New York where it's a place of mindless chaos. It felt great to stay in Ponyville. Joe thought back to yesterday with the incident of Spike suggesting he had a 'personal' question for Applejack. He locked himself somewhere in the house and did not come out until everything settled down.

"Goodness, hope something like that won't happen again" Joe said to himself "I guess I'll take a walk around"

He got up, stretched his back hearing a pop. Joe walked around for a couple of minutes, some ponies still giving him a scared look but most of them said hello or smiled at him. It's much better then home, everyone is friendly around here, hopefully.

Joe stopped at his tracks 'Maybe I'll go see Fluttershy, see what she's up to...Now where is it again?' he thought. His thoughts became interrupted by feeling a bump by something on his leg. Joe quickly turned around, Fluttershy sprawled on the ground birds flying around her head.

She sat while rubbing her forehead with her hoof, she saw Joe walking over to her, kneeling down "Are you alright Fluttershy? Are you hurt?" said said panicking for her sensitive personality.

Fluttershy clumsily stood up quickly "N-NO! It's-It's my fault I should have been watching where I was going!"

Joe gently held her shoulders "Fluttershy! It's okay, it was just a little accident" he reassured her.

Fluttershy took a deep sigh of relief "Oh thank you Joe".

"You came at the right time actually, I was just going to look for to ask you if I could come visit your place. Is that alright?" he said.

Fluttershy paused, she looked down at the ground 'Oh no! What will he think If I showed him my house? This is my first time brining a-a boy' she blushed at the thought.

"Y-Yes Of-Of course! Follow M-Me!" she stuttered.

Joe looked at her nervously walking forward, feeling depressed for even asking, he didn't reply to her. Just walking by her side, catching Fluttershy making quick nervous glances at him.

He wanted to make the mood lift up "So...What do you do in Ponyville Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy jumped, thinking what to say to him "Um...W-Well, I look after the animal's" she whispered.

Joe smiled "Really? It must be hard work for you"

"Oh no it's really nice, I love Animal's and Nature" she said more confidently.

They said nothing else, just an awkward silence between them. Joe always had a bad time having a conversation with other people, it didn't...feel right to him. He knows Fluttershy and him are friends but are they? Even she thought this, it is unusual to be friends in the blink of an eye, Joe and Applejack trust each other. But this did not make him think that it earned the trust and respect of the town, it's simply a way of security if you like. Make the target comfortable.

Joe quickly shook his head violently without the notice of Fluttershy 'Stop it! They are trying to help me. I...I just want to know what they are doing, if I ask I may get into serious trouble' his thought were interrupted by the Pony besides him.

"We-We're here" she squeaked, stopping in her tracks.

Joseph halted, observing his surroundings ahead of him. He gasped, her house or rather her property is filled with Animals and Nature. The birds tweeting, bees buzzing, the sun shining, the river streaming smoothly and calmly. Not a place nor area you can really find in New York City like this one, of course the government tries to keep nature into our lives but for how long? The city is nothing but gloom and darkness, hatred and crime. If only he lived in a place where he could spend his time in a field of flowers and rivers. He may have found what he was looking for.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy said meekly, shivering nervously to await his response.

The sparkle eyed human broke away from his trance, he looked at Fluttershy then back to the scenery "It's a beautiful home Fluttershy, something that you can't find in New York City"

Fluttershy's heart filled with warmth and joy, she made the biggest smile Joe had ever seen from her, she blushed bright red at his compliment. Loss for words.

Just then, a little white rabbit hopped towards Joe and Fluttershy, Fluttershy bent down to the little rabbit "Oh Angel, are you feeling okay?" she said in soothing and caring tone.

Angel went passed Fluttershy to stand in front of the Giant Joseph Brooklyn. He looked up, the sun shining on the humans face. Joe slowly knelt down to Angel with the palm of his hand outstretched. Angel sniffed his hand and hopped onto his hand. Joe lifted him high up in the air. Angel who is far by amazed how high he is, he turned to Joe with a smirk, his arms crossed.

"I think Angel likes you Joe" Fluttershy said.

Joe giggled "Really?" he asked both of them, Angel nodded in reply.

"So Joe, in New York City, is there any gardens or animals there?" Fluttershy asked.

Joe scratched the back of Angels ears gently "Well, Animals do live with us like Dogs and Cats for example. Birds fly around but of course, we do have gardens but just not as big and beautiful. We have a place called Central park in the heart of out city. It is big and has grass, some flowers and a lake. I just can't seem to like it"

"W-Why is that?" she said.

"I looked up, a blue sky, tall electronic buildings by the sides of the park, it feels as if I'm locked up in a cage of madness, gloom" he bluntly said about his city.

Fluttershy lifted a hoof to her chest "Oh...I-I see" Fluttershy hated the word 'Cage', imagining Animals locked up brought nightmares of them crying for help and freedom.

Angel who was enjoying the soft scratches went hopping up and down on Joe's hand.

Fluttershy walked up to them "Angel? Are you alright?"

Angel pointed furiously in the air. Joe looked for what Angel is pointing to, he gasped at the sight "What on Earth is that?"

Fluttershy gasped "Oh no! It's coming from the mountain! We have to warn Twilight and the others!"

Joseph placed Angel down "Take care Angel!" he shouted while he and Fluttershy ran to town.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Joseph ran to find the others and discuss about the cloud of smoke, they saw everypony not noticing it. Just casually walking, chatting and playing.<p>

"You must be joking, how can they not notice the smoke in the sky?" Joe raised his voice.

He heard the sound of a ball being bounced up and down. Turning his body around to see a Blue Pegesi boucning a ball on her head "Hey Joe, Fluttershy, what's up?" she said, looking at us with the ball still bouncing.

"Well, there's a cloud of smoke coming from the mount-" Fluttershy said but is cutted off by Pinkie who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi! What're you two doing?" she said quickly, bouncing a bit.

"Pinkie Pie, A cloud a smoke is coming from the mountains" Joe spoke in a calm voice.

Pinkie Pie and the other Ponies around them didn't pay attention to their words. Pinkie Pie pointed her hoof at some Ponies "Let's see now...1...2...3...4..5..6.."

Rainbow Dash got mixed up with Pinkie Pie's counting, Pinkie Pie shoved a hoof at Rainbow Dash, losing count completely. She grabbed the ball with her wing, glaring angrily at her "Pinkie Pie! Now I'm gonna have to start over again!" she yelled and flew off.

"We're all going have to start over, in a new village, this forest is going to be.." Fluttershy tried to tell them but Pinkie Pie went to catch up with Rainbow Dash.

Joe whined "Oh you guys"

"Oh, please, this is an emergency. I need everpony to-" Fluttershy said but got cut off by a voice shouting over her.

"Listen up!" Everypony turned to see the source of the voice, Twilight, she stood on a bride, gazing over us in a serious expression. Spike sat on her back.

"Smoke is spreding over all of Equestria" she said, everpony looked worried, gasping, muttering words to each other.

Fluttershy and Joseph jumped in the air for attention "That's what we have been trying to-" Joe said but Twilight spoke up.

"But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it's not coming from a fire".

Everypony all breathed out a sigh of relief, Joe rubbing some sweat off his forehead "Whew, Whatever the smoke was coming from should just blow away" he said

"It's coming from a dragon" Twilight finsished.

Everypony gasped, Joe jumped and screamed "WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon in Twilight's house. Joseph and the others are being informed by Twilight for the situation at hand for the smoke by the dragon.<p>

"So, A dragon is in the mountain is causing smoke by snoring which is making some of the folks around here cough?" Joe said, leaning on a table.

Twilight nodded "That's pretty much it".

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We have to go and try to convince the dragon to leave, if that doesn't work, we'll figure something out" Twilight said as she got her bag with a book using her telekinesis then placed it on her back.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Pinkie Pie and Rarity, she hugged them both "Okay girls! The fate of Equestria is in out hoofs! Are you ready!"

Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity stood on their back legs with their fore hooves to their chest cherring along.

Twilight nodded to them "Alright, We'll all meet each other at the Town Square in thirty minutes".

Soon as she said that, they were off in flash except for Fluttershy who walked out slowly muttering words to herself. Joe Saw her leave 'Will she be okay?' he thought.

"Twilight, What am I going to do?" he asked.

Twilight's ears flopped down, her eyes saddening, biting he lower lip "Well, It'll dangerous and you have no way to protect yourself. You have to stay in Ponyville until we come back"

Joseph felt a surge of pain in his chest, like an arrow piercing through him 'No...No...I don't want to be useless!' he yelled in his head.

"But Twilight, there has to be something I can do to help you!" he said desperately.

Twilight dropped her head down, she knew he wanted to help her and the others but it was for his own good "I know Joe but if something happens to you then you might not be able to return home, I nor the others could bear to see you get hurt because of us. Please understand Joe, we'll be fine, promise"

Joe wanted to say something back but couldn't because she was right, he is only human "I...I understand"

Twilight slowly walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. Joe shivered in sadness and anger, he wanted to do something good for them, not being a weak person, he wanted to change that. But even a human has his limits, humans aren't superhuman.

Spike walked down the stairs to see Joe "Joe? You okay?"

Joe walked over to a cushion, he sat down, resting his head on a fist "Yeah, I'm okay"

Spike knew he was lying, he overheard the conversation, he felt sympathy for him. Even Spike can feel left out and useless. He walked over to Joe, sitting besides him "Dude, Twilight's right, nothing you can do about the dragon. They got magic." he said

Joe sighed "I know Spike but I just feel so useless, okay I'm just a human being but I still want to do something to help them. They helped me fit in, became my first friends, Twilight gave me a place to stay. What have I done for them? Just being a free-loader".

Spike looked at him with his big green eyes "Joe, I mean c'mon, you're not useless at all! You've helped Applejack, unlike me. I just bring Twilight her books, do choirs, send letters to Princess Celestia. I even think the same way, but what I do know is that we have friends that care about us, even if you're a complete stranger" he said, hugging his legs.

The two of them stayed silent for a couple of minutes, they thought long and hard about each others words. Joe looking over his shoulder to Spike, his gently picked Spike up and placed him on his shoulder "You're right Spike, even though we cannot help them in situations like these at least we have them, our friends. As long as we have friends, they'll know we're here for them" Joseph said, causing him to smile.

Spike grinned "Yeah! That's the spirit!"

Joe then remembered the incident that happened yesterday, he slowly turned his smile into an expression of anger. Spike saw his sudden expression.

Spike shifted nervously "Uh...Joe? You alright dude?"

"Spike, remember when you said back at the Sweet Apple acres, that you said that I had something 'personal' that I didn't want to say to Applejack. You made it turn out the wrong way" Joe said.

Spike laughed nervously "Oh yeah..that...c'mon man it was just some fun"

Joe shook his head "Then let me repay you in full".

Joe then tried to grab Spike but he jumped off his shoulder, Joe quickly jumped drived at him but Spike got away just in time. Joe got up, chuckling.

"Come here Spike! You knew this was coming!" He yelled while laughing, he saw Spike heading for the stairs.

Spike ran up the stairs laughing uncontrollably "No I won't!" he yelled back.

Joseph and Spike continued to chase each other around the house, their laughing and sounds of books being dropped caught some attention by the residents.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of chasing, Joe caught Spike and gave him a playful Noogie, they noticed the place has become messed up. They immediately tidied the whole place in case Twilight returned suddenly.<p>

"Hey Spike, do you want to have something to eat?" Joe called out from upstairs.

Spike went up stairs to see Joe "Sure! That'd be awesome!"

Spike jumped on Joe's shoulder, Joe stood up "Where shall we go?" he said while stretching his back.

"I know a few places, let's head to the square" Spike said.

They left the house and proceeded to the town square. Joseph had other thoughts, he took glances of the smoke coming from the mountain, his heart pumping rapidly. He wants to go up there. Joe slowly turned his direction away from the town square to the mountain. Spike looked at him full of shock.

"Uh..Joe? Where're we going?" he asked worryingly, rubbing his hands together.

Joe didn't stop walking to the mountain, eyeing it "I'm going up there" he whispered.

Spike nearly lost his balance, gripping onto the shirt, his eyes grew small "What! You can't go up there! Twilight said!" he yelled, urging his friend to turn away.

"No Spike, I'm going up there, I don't care what happens to me, what kind of friend am I if I'm not by their side?" he said. Lying about not being scared but not lying about supporting his friends "I refuse to be useless, even if I can't fight a dragon...I...I can..."

"Look! It's Fluttershy!" Spike shouted, pointing with a claw.

Joseph snapped his head forward, Spike was right, Fluttershy was steadily coming down from the mountain. He ran up to her, his mind running with thoughts, What happened? Is she hurt? Where are the others?.

Fluttershy came down to the soil landing a soft thump, hearing the sound of something coming towards her, she hid in the nearest bush. Joe stopped running but walked up to the bush, kneeling down.

"Fluttershy, It's us, Joseph and Spike" he spoke softly.

Fluttershy slowly brought her head out of the bush, seeing her two friends "O-Oh, Joe, S-Spike, what are you two doing here?" she said.

Spike raised pulled a confused face "What are we doing here? What're you doing here? What happened to the others?"

Fluttershy came out of the bush, shaking her body and wings "W-Well, I...left" she said with guilt.

"You left? Why?" Joseph asked.

Fluttershy shifted nervously, feeling ashamed to talk about what happened but she came around "I...I just can't do it, I'm scared, I don't know what to do. I-I'm only slowing them down, I feel us-" she tried to finished her last word. But Joe quickly covered her mouth.

Fluttershy was taken back in a huge surprise, he covered her mouth, Spike also jumped off his frightened of what he did. Joe let go of her mouth, he stood up straight, walking up to her slowly.

"Don't ever say that word" he said to her sternly. Causing Fluttershy to walked backwards. He didn't know what took over him, he felt his heart race, his chest lightened, his head feeling warm.

"Don't even think about the thought of being useless, because you are not! Fluttershy, from what I heard you helped Twilight and the others defeat Nightmare Moon! She was so powerful that wanted to take over Equestria, making Night last forever. You helped them defeat her. You looked after the animals, I seen you care about them so much". He continued to walked forward, pointing at her.

Fluttershy and Spike couldn't believe what he is saying, Fluttershy walked backwards into a tree.

"You're more then you think you are, Twilight said that you're always there for anybody. That kind of person or pony in your case is rare back at my home. You just need to believe in yourself, if what they said about is true, then your so much more then this. Don't ever feel useless, you'll hate yourself later, don't become like me". He said, going soft at the end, reminding himself about the past. Being a coward, fearing his fears, unable to help others in need.

Flutteshy just could not believe what she heard from Joe, she never thought somepony like him could say such things when they haven't even been friends for a week. But what he said is true, You cannot think of yourself being useless, it only makes you hate yourself. Fluttershy looked at Joseph in his eyes, his eyes filled with fire that inspires her. She got up on her hooves, looking at Joe with determination.

"Y-Yes! You're...You're right! I have to believe in myself and help my friends!" she said with more courage then she ever had before. Fluttershy spreaded her wings out, flapping them, she flew off to the the top of the mountain.

Joe saw her flying off to the top, he looked down on the ground 'What the heck? What was I thinking? I never felt this way before'.

Spike walked up to Joe with caution "Joe, are you okay dude?"

Joseph noticed the frightened baby dragon, he totally forgot he was here "I'm...I'm so sorry...I don't know what happened, I just spoke out what came to the top of my head"

Spike looked at him with concern then to the mountain "Hey Joe...um...wanna go up?"

Joe looked at him as if he too was insane then to the mountain "We could get into trouble by Twilight now that I really think about...oh what the heck, I'm going up" he said, he moved to the mountain then ran up.

Spike waved his arms up and down in confusion "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Joseph quickly climbed up the mountain, the energy he had is now depleted. He stopped using his legs so instead he used his hands to help him climb. Joe panted, sweat running down his body. Spike looked down, his eyes widened and clenched tightly on Joe's shirt.<p>

"Hey Spike, I hear some noises ahead" Joe whispered. He quickly made his way to the top, peaking above the ledge, he saw the humongous red dragon. The two of them couldn't help but look up at the mighty height of the dragon.

"W-Whoa! That's what I'll be like when I'm older? Not red but purple" Spike said.

They saw the dragon closing in on what looked like Twilight and her friends sprawled on the ground. They gasped "Where's Fluttershy?" Joe said.

Fluttershy was behind a rock until it cracked which caused it to fall apart. Fluttershy stared and the dragon in fear then to her friends. Her eyes turned from soft to a hardening glare.

"How Dare you" she said aloud at the dragon "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, flying into the air.

Joe and Spike jumped at her outburst, they saw her flew in close to the dragon's face then landed on his mouth "Listen mister!Just because your big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully!" she said with a stern tone, walking up the the dragon's eyes while the dragon is helplessly in fear.

Everyone is jawless by her sudden bravery against the bigger foe, Joseph could not believe any of this. A soft and kind hearted shy Pegasus like Fluttershy is over powering the dragon who is ten times bigger and stronger.

Fluttershy didn't stop her speech "You may have big teeth and sharp scales, snore smoking breath fire. But you do not, I repeat, you DO NOT HURT. MY. FRIENDS!".

She eyed the dragon, her voice still stern and strong "You got that?"

The dragon lowered his head down in fear following a whimper that a dog would make.

"Well?" Fluttershy asked.

"But that Rainbow one kicked me" The dragon spoke to her in a light demonic voice. Pointing to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash however just nodded in pride. Joe face palmed "Rainbow Dash..."

"And I am very sorry about that" Fluttershy apologised on Rainbow Dashes behalf, Rainbow Dash made a face of confusion "But your bigger then she is and you should know better".

"You should also know better then to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures"

"But I-" the dragon the tried to make an excuse but Fluttershy acted like a mother scolding a child.

"Don't you but what I mean mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" she said in her motherly scolding tone, hooves by her side, eyes half closed "I said, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The dragon let out a whimper, the dragon then bursted into tears. Joe and Spike looked at each other, not wanting to say anything.

'Scratch off clowns as top of my one scare list, Fluttershy when angry is my number one of all time' Joseph thought with fear, making a mental note to himself.

The dragon got over his crying, he flapped his wings a few times then lifted himself on the ground and into the air, flying off to somewhere that can't be found in this present of time. Flutteshy landed softly on the ground, the others running up to her, cheering her, praising. The two spectators watched them from their spot.

"Maybe we should go now" Spike said, pulling Joe's t-shirt.

Joe looked at Spike then the mane six "Yeah"

Just as they were about to leave, Fluttershy gasped "Joe? Spike?" she called out.

The boys froze, looking back hesitantly, the five ponies also saw them and gasped. Twilight went up to them, half shocked and half angry.

"Joe! Spike! What in Celestia's name are you doing here? I told you to stay at the library Joe and Spike, I can't believe you let him go and yet here you are with him!" she yelled.

Fluttershy came between Twilight and Joe "W-Wait Twilight, Joe helped me" she said softly.

Applejack raised and eyebrow "How?" she asked.

Fluttershy stared at Joe with curiosity "Joe helped me overcome my fears, making me believe in myself. Refusing to let me think of myself as useless. Telling me that I cared so much about my friends and would never give up on them."

Everypony looked at Joe, curious and happy, Twilight stepping back surprised.

"Thank you so much Joe, even if we haven't been friends for that long. I'm so glad that we're friends, Thank you for supporting me" she said with the utmost kindest she ever gave. Blushing a little.

Joseph rubbed in neck, blushing also "I-I...your welcome Fluttershy"

"But Joe, what do you mean when you said that you said 'don't become like me?'" she asked. This brought more attention to the others as well.

Joe sighed sadly "Well, unlike you, I never stood up for myself or others. Just cowering in a corner, I'm useless".

Fluttershy placed a hoof on his leg "Now don't you say that mister, from what you did for me, you are NOT useless or a coward. You are a true friend and always there for us".

Joe felt his heart skip a beat, he and Fluttershy stared into each others eyes. Smiling warmly at each other. Twilight interupted with a cough.

"Well, That was very nice of you Joe, so you're off the hoof, both of you for now" she said with a smirk of amusement.

Spike climbed up to Joe's ear and whispered "Joe! The place is not clean yet! She HATES the library not being clean!".

Twilight however caught a few words with her ears 'Not clean...Library'. Her eyes turned serious "The Library is not what now?" she asked, walking fiercely up to them like a predator.

Joseph and Spike looked at each other "RUN!" they both screamed. Joe running down the hill top speed to Twilight's house in attempt to clean it very quickly to cover the issue.

Twilight growled playfully and chased them "Get back here!"

The ponies laughed, nearly laughing with tears. Fluttershy giggled at the moment, thinking about Joe 'He's so sweet' she thought.

**To be continued **

**Wow! This chapter took longer then expected! I hope you guys enjoyed it! 11 pages! I have to admit I'm not very happy with this chapter, if you like it then that makes me a happy brony.**

**So, Thank you everypony for making this my best work yet. I'll see you next chapter. Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Books and Princesses

It's night time in the land of Equestria, at night, most of the Equestrians sleep in. But there are some who enjoy the night then daytime. The sun rises to make Equestria show it's beauty, the Moon on the other hoof brings beauty to the sky. A Blue unicorn who also had wings is gazing into the night sky, sighing "If only more could appreciate Night"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Ponyville, everything was is quiet, nopony was around or awake. Just fast asleep. Joseph, Twilight and Spike were sat down on some cushions reading books, well, Spike was fast asleep in Joe's lap. He's reading a book about Equatria's language book for children, ridiculous as it seems for someone his age. If he's staying until Twilight and Princess Celestia can find a way to get him home, he might as well learn their culture.<p>

Twilight glanced away from her book to see Joe reading the children's book with Spike sleeping on his lap. She giggled "How are you finding the book Joe?" she said making the human brake out of his book.

Joe looked at her, smiling nervously "Well, I have to say, it's difficult".

Twilight nodded in understatement in his position in their culture "That's perfectly fine".

Joe closed his book slowly, placing in on the floor "Twilight, can I ask you something?" he said.

Twilight tilted her head in curiosity "Of course, you can tell me anything Joe"

Joseph sighed "Are you looking after me just because I'm a human and you don't trust me yet?". He bit his lip, regretting he ever said that but he wanted to know the truth.

Twilight was taken aback at his sudden question, but it's a good one. She had been writing to Princess Celestia about Joe's whereabouts and behaviour ever since she first met him. She dared to confirm that Joe's thoughts are true but not entirely.

"Yes, I've been writing to Princess Celestia about you're behaviour and where you've been".

Joe winced in pain 'So it's true' he thought sadly.

"But..." Twilight said which made Joseph looked at her straight on "That doesn't mean we don't trust you, you had plenty of opportunities to do something bad but you didn't. So instead you are waiting patiently for a response from me and Princess Celestia, you've helped Applejack and Fluttershy with their problems. Caring for my friends has got my trust to you."

Joseph was gob smacked with her speech 'This world...Do I want to leave?'. "Thank you Twilight"

Spike moved in his lap, opening his eyes ever so slightly from his slumber. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes "

Joe felt movement on his lap, he looked down, seeing Spike's tired eyes. Joe smiled, he gently picked up the tired baby dragon "C'mon dude, time for bed"

Spike rested his head on Joe's shoulder, he gave out a happy sigh. Twilight watched as Joseph took Spike to his bed, putting him in, tucking him in. She couldn't help but crack a warm smile at the scene before her. Joe said goodnight and left the room.

"It'll be time for us to turn in as well, we should clean up" Joe said yawning at the end, he looked around the room, books lade on the floor, the dishes that needed cleaning from their Tea.

Twilight closed her book, standing up while stretching "Okay then, let's get to it"

They both started to to pick up the books, looking at their titles and placing them back in order as well as neatly. Joseph couldn't understand their language properly but he was slowly and surely learning every curve about their language. He found some interesting books whilst he lived at Twilight's, his favourite which he read a few minutes ago is about a young colt Earth Pony who's coat is blue and hair orange with a curl on the front. He had a white dog who's name is SnowFlake. He's a journalist looking for stories that'll earn him bits, a kind yet ambitious colt he was. He along with his dog travelled around Equestria, The book is a series of one of many. The series is called 'The Adventures of FinFin' and the this book is is labelled under 'The crabs of the Golden Hoof'.

Joe tilted his head 'Strange, feels like I've seen something like this before' he thought.

Twilight noticed him reading the book for a few days, she raised an eye brow "Oh, That's one of the adventures of the FinFin books right?"

"Uh..Yes, it's really interesting. FinFin is an amazing character, I feel...inspired by his courage and ambitious attitude with his dog SnowFlake. Just got to where they meet Captain Codduck, he brings great humour" Joe said, chuckling at the moments of the book,

"I'm not a big of a fan of the series but I'll admit, It brought good memories." Twilight said, placing the last book on the shelf "That reminds me, what're you going to do tomorrow?".

Joe dusted himself off then moved to the sink, putting hot water in "I heard Rarity said that she has my clothes ready for me so I'm going to collect them".

"Are you having breakfast here?" Twilight asked.

Joseph took a plate and started to wash up "I'll go to Pinkie Pie's, haven't seen her place properly yet"

Twilight's horn glowed, a little sack with their currency, bits "I'll leave this on the table for you to buy breakfast. Make sure you don't forget it"

Joe stopped cleaning, he turned his head to meet her "B-But Twilight, I can't take money from you"

Twilight set the sack down and went over to Joe's side "How else are you going to buy breakfast?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He blushed at his own stupidity "G-Good point, I'm so stupid" he said, half joking and half serious.

Twilight made a comforting smile "Oh Joe, you're not stealing from me, you need all the help you can get. Remember that, if you however still feel like that, Applejack would be grateful for some help at the barn."

"Thank you Twilight, I'll keep that in mind" he thanked the mare.

An awkward silence came by, none of them spoke. Joe kept washing the dishes and Twilight dried them. In Joe's mind, he kept thinking, thoughts that never stopped. He thought about Twilight, his eyes looked to the left, seeing her drying a few dishes.

'Twilight has done so much for me, she let me stay with her and Spike, gave me some food on the table, reading her books, cleaning the house, lending me some money...being my friend. What have I done for her? Nothing, nothing at all, how selfish of me, I've got to do something for her but...what can I do?' he thought deep in his mind.

"Joe? Are you alright?" Twilight spoke in a worried tone, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Huh? Um...Yes, I'm fine"

Twilight yawned, covering her mouth with a hoof "Well I guess we better go to bed".

Joseph nodded in agreement, he went over to his new bed the couch, it's quite comfortable after a few nights. Twilight galloped up the stairs but not before saying "Goodnight".

"Goodnight" he replied. Joe laid down on the couch, pulling a Duvet over his body, snuggling up. He felt his eyes feeling heavy, darkness took over his vision and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Canterlot<p>

Princess Celestia sat in her room with the fire on, reading a book. She heard a knock on her door, looking away from the book to the door, she said in her angelic voice "Come in".

Princess Luna slowly peeked her head in the room "Hello Sister" she said.

Celestia gave a loving smile "Hello Luna, come in"

Luna trotted over to her big sister, snuggling besides her. Celestia leaned her head to Luna's.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me Luna?"

Luna shifted nervously "It-It is about that Human Big Sister. Are you sure it is safe?" she said concerning about those around her.

Celestia putted her right foreleg around her little sister, comforting her "Luna, Joseph is perfectly harmless and kind. He would never hurt anypony"

"But how can you be so sure?" Luna replied.

The Princess chuckled "Luna, if he wanted to hurt anypony he would have done so but he didn't for these past few days. Twilight has been sending me letter's about his behaviour, she said that he helped Applejack accept help from others. He helped Fluttershy overcome her fears and reassured her she is not useless. Even if he hasn't been here for very long, he's grown quite a name for himself in Ponyville. You'll be friends with him in no time".

Luna leaned closer into Celestia's warmth and affection "I hope you're right Big sister"

* * *

><p>Morning has arrived in Ponyville<p>

Joe is still sleeping on the couch, snoring lightly. He's dreaming, a dream with him and his father Gregory playing Football together, the sound of laughter echoced in the playing field. The younger Joseph ran up to his father, Gregory catched his son, raising him high in the air.

Joe woke up from his dream, looking around the room. He sat up from the couch, placing his feet on the floor that sent him the cold chills up his spine, remembering the hospital. He heard Twilight's hooves clopping on the floor.

Twilight noticed him awakening "Good morning Joe, how are you?"

Joe placed a hand on his face "I'm alright, just a dream I had"

Twilight lowered her ears "Do you want to tell me it?"

Joe stood up, putting on his shoes "It was just me and my Dad playing together when I was little"

"Your father really means much to you, doesn't he?" Twilight said, earning a nod from Joe.

Joseph slowly walked over to the door "Well, I guess I'll be off to Pinkie Pie's. I'll see you later" he waved at her, picking up the money bag.

The town is the same as usual, everypony doing their daily routines, peaceful as ever. The sight of Sugar Cube Corner drawn Joe closer to the shop until he got near the entrance. The smell of sweets caught his sense of smell, it smelt delicious, better then the bakers in New York. Heck, could be the best in the galaxy. Joe opened the door and walked into the shop, seeing various types of cakes, cupcakes, candy sticks. He remembered when he was a kid he use to go Jay's candy store with his father, a popular place for kids, the owner was nice and the sweets tasted amazing.

A Pink mare had her fore legs on the table resting her head on her hooves "Hiya Joe! What can I get for you!" she said loudly in her cheery voice.

Joseph jumped acknowledging her presence "P-Pinkie Pie, good morning" he said in a happy tone "I'm off to Rarity's today to get my clothes this morning, but I needed breakfast and what better place then here".

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in total excitement "You came to the right place! I'll get you the breakfast that you will LOVE! Please have a seat outside!" she said while bouncing to the kitchen.

Joe did as he was told and went outside, he found an empty table with what looked like a stool chair. He sat down awkwardly, feeling out of place. A few Ponies who were also having their breakfast gave him surprised looks then slowly giggled at the sight of his sitting position. Joseph looked down at the table blushing.

"Okey Dokie! Here's your breakfast-" Pinkie Pie came bouncing to him with his breakfast on a tray that balanced on her head. She stopped talking at the sight of Joe's sitting postion his knees showing from the edge of the table, hands wrapped around his legs. Pinkie Pie tried her best not to burst out laughing.

"I...*giggle* Here's your breakfast"she said, placing the plate in front of him. Joe had a waffle with golden syrup and some butter on top.

Joseph bowed his head slightly as thank you, he picked up the waffle brining it to his open mouth. He could have sworn that Ponies were watching him going to eat the waffle, he took a bite and chewed. His eyes grew small, remembering the taste back in New York.

"Pinkie Pie, this is delicious!" he exclaimed, eating the rest of it "How much do I owe you?"

Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves together "Thank you Joe! I made it myself just for you! Since you're my friend you don't need to pay!"

Joseph's bright smile slowly went down, his expression showing a mixture of guilt, happyness and sadness. A tear dropped from his eye.

Pinkie Pie got very concerned "Joe? Are you alright?"

Joe wiped his tear away "Oh it's nothing, just had a flash back from home. Remember when I told you I work to earn some money since my Mother isn't really the type to ask for money. I worked in a sweet shop called 'Jay's candy store', a small but popular place. I go there when Dad took me, he's friends with the owner, Jay. Jay's a very nice person, he was the one who offered me to work there since he knew what was going on. When I go to there he always made Waffles with golden syrup with butter for me, no charge. Your waffle tasted like his"

Pinkie Pie went next to him, pulling him into a hug, understanding his situation "I'm glad you love it" she said softly. She gasped and jumped in the air "Joe! You better get to Rarity's! Quick Quick Quick!"

Joe looked at the nearest clock "You-You're right, I'll see you soon and thank you Pinkie Pie!" he ran off to Rarity's.

Pinkie Pie smiled but then pulled a mad look "Oh no! I forgot to ask when his birthday is! Silly filly!"

* * *

><p>Joe rushed to Rarity's a quick as he can, he finally got the the front door, knocking a few times and waiting for a response.<p>

"Coming!" A voice said from the inside, it was Rarity's.

Rarity opened the door with her magic, looking up to a tall figure "Why hello Joseph, do come in please" she said.

Joseph walked in, Rarity closing the door behind him. He saw that she had been extremely busy, Cloths hanging everywhere, designs on tables. He couldn't even bare to take her job if he somehow had to.

Rarity walked over to a box that had a piece of paper stuck which to Joe thought was his name. She took the lid off, neatly placing it next to the box. Using her magic, she pulled out a White T-shirt that hopefully fitted him along with a pair of trousers that looked the same but also some...socks and...boxer shorts?

"T-Thank you Rarity, but how do you know I wore boxer shorts?" he asked very nervously. Blushing lobster red.

Rarity also went bright red, looking away from him "W-Well, While I was inspecting you're height, I noticed something that was behind and just a tinny bit showing. I made rough ideas of what it would be, And this is the final out come. Please forgive my rudeness"

Joe smiled "No, it's fine. I needed some new ones anyway, they are becoming smelly" he said has he smelt his arm pit, gagging at the slightest whiff.

Rarity sniffed then quickly covered her nose "Oh my goodness! You need a wash and I'll wash your clothes! To the bathroom!" she yelled as she pushed him upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>While Joe was in the bath, Rarity carried his clothes to prepare for cleaning "Why I never! The smell was absolute awful!" she placed the clothes down near a washing tub.<p>

She then picked up his new clothes that are folded neatly together 'I must say, making these were incredible. The best since...ever!' she thought.

Rarity went to the bathroom door, clearing her throat a bit "Joseph Darling, I have your clothes ready, I'll just put them in the bathroom without entering okay?"

Joe heard her voice from behind the door "Uh..T-Thank you!" he said. The door opened slightly, the clothes levitated inside.

He slowly got out of the bath reaching for a towel that was prepared for him, he dried his hair and body off. The towel is warm, the warmth also let out a scent of Blackcurrant. Joe walked over to his new clothes, putting on the white t-shirt, boxers, socks and trousers. He putted his shoes on that are now spotless.

Joseph went out of the bathroom, feeling the cool air drying his damp skin. Rarity stood outside the bathroom waiting for him, she turned her head to see him in new clothes she made herself for a human.

Rarity's eyes sparkled with delight, mouth wide "O-Oh My...So Fascinating! how do they fit?" she screamed. Honoring her work.

Joe made circles with his foot "They fit very well, you did a wonderful Job. I really want to repay you".

Rarity jumped around him "Repay me? Joe dear, this IS the payment! Something I've never done before turned out excellent!"

Joe stood there baffled then slowly shook his head sideways putting on a smile 'Oh Rarity'

Just then, the door suddenly slammbed open, causing Joe and Rarity to jump. They both quickly ran down the stairs. Twilight was there in the doorway breathing lightly, Spike is also on her back.

Rarity trotted over to her friend "Twilight dear, has something happened?" she asked.

"Princess...Celestia...Just wrote a letter to me...she wants to see Joe today" Twilight said in between breaths.

Joe stood in silence, taking in the information he was just told "Huh?"

* * *

><p>Joseph, Twilight and Spike waiting in the town square for the chariot that the Princess sent them. It should be here any minute, Joe and Twilight constituently walked around in circles worrying about the situation.<p>

'Oh no no no no no, did I do something wrong? Has she found a way for me to return home? What could it be?' Joseph thought, fearing for a prison or execution.

'This is unexpected! She only told us this morning without notice, what's going to happen?' Twilight also thought.

Spike watched them walking around in circles, putted his clawed hand over his face, frustrated "Guy's! Will you calm down! And stop walking around in circles, you're making me dizzy and you're making a hole in the ground."

Joe and Twilight stopped walking, looking down, Spike wasn't joking, they are in fact making a hole. The Chariot appeared out of nowhere, what looked like two colts in gold armour were pulling it in thin air. Like Santa's reindeer's except it's not Christmas. The chariot came down close to the ground, much to Joe's astonishment they landed next to them, softly and smoothly.

One of the golden armoured colts spoke out in a stern voice, seeming not to be stirred by Josephs appearance "Miss Sparkle and Mr Brooklyn?"

Twilight nodded "Yes, that's us"

The gold armoured motioned his head telling them to climb on the chariot, Twilight opened the door for them to get in, she climed up the steps with Joe and Spike following behind her. Joe closed the door and sat down next to Twilight and Spike. The two gold armoured colts trotted forward gaining speed, when they had enough speed they lifted off the ground making Joseph yelp. The wind blew not hard nor gently on his face, it's just right. He looked around him, they are in the air, looking over the chariot by the side they are getting higher.

Twilight noticed his amazement, she smirked "Ever been in the air before?".

Joe broke away from sight seeing to Twilight "Err-I-Uhm...W-Well no not really". His sight turned to a place that had huge buildings and a waterfall coming down from a city that's attached to a mountain. Stunned by what he thought of was 'Princess Celestia's entire palace' he wanted to know more.

"That place over there, is that Princess Celestia's whole palace?" he asked.

Twilight was just about to answer his question until Spike beat her to it "No not really, that's Canterlot, she does have a palace but those other buildings are the citizens homes or something like that".

"That's where I was born and lived, I lived in a library with my parents. I hope you get to meet them someday" she said.

As they grew nearer and nearer to Canterlot, Joseph grew more nervous as they got closer. Once again, the colts began to lower down to land, softly and smoothly. Twilight and Joe thanked the colts for the ride receiving a slight nod. A Pegasi wearing glasses galloped up to them.

"You must be Twilight Sparkle and...Joseph Brooklyn. Please follow me to the Princesses Palace" she said, saying Joe's name with hesitation at the sight of him.

Joseph could not help to gaze at everything he saw acting like a tourist. The buildings are beautifully made, the nature pure as Fluttershy's home. Ponies of all kind looking at him with the stares he earned on his first visit. Some just carried on, even some slowly followed him.

"This place is amazing" he whispered, their guide caught on with his whispering giving him a friendly short smile.

"Why thank you for your thoughts Mr. Brooklyn"

They finally got to the front door to the Princesses palace, a great gigantic door towered over them. Joseph looking up stunned.

"Open the door!" A golden armoured guard yelled. A few seconds later the doors slowly opened.

Twilight and the guide trotted in to the building, Joe following them. The hallway had a long red carpet, paintings of some ponies, scenery, Vases and so much more expensive fragile looking things.

"We're here, Princess Celestia's throne room. Now Mr. Brooklyn, Since you're an unknown race we want your best behaviour, understand?" their guide said sternly to him with angry eyes.

Joe stepped back a little "B-But I-We-Met befor.."

"AND don't talk back unless told to!" she added.

Twilight was appauled by her behaviour towards Joe, Spike more then ready to scold her as much as Twilight "Excuse me! Don't talk to Joe like that!" Twilight stepped in.

"Yeah! Stop being a bully!" Spike joined in. Their guides face shown disbelief and discust for Pincess Celestia's most faithful student and being called a bully from a baby dragon.

"Now see here! I-" she stopped her comeback speech when she sensed someponies presense behind her, turning her head around to see who it is. Took her by storm.

Princess Celestia stood behind the guide looking down on her, her hair waved like the ocean, her brow raised. The guide quickly bowed down, Joe and the others following the bowing stance "P-Princess Celestia! I didn't hear you!"

Princess Celestia walked closer to them "What do you think you are doing to our special guest? I said I wanted Joseph Brooklyn feel welcomed to Canterlot, not telling him what and not to do. Return to your duties, I shall speak with you later. Please apologise to them"

The guide lowered her head in total shame and embarrassment "I-I'm terribly sorry, it won't happen again" she whispered, then disappearing on the hallways corner.

Joseph felt terrible for her, she was only doing her job. Celestia noticed his look for the guide.

"Don't worry Joseph, I know she was only just doing her duty, it'll be alright" she spoke softly "We have an issue to talk about Joseph. It shall be lunch time soon, we'll discuss the matter then but right we should go find Luna".

Twilight gave her a curious look "But Princess Celestia, wouldn't Luna be asleep right now?"

Celestia chuckled like an angel, walking softly up the hall way "Me and Luna talked, she agreed to stay up for today and to meet Joseph".

Joe scratched behind his head "R-Really? She's giving up her sleep for me?" he whispered.

Just as they were walking down the hallway to Luna's room, a mixed breed pony is walking down a separate hallway, a book floating in mid-air, horn glowing. She is reading out loud performing the words of a colt expressing his passionate love for a filly.

"Oh beautiful fare mare! My love for you is beyond words that cannot be described! I only want you, the mare of my dreams!" she spoke loudly, she closed her eyes turning for the corner. She stopped, placing a hoof on her chest and stretching it out "Will you marry me!".

She opened her eyes slowly, she saw a pair of strange looking hooves. Her mind clicked realising the situation she might have got into. Fully opening her eyes, she looked up from the odd pair of hooves to the hoof less hooves to the head. The creatures eyes met hers, his mouth is hanging out, Her big sister putting her fore-hoof over her mouth. The purple pony who defeated Nightmare moon.

'This...This must be...Joseph Brooklyn...A human. A-And I just said in front of him...'

Joe heard a somepony talking out loud, when he and the others were about to take the next turn. A winged unicorn come from the corner, from Twilight's description, it must be Princess Luna who's coat is grayish blue,her waving mane light blue, eye colour Teal. She wore something on her chest that has a moon symbol, she wore light blue slippers on her hooves, if that's what they are called. He saw her placing her goof on her chest then stretched outwards, yelling "Will you marry me!".

They both stared at each other in loss of words, Princess Celestia giggling at the scene, Twilight looking more shocked then she ever had been. She almost had a heart attack, Spike resisted the huge urge to burst out laughing.

"Y-You must be Princess L-Luna?" Joe stuttered, his face reddened. Bowing to Luna.

"I-I...Yes, I am Princess Luna. You must be Joseph Brooklyn correct?" Luna said, hoping badly that the situation would just fly away, never to be remembered again. Unlucky for her, her sister will treasure the moment for the rest of her life.

Silence passed by for at least five minutes until Celestia broke it by coughing "Well, shall we go have some Tea?"

They didn't speak, just nodded. They arrived at the dining room, a table with plates, just for the five of them. Food placed out, They took their seats, Joe and Spike sitting near each other, Twilight and Luna sat near each other. Princess Celestia sitting at the end. Joe discovered he had a fork, knife and spoon.

Celestia saw his sight on the silver "Twilight told me that your kind uses those to help you eat without using your hands."

Joe picked up the knife and fork then looking down at his plate, it's a vegetarian meal, no meat what so ever. It felt better, he can leave meat at last without starving. As he ate he took a few quick glances at Twilight having some soup and Spike eating gems. He didn't know what to get her for letting him stay in her house.

Princess Celestia lifted a cup of tea to her lips, sipping a little bit of it, she saw his troubled look at Twilight. "Now, it's time to tell you the reason why you are here".

Everyone stopped eating at this point, staring at Celestia. Joe felt a sweat coming down, Twilight shifting awkwardly.

"It is about returning you home..." she said making Joseph and Twilight sigh in relief but the Princess didn't stop "We investigated where you fell into the lake, so far nothing unusual of the lake, however, in the sky we detected a powerful source of energy".

Joe is now confused, blinking at her statement "Powerful source of energy? What do you mean?"

"Nothing is certain or confirmed but how you got here is something very powerful, a power that is beyond me and Luna. I can assure you at this time it's all we can think of, we'll get to the bottom of this" The princess said in a voice of comfort.

Joe didn't know what to think anymore 'Power? What is going on here?' he thought.

Princess Celestia looked at the clock "Oh my, it's time to raise the moon Luna"

Luna stood up from her chair, looking through a window, her horn glowed "Bringing the moon up...now"

Joseph turned around on his chair looking at the window she glowed her horn to. He made a small gasp, the moon was rising, he heard it from Twilight and managed to read it out of the books but never believed it. It is said that Celestia raises the sun and Luna raises the moon, now he has seen it for himself, Twilight said very few have seen them rise them. He is lucky to see it.

"You should all be going to now. Twilight, Spike, could you leave for a few moments please? I just need a quick word with Joseph" Princess Celestia requested.

Twilight looked back and forth between her and Joe, she gave a slight nod and trotted out the room Spike on her back.

The door closed behind her, Joe turned to meet Celestia "Y-Yes Princess Celestia?" he said, rubbing his arm.

"I've seen you looking at Twilight, you are worried about something. What are you worried about?"

Joseph lowered his head "Well...Twilight's done so much for me, letting me live at hers, giving me food, money, caring. I've done nothing for her, I'm a waste of space. I thought I could get her something but what good can it do?"

Celestia stood up from her chair walking to Joe's side "Joseph Brooklyn from Earth, Twilight my most faithful student would never, ever think you're a waste of space. She isn't letting you stay because I requested it, she did it in her own free will. She'll always be there for anypony in need, regardless of race."

Joseph could feel her hoof slipper on his shoulder "You need to stop thinking about yourself as a person who doesn't deserve our attention and kindness. You helped Fluttershy and Applejack, there's so much more about you then you think".

'She's right' he thought 'All I've been doing until this point is thinking of myself useless, waste of space and unreliable. I have to stop thinking about that, this isn't Earth anymore, I can start a new life. Accomplish the things I couldn't do before'.

Joseph stood up straight, his expression showing more determination "Thank you Princess Celestia, you know what? I like it here in Equestria, it's a beautiful land filled with hopes and dreams".

The two sisters looked and each other then smiled "We're very happy for that compliment Joseph, thank you. Oh, about that gift you want to get her, I'm very certain she'll love anything you get her. A book perhaps, no matter what it may be, she'll understand that you appreciate her support. Luna, show him to the library please"

Luna nodded "Of course Tia"

Joe and Princess Luna walked out of the room, Twilight and Spike waiting outside for him. They heard the doors opened, Twilight gave him a stare "We're going to bed now Joe".

"Um...I'll be there soon. I wanted to urr...go to the library for a few minutes just to...revise my studies for the Equestian language" he lied for the revision.

Twilight gave him a suspicious look raising her eye brow "Well...okay, just don't stay up to late" she said, galloping off.

Spike waved to Joe "Night Joe!"

Luna chuckled "That was naughty to lie Mr. Brooklyn"

Joseph blushed "Good thing Applejack isn't here"

Luna led him through a couple of hallways until they reached the library, it was the hugest library Joe had ever seen. Millions of books, so much to choose from.

"Alright Joseph, I need to attend to my duties for tonight. The guard here will take you back to your room when you are ready to leave. You may choose any book for Twilight, no need to see go to the reception, the request has been made for you to take any. Good night Joseph, it's wonderful to finally meet you face to face" she said, her fears of him vanished completely.

"Thank you Princess Luna, Good Night, if that's the correct way for you?" he called out. He looked at the amounts of books "Well time to get searching I suppose".

* * *

><p>It's morning in Equestria, an scene is showing Twilight and Spike sleeping peacefully. Joe is sitting on the side of her bed holding a book. He gently shook Twilight awake.<p>

Twilight stirred, her eyes groggily and hair messy, looking around to see what woke her, she saw Joseph "Huh? Joseph? I didn't hear you come in last night? Is everything okay?"

She looked at his hands holding a book "Is that a you got from the library?"

Joe held out the book in front of her "It's for you" he said.

Twilight shook her head "Huh?"

"I wanted to thank you for giving me a place to live in, giving me food, money and caring about me. I wanted to do something for you but I thought nothing could overcome what you did for me. However I got this book to say thank you for everything you've done for me." he said.

Twilight looked down at the book then to him, the hugest smile on her face with the most caring look he ever seen her show. She suddenly brought his cheek to her cheek "Oh Joseph, Thank you so much. That means a lot to me"

Joe felt tears coming down his cheeks, hugging Twilight back "You're a great friend Twilight. Thank you" The book Joe got her is called, The Adventures of FinFin the very first book in the series. She had it, but this one Joe chose, it's the most special of all.

To be continued 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Sorry for the huge delay and weak ending? I've been really busy, college and...Skyrim.<strong>

**Trixie: Skyrim? What is that trash?**

***Slaps Trixie* Dammit woman have you no respect?**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, please R&R and tell me what you think. Thank you and see you soon! (I'm getting a laptop for my birthday so it'll be easy to make stories then on my gaming PC)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Birthday?

After Joseph gave Twilight the book as a thank you gift for everything she did for him, they woke Spike up from his dream which he wasn't happy about for some reason.

The three walked down the hallways to the chariot that waited for their departure of Canterlot.

Joseph looked down seeing Twilight reading the book he gave her, he smiled "Do you like it?"

Twilight glanced up to him "I love it, sure brings back memories, Thank you Joe"

Spike suddenly hopped of Twilight's back and climbed up to Joe's shoulder "Hey Joe, are you and Twilight...y'know?" he whispered.

Joe made a confused face at his question "Me and Twilight what?"

Twilight's ears perked up, she gave them a suspicious glare "What're you two talking about?"

Spike and Joe jumped "Nothing!" they yelled.

The trio got outside the Palace and proceeded to the Chariot, the ponies of Canterlot eyed him from a distance or some following them. Just like yesterday.

"They're not going to do anything are they Twilight?" Joe asked her worried if they might attack him for what he is.

"Absolutely not, a lot of them are kind as the Ponies of Ponyville, if so...I won't let them hurt my friend. Not you, not anypony".

The chariot was in their line of sight, two gold armoured colt guards standing strongly and stiff in front of the chariot. Twilight, Joseph and Spike went inside the chariots sitting where they sat yesterday. The guards galloped forward then they slowly lifted into the air heading to Ponyville.

The two princesses watched them leave from their outside window stand "Tia?" Luna said.

Princess Celestia smiled warmly "Yes Luna?"

Luna shifted uncomfortably "What if...Joe doesn't want to leave?"

Celestia didn't look at her, only looking at the chariot that drifted away to Ponyville "It's all up to him Luna, I will allow him to make a choice if he wants to stay or not but for now we have to figure out how to get him home" she said, pulling Luna in for a hug.

Luna snuggled to her older sister "You know what, he's really nice, I can't bear to see him leave".

Princess Celestia's warm smile slowly turned into a smirk "So Luna...about that marriage with Joseph..." she teased.

Princess Luna groaned, she is never going to forget the moment after all "Please don't bring that up again Tia".

* * *

><p>After a short trip in the air, Ponyville came into the trios sight. Joe analysed the town from a birds eye view, bigger then he expected, he never did explore Ponyville fully. He made a mental note to himself 'explore the rest of Ponyville'.<p>

Suddenly a pegasi flew past the chariot leaving behind a trail of Rainbow, Joe turned his head seeing the Rainbow besides them, only one Pony he knew could do that "Rainbow Dash" he said happily.

Rainbow Dash flew quickly besides the chariot for a better conversation with the trio "Hey guys! How's the Princesses?" she asked loudly in her tomboyish accent.

Twilight nodded "It went better then I expected..." she said in a tone that hinted the gift from Joe.

"Yeah, Princess Luna is very kind and she...loves her people...a lot" Joseph said, remembering the incident with her.

Rainbow Dash raised her brow at them "Uh...okay?"

The guards circled around Ponyville to find a clear landing, they slowly came closer to the ground landing smoothly and softly just like last time. The chariot came to a stop, Joe stood up opening the door for Spike and Twilight. Joseph closed the door, the guards nodded and they flew off back to Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash landed next to them "Welcome back, what are you guys gonna do now?"

Twilight looked at the air, her hoof on the chin in thought "Well...not really sure, I guess we'll go back to the library"

Rainbow Dash gawked "You're going to go back to the library? You guys need to stay in shape more! Especially you Joe!" she shouted whilst pointing her hoof at him.

"Huh?" he replied dumbly.

"Haven't seen you work out, starting from tomorrow we're gonna put you into shape! I'll take you down in 10 seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash said in a cocky voice

"Huh? What? I...What?" Joe literally screamed confused for the entire thing.

Twilight couldn't help but sigh "Okay Rainbow Dash that's enough for today" she calm her friend down.

A bouncy springy sound is heard from a distance which gradually got nearer and nearer to them, Pinkie Pie appeared from the corner of a house. Pinkie Pie noticed Joe, she smiled ever so brightly, more then usual from Spike, Rainbow Dash and Twilight has seen.

"HIYA JOE! HIYA GUYS!" she shouted loudly.

Twilight lowered her head "One of too many cupcakes I presume?"

"Silly! You can never have one too many cupcakes! That's insane!" Pinkie Pie shouted "Oh Joe! I forgot to ask you something yesterday! When is your birthday?"

This caught everyponies attention, all eyes on the human, Joseph scratched behind his head "Well, I-I was born on the 19th of September 1993, I'll be 17"

Pinkie Pie went dead silent looking at him with her eyes, blank face that couldn't be read. Joseph heard gasps around him, he looked at them dumbfounded at them.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked them.

Pinkie Pie jumped in the air and flew off somehow to Celestia knows where. Joe clearly not knowing what's going on, Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at him uneasily.

"Uh...Joe, I've got to go back to collect some books, why not go back to the library if you don't have anything to do. I'll see you later" she galloped off not looking back at him with Spike still on her back.

Rainbow Dash glanced at Joe, she smirked lightly "Weeeeell...I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, hope you can handle it" she nudged him playfully. She spread out her wings, flying off into the air at incredible speeds.

'What was that all about?' The boy thought 'Well I guess I should do at least something...oh yeah! Twilight said Applejack is looking for some help so I'll go there'.

Joe turned his heel proceeding to Sweet Apple acres, it's been awhile since he last went to the barn. He thought it would be a better opptunity to know a little more about Big Mac, Granny smith and Apple bloom.

"C'mon you guys! We've gotta find our cutie marks!" a loud but a young voice he heard from his lefty side, the voice almost imitated Rainbow Dashes voice.

Curious, Joe turned his head to the left seeing a young little and a two other fillies, he remembered one of them. Focusing his sight on the one with a large bow...it was 'Apple bloom?'

The loud filly didn't see where she was going causing her to bump into Joe's leg, she bounced back from the impact. The little filly is sprawled out on the ground, she got up and glared at Joe "Urgh...watch where you're!...You're..." she looked gob smacked when she fully looked at Joe.

Joseph walked up to her kneeling down to the group "I'm terribly sorry, are you alright?"

The loud filly's eye gleamed "WOW! So you're the human thing everyponies been talking about! You look way cooler then I thought!"

Joe chuckled "Thank you...um?"

"Name's Scootaloo! I wanna be as awesome as Rainbow Dash!" she shouted with pride. Her coat is Orange and her mane is a Dark Pink, her eye colour is a Grayish Purple. She had wings but she didn't have a cutie mark.

Joe nodded then looked at the one next to Apple Bloom "I think I know you...are you Rarity's sister Twilight told me about?"

She smiled in delight following a nod "Yup! I'm Sweetie Belle!" her coat is white and her mane has two colours, a Grayish Rose and a Grayish Purple. Her eye colour is Sap green, she has a horn on her head but no cutie mark.

Joe now curious about their cutie marks he decided he wanted to know more about them "So tell me, why don't you guys have cutie marks yet?" he knew it's a stupid question, he knows you have to discover a talent or wait for it to show up. He just wanted to know them better.

The subject didn't turn out as well as he thought it would have done, the three fillies looked down at the ground embarrassed, Apple Bloom managed to speak out for them "Well we are the only ones in our class who ain't got no cutie marks yet. So we're trying everything we know on how to get them!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo grinned at the speech, they huddeld together placing their hooves on top of each others then threw them in the air "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" they cheered.

Joseph couldn't help but giggle at them 'That's so cute, being a kid must be fun...'

Scootaloo looked at him circling around him in search of his cutie mark "Huh? Where's your cutie mark?"

Joe raised his eye brow "Well, I'm a human and we don't get cutie marks in our world" he said to them hoping it wouldn't disturb them.

They puzzled looks "How do you know what your talents are then?" Sweetie Belle chimed in.

Joe made a deep sigh, choosing his words carefully before explaining "Well, technically we're the same you guys and I, expect for the human and pony thing if that's what you thought. Humans have to discover their own talents by doing what they do best, some may know what they are gifted at and will extend that talent for their personal uses. Some may not even know what their talent is or they just can't see it, some may not want the talent they wanted. From what you guy's told me is more or less the same way as us, you we're not so different if you think about it. Funny isn't it?"

The cutie mark crusaders looked at each other unable to comprehend what he told them, however he didn't stop his speech there.

"What this all means is that you cannot force the hidden talent out with crazy tricks that could end up hurting you or getting into some trouble. The only way you can find your cutie marks is to be yourself and believe in yourself, don't let the cutie marks distract you from what you do best. In my opinion cutie marks are a symbol of plain achievement, your heart is far more worth then a cutie mark as well as friends and family".

His speech made them silent, the crusaders are in total awe, they never heard such an amazing speech before. They awkwardly shifted their heads to see one another's reaction, all the same. Joe saw their looks, he dropped his head down in shame.

'Well done Joseph you fool, making them lose hopes in their dreams. I can't believe I said all that when I'm still trying to be accustomed to the whole cutie mark thing and here I go blabbering about what's better then a cutie marks. I maybe sent to Celestia's dungeons for this' he thought thinking of all the things that Celestia would do to him for disrespecting the cutie marks.

To his biggest surprise, the cutie mark crusaders jumped on him "That was awesome!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Mister Brooklyn, I'll always remember what y'all said to me" Apple Bloom said.

"Maybe we'll use this for our homework!" Sweetie Belle suggested.

Joe didn't really know what to make of this, he brought his arms around them to hug them gently, the three fillies happily returned that to him.

"Ur...Thank you girls but I'm off to see Applejack now" he said.

The cutie crusaders got off of him "Sure thing, My sis is buckin apple trees right now" Apple Bloom said.

Joseph got up from the ground shaking off the dirt "Thank you, I'll be of now, try not to get into trouble. Bye!" he shouted as he left them to do whatever they intended to do.

As he made his way to the barn, he heard some grunts and trees being bucked, he could only imagine his friend Applejack bucking the trees.

"Hey Applejack! How are you doing?" He called drawing her attention.

Applejack snapped her head towards him her face full of shock "Uh...Joe...W-What can I do ya for?" she said calmly in her.

Joseph noticed her reaction, he discarded it thinking she was just working too hard "Twilight told me you're looking for some help here at the barn?".

Applejack looked somewhat uncomfortable "Sure am, but right now I'm pretty hook up with things. Come on back tomorrow and I'll get y'all a job here".

"Thank you Applejack, do you need help with these apples?" he asked.

Applejack shook her head sideways "That's mighty kind of ya but I'm just finishing up, thank's for asking though".

Joseph felt a little bit sad when she said that "Well...okay then, I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he walked away from the barn.

* * *

><p>Joe has been walking around Ponyville for nearly an hour trying to do something, he tried to see Rarity but her sign said closed. He then went to see Fluttershy but for some reason she wasn't there, he asked Angel, the rabbit shrugged his shoulders. Joseph asked around the town to see if they knew where Rainbow Dash went, all they said was 'We don't know, sorry'.<p>

Joe felt scared, he hasn't seen or heard them for quite awhile, he ran around Ponyville desperately trying to find at least one of his friends.

'Oh no, did something happen to them? Did I do something?' he thought as he ran around carelessly in the town.

Joe gave up, dropping on the ground "What's going on?" he moaned to himself "Where are they?"

Spike's head pop in his sight, the little dragon looked down at him, concern written into his eyes "Joe? What're you doing on the ground?"

Joe lifted himself up "Oh Spike, it's great to see you"

Spike had no idea why Joe suddenly felt so glad to see him, not that he didn't appreciate it, not a lot of Ponies besides Twilight actually want to see him. Joe's voice sound to him if like he was lost and confused. He placed his little claw on the humans arm.

"Dude, you okay? What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Spike, I haven't seen Twilight, Rainbow Dash or the others besides Applejack for at least an hour. I've looked everywhere to find them, no luck. Nopony seen them, where is Twilight anyway?" Joe said.

Spike scratched his head "Now you've got me thinking, Twilight dropped me off at home saying that'd she be gone for a bit. I did some chores but I got a bit bored on my own so I decided to take a walk. Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen them for awhile either".

"Maybe...Maybe they're avoiding me? I must have done something wrong" Joe said sadly.

Spike's expression turn from confused to anger, Spike suddenly went in front on Joe "What do you mean 'They're avoiding you? You've done something wrong?'." he yelled causing a few ponies to look at them.

Spike tried pulling him up but struggled with his friends weight "C'mon! We're going home and see if Twilight is back and get some answers!"

Joe didn't bother questioning Spike, he lifted himself up off the ground, Spike grabbed his finger pulling him to Twilight.

"Spike, your claws are digging in my finger"

* * *

><p>The sun is setting down on the horizon, one side still showing light, the other side showing ever spreading night. Spike and Joe finally got to their home, Spike rested on Joe's shoulder tired from pulling him and Joe feeling pain in his finger.<p>

"Ow...my finger" Joseph said listing his finger to Spike.

Spike gently push his finger away "Oh c'mon Joe, it's not that bad. Let's go in".

Joe opened the door then went inside, the room was pitch black "Spike? Did you turn the lights off?"

"I'm sure I left them on when I went out" Spike said.

The light suddenly turned on revealing a crowd of ponies yelling "SURPRISE!" causing Spike to fall off Joe's shoulder.

Joe managed to catch Spike, the two stared at the colourful crowd of Ponies, the room was filled with balloons, party food with drinks. A banner saying 'Happy 17th birthday Joseph Brooklyn'.

Pinkie Pie emerged from the crowd happily bouncing over to Joe "HIYA JOE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled.

He looked at her in the eyes then once more around the room "W-What is all this?" he asked.

Pinkie Pie held a massive grin on her face "This is your birthday party silly! Remember when I asked you when your birthday was?".

"So...today is the 19th of September?" he said curiously.

Pinkie Pie nodded madly "Yup! Do you like it? Huh? Huh?" she immediately went silent when she saw tears coming down from his face.

"I...I need a minute" he pardoned himself, putting Spike down then wiped away the tears as he went outside.

All the ponies inside Twilight's house talked among themselves wondering why he suddenly went out. Pinkie Pie felt very sad to see him cry and walk out, she trotted to the front door he left open seeing him sat on the grass holding his head in his hands.

She went up to him slowly by his side "Joe? You okay?" she said full of concern.

"This is the first real birthday party in years" Joe said removing his hand from his face "A real birthday party that doesn't make everyone back home bully me or my mother and sister not celebrating. The only who ever cared and celebrated even if he's across seas is my father."

Pinkie Pie felt a surge of pain going down her body, the feeling of being bullied and ignored on a your birthday is one of the most painful things possible.

Joseph turned his head to Pinkie Pie giving her a smile "But you...you gave me a real birthday party...I'm just so happy" he said sobbing at the end.

Pinkie Pie hugged Joseph, her cheek against his cheek "Let's go back inside! Time to open your presents!" she said excitedly.

Joe also feeling excited, he lifted himself off the ground and went back inside Twilight's house, the mane six trotted up to Joe.

"Joseph Darling, are you alright?" Rarity said.

Joe nodded "Yes...I understand now, you've all been organising my birthday party, I was looking for you guy's all over the place but I couldn't find you. At first I thought you were all just busy but then I started to get worried, thinking I might have done something to upset you guy's".

Rainbow Dash hovered next to him "Joe, you gotta stop worrying all the time, we'd never get angry at you!" she giggled then lightly pushed his arm.

Pinkie Pie jumped in the air "Enough! Let's give him the presents!" she shouted with glee.

Joseph received six presents from his friends, Twilight gave him a few books that she thought he would be interested in. Rarity gave him a black suit with a tie along with polished shoes she made for him. Applejack gave him cowboy hat that fitted him. Fluttershy gave him a teddy bear to which brought some awing and some laughter but Joe loved it. Rainbow Dash gave him a pair of shoes that is blue, the laces coloured like the rainbow with her cutie mark on the side of each shoe. With the help of Rarity of course. Pinkie Pie gave him chocolate that she made herself for him. Spike having very short notice ran upstairs and brought back one of his diamonds he loves to eat for Joe.

The now seventeen year old held all his presents from his friends, they looked at him with care in their eyes.

"You guy's...I could not have asked for better friends in my life. Especially you Pinkie Pie, thank you so much for making this birthday party for me. Thank you all for the presents" he said to them, embracing Pinkie Pie

"Of course silly! I make the best Parties ever!" Pinkie Pie blushed as he hugged her.

He let her go from his embrace, both stared into each others eyes. Sharing a moment of true friendship. Spike on the other hand smirked at them, lifted his had to his mouth about to shout out to the ponies. Joseph caught him just before he shouted, pointing his finger at Spike.

"Don't you dare Spike" Joe jokingly warned him.

Spike grinned madly at him "HEY EVERYPONY! JOE'S..." he yelled to them all but got cut off by Joe who literally charged forward at Spike attempting to tackle him.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Joe screamed for motivation and Spike screaming at the charging human.

Everypony in the room laughed at the sight of Joe nudging his head, Joseph laughed also at what just happened.

'Maybe I don't want to leave' he thought.

To be continued 

* * *

><p><strong>So, Not to happy with this chapter, I'm sorry if it wasn't worth the wait and my grammar is off. Please R&amp;R for positive reviews or constructive criticism.<strong>

**A few shout outs, One for my best friend and fellow brony Gh0st's buddy who was once Ponylover74 for his amazing stories The New comer and My little warfare: Power is Magic. Check him out!**

**And to Brony14, I really appreciate your support but please don't make a review just to ask when will the story be updated. If you want to ask me when please make an account if not, please review the chapter. Thank you.**

**That's it for now, I'll try and make a better chapter. Until next time. FOR THE BRONIES! FOR SPIKE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a Christmas Present to you all! Enjoy! (Sorry for being late!)**

Chapter 8: 20% Cooler!

_Earth, South Korea._

In a hotel, two human males are in their room discussing things of buisness, family. Gregory Brooklyn is laying down on the bed reading his work notes from his recent meeting with a company. His friend Frank also is laying down on his bed watching the news reports.

Gregory placed his papers on the bed, he breathed out a sigh "Well, it's finally good to know we are heading home at last".

Frank shifted his head to the side, a goofy smirk emerging on his lips "Lucky us huh? Boss gave us all an early leave"

Greg putted his hands behind his head, enjoying the moment of relaxation "Quite right, but why?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders caring less about the reasons "I don't know, maybe he's not such a Scrooge after all" he joked.

"Scrooge is a good way of describing him, he is literally a Scrooge making this a problem. He gave us ALL an early leave, that's not like him" Greg said.

Frank breathed out quietly "I know Gregory, but at least we are heading home now. That's all that matters right?"

Gregory looked at his friend then to the ceiling "I guess you're right".

Frank wanted to keep the conversation going before they went to bed "How was sending Joe's birthday present?"

Greg immediately felt sadden when he brought his son's name up "Expensive but it managed".

Neither of them spoke a word for a full minute, precisely a minute, Frank stared at his friend waiting for Greg.

"I'm very worried about him Frank, I haven't received any letters from him. Why won't that excuse for a mother be there for him?" Greg yelled, letting out his feelings about his wife.

Frank stared at him calmly and sympathetic, not flinching at his sudden, very rare outburst. Gregory

realising what he just done made him turn his body away from Frank "I...I'm so sorry Frank I didn't mean...My wife...".

"It's okay Gregory, It's okay buddy. Get some rest, our flight will be leaving early" Frank said trying to comfort his friend.

Gregory felt his eyes betraying his commands, wanting to sleep, shutting slowly covering his sight in darkness 'I just want to see my son again' he thought before he fell asleep

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Ponyville.<em>

Celestia's sun is not yet risen from the hilltops, only light emerging on the clouds. Everpony is still asleep, including Joseph Brooklyn who earned a good nights rest from his birthday party, he enjoyed it very much. Joe is sleeping on the couch snoring lightly, he held his teddy Fluttershy gave him as he slept. Little did he know that his beauty sleep is about to come to an end.

A loud knock on Twilight's door came, Joe stirred "Ughh...what is that?" he said groggily.

Another knock came a little more louder, Joe turned his head to the door adjusting his sight "Who at this time could...wait?" he immediately realised who it could be.

The door slammed open revealing Rainbow Dash, she walked into Twilight's house holding a stern expression "Joe! Time for some work out!" she shouted.

Twilight galloped down the stairs stopping half way on the stairs, seeing it was only Rainbow Dash she sighed in relief "Rainbow Dash, what're you doing here at this hour?"

Rainbow Dash looked around the room "Me and Joe are going to do some work out this morning" she gazed at the empty couch that had Joe's teddy "Where is he?".

Twilight looked around the room also "I don't know, I'm sure he was sleeping here last night".

Joseph is listening to their conversation, he hid under Twilight's bed in a matter of seconds before Rainbow Dash burst in. He breathed slowly.

Rainbow Dash kept looking for him high and low, growing a little irritated "Joseph Brooklyn! Come on out! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" she threatened.

Joe froze but remained silent, he knew either of those options wouldn't be pretty. Rainbow Dash waited for a reply but nothing came, she smirked "The hard way it is then".

She trotted up the stairs to Twilight's room, Spike is still sleeping in his own bed. Rainbow Dash walked slowly up to Twilight's bed. Joseph stared at the hooves that are coming closer and closer to the side of the bed. Her right hoof tapped slowly as if she was taunting and teasing him that she found him?

"Hmmm? I wonder where he could have disappeared to? Maybe under this bed?" she said hinting victorious pride in her tone.

Joe sweated rapidly in fear. Rainbow Dash brought her head down under the bed, she saw him, she grinned at him "Hello Joe"

"H-Hello Rainbow Dash" he stuttered.

"Thought you could get away with it?" She said.

Twilight followed her up the stairs seeing Joe crawling out of under her bed "Joe! How did you get under my bed so quickly?"

Joe bashfully stood up straight "It was not easy" he admitted.

Spike stirred seeing the trio talking loudly in the morning, he shrugged them off pulling the blanket over him.

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air "C'mon Joe! Time to work out!"

"Sure, I'll get my shoes on" he said.

Rainbow Dash groaned "Fine, hurry up!"

Joseph walked down the stairs, he went over to the couch seeing his shoes. Joe stared at his shoes then looking over to the ones Rainbow Dash gave him. He smiled, placing down his current shoe for Rainbow Dash's.

Rainbow Dash grew more impatient even though it hasn't been a minute, always the one for immediate action "Alright that's it!" she yelled.

She flew down the stairs, she stopped immediately when she saw Joe wearing the shoes she requested Rarity to make for him from her. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe he is wearing them, she thought over time that they would make him look uncool.

"Joe, You're wearing the shoes!" she exclaimed.

Joseph looked at his feet moving them around nervously "I thought it would be a great opportunity to try them on. How do I look in them?".

Rainbow Dash putted a hoof on her chin "Well...You're 20% cooler!".

Joe blushed lightly at her way of complimenting "T-Thank you".

"Okay! You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup, I'm ready to go" Joe nodded.

Twilight let out a giggle "Stay out of trouble you two" she said as they walked off to the fields.

* * *

><p>Joseph and Rainbow Dash walked into the fields away from Ponyville, Rainbow Dash said that they can now focus on their work outs.<p>

However Joe had other thoughts 'We're out in the middle of some fields doing exercises away from Ponyville, just the two of us. What gives here?' he thought.

Rainbow Dash is punching the air with her hooves very quickly like a professional boxer against a punching bag. She noticed Joe staring at her, raising an eye brow at him.

"Uh...Joe? What're you doing just standing there? Work out!" she ordered.

Joseph jumped, he began to panic, moving around in circles back and forth thing of what to do. He realised what he can do, taunting himself for being an idiot. Joe jumped in the air waving his arms up and down as well as moving his legs from side to side.

Rainbow Dash watched him with an amused look but turning it into a smirk "What're you doing? Trying to fly?"

Joe stared up to her shaking his head sideways "Nope! I'm warming up with star jumps!" he said.

He stopped jumping in the air, not taking a breather, Joe immediately placed his hands on the grassy earth. Straightening his body for comfort, he slowly pushed his arms up then slowly going back down.

Rainbow Dash obviously knew what he is doing, push ups "I'm impressed, you're not as a book worm as I thought".

Joe didn't know if to take that as a compliment or insult 'She didn't mean that. Right?'

Rainbow Dash flew up in the air performing tricks leaving streaks of Rainbows. Joe getting caught by her amazing acrobatics quickly focused his current exercises.

The two of them continued to do exercises for 7 minutes, Rainbow Dash feeling warmed up and ready for anything. She landed on the ground gently next to a sweating Human doing shadow boxing.

"Joe, it's time for the real event" Rainbow Dash said.

Joseph broke out of his exercise trance "O-Okay, what are we going to do?" he asked Rainbow Dash, she gave him smirk.

'Oh no, I've got a bad feeling about this' he thought nervously.

"That's simple, me and you are going to do a one-on-one match with each other!" she yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

Joseph's current sweat is replaced with the sweats of fear "We-We-We're going to fight each other!" he screamed.

The Blue Pegeasus laughed "What's the matter? You scared?" she teased.

"No, I am not scared...I'm terrified!" Joe screamed.

"Oh c'mon Joe! Tell you what, I'll go easy on you" Rainbow Dash said giving him a handicap.

Joe shook his head 'Oh no, what have I got myself into? I knew something bad was going to happen' he thought.

"Alright I'll do it, please go easy on me Rainbow Dash, I've never been in an fight before...except for being bullied, however that I didn't fight back" he whispered at the end of his speech.

Rainbow Dash snorted at his fear of fighting, not hearing his whispers she let out a sarcastic "Yeah yeah".

She flapped her wings slowly, gradually flapping faster until she gently pushed herself in the air. Hovering for a few seconds getting her fighting spirit pumping, Rainbow Dash made a quick glance at Joe signalling she is ready. She flew off opposite Joe.

Joseph watched her, thinking what her move will be 'What is she going to do? What is she going to do? Oh my! This is worse as Richard Simmons!'

He saw Rainbow Dash made a U turn in mid air, picking up speed as she went down charging at him, Joseph's heart raced 'Oh no, oh no no no no no!' he yelled in his mind dodging the incoming Rainbow.

Rolling to his left successfully dodging her charge, Rainbow Dash quickly stopped whilst turning her body around preparing for another attack. Joe looked at her with amazement, never had he seen something or someone do that in organic or machine history. These creatures are truly remarkable.

Rainbow Dash charged at Joe again, making swirls and turns to confuse Joe. Rainbow Dash seeing her tactic is being successful, she takes the advantage given to her by getting behind the confused human. Attempting to grab him with her hooves, putting him in a lock until he gives up.

Joe looked around franticly for her, she moved around too fast for him to keep up. To him she suddenly vanished into thin air, total shock filled his body, unable to move. Joseph felt his sense of hearing fading away, only hearing his heartbeat. He didn't know what is happening, he could only hear his heartbeat and not Rainbow Dash.

'What's going...I can't hear anything...I...' Joe's thoughts are interrupted when his body suddenly commanded him to step to the right. He did so not knowing a thing.

A streak of Rainbow blasted past him like a speeding bullet, nearly making him fall on his side. Rainbow Dash stopped viciously, she looked at Joe in awestruck 'Whoa...How'd he do that?'

Joe is awestruck much as Rainbow Dash is, a lot more in fact, he looked down at his hands 'How did I...What happened?'

Joseph letting was so intrigued he absolutely let down his guard giving Rainbow Dash the chance the tackle him to the ground. She rammed him into the ground, pinning his hands with her hooves "You let your guard down Joe" she taunted "Tricking me into thinking you weren't good at this? Nice one".

Recovering from being rammed to the ground, Joe groaned 'I'm so stupid...I forgot we're...duking it out'.

Now wasn't the time to regret his actions, hearing Rainbow Dash counting down her victory to ten, he tried to push his arms up. The biggest surprise to both of them is that Joe is actually pushing her hooves up. Rainbow Dash yelped on the unexpected action that is happening before her eyes.

'Joe's...lifting my hooves?' she yelled in her head. Rainbow Dash attempted to put more force down.

She managed to bring his arms down but then feeling his fingers clenching onto her hooves, Joe once again pushed her hooves back up slowly. Rainbow Dash clenched her teeth together, squinting her eyes, she gave it her all to keep him pinned down. Incredibly, Joe saw an opening to break free, lifting his leg up under her belly side, he lifted her slightly off the ground. Rainbow Dash let out a surprised yelp as Joe got her onto the ground, he quickly got on top of her before she could counter him. Putting his body weight on her and holding down her fore legs, he gently placed his knees on her wings so she couldn't do anything out of the blue.

Rainbow Dash started to struggle in his grip but he had her held down firm and secure, she heard him counting down to ten. Eyes widening, Rainbow Dash used all of her strength to try and brake free, it was pointless.

"Ten!" Joe gasped out, breathing heavily. He slowly realised it's all over, he won the fight against Rainbow Dash.

Standing up carefully, releasing his fingers around her hooves, weight off, Knees off wings. Joseph backed away from her 'Oh my god, what have I done?'.

Rainbow Dash stood back on her hooves, shaking her body and flapping her wings, she stared into Joe's eyes, her expression mixed in Jealousy, shock, amazement "Joe, why didn't you tell me you're strong?"

Joe came at a loss of words "Rainbow Dash, I'm so sorry".

"Sorry? Joe! That was so awesome! It's been a long time since anypony beaten me since Applejack, you were amazing! I underestimated you. Great Job" Rainbow dash complimented "Anyway, I didn't just bring you with me to train, I need you and Fluttershy's help. I'll explain on the way".

Rainbow Dash lifted into the air with Joe following behind back to Ponyville. Joe's mind is filled with million of questions, one in particular stood out of all of them 'How did I beat her? Ponies are stronger then me'.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash explained why she wanted Joseph and Fluttershy to practice cheering for her when she competes at an event called 'Best young flyer competition' in a place called Cloudsdale where she and Fluttershy once lived. Rainbow Dash told Joe she always dreamed of someday joining her heroes 'The Wonderbolts', The Wonderbolts are a squad of six or more pegasus ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations.<p>

"That's an amazing dream Rainbow Dash, I'll support you all the way!" Joe said supportingly.

Rainbow Dash sniggered "Thanks for that Joe".

An awkward silence went by, Rainbow Dash hating the atmosphere she decided to break the mood "So...what about you? What're you're dreams?".

Joe felt a tinge of pain in his chest, he thought about her question thoroughly but came to a conclusion "That's an extremely good question, to be honest...I've never even thought about that".

Rainbow Dash almost dropped down from the air "What! How come?"

Joseph rubbed his neck "I think it's because I was so hooked up in work I've been receiving from school, doing homework, projects, that kind of stuff. The grades I had back at home could have given me a well paid job, but I never even thought about it. I guess it's the issue about my Mother and Sister...maybe not...maybe it's just my Father wasn't at home to support me...I don't know anymore".

He felt something on his shoulder, pulling him into Rainbow Dash "Sorry I asked Joe, but don't worry! You've got us! Better then any Jon you'll find here".

Joe laughed "You're right, thank you Rainbow Dash"

"Doesn't look like we're far, look!" Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof forward.

Fluttershy is waiting for Rainbow Dash, not knowing Joseph is joining her. While she waited, Fluttershy attended to some nearby animals. The animals around suddenly ran away, Fluttershy feeling very depressed for their departure. She turned around seeing her good friend Rainbow Dash and what shocked her is that Joe is with her.

Rainbow Dash landed near her gently "Hey Fluttershy, sorry to keep you waiting, Joe and I had a workout session this morning".

Fluttershy saw Joseph walking up to them giving a warm smile, she hid behind her mane "O-Oh, That's alright. H-hello Joseph".

"Hello Fluttershy" he replied softly.

Rainbow Dash lifted her head up, pretending to look at the sky "Fluttershy, Joe is going to help you cheer me for the 'Best young flyer competition'" she yelled like a drill Sargent making Fluttershy wince.

"O-Okay" she yelp.

"Okay then, Today we're going to learn the elements of a good cheer. First off, Lot's of Control, Screaming and hollering and most importantly, Passion. So, What did I just tell you? Starting with Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash instructed.

"Lot's of Control" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash nodded while flying backwards and forward "Good. Next, Joe".

"Um...Screaming and Hollering?" Joseph replied.

"Yes, and most importantly? Fluttershy".

"Passion" said Fluttershy.

"Right!" Rainbow Dash landed next to them "So now that you two know the elements of a good cheer. Let's. HEAR IT!"

Fluttershy breathed a little then shouted "...yay" she whispered.

"Hooray" Joe said just a little louder then Fluttershy.

However Rainbow Dash was not pleased with the result, she face hoofed letting out an groan "You two are going to cheer for me like that? Louder".

"Yay"

"Hooray"

"Louder!" Rainbow Dash raising her voice.

"Yay!"

"Hooray!"

"LOOOUDEEEEER!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the top of her lungs

Joe and Fluttershy took a deep breath "Yay!" she whispered.

"Hooray!" Joe shouted but it turned out it wasn't even as loud as the last one.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she just heard, she sighed and fall on her back.

Fluttershy inched her head a little closer to Rainbow Dash "Too loud?" she asked.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, I really don't raise my voice very often" Joseph said nervously.

The Blue pony rollled her eyes in annoyance "Oh we have so much work to do".

* * *

><p>In Twilight's house, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Pinkie were placing the books back on the shelves.<p>

Twilight using her magic placed a book on the shelf "Last one. Thank you so much for helping me and Spike cleaning up all these books guy's. It was a craaazy weekend of studying" she said, rolling her eyes when she said crazy.

She heard a noise coming from outside, to her it soundend like Rainbow Dash's voice. Twilight looked out of the window seeing Rainbow Dash gaining closer and Closer to the window that wasn't closed. She flew into the window, crash landing into the library. The once clean library now completely a mess.

Fluttershy landed on the window "Rainbow Dash, you rock, woo hoo" she looked down at the group under the books "Did my cheering do that?".

The door slammed open reviealing Joe looking petrified "Rainbow Dash! Are you...okay?" he saw the all of the books on the floor with his friends under them "What on Earth happened here? Did Rainbow Dash do this".

Spike popped his head out of the books "Hate to say it, she did".

Rainbow Dash got up and shook her head "Sorry about that guy's. That was a truly feeble performance".

"But Rainbow Dash, you did try you're best" Joe said cheering her up.

Rainbow Dash moaned "I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about you two! Those feeble cheering" she pointed her hoof at Joe and Fluttershy.

"What are are you three arguing about?" Twilight asked.

"Were we arguing? I'm sorry" Fluttershy apologised.

"Ugh...I wish YOU guy's could see me at the best young flyers competition!" Rainbow Dash moaned.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

Joseph looked at Twilight "From what Rainbow Dash told me is that it's where the best Pegasus's flyers get to show off their flying style and win something I haven't heard of yet".

Pinkie Pie then did some imitations of them performing tricks, she lost her balance when she reached to graceful and crashed down into the floor.

"Golly, I'd love to see ya strut yer stuff in that competition" said Applejack.

Rainbow looked at her friends with joy and disappointment "Yeah...I wish you guy's could be there, Fluttershy and Joe are a great support but their cheering isn't inspirational and Joe can't walk on clouds".

Joe also looked disappointed, not just because she said his cheering wasn't inspirational but the saying that the competition is being held on a cloud whilst Pegasus can walk on them, humans can't.

Pinkie Pie jumped out of the piles of books "Oooh! I'd love to see you do a Sonic Rainboom! It's the best thing ever! Even though I haven't seen it but c'mon! It's a Sonic Rainboom!" she yelled bouncing up and down.

"Sonic...Rainboom? Is it just a Sonic boom only it is Rainboom here" Joe questioned, thinking about Earth's version the 'Sonic Boom'.

Pinkie Pie jumped up on a ledge "The Sonic Rainboom is legendary! When a pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going so fast!" Pinkie Pie then jumps down onto the floor blasting some books away.

"BOOM! A Sonic boom and Rainbow that can happen all at once!" she yelled.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash proudly "And Rainbow Dash here is the only pony that ever pull it off".

Joseph felt amazed at the statement "Really? You never told me that Rainbow Dash".

Rainbow Dash looked bashful "I-It was a long time ago, I was just a filly".

"But you're going to do it again, right?" Pinkie Pie jumped in.

Rainbow Dash's had a worried expression but quickly turned it into her usual tomboyish attitude "A-Are you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale, I could do Sonic Rainboom's in my sleep!" she said with pride.

"Whoa...You'll definitely for sure!" Joe said giving her a supportive smile.

Rainbow Dash grinned "I know right! The grand prise for me is being with the Wonderbolts and flying with them, my life long heroes. It would be a dream come true!"

"Yay" Fluttershy cheered quietly.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "Anyway, I'm gonna go get rest up, don't wanna over prepare myself y'know" she let out nervous chuckles.

She suddenly pointed her hoof at Joseph and Fluttershy "You and You on the other hand...err...hoof, better keep practising!" and with all that being said, she flew off out of the window.

Fluttershy looked onward at her "She practiced that move over 100 times and she isn't even close to doing it. I don't know if our my cheering will help" she said to her friends, then flying off to Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sighed, looking down at the books "Well we better get this placed cleaned up again".

Joe then suddenly had an idea he thought would work or hoping it would "Twilight, you can do any spell right?" he asked.

Twilight turned her head to him giving him the suspicious look "To an extent, why do you ask?".

"There has to be a spell you can do to make us walk on the clouds right? I mean we have to support her, she looked very nervous and I know how that feels".

"But how am I suppose to find a flight spell in this mess?" Twilight groaned.

"A flight spell? No problem!" Pinkie Pie suddenly ran off, coming back with a book in her mouth throwing it to Twilight.

"Here you are, page 27".

Twilight read the opened book showing the page with the spell, turning the pages with her magic.

Joseph stared blankly at Pinkie Pie with awe "I don't want to know how you did that but I really want know".

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the book case!" Pinkie Pie said quickly.

"Here it is! A flight spell that will allow Earth Ponies to fly for three days. Ooooh,it looks reeeally difficult, I'm not sure I can do it" Twilight said levitating the book around.

"You've got to try!" Rarity said desperately.

"Okay, but who's going to volenteer to be the test subject?" Twilight asked looking at them all.

Joseph and Spike stared at each other neither agreeing to do. Applejack and Pinkie looked at each other, very unsure about the whole thing.

Rarity took a step forward feeling brave "I will do it! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first".

Spike's eyes widened in fear "W-What!".

"Rarity, are you certain about this?" Joe asked, curious about her courage.

Twilight placed the book on the floor "Alright, here goes".

Twilight's horn glowed brighter and brighter as she focused more energy into the spell, gritting her teeth together, closing her eyes, forcing her energy making the spell successful. A thick string of blue magic appeared around Rarity's body, growing longer, making it cover her body as it reached to her head. Twilight forced the last amount of magic she had in her creating a small ball of magic that struck electricity causing all of them to fall on the floor.

Joe felt dizzy from the impact, the others clumsily stood up feeling dizzy as well esspicially Twilight.

"Heeeey, it worked" Twilight said while wobbling.

Everypony gasped at Rarity's appearance.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrived in Cloudsdale a short while ago, Rainbow Dash wasn't feeling good, the pressure really hit her hard.<p>

"Oh no! What if I mess up? What if Princess Celestia is so disappointed at my performance that she may banishes me to the Everfree Forest! My dream being in the Wonderbolts will never come true!"

"Rar..." Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed "The Sonic Rainboom is more then rare!".

"Rarity?" Fluttershy pointed in the air.

Rainbow Dash turned her head around gasping deeply at the sight, Rarity is flying which looked like very delicate butterfly wings "Rarity! Are you...flying?".

Rarity chuckled "I most certainly aaaam! Twilight made them for me! I just adore them!".

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy blinked at her, utterly astonished. Rarity giggled at them "Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our best flyer without a big cheering session".

Rainbow Dash tilted her head "We?"

Suddenly something emerged underneath a cloud an inch away from them, it's Twilight's hot air balloon. The basket emerged from the clouds revealing Twilight, Spike, Joseph, Applejack and Pinkie.

"I...I can't believe it! You guy's made it!" Rainbow Dash said with the utmost joy.

"Sure did!" Pinkie Pie jumped out of the basket.

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash warned.

Pinkie Pie landed on the cloud not going through it, she grinned at Rainbow Dash. The others except Joe and Spike followed Pinkie Pie.

"How'd you do that? Only pegasus can walk on clouds" Rainbow Dash pointed out but smiling.

"It was too hard for me to give us all wings, so I found a spell that let's us temporally walk on clouds" said Twilight.

Applejack nodded "And we came here to cheer you to victory".

Rainbow Dash smiled warmly "Oh you guy's, thanks for coming. I was the tiniest tiny bit nervous but now you're here it's gone! Hey, we've got some time before the competition, wanna look around Cloudsdale?".

The reaction is met with cheering, the five mares followed Rainbow Dash as their guide. Rainbow Dash stopped in realisation that they forgot Joseph and Spike, she turned her head to see them still in the basket.

She tapped Twilight's hind causing her to look at Rainbow Dash "Hey Twilight, what's up with Joe and Spike? Why aren't they coming?".

Everyponies ears flopped down as she spoke of that, Twilight feeling the guilty one "Spike is able to walk on clouds or just sit on my back but Joe can't".

Rainbow Dash looked very confused "What do you mean he can't walk on clouds? Can't you just put the spell on him as well like the others?".

"I've tried many times but for some reason it's not working" Twilight admitted.

"Not...working?" said Rainbow Dash more confused then ever "But...can't we do something? I feel bad for leaving him".

Twilight sighed sadly "I know, but we can't, magic for some reason is not working on Joe like a resistance spell. I'll have to let Princess Celestia know about this later, for now Spike offered to stay with Joe".

Rainbow Dash glanced at Joe who is talking with Spike sitting on his shoulder, she felt really bad for him not being able to come. She had to let it go "Okay".

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn watch the mane six walking off on the clouds, very depressed he couldn't come 'I don't understand? Twilight's magic wasn't working on me, she said it felt like a resistance spell but I'm just a human. Maybe magic doesn't work on humans?' he thought.<p>

Spike nudging his cheek for his attention "Joe? You okay?".

Joe sighed "Not really, can't believe Twilight's magic didn't work on me".

"Do humans have any special abilities?" Spike asked.

Joe stared at Spike "No, we don't. We're just plain human beings with no magic, we only have will power, strength and knowledge as our traits. I have no idea why her magic didn't work on me, maybe the magic here doesn't effect humans?".

Spike scratched his chin "Maybe".

"Spike, why did you stay with me? Why not go around and see the rest of Cloudsdale?" Not that Joe didn't appreciate his company but for the baby dragon to sit with him until the competition begins.

Spike smiled at him "I'd rather make sure you don't get bored out here Joe, I wouldn't be listening to what Rainbow Dash would be stay even if I did went. In a short time, you're my best friend out of anypony. Why wouldn't I stay with you?".

Joe felt warm inside, he brought his right fist in front of Spike for a bro fist, Spike being confused first then knowing what he meant. They both gently hit their fists together say "Best friends for life".

After a few minutes they didn't speak to each other, just absorbing the sight of Cloudsdale in the basket. Both finding it fascinating.

"You have a crush on Rarity don't you Spike?" Joe spoke out catching Spike off guard.

"W-WHOA! How did you know?" he screamed.

Joseph chuckled at him "You stared at Rarity when she got her wings, you drooled at the sight saying 'Oh my beautiful Rarity'".

Spike's cheeks turned bright red "I-I said that?".

Joe nodded "You should tell her how you feel Spike, I think it would be better if you did it soon before someone else finds her".

Spike pondered for a moment "Yeah...But...I can't, not right now, some other time".

Joe heard banging noises "Hey look! It's starting!" he shouted.

Spike and Joe lifted their heads up seeing some Pegasus flying in the sky, lucky for them the competition is above them. Can be a problem if they go over the balloon but they had the backstage of the competition and they're grateful to even see it.

They watched the competition for a good 15 minutes, both of them eagerly waiting for Rainbow Dash who was taking a while to show up.

"Joe? Did you think Rainbow Dash is so nervous that she might not come out" Spike suggest a reason to believe.

Joseph couldn't really agree and disagree with his reason, both being true and false "I just that's not the case" he said.

Spike pointed his claw up at the sky "Hold that thought! There she is! And...Rarity?"

Joe looked up and indeed saw Rainbow flying out nervously, Rarity was there dressed up in clothes and make up which made her look terrible "What in the world is she doing?".

Rainbow Dash and Rarity peformed tricks in the air, Rainbow Dash bumped into things whislt doing her performance when Rarity was doing okay besides showing off. They both suddenly flew into the air, Rainbow Dash stopping for some reason and Rarity still flying up.

'What's going on?' Joe thought as he leaned out to shout for Rainbow Dash "RAINBOW DASH!" he shouted.

Rainbow Dash heard his voice calling out to her "Joe?".

"You can do it Rainbow Dash! Don't let fear overcome you! You have to believe in yourself! You're the best flyer in Equestria! Prove it to me!" he yelled encouraging her.

Rainbow Dash felt very motivated by his encouragement "Joe...".

Rarity flew in front of the sun spreading her wings out, the sun caused lights colours of Rainbow to shrine through her wings onto the stadium "RARITY!" she called out. What she didn't notice her wings caught on fire by the suns light.

She fell down from the air, Joseph and Spike seeing her falling down made them panic "Rarity!" Spike shouted.

Three pegasus ponies bolted down the sky, if Joe's thoughts were correct by Rainbow Dash's description they are 'The Wonderbolts'. They attempted to rescue Rarity, as they got close to her, Rarity panicked from the falling by waving her hooves around crazily, hitting their heads. The Wonderbolts are now knocked out, both in need of saving.

Joe thought fast 'she lost her wings, that means she can't walk on clouds and that means she'll go through them! The Wonderbolts...they're in danger too!'.

Rarity and the Wonderbolts were falling down near them however they wouldn't be able to reach for her, Joe thought of a stupid and dangerous plan 'It's stupid and dangerous but if it's saving her...'.

Joe stood on the edge of the basket, Spike seeing what he was doing yelled at him "W-What are you doing?".

Rarity is nearing the basket, Joe then leaped off the basket's edge. Spike's eye's grew small as he saw his best friend jump off the basket "JOOOOE!".

Joe put his arms forward, trying to catch Rarity, She indeed fell into his arms but what happened was unexpected. Rarity saw him catch her, feeling delighted but frightened quickly remembering he couldn't walk on clouds.

"Joseph! What are you-" she tried to speak out but Joe threw her away, aiming for the basket. Rarity felt time slowing down when he threw her away.

Rarity landed inside the bag without getting hurt, The Wonderbolts fell down along with Joe, he sighed in relief that she is safe but for him and the Wonderbolts is a different story "Just like the first time I came here, only this time, no lake".

Joseph Brooklyn closed his eyes, preparing to meet the end of his life, hoping for a painless end. Just then, Rainbow Dash bolted down after Joe and the Wonderbolts like the speed of sound.

She pointed her hooves forward, the wind pushing hard against her face as she descended down the sky making water come out of her eyes. Joe opened his eyes seeing her charging down to them, he saw her rushing down so fast that she is literally breaking the sound barrier. Sparks of electricity appeared, then it happened.

"Sonic Rainboom" Joe whispered.

Rainbow Dash created a humongous sound wave behind as she made the Sonic Rainboom, a long streak of pure rainbow went behind Rainbow Dash. Before Joe and the Wonderbolts even landed on the ground, she caught Joe on her back while she caught two of the Wonderbolts and Joe grabbing the other. The human quickly embraced her neck in case he fell off at this insane speed. Joe's eyes widened as he saw what no human has seen or ever will besides him, seeing the Sonic Rainbow in sight is just enough for Joe to believe that the tales of beyond imagining.

The Sonic Rainboom will be the most treasured memory in his mind of all time 'I'll never forget this' he thought.

Rainbow Dash went back up to Cloudsdale in a matter of seconds, she looked behind her at the sight "Whoa".

She made a U turn in the air, creating a U rainbow. Rainbow Dash went through the middle of the stadium that had a large hole, landing on the cloud gracefully. Roars of cheering erupted the stadium, Joe and Rainbow Dash stared around the stadium amazed by the reactions. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie jumped up and down on the clouds for Rainbow Dash.

"Sonic Rainboom! Woooo!" Fluttershy screamed for Rainbow Dash.

A group of bystander pegasus ponies came to carry the Wonderbolts and Joe.

"I did it, I did it!" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what happened, she performed the Sonic Rainboom.

Joe let out a relieved sigh "Yes, you did Rainbow Dash, that was incredible. You also saved my life, Thank you".

Rainbow Dash chuckled "Yeah, that too. Ha! Best day ever!".

* * *

><p>The competition ended after that, no winners were announced what so ever, many believed that the it was cancelled. The fives ponies gathered in front of the air balloon basket which had Rarity without her make up and clothing along with Joseph. Joe including Spike agreed that she looked better without the over dose of make up.<p>

"I want to apologise to all of you for getting carried away by my...beautiful wings...I guess I just lost my head" Rarity apologised to everypony.

Everypony just shook it off with sympathy in their eyes, truly caring that Rarity is safe "And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless to jump into the contest at the last minute after you worked so hard to win it. Can you ever ever forgive me?" Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash smiled "Aww, it's okay, everything turned out alright, right?".

Joseph lowered his head down in shame "I'm also sorry, I ended up almost falling to my death for being reckless".

"Joseph dear! You saved my life, what you did is reckless and endangered yourself as well but you risked your life to save mine. I'm in your debt, thank you" Rarity reassured him.

"Yeah Joe, you got nerve for doing that, I'm impressed" Rainbow Dash said, nudging his arm playfully "I just wished I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake".

A hoof tapped her shoulder, she turned her head around, gasping out loudly at the figures before her, The three Wonderbolts that she saved. The Wonderbotls wearing their blue costumes with yellow lighting on their costumes wearing goggles.

"Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oooh Myy Goosh!" she spurted out nervous from excitement.

"So you're the little pony that saved our lives, we really wanted to meet you and say thanks" One of the Wonderbolts said with a female voice said to her.

"Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh!" Rainbow Dash repeated.

Princess Celestia came up from behind them with her two guards "Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out, all of them bowed to her.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle and hello to your friends too" Princess Celestia spoke out with her voice of an angel.

"Princess Celestia, I'm so sorry for ruining the whole competition, Rainbow Dash really is the best flyer in Equestria. And Joe saved my life risking his own" Rarity apologised and praised.

Joseph and Rainbow Dash blushed at Rarity's comment "I know she is my dear, and that's why for her act of incredible bravery and her spectacular Sonic Rainboom! I'm presenting the grand prize for this year's best young flyer to this year's winner, Ms. Rainbow Dash!" Princess Celestia annouced giving Rainbow Dash a golden crown on her head that had two wings on each side.

The crowd went wild, Rainbow Dash feeling like a little school girl winning the prize that only the greatest in the world can have "Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh!" Rainbow Dash squealed with joy. Her four friends lifting her up in the air.

Joe watched as they celebrated Rainbow Dash, he joined in clapping his hands together along with Spike 'Well done Rainbow Dash, Well done' he thought happily for her.

Princess Celestia gazed at Joe, giving him her wonderful smiles "And you Joseph Brooklyn, for saving Rarity, risking your own life for her safety".

Joe smiled warmly "Thank you princess Celestia, I made a vow to myself after I was saved".

Princess Celestia still holding her smile, titled her head with curiosity "I would love to hear that Joseph" she said. Everypony turned their attention to Joe.

"I...I...I'm going to protect my friends, after what you all done for me, I'll protect you all. I promise" he vowed, placing his fist on her heart.

Princess Celestia nodded "That's an honourable vow Joseph Brooklyn, I know you will keep your promise".

Rainbow Dash flew to Joe's side "Hey Joe, I wanna say thanks to you too, for giving me the cheer".

Joe looked in her eyes, she really did mean it "Your my friend after all, always".

The two of them stared into each others eyes, Rainbow Dash broke the moment for an offer "Hey Joe, wanna take a flight around Cloudsdale?"

"Urr..Sure, I would like that".

She smirked "Cool, hop on my back".

Joe chuckled "Okay then-wait what?".

"Oh come on! I fled you back safe and can take your weight. Trust me" She giggle.

Joseph didn't like the idea of sitting on a small pony, he couldn't refuse the offer and Rainbow Dash knew that. He carefully stepped out of the basket, sitting on Rainbow Dash's back, leaning down embracing her neck. The sight looked very, very awkward.

"This feels very wrong" Joe pointed out.

Rainbow Dash grinned "Don't complain, brace yourself, we're lifting off!" she flapped her wings a few times then shooting off into the air.

The mane five, princess Celestia and Spike laughed as they watched them getting distant.

Joseph gazed upon Cloudsdale, a smile forming on his face, he slolwy released his grip on Rainbow Dash letting his arms soar like a plane "ahaha...WOOOHOOO!" he yelled.

Rainbow Dash laughed at the sight, the two of them flew into the setting sun. Joe breathing out from happiness 'I want to stay here forever'.

To Be Continued

**First off, I really want to thank you for your praise from the last chapter and saying it wasn't bad at all and I should believe in myself more, That meant so much to me, thank you all. Now over 80 reviews and Now over 40K words, I can't thank you enough bronies, I'll make this story the best you'll ever read!**

**This is my best chapter yet! over 17 pages long and over 7,000 words! This is your christmas present from me and I hope you love it! Please read and Review, it really helps me a lot. Thank you for reading and have a Merry Christmas (If you haven't had it yet! XD )**

**Oh, it's going be my 18th birthday on the 30th this month, I'll be making a chapter not relating to the plot and have me, Joe, the mane six and all of you are invited! I'll add your usernames and try to perform you!**

**Until next time, for the bronies!**


	9. Happy Birthday SHONENJUMPBOY

**This is an unrelated to the story, just you guy's and the rest celebrating my birthday. No need to read if you're not interested.**

Happy birthday SHONENJUMPBOY

_Equestria, Ponyville._

The long hot sweaty day in Ponyville is coming to an end, leaving it up to the night's cool air to blow the clouds of frustration and stress out of these little ponies hard day of work. For some others in another matter may be less had working, more time wasting, understandable for children, for adults...concerning.

A teenager, not a normal teenager of Ponyville, by not normal meaning that it's not a pony, a human. The human has short brown hair with blue eyes, few bits of facial hair grew on his chin, a bit over weight, not too fat but not too thin. Coming from a place called Earth, England, The human over watched the ponies scattering around as Luna's moon raises blooming the town with it's moonshine, beautiful sight.

The human grunted "Look at them, scattering around as the moon raises those wimps" the humans accent comes very strange to many. His accent is mixed sounding posh, Yorkshire, normal and American.

A voice came up from behind, not catching him off guard, more likely expecting the voice "Oh David, stop acting like bad guy".

David turned his head around, he smiled as it is his truly loved pony, Twilight Sparkle "I'm sorry Twilight, I was only joking".

Twilight Sparkle giggled "And I've know you for quite awhile to understand that".

David bent down to her head, kissing the forehead causing Twilight to blush "Awww...you're making me blush!".

David laughed "I did okay? Thank goodness for that, I suck at these kind of things. Never kissed a girl in my life until I met you".

Twilight motioned him to come sit with her on the couch, he did so. Both now sitting together enjoying the silence "Remember how you first found out about me?" Twilight said fluttering her eyes together.

"How could I forget, there I was just surfing the internet and talking with my friends online. Some of them prefered me to watch a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I answered 'No, I'm not going to watch a girl's show'. Later in the past couple of months I've been seeing pictures of characters like Pinkie Pie, seeing it made me think 'What the heck?'. Soon after seeing those pictures, one of my best friends told me to watch the show, I gave in preparing for an early funeral. Watched the first episode, no reaction, watched the second episode, my best friend contacted me. 'What do you think?' he asked me to which I reply with 'I don't like it...I LOVE IT!'".

Twilight watch him talk about the show about them, it made her heart beat faster "And then what?".

David moved his hand to her soft hoof, squeezing it gently "I found my favourite character...Twilight Sparkle, a cute, stubborn, hard working talented Pony with a big heart caught my sights".

Twilight giggled at his comments about her "Stubborn? When was I ever?".

"I can get the episodes on my new laptop I got this Christmas and show you" David grinned.

The two of them laughed for a couple minutes, embracing the warmth of their bodies together, David raised his eye brow 'Oh yeah...how did I get to Equestria anyway? Pinkie Pie must have broke the 4th wall again'.

Twilight perchd her head up "Oh yeah, tonight we are going to celebrate your birthday here, my friends will be coming of course along with some others".

David moved his eye sight to her head "Some others? And who might they be?".

"You know, this one and that one..." Twilight is trying to change then subject teasingly.

David rolled his eyes "No...I don't know, thats why I'm asking you Twilight. Should I be afraid?".

The purple mare leaned in "Should you?"

"Maybe...Maybe not" David played along, leaning in for a kiss to the lips.

Their session of love became interrupted by a pack of colourful ponies barging into Twilight's library, their leader Pinkie Pie. Wearing her usual grin along with the happy attitude pleasing almost anypony feeling down "HIYA DAVE! HIYA TILIGHT!" she screamed.

Twilight jumped off the off heading up to Pinkie Pie "Hey Pinkie Pie, right on time. Is everything ready?".

Pinkie Pie nodded furiously "Yep! Just a few more minutes and it'll be the best birthday party Shonen has ever had!".

"I hope so unlike the last party I had" David moaned, remembering Pinkie Pie celebrating his birthday last year.

"Oh David don't be such a grumpy grumps! It wasn't THAT bad!" She laughed.

David face palmed "Yeah...try staying with David Bowie for 2 hours".

They chatted, David argued with Pinkie Pie from the past years, nothing serious. The other ponies in the room are lifting up a banner say 'Happy 18th birthday Shonen', others setted up the tables with food, drinks and decorations.

David started rubbing his hands together "Right! Who else is coming dare I ask?".

Pinkie Pie gave him a list of attendees, he skimmed through the list picking out a few names in his head 'Gh0st's buddy, excellent...Slpytlak, good...Dream Dragoness, good...Johnny Knoxville...scratch that off'.

David nodded approvingly "That's a good list of attendees Pinkie Pie, nice job".

"A mighty Happy Birthday to y'all!" a very familiar Texan accent voice came from his side, turning his head around seeing his 3rd favourite pony Applejack.

"H-Happy birthday David" Fluttershy whispered behind her pink mane.

"Yeah Birthday boy, Happy birthday!" Rainbow Dash said smirking.

"Yes, a very happy birthday to you dear" said Rarity flicking her hair admiring herself.

David sighed happily "Thank you all for coming...now where are the others?".

Twilight's door received a few knocks, David went over to the door placing his hand on the door nob. He opened the door sending a group of humans coming through the door like snow bursting in the door. The humans groaned and moaned in pain, one human crawled under from the pile, standing him and offering a hand shake to David.

"Hey Shonen, happy birthday dude" it's Gh0st's buddy.

"Hey Gh0st! Glad you could make it!" David said accepting the hand shake "Any trouble getting here?".

"Not really no, except Derek was reluctant to come but Cheerilee managed to drag him here" Gh0st laughed.

David looked at the pile of humans "Where are they?" he asked.

Gh0st stared at them for a few seconds "They're in there somewhere" hearing an angry muffle from within the piles of humans "and I can confirm that was Derek".

"Well no need to stand around here, please have some refreshments" David offered "Alright everypony! Please come in ONE at a time!".

Another human walked up to David "Hey Shonen, It's me, aPAULo17!".

"Great scot! How are you!" David smiled.

"I'm doing great! My story is getting better...if you know what I mean?" aPAULo17 said, elbowing David's ribcage lightly.

"Y-Yeah! I think so. Please enjoy yourself here". David patted his back.

Suddenly, a female dragon blew the humans away from the entrace causing them to crash in Twilight's house. It stepped inside allowing the wings to spread.

David looked up at the dragon with bemused expression "May I guess who **you** are?" he asked.

The feminine dragon stared down at the small human before her "You may".

"Dream Dragoness?" he said.

Dream Dragoness smiled puffing smoke out of her nostrils "Correction".

"Please help yourself to the refreshments but please save some for the others" David advised earning himself a glare from the dragon "I didn't mean THAT".

A human came inside humming a tune " I look forward to reading what happens next in your story ".

David stared at the human, keeping a plastered smile on his face "Hello Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0, say no more, you must be thirsty from your trip, have a drink please".

A couple more of his guests came in, lot's were fans and reviewers of his story, they all had great ways of making stories catching his interest to expand on different ideas. David felt very happy that his fellow bronies that he didn't really know who they really are. He knew as long as we're part of the herd, you become brothers and sisters that always look out for each other, that is what a true Brony is.

* * *

><p>The party is going pretty well, even better then expected. His fellow bronies are getting along very well the ponies. Most of the guys were talking to the mares, some flirting and some hitting on them, a few kissing. Same goes for the girls, one girl or more is trying to capture Big Mac's heart. Dream Dragoness is playing with the baby dragon Spike like a mother would.<p>

David who is working on his new laptop he got for Christmas, making a few ideas for chapter 9

His fellow brony and best friend Gh0st came up behind him with a laptop in hand "Hey Shonen, working on your story?".

David nodded not turning his vision away from the screen "Yes, however it's not been made yet, trying to plan what I want to do".

Gh0st looked at the crowd of dancing Ponies and humans, they all looked so sweet together "A lot of people have been wondering about the harem relationship with Joe".

David sighed, putting his monitor down for standby mode "I know, all will be revealed in the future, that's all I can say".

"Don't worry man, never even thought about the whole thing for a second, I know what ever you'll do will work out" said Gh0st.

"Thanks brother".

He saw The Dark Deat and his friend Kyle having all the cupcakes, David looked at them with guilt "Celestia help those who eat those cupcakes".

Sonicfighter21354, AnonJ31, spyrolink and brony14 came up to David "Shonen, we just wanted to tell you that your story is awesome and hope you'll continue it".

David smiled warmly "Thank you so much guy's, without you the reviewers I could never have found so many friends and don't worry, it WILL be finished, good or bad ending".

They all bro fist each other, the three fellow bronies walked back to their dance partners. KitsuneNoYomeiri went up to David, smacking his back.

"OWCH! What was that for?" he yelled

Kitsune laughed "Keep up the good work and watch your grammar!" he walked away laughing while drinking punch.

David rubbed his back looking at Kitsune, smiling behind his back "He's a good guy, may seem mean at first but if you're good then you'll get along fine...in time".

Pinkie Pie bounced up to David holding a microphone in her mouth, David holding his hand out for the microphone, she gave him it "Time for an super duper awesome speech!".

Gh0st grinned at him "Good luck".

David sighed and went into a spotlight Pinkie Pie made just for him, everypony and human's attention is caught by the Birthday boy.

David gulped nervously "Thank you for coming to my birthday party, all my fans, reviewers, subscribers, watchers and stalkers. Creating this story has become a huge accomplishment for me, it helped me get into the series, make friends and sharing ideas. But I know some of you didn't come here just for my birthday".

The crowd looked very intrigued by his speech, some surprised being told that they weren't here just to celebrate his birthday "You all are here for my story, that's why you are here, that's why you are reading this now. Wanting to know more about the story. Seeing you here and you reading online for my story is the greatest present you guys have given me. Your reviews inspirer me to keep creating more, all for you. All the things you said about my story really makes me feel warm inside."

Dream Dragoness smirked a little, David didn't stop there "It's all because of you guy's, my herd, my fellow bronies, my friends, my brothers and sisters. I want to thank you all for everything you've done for my story, for me, I've never expected this story to be this popular and I don't know if you'll still like it in the future. But know this everypony, I promise this story WILL be finished, turning or very bad or very good, I swear it will be done. That's what bronies do".

The herd gazed at David, silence filled the room, Joseph Brooklyn, sitting on a chair slowly clapped his hands together, others also clapped theirs hands and ponies stomping their hooves.

David smiled at the reaction "Thank you everypony, let's cheer...FOR THE BRONIES! Ready? 1...2...3...".

"FOR THE BRONIES!" every single being in that room that night roared bronies to the entire galaxy to hear.

The birthday party maybe indeed an absolute waste of time, for some that is not the case. David or rather SHONENJUMPBOY didn't care either way, the things that mattered is his friends and fans are at his side. Nothing can put replace them with anything the world has to offer, this fan fiction gave him something he lacked on creating in this cruel reality, friendship.

David sat down with Twilight sleeping on him "Who would have thought that a show full of ponies could change a life of an 18 year old?".

THE END

**If you have read this unrelated chapter to the story then thank you, if you thought this was a waste of time, I'm sorry.**

**All the Bronies mentioned in this story is either a great friends to me or have been loyal reviewers, praising or criticising the story. Thank you guys for sharing the element loyalty until this story ends. Check These guy's out, some don't have stories just to warn you but they are great pals.**

**I'm now 18...I'm getting old.**

**Check these guy's out.**

**Gh0st's buddy – My Little Warfare: Friendship is power & The Newcomer 2. His OC, Derek belongs to him from the New Comer.**

**guardianeternal – My little pony: equestria's beckoning.**

**aPAULo17 – When worlds collide!**

**The Dark Death and his OC Kyle.**

**Defeneing – The Herd**

**And don't worry everypony, Chapter 9 is in the works, expect it to come in the first week or second (Third if something happens) of 2012!.**

**Thank you all and be prepared for chapter 9...All I can say is stealth action.**

**For the bronies!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Diamonds

There are times a man must endure pain for others around him, why does he? A man may protect the ones most precious, family, friends or lovers. Another man may protect his fellow partners in crime against justice for dark needs. Will a man take the pain in place of his loved ones or will another man give pain or his own desire? How far would you go? What kind of man are you?

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn is walking to the Sweet Apple acres attending his first day of work, after having his tour with Rainbow Dash, he began to think of such thoughts that could cause a shock for his friends and the co-rulers of Equestria. He didn't want to return to Earth, although some problems still occurred, he did want to see his father and the sweet shop owner.<p>

'Alright, when I meet Princess Celestia next time, I'll tell her that I want to stay here forever, but what if she says no? Oh no, come on Joe, you've been thinking about this all night, no turning back' Joe thought seeing an image of his father and the sweet shop owner 'I'll need to ask her about them'.

Equestria for Joe is a beautiful land far beyond America's, it's peaceful, mostly everypony is friendly and caring. It will still take some time until the Equestians fully accept him into their society, he was willing to accept all the time in the world.

"Hey mister, you're Joseph Brooklyn right?" somepony said behind him, female.

Joe Turned around seeing a very light turquoise coat unicorn, eye colour moderate orange and a unique mane that pale, light grayish cyan with white highlights. The cutie mark is a harp in his point of view "That's right, Miss?".

"Call me Lyra" she said extended her hoof out.

Joe took the hoof, shaking it "It's...a pleasure to meet you Lyra" he realised she made a human gesture.

Lyra chuckled at his curiosity "I guess you're wondering why I offered a hoofshake?".

Joseph released his grip on Lyra's hoof "I thought you might have picked it up from me and wanted to try it out but I'm clearly wrong, whys that?".

Lyra stared down at her hooves "I'm not so sure myself on why I do it sometimes, I've been watching you since you came, the way you sit is how I sit".

Joe scratched his head "You sit...like a human? Now I've heard everything".

"Yeah I get that a lot from Bon Bon, we didn't know what would sit like that until you came, so I was sitting like a human? At least I know what to call it" Lyra giggled at the end.

"Lyra! What are you doing with ?" another female pony shouted. An Earth pony whos coat colour is pale cream, her eye colour moderate cyan and her mane is dark blue with pink highlights.

Lyra snapped her head around "Whoops! That's Bon Bon, sorry but I've got to go now, I'll see you next time!" she trotted to the pony walking closely by her side.

Joe watched her walking besides the pony BonBon, the way they acted with each other seemed more then friendship, he chuckled "Those two are in a romantic relationship...hope you two have a wonderful future" he whispered.

Remembering he had a Job needing attending to, he jogged the rest of the rest of the way to Sweet Apple Acres. Trying to make up time from chatting with Lyra 'Better see Applejack or I'll be scolded'.

* * *

><p>Joe reached the Farm hopefully not late, walking into the countless amount of apple trees in search the barn or bumping into Applejack. An apple fell from the tree, Joe saw it falling down in front of him, he caught the apple before it landed on the ground. Looking at the red apple, it's shiny as a polished cherry, his mind urging to eat the apple, he managed to resist the temptation.<p>

'As they say, don't eat the apple from the tree' Joe thought.

He heard sounds of grunts and trees being hit by a pair of hooves, he chuckled knowing who it is "Hope she's not over doing herself".

Following the source, Joseph came across the only and only Applejack, doing her usual routine of bucking apples making them fall into the baskets perfectly. By the looks of her, she wasn't breaking a sweat. She heard the steps that belonged to a human, stopping herself bucking a tree steadily put her hind legs on the ground.

"Y'all sure took yer time on getting here" Applejack said, leaning on her crossed right hoof.

"Sorry about that Applejack, a pony called Lyra came up to me" said Joe.

Applejack tilted her head "Lyra? Why?".

"She wanted to confirm the way she sits, the way she greeted me is what a human would do, extend your hand for a handshake, in her case a hoofshake".

Applejack smirked "Fancy that huh? Y'all be surprised what ponies round these parts are like".

Joe chuckled "True but Pinkie Pie beats them all!".

The two of them laughed, Applejack broke their fun by coughing "That's enough fun time for now, we gotta buck these here apple trees, get em packed and on the road to the square".

Joe stretched his arms out, hearing pops "Okay then, where should I start?".

Applejack brought her hoof to her chin "How bout this, Ah'll buck the tree and y'all carry those baskets to the wagon back at the barn".

Joe happily obliged "Of course" he went over to the baskets.

Lots of apples filled them both separately, both of them having two bags each. He lifted the first basket placing it on his left shoulder, kneeling down for the other one, slipped his arm under and lifted it up to rest on his right shoulder.

Applejack felt jawless seeing him pick two baskets that had **four **apple filled baskets which should weigh a ton 'Apple fritters! Carry one of those is my current limit! Boy howdy, sure is stronger then he looks' she blushed at the thought.

"Okay I'm off to put them in the wagon, I'll be back for the others!" Joseph yelled back, popping Applejack's day dreams.

"Bweh? O-Oh! Alrighty then! Watch yourself now!" she called back 'get a hold of yourself girl, gotta think straight'.

Joe carried the baskets all the way passing through trees, looking for a path he eventually found. Walking down the dirt path, he saw the barn just up ahead and the cart wasn't too far away from him.

Big McIntosh is inspecting the wagon's wheels, making sure it nothing will cause an accident on their way.

Joseph saw him, same expression the time they met "Hey! Big Mac!" he shouted, jogging up to the red stallion.

Big Mac adjusted his eye sight seeing Joe, he let out a welcoming smile "Mornin Joe, welcome on yer first official day of work here".

He shook his head right "Put em' in the wagon".

Joe carried the baskets in the wagon, dropping them inside carefully "How's everything here?" he asked.

Big Mac chewed the wheat shifting his vision at the sky "Apple Bloom and her friends sure are happier that ya told em' yer little speech on cutie marks. Granny Smith is doin' okay. Applejack...well".

Joe got worried when he hesitated about Applejack "Is something wrong with her? She seemed very well this morning".

"She's healthy and fit, what worries me is that is getting distracted about something, ain't like her".

"Did she tell you anything?".

Big McIntosh calmly closed his eyes "Nnnope, she just told me nothin is wrong, she may be the element of honesty but Applejack ain't good at lying. Don't press her about this issue, she'll come round eventually. You better get going, apples need to be delivered in 20 minutes".

Joe fell on his backside "T-Twenty minutes! Now you tell me!" he shouted, sprinting off into the trees almost resembling a cheetah's astonishing speed.

Big Mac smiled "If only ya realised ya got secret admires here in Ponyville".

* * *

><p>In less then 10 minutes, all the apples are loaded onto the wagon, Joe huffed and puffed in exhaustion. The weight took it's toll on him, the quicker he did, the more heavier, the more tired Joe became. Both Applejack and Big McIntosh were astounded he did so much in 20 minutes, Applejack trotted next to him.<p>

"Ah've seen everything! You're pretty strong, guess ah underestimated yer strength" Applejack patted his pack.

Still catching his breath, he made a goofy smile "T...Thank you".

Applejack trotted over to the wagon, Joe saw her shuffling things around, searching for something "Now where is that darn...aha!" she perked up.

She had a small sack in her mouth making jingles as it shook, Applejack walked towards Joe "Here ya go, y'all earned it" she muffled.

Joseph curiously extended his hand out for the sack, she placed the bag in his palm, Joe stared down at the sack then up to his friend. Applejack nodded, encouraging him to open it, he loosened the string revealing it containments, bits.

"200 bits for ya, use em well" she advised.

Big Mac and Applejack felt force on their necks, Joe brought them all in a hug "You don't have to give me this".

Big McIntosh chuckled softly "Hard workers deserve something".

Applejack brought her fore leg around Joe's neck returning the hug "That's right sugercube, don't y'all ever think you don't deserve nothin".

Joe sighs happily "Thank you guy's. Need any help with the wagon?".

"Nah, but thanks for the off-" her sentence was cut off by another voice behind Joseph.

It was Twilight's number 1 assistant Spike and Joe's best friend running up to them "Joe! Hey Joe!" he shouted.

A surprised expression appeared on Joe's face "Spike, what are you doing here?"

The baby gem dragon stopped in front of Joe, breathing heavily "Rarity...wanted...me to...help her collect...diamonds".

Joseph felt confused, why is Spike telling him? He crossed his arms putting a shy smirk on "Congratulations Spike, why are you telling me though?".

Spike felt awkward as he rubbed his arm "I thought...maybe...you'd want to help us...if your not busy I mean".

"Are you sure? I don't to ruin your moment with..." Joe spoke out but got cut off when Spike waved his arms around madly.

"Not so loud! Applejack and Big Mac might hear you!" he whispered.

Applejack laughed "Why cover it up sugercube? Everypony except Rarity knows yer crush on her".

Spike blushed lightly, rubbing his claws together showing how nervous and embarrassed he was. Joe chuckled, walking closer to Spike's side, he extended his arms out wanting his best friend climb up.

Spike smiled at Joe, jumping in the air and grabbing onto Joe's hand. Spike climbed to his now favourite place in Equestria, Joe's shoulder "Thanks Joe, your a great friend".

Joseph nodded then started walking down the road, he spun his body around meeting the Apple family "Thank you for the bits! I'll see you soon?".

Applejack winked at them "No problem Joe, you boys take care now. Good luck diamond hunting with ol' Rarity".

Joe and Spiked waved their goodbyes as the human walked down the path for Ponyville. Spike looked back at Joe's face, his eyes full of curiosity "Joe...are you and Applejack...y'now?".

Joe stared at Spike raising his eyebrow at him "What do you mean Spike?" he asked.

"Applejack seems to like you a lot and I mean a lot, are you guy's going out?" Spiked said making Joe tripped but he caught his balance.

Joe stared at Spike looking more confused, shocked, embarrassed then ever "I-I-I-I...What-What do you mean? We're just really good friends".

Spike face palmed "Dude, how did you not notice? Applejack totally likes you, even Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash...even Rarity" he said sadly when he mentioned the name of his crush.

Joseph didn't know what to make of this, his friends, quickly accepting him into their society and becoming friends in just one week 'E-Everyone...likes me? As a friend...yes of course that's what Spike meant...didn't he?' he thought.

"Spike..." Joe started "Please explain what you mean by everyone 'liking' me?".

Spike already felt bad for even brining this topic up "Like you as in they...never mind, forget I said anything".

As much as Joe didn't the topic being dropped, he thought it was for the best. He sighed heavily, bringing his fingers to rub his eyes from stress 'Feeling's for me...I don't know if that should be a good thing or a bad thing. We're two different species for crying out loud...I love them all as my friends but going further? I don't know. Besides, girls didn't really find me attractive, I never found any girl attractive...but here...Twilight and the others are really...cute. I-I'm sure Spike was just teasing me, no good thinking too hard from a little tease'. Joe thought seriously.

Spike waved his hands in front of Joe's face "Joooe? Snap of it! We're here." he said.

Joseph never realised he is stood in front of Rarity's house, his train of thoughts really got the best of him today "Oh...I never realised".

Joe seen a sign on Rarity's door 'closed', he moved his around around meeting Spike's nervously excited expression "Uh...it says 'closed'".

Spike waved his hand forward "We can just go straight in, knowing you though, you can knock on the door for safety".

Joe went up in front of Rairty's door, knocking gently a few times. They heard shuffling and hooves being heard "Just a minute please!" a familiar pony with a posh accent.

Rairty's door swung open, showing a beautiful purple haired mare wearing her glasses, she looked very surprised seeing him of a sudden "Joseph darling, whatever are you doing here?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"Spike said you're going to collect some jewels, he asked me if I would help you, I accepted" Joe said pointing at a blushing Spike.

"That's generous of you Spike but are you sure about helping us Joseph dear?".

Joe gave her a thumbs up "Of course Rarity, I'll do anything for my friends in need".

Rarity slowly smiled "Oh Joseph...you're so kind. Um...we're leaving right now, since you're so strong can you help pull a bigger cart along the way?".

"Sure, no problem" said Joe very eager to help his friend 'why did she blush when she looked at me?' he thought.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, the trio sorted their things together, Joe pulled Rarity's cart which turned out it wasn't big as he imagined. She compared the cart Spike was intentionally going to pull, small, his one is big as any average body of a pony. Joe asked why Rarity wanted jewels, she made his question as if it is the dumbest question of all. But he knew she didn't mean it, eventually Rairty explained the jewels are needed for her biggest project yet, to create jewel-encrusted clothing at the request of a famous pony.<p>

Rarity walked by Joe's side almost very close, he didn't stir at this, Joe is busy pulling the cart with Spike sitting inside grinning widely "This is awesome!".

Joe laughed at his best friends nature "Oh Spike, it's just a little ride" he said.

Rarity rolled her eyes in response "Oh my, are you absolutely fine pulling the cart with Spike inside?".

"Of course Rarity, we're having fun aren't we Spike?" Joe said awkwardly, Rarity acted a little serious.

Spike crawled his way on Joseph's shoulder, nudging his cheek "Sure am".

The mare watch the two of them laugh together, their smiles being ever so bright, their eyes sparkled from the sun rays 'Maybe I was a bit harsh, the two of them are almost...brothers'.

As Rarity and Joe walked over a hill seeing a open field of dirt with a few rocks spread out, Joe felt confused and decided asking Rarity where they are "Um...Rarity, where are we?".

Rarity flicked her hair dramatically "This is where the jewels are darling".

"Really? I don't see anything" Joe pointed out.

Rarity let out an amused chuckle "Allow me and Spike to show you, come this way please" she said, trotting off into the open field of dirt with glee.

Spike hopped out of the cart quickly jogging by the mare's side. Joseph watched them as he pulled the cart 'oh Spike, when will you confess your feelings to her?' he thought.

Rarity's horn suddenly started glowing in her magic aura, she dispersed the magic "Spike dear! Could you dig here please?".

Spike didn't hesitate her request, using his sharp claws he started digging into the ground until Spike was completely in the soil. His head popped up, the baby dragon gazed at Rarity dreamingly "Here you go Rarity" said Spike.

Spike lifted his claws bringing forth a handful of astonishing looking diamonds that sparkled brightly as stars. Rarity levitated the jewels into the cart behind her.

"Wow! You can detect diamonds? Incredible!" said Joe making a squeal of excitement.

Rarity laughed, giving Joe a wink which made his face pink "Marvellous isn't it? Ever since I found my cutie mark, fashion and jewellery became my entire life. Goodness, we should continue Joseph".

Joe simply nodded in response "okay Rarity".

The Unicorn, Dragon and Human continued their jewel gartering, Joe catched Spike drooling over the piles of diamond in the cart, he snapped Spike out a few times telling him to 'control yourself for Rarity'. It did work, eventually.

Joe, Spike and Rarity collect quite a lot of diamonds but not even close to make a half full cart. Little did they know, hiding behind some bushes are creatures nearly resembling a common species on earth. They stalk the trio, whispering in their ears before disappearing.

Joe heard bushes being moved, he adjusted his vision across to the bushes. He stared, sensing a terrible feeling 'I don't like this...not at all' Joe thought grimly.

Suddenly a loud scream erupted, Joe snapping his head around, Rarity is being pulled into a large hole. Joe spectated Spike fighting a strange creature, the creature has a dog appearance, the creature's stance resembled an ape. It wore a neck leash containing tiny diamonds, also wearing a small grey shirt with pockets full of diamonds. Spike turned his tail zigzag shape then like a builder using large drills, he drilled into the dog like ape. It yelled in pain, clenching it's teeth, the creature snarled angrily, it grabbed Spike and thrown him across the dirt field.

"SPIKE!" Joseph screamed, he dashed forward extending his reach for Spike.

Joe caught Spike, inspecting for any injury "Spike! Are you alright?" Joe said fully concerned.

Spike's eyes spun around before shaking his head "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Joe. Oh no! The Diamond Dogs got Rarity!".

Rarity struggled from being pulled into the deep hole, using her hoof, she tried having a firm grip on the dirt, the diamond dog is too strong. "HELP!" Rarity cried out before being dragged down.

The other diamond dog grinned and dived down as well. Joe still carry Spike ran over at the holes edge looking straight down "Rarity...No!" Spike yelled.

Joe placed Spike down, the gem dragon became confused "Hey...what're you doing?".

Joe looked back at Spike taking a deep breath "Spike! Go get the others, I'll be right back!" he said.

Then he did something only a fool would do, jumped in the hole. Spike's heart skipped a beat, his cold blood now feeling a lot more colder "He...jumped...Joe...Rarity...NOOOOO!" he screamed for the thought of losing his best friend Joe and crush Rarity.

* * *

><p>Joseph skidded down what he called 'the rabbit hole', the speed increasing, the dirt getting onto his clothes and inside his t-shirt. Using his feet and arms he forced them down roughly, Joe felt pain in his arms as he skidded down.<p>

His teeth's grit together 'people would call me crazy jumping down the hole. But I've got to save Rarity! I made a vow, I'll protect all my friends!'

Joe shifted his vision down, a dim light faintly glowed resulting an exit. Leaving the rabbit hole and landing face first on the ground. Joe groans, rubbing his face hoping it would soothe the pain "Ouch...".

Looking around his surroundings franticly, an empty dirt cave with more holes leading only Celestia knows where. Joe needed a plan 'Okay I'm in, big problem is which way do I go? All could lead me back here or another pit that I'll never be able to come out of. Well, I guess I can only walk blindly here on'.

So many entrances, so little time, who knows what the diamond dogs will do to Rarity, he has no choice, he must pick an entrance. Randomly walking through a tunnel praying it would to Rarity, another thought came into Joe's mind 'What if more of those diamond dogs are here? F-fight back maybe? I can't...'.

Joe's thoughts got interrupted by voices up ahead, he froze, sweat pouring down his cheek and his heart beating. Joseph slowly crouched then proceeded to move silently forwards, the voices became louder and louder each step Joe took. The tunnel ended leading himself in a new area, two diamond dogs were pulling carts of jewels in a room back and forth. Joe hugged the wall like a agent undercover, he took quick peeps from the edge of the exit.

"Did ya hear? Our boys found some white unicorn and brought her here" a diamond dog said, his voice sounding deep.

"Yeah! They said she can use magic to find diamonds, great catch" the other one said whilst smirking.

"They saw something we never seen before" the deep voice diamond dog said catching his friends interest.

"What?" it said with disbelief.

"It doesn't matter, not our business, let's get something to eat" said the deep voice diamond dog.

The two diamond left their carts and went somewhere to eat. Joe scanned the room for any other thing, it seemed clear. He entered the area with caution 'thats them gone but where do I find Rarity?'.

Just as his hope are dying, he saw a piece of dirty paper on the floor with drawings. Joe picked it up, blowing away dirt, it's a map, a decent drawing.

The map informs Rarity's location, an cross is drawn in the area Joe is in 'Perfect! Let's see here, a line is drawn from the X leading through tunnels which eventually leads to Rarity. There!' he thought, jabbing his finger at the small drawing of her head.

"Alright, hope this works" Joe said, following the line on the map.

Joe immediately stopped, another diamond dog, back facing forward is sitting on a rock crossing it's arms. Grunting and humming.

The human quietly observed the diamond dog for a minutes, it seemed to looks sideways every few seconds 'If I'm right, that diamond dog is on guard duty' thought Joe.

He took a quick glance at his map 'Darn...the tunnel ahead is my ticket, how can I make him moved away? I can't throw a rock and hope it'll distract him, dogs have great sense of hearing'.

A shovel caught Joe's eye, leaning on the exit's stone wall, he thought carefully on what he was thinking of doing 'a shovel...I can use that to knock out the guard...no! I-I can't do that! I don't want to hurt...'.

Joe knew deep down inside that the shovel is needed, he just didn't want it to be this way. Joe is passive, even if the bullies at his school hurt him, Joseph never fought back in defence. Much as he hated it, it's really a no choice matter. Carefully and slowly picking up the shovel, Joe tightened his grip. Approaching the unsuspecting guard making no noise, getting closer and closer, the more higher the shovel rose. Joe's heart beat furiously quickened it's pace, more sweat dripping, he held his breath.

The diamond dog's ear twitched causing it to look back, it saw Joe holding up a shovel aiming at his head, Joe gasped 'No!'.

"What the-" it called out before it's head got smacked by the shovel knocking him straight out.

Joe began breathing heavily as the diamond dog collapsed, the human quickly went to it's side, listening for breathing. The guard is breathing slowly, Joe sighed in relief 'at least he's not dead or anything'.

Joseph stood straight, keeping a hold of his shovel "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Then resumed following his map "Alright, if it's accurate, I should be close to Rarity...I hope she's okay".

"Whining? THIS is whining!" a voice echoed in the tunnels, it whined alright, making whining noises and Joe knew too well who that could be.

"Rarity?" Joe squeaked.

Joe starting jogging, his hopes rising up 'Great! Now I just find her and sneak out without being noticed. Let's hope it'll work out'.

Following the whining down a long tunnel, he saw a iron door with bars, putting his back against the wall, Joe quietly moved closer to the door. Peeking through slight, Rarity is on the ground crying "I'm ugly? Waaaa!".

Three diamond dogs, different sizes and colours covered their ears "Arrgh! Make it stop!" one of them cried.

Suddenly, the sound of barking is heard, Joe heard the 'interrogators' running to the entrance. Using his wits, Joe hid behind a rock just in time before the door slammed open "It looks like we have an intruder! One of our guards got knocked out! This way!" the red coat diamond dog yelled, running off into the tunnel Joe came from.

Joseph raised his head, scanning his surroundings "Okay, clear. But they found the guard, I better think of something...and fast".

Wasting no more time, Joe dashed to the prison door, breaking the lock, he stormed in the room not noticing the decorations. Rarity recovered from whatever they did to her, she gasped, her face lit up extremely over joyed "Joseph! Y-you came to save me!".

Joe went up to her, trying the break the cart off until Rarity raised her dirty hoof up "No no! Please wait Joseph darling. These jewels are beautiful, I certainly need them".

Joe grew a little irritated "Rarity, we don't have time for jewels, we need to get out fast before we're overwhelmed by diamond dogs".

"Please Joseph, I REALLY need them for my work" Rarity begged giving him the puppy dog eyes stare.

The human became overwhelmed with that look "A-alright Rarity but we need to get moving" said a defeated Joseph Brooklyn.

Rairty smiled with glee "Oh thank you so much!" she nudged her head to Joe's chest "Thank you for saving me...again".

Joe blushed, patting her shoulder "I'm your friend, I vowed to protect all my friends no matter what".

The purple haired mare blushed as well "You certainly kept that promise" Rarity seen the shovel in his hand.

"Why are you holding that shovel dear?" said Rarity.

Joe looked away from her, ashamed "let's move on for now before-".

Several Diamond dogs wearing armour and more bulkier jumped out of nowhere completely catching Joe and Rarity off guard, they circled around them, surrounding the helpless duo.

"Before THEY get here, we can't fight them off, they're the real deal" Joe finished, raising his shovel.

Rarity is now scared, she went over to Joe's side "What ever will we do?".

The sounds of snarling from the dogs slowly faded away "I don't know".

Just then, one of the diamond dogs got beaten down by a blue blur leaving a streak of rainbow "Rainbow Dash!" Joe and Rarity yelled.

A lasso entangled another diamond dog followed by an orange pony wearing a cowboy, forcing it down, tying him up "Howdy y'all! Came just in time" Applejack said grinned.

Twilight levitated two dogs, casting a binding spell, they are tied up with rope as well, Fluttershy managed to give 'the stare' cowering one of them to run away. Pinkie Pie threw cakes at the remaining three, they ran off, their bodies covered in cake icing.

The girls cheered at their victory, Spike ran towards Rarity, hugging her leg "Rarity! You're safe!".

Spike imdiatly went over to Joe, hopping up and down asking to be carried. Joe picked him up with his free hand, placing him on his shoulder. Spike hugged Joe's face "Dude! Jumping down in Cloudsdale scared me but going in here alone scared the hay out of me!".

Joe chuckled "Sorry Spike, I'll try not to do something like that again" he playfully nudged Spike.

All the mares except Rarity looked shocked seeing Spike move to Joe so quickly rather savouring the moment with Rarity.

Rarity didn't seem to notice "Hello girls! You've just arrived in time to assist me" she said.

"Assist ya with what?" Applejack asked, raising her eye brow.

Rarity guestered her head to a dozen carts filled to the very top with jewels "Those!".

Twilight smiled "Well, looks like you've got your work sorted out".

Rainbow Dash saw Joe holding a shovel "Hey Joe, you digging or something?" she pointed out.

Joseph felt their eyes starting at him, he started shifting around nervously "N-no...just...nothing" said Joe, throwing the shovel away.

Applejack glared at him "Why are ya lying sugercube? Tell us".

Joe sighed, he felt very silly for lying in front of Applejack "I used it to knock out a diamond dog, It was the only getting past him...a-and I used it to break the iron bar door".

Fluttershy gasped, moving quickly next to him "Y-you hit him with that? Oh Joe" she said in a comforting voice.

Joe felt held his tears back "I know why you all are surprised, especially you Fluttershy. A passive guy like me, who gets picked on everyday for fun and I never fought back. I had no choice, I hate myself for hitting the guard. But I had to save Rarity, my friend, I made a vow and I'll do anything to protect you all".

The mane six group hugged Joseph "Thank you Joe, but please don't go too far, it would hurt us more to see you hurt very badly" Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down "C'mon! Lets get out of this dark, creepy place and celebrate a victory party!".

Everypony filled the cave with laughter, they all pulled the carts full of jewels away from the diamond dog's cave.

'I've made my mind up, I want to stay here forever with my friends, I love it here more then my home. I'm so sorry father, but I won't see you again, but I know you'll be happy for me' Joe thought.

A diamond dog who watched them within the caves shadows, it's glowing red eyes glared at Joseph with intent to kill "You...dare invade our home once more, human".

To Be Continued

**Oh my God! I'm sorry for the horrible delay my fellow bronies, I had a few technical difficulties * bows * forgive me! Been reading my little dashie...I cried too.**

**Sorry again, I rushed it so I could upload it, so much for the stealth action and lots of mistakes...sigh.**

**Thank you all for your support and getting this story over 100 reviews! I never felt so happy before, never dreamed I would get 100 reviews. Thank you all.**

**Oh, just to let you know, I made a fimfiction account for my future story. This story won't be posted there or on Equestria daily, it's exclusively on this site (Plus reading ED's rules makes me feel like its a life and death situation).**

**Also, check out Phoenix Wright / My Little Pony FIM - Turnabout Storm on Youtube, it's fantastic, you'll be hooked :).**

**The mane six is now complete, time for the real event. Here's what the chapter will be called. Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!**

"**The Book of Memories"**


	11. Chapter 10: The book of memories

**Welcome to the 10****th**** chapter everypony, without you, this could have been accomplished. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: The book of memories

Earth, Unknown.

Somewhere on earth, a field without a living, a sunset and a mysterious man sitting on an office chair. The sun went lower into the hills as the mysterious man watch it set. He sat quietly and not moving a muscle in his body, his features are unknown because of the sun which made his back covered in shadow. The mysterious man slowly stood up from his chair, not turning around or leaving his gaze on the sun.

"It is time" the mysterious man spoke softly to himself.

* * *

><p>Equestria, Ponyville.<p>

It is another splendid morning in Ponyville like always and hopefully forever for years to come. The incident with the Diamond Dogs yesterday became quickly forgotten by Joseph Brooklyn and his friends. Rarity accomplished her work in time and received high attention by the fashioners of Equestria, she is thrilled to pieces.

In Twilight Sparkles library, Twilight is studying, Spike is doing his morning chores and Joe cooking their breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready" Joe shouted, using a spatula for putting some eggs on the plates.

Spike and Twilight left what they were doing and went over to sit at their table, Joe picked up two plates then placed them down in front of them. He made them sunny side up eggs, home made baked beans, fried bread with butter and apples. Twilight sees the human wearing a pink apron "Joe...why are you wearing an apron that's pink?" she giggled.

Joseph took time taking in what she just said, then he blushed "O-oh...Pinkie Pie asked me if I would help her bake sometime...she gave me this. I don't mind what others think of me wearing pink, I love this".

Twilight smiled "I think it looks sweet on you" she said, making Joe's blush more red.

Spike quietly mumbled something "It looks awesome on you".

"Tea?" Joe offered his two friends, Twilight and Spike nodded and he started filling the cups with tea from the tea pot.

Twilight swallowed her egg before speaking "Delicious as always, what are you planning on doing today?".

Joe sat down, drinking some tea "I received a request from a teacher called Cheerilee, this teacher wants a brief speculation on my race and world with her and a class".

Twilight levitated her cup "Really? I think that's a great opportunity for you to introduce yourself and your world for the young fillies and colts".

Joe stared into his tea, watching it swirl around "Yes, I'll do that after breakfast".

"You better eat quickly then because class starts in 20 minutes" said Twilight looking at her clock on the wall.

Joseph gasped and wolfed his food down causing him to choke, Spike laughed, Twilight sighed "You don't have to eat THAT quickly".

Successfully forcing his food down, Joe took another sip of his tea "Sorry, just a bit eager, I want a good impression of myself".

Twilight levitated a handkerchief, wiping her mouth "You'll do fine Joe".

"Oh! Spike, before I go, could I have a word please?" Joe asked.

Spike munched the last pieces of his breakfast "Uh...sure".

Twilight stood up from the table, picking up the plates with her magic "I'll clean the dishes while you two talk, don't take long please" she said, trotting over to the sink.

Joe started rubbing his hands together, keeping them warm. standing up from the chair, he and Spike walked over to the door when Joe knelt down Spike's height level.

"Do you know what today is?" Joe whispered.

Spike cocked his head sideways "No, what is it?" he whispered back.

"Today is mothers day according to the calender" Joe said making Spike's shoulders slump down and his eyes grew bigger feeling saddened.

"Mothers day...I-I don't have a mom" Spike stutters quietly.

Joe bit his lip, mentally kicking himself but he knew Spike could celebrate "I'm really sorry Spike, I remember you telling me that Twilight hatched you. Even though you guys aren't related by blood, she did hatch you, therefore possibly a mother figure?".

Spike took in what Joseph told him, looking back at Twilight who started cleaning the dishes with her magic, humming a song that her mother hummed. Joe secretly gave a small sack full of bits for the baby dragon "Here's 100 bits, go get something for your mom, See you soon".

In a flash Joe put the shoes Rainbow Dash gave him and the cowboy hat Applejack got him "Bye Twilight!" he yelled before running outside.

"Have a good time Joe! Spike? Could you help me clean these dishes please?" Twilight asked her number one assistant kindly.

Spike hid the sack of bits behind his back "S-sure thing Twilight".

The purple dragon hid the bit bag somewhere Twilight usually never inspects, after sneakily hiding the bag underneath the book shelves, he went over to Twilight's side, climbing up on her back then jumping onto the table. Twilight levitated a plate for Spike letting him dry it off with a towel, as he dried each plate off, his mind began wandering when Joe thought of Twilight as his mother 'Twilight...my mom?'.

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn rushed through the busy ponies or gossipers in the town square searching for the schoolhouse. Cheerilee drawn a map guide on finding the schoolhouse which Joe kept looking at it very often. Running for nearly five minutes until he eventually found the schoolhouse Cheerilee invited him to, Joe stood in front of the school house observing it's architecture. The building sports a flagpole, a tower with a bell that rings to mark the start and end of classes like in Japanese schools, and a picture-sign on the lawn with an open book and the silhouettes of two rearing fillies. The human from earth felt very impressed, it's a nice looking school but it's not appearances which make it great, it's the students for him. Joe went to the school's front door, he heard a voice speaking inside which sounds female, a teachers voice. Clearing his throat a few times, Joe took his hat off holding it in front of his chest. Joe brought his hand up, clenching into a fist then knocking lightly.<p>

"Come on please!" the teachers voice called out.

Joseph twisted the door knob and slowly went inside, as he entered, he saw some young fillies and colts sitting on their individual desk staring at Joe with some knowing him and a few who don't. He closed the door quietly "H-hello, are you Miss Cheerilee? The one who invited me here?".

"Yes, thank you so much for coming today. Alright my little ponies, today we have a guest which most of you may know as the human who fell from the sky" said Cheerilee.

Cheerilee's eye colour is sap green, magenta coloured coat, her mane and tail is Pink with a light pink strip. Cheerilee's cutie mark is three smiling flowers. Making her way towards Joe with her most politest smile she always had "Would you like to come up at the front and introduce yourself personally, or if you feel uncomfortable I can talk for you".

"That's alright, I think I'll be fine" Joe smiled nervously earning an approved nod from Cheerilie.

Joseph walk towards the light greenish chalkboard, Cheerilee walking besides as well. The classroom is small but to be expected for young fillies and colts, just like kindergarten for him many years ago, Joe seen some familiar faces amongst the group. Standing in front of Cheerilee's desk, he turned around facing the group with a smile.

"H-hello everypony, you may have heard if me falling down the sky and see me walking in your town. My name is Joseph Brooklyn, I'm from Earth, American, New York City. You may call me Joe is you like" Joe said.

A pair of hooves raised in the air, asking the human for questions, Joe pointed at a filly wearing glasses "Yes?".

The filly wearing glasses put her hoof down "Is this 'earth' and 'New York City' like Equestria or Ponyville?".

"Earth and Equestria has their differences, for example my world is filled with humans like but in different heights, sizes, language, beliefs and the list goes on. We do have animals, dogs, cats, cows, birds, horses and even ponies. But the ponies aren't like you who can talk and are candy coloured. My city New York City isn't like Ponyville, we have very tall buildings put together by iron, metal, steel, wood and glass. Cars that is like carts being pulled by the Apple family but without a pony pulling, just a human driving and making it run with gas and electricity. And we have millions of humans living in my city" Joe explained and chose another student.

"Mr. Brooklyn Are humans kind?" a blue unicorn colt asked.

Joe took a long breath "Yes, to an extent. You can find some humans who are good...sadly however there's more evil then good in my world. Don't worry, I'm not evil" he reassured their fears.

Sweetie Belle raised her little hoof up "Joe

Another filly raised her hoof in the air "Do humans have a cutie marks?".

Joe chuckled softly "Humans don't get cutie marks, as I said to my good friends Apple Bloom, Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo. Humans have to find their talents by themselves without knowing what it truly is, maybe you a talent with drawing or story telling. Whatever it is you like doing best, stick with it, keep at it until you master your talent. In my point of view, cutie marks are just a symbol, of course your cutie mark means you accomplished your talent. But if your heart and personality shows goodness towards others...it surely must be greater then cutie marks representing yourself. I hope I didn't offend any laws or under Princess Celestia and Luna's name about cutie marks and I want you to find them, please find them with care".

Cheerilee's class, even herself didn't speak a word, just thinking about a humans thought of mind on their cutie marks. Cheerilee never felt so impressed in her years of teaching, especially from a unknown species. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo clapped their hooves together quickly making other students clap as well.

Joseph blushed and bowed a little, accepting their applause "Thank you" said Joe.

Cheerilee watched her little ponies applauding Joe, she couldn't help joining along as well by stamping her hooves rapidly on the floor "Alright my little ponies, time for a little break" Cheerilee spoke up.

All of them cheered then they all galloped outside without a second thought. Cheerilee smiled warmly at Joe "Mr. Brooklyn, I am absolutely astonished with your speech! Thank you ever so much coming here".

Joe smiled too "I'm glad I gave some knowledge about human culture the best as I could, I'm glad they didn't ask anything about my family or School, could've been pretty scary for them. There's some history they should never hear. War".

Cheerilee quietly taken in what Joe said 'War' "I-I understand Mr. Brooklyn, I shall let you leave my lessons for today but if you have any free time at all, It would be wonderful to learn more".

Joe nodded "I'd be honoured...well...thank you Miss Cheerilee" he said awkwardly.

Cheerilee stared at Joe while he is walking up to the door and leaving, she sighed happily "Well, I better the paper work for maths".

As Joseph stepped out of the class room breathing fresh air into his nostrils "That brought memories back, I only wish they were good as this".

Seeing the young fillies and colts playing together, laughing together and talking together. This is what his life lacked, social interactions with other students, if only they were like these ponies, Joe may have had friends. Joe slowly start walking down the dirt path leading to Town square, hoping he could do his chores with Spike. He heard the little ponies making sounds of disappointment as Joe got nearer at the exit.

The cutie mark crusaders trotted over before he left "Aren't y'all gonna say goodbye?" said Apple Bloom.

Joe slowly lifted his cowboy hat in the air, waving it sideways "I'll be back soon everpony!"

"Hooray!" the colts and fillies cried out.

Joeseph placed his hat back on "I'll see you three later okay?".

The cutie mark crusaders hugged Joe's legs "sure will! With you on our side we'll get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo giggled along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

Joe bent down to embrace them all in a hug "Of course girls, just do it with care" he advised.

Sweetie Belle light hit his arm playfully but with annoyance "Hey! Since when did you become our Dad?".

Joe began laughing heartily "Is that what you think of me? Oh you guys...well I should really get going, got chores need doing with Spike" he said as Joe loosened his embrace and ran down the pat back to Town hearing the ponies shout Goodbye.

'They're good kids, no doubt they'll do fine when the years pass by. But that's what's most incredible about these ponies, they have magic! Something back on earth that's just a myth, science takes over that myth and produces technology which makes humans believe machines can create our own myths. Magic is true, fantastic and extraordinary! Magic can make others better if you use that gift for the right reasons, if humanity had that power...no...that'd become a disaster. If we had magic in the palm of our hands, all the bad things about humans could end up worse.' Joseph thought as he was jogging back home.

He arrived in the town square without a loss of breath but a few drops of sweat dripping down Joe's face. Glancing around his hopefully new home, everypony gave him an approved nod or friendly smile. Joe sighed with joy "It's nice everypony is making me feel at home".

"Human! Heads up!" a colt with a beard yelled out.

Joe stared at the bearded pony then above him, Joe squint his eyes, focusing on what appears to be a pegasus flying down closer and closer. Realising what is about to happen, Joe didn't move because of total shock filled himself 'oh dear...that pegasus is going to crash-' he thought before the flying pony collide itself with Joe.

Joe and the crashing pegasi smashed into the ground hard, the human groaned in pain, rubbing his neck "Ooouch...a-are you okay?".

The pegasus's body is sprawled everywhere, it quickly shot up in the air "Oh no! The letters!" it cried, a female voice.

Joe saw some letters scattered all over on the ground "Let me help" he said, helping picking up letters with her.

Joe and this strange pegasus received all of the letters and they went up to each other "here you go miss..." Joe got cut off by the ponies eyes "Oh my god".

"Huh? What's wrong?" she replied, adjusting her eyes. Her coat is a grey, a light yellow mane and the eyes are gradient from yellow to amber and her cuite mark is a few bubbles, the eyes however, cross eyed.

Joe started panicking, grabbing her shoulders "I'm so sorry miss! I didn't mean for to be cross eyed! I-I-I'll get you a doctor!".

The cross eyed pony gave him a look of confusion "What do you mean? I've always been like this".

Joe started calming down a little bit "You always been cross eyed? B-but couldn't doctors help you?".

She shook her head sideways "Nope, but that doesn't bother me! Me and my daughter Dinky are doing great at home!".

Feeling surprised, he never expected this type of pony being a mother "You're a mother? Thats great miss...?" Joe implied for her name.

"I'm Derpy! Derpy Hooves! Since your really kind and cared about my condition, here's a muffin!" Derpy said, grabbing a muffin from her mailbag.

Joseph took her muffin slowly "Er...thank you very much, I'm Joseph Brooklyn, you can call me Joe if you want. So, you work as a mailpony?" he said while giving the letters back.

'Derpy as a name...I wonder if Derpy had been bullied for name and eyes' thought Joe.

Derpy flapped her wings rapidly until she hovered off the ground "Yes! I love doing my job as well as making muffins for everypony in ponyville! Dinky loves them too!".

"Can't wait eating this muffin Derpy".

Derpy glanced at a clock making the grey pegasus gasped in horror "I'm behind schedule! Sorry Joe but duty calls! I hope we can meet again!" Derpy said before flying backwards and crashing into a statue.

"Ooops...my bad!" she called out, very embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Joe asked worryingly.

Derpy waved a hoof "I will! Thank you for your concern Joe!".

Derpy Hooves fled into the air fast like Rainbow Dash, Joe sighed, relived about the whole situation "Gosh...I literally got frightened, at least she's fine that's what matters".

The statue Derpy crashed into tumbled over, sending the pure gold into the earth, ponies gathered around the statue in horror.

"I better leave before a commotion starts" Joe muttered while chewing his muffin "Whoa...this muffin is delicious".

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia's sun is setting creating a beautiful orange sky, Joe loves this time of day, watching the sun set makes him feel at peace. Unlike New York City has car's gas for air whilst Ponyville has pure fresh air, nothing more healthier.<p>

Arriving at his friend Twilight Sparkle's house, he casually went inside like his normal home "Spike! Twilight! I'm home!" Joe shouted.

Spike came running as he heard Joe's voice, the baby dragon immediately climbed up his legs then onto Joe's shoulder "Welcome home Joe!" Spike said hugging his head.

"Thank you Spike, how did the present for Twilight go?" Joseph reminded him.

Spike's cheeks went red, rubbing his claws together acting shy "Yeah I got something, its...its not a book of all things, y-you'll see soon".

Twilight came trotting downstairs "Oh Joe, you're back! Just in time too".

Joe tilt his head sideways "for what?".

"We've received a letter from Princess Celestia not long ago, she has invited Me, Spike, You, and the rest of the girls to the Galloping Gala!" Twilight squealed excitingly, bouncing around Joe.

"Twilight, please explain this 'Galloping Gala'" Joseph tried calming her down

Twilight Sparkle stop bouncing around Joe and gave out a nervous chuckle "Uh...sorry about that. Anyway, the galloping gala is held in Canterlot where specially invited ponies get to attend there. Basically a royal dance party if you like that term".

Joe looked at his clothes "A...dance party? But I don't have anything appropriate to wear, Rarity is brilliant with clothes but this isn't nice".

Twilight trotted in front of him "Exactly, I'm going to visit Rarity's and me and the girls will get some dresses from her".

The human became surprised when Twilight mentioned Rarity "More clothes from Rarity? Is she giving us them for free?".

Twilight nods honestly "Yes, while you were out, Rarity started making the clothes when Me and the girls went over".

Joe made a laugh "Oh that Rarity, she has a beautiful heart, right Spike?".

Spike's face went lobster red "Huh? Y-yeah of course she does".

Twilight giggled "Alright boys I'll be heading over now, Rarity already made yours since it was the most easiest unlike the rest of ours, they're inside the bathroom, get changed, wash your face and brush your teeth See you in a few minutes!".

With that being said, Twilight galloped out of the library in a flash, Joseph and Spike stared at each other, nearly laughing their heads off "Twilight DOES act like a mom!" Spike said.

Joe starts scratching under Spike's chin like a cat as he went to the bathroom "a perfect opportunity, if you give me the present, I can conceal it in my suit".

"But what if Twilight hates it? Or worse, won't love me anymore?" Spike shudders.

"Come on Spike, think more positive, Twilight will NEVER think any of those things. Have faith" Joe reassured him.

Spike made a leap from shoulder to sink "Twilight prepared the suits and put them inside that cupboard".

Joseph opened the cupboard doors revealing some towels with Joe and Spike's suit's fold neatly together and a pair of black polished shoes. He carried them out, handing over spike's suit "Why are they in here Spike?".

Spike took his suit and began slipping the trousers on "Dunno, maybe making our lives easier?".

Joe also started taking his clothes off, neatly folding them "Better get myself washed" said Joe only wearing his boxer shorts and socks.

Spike is running some hot water in the sink, adding soap and stirring it using a claw. The odd pair rubbed their hands in the nice soapy warm water, Joe glanced over at Spike smirking "hey spike, you got something on your face".

Spike touched his face in confusion "Huh? Where?".

Spike got muffled by something warm and wet, Joe used a damp cloth to wash Spike's face. The baby dragon let out a angry growl "Hey!".

Joseph continued cleaning his face not taking notice of Spike's grumpy mood, he found this quite amusing. Feeling satisfied, Joe inspected his friend's face "There you go, all clean now".

Spike couldn't help chuckling, he felt something inside of him, a warm feeling. Much as Spike made out that he didn't like Joe cleaning him, Spike actually did like it, Joe felt like a brother to him more then his best friend.

"My turn!" Spike yelled.

Joe smiled at Spike warmly, handing the damp cloth over "Okay champ but I'm going to put you on my shoulder, don't want claw marks".

"You're such a baby" Spike muttered playfully.

* * *

><p>"Hey Joe! Can ya help with this tie?" Spike shouted as he tried his best tying the tie.<p>

"Coming!" Joe said jogging towards Spike then kneeling down "Are you ready?".

"More then ready, just think, I get to have the dance with Rarity! The most beautiful mare in Equestria!" Spike said dreamingly as he drooled.

Joseph finished the last remaining knot, gently pushing it up for Spike. The baby dragon, lightly made a few tugs on his collar shirt "thanks dude, how do I look?".

Joe wiped off his shoulders, smoothing his suit out for him "Pretty good in my opinion, how can Rarity NOT look at you now?".

Spike's cheeks went pink along with a big grin "R-really? You think so?".

"Yes, today's the day Spike" said Joe "I've got the box that has Twilight's mothers day gift, It'll be in my pocket".

Spike nods as he went up a ladder "Thanks Joe, I just gotta sort a book out...just where is it?".

Twilight's library door opened up, loud girlish chatter engulfing the once peaceful library, the mane six entered in some fancy clothing Joe never seen them wear before or any pony for that matter. They all looked gorgeous in the dresses, but Joseph will never say something only a bold man would say.

"Hello boys, how are those smashing suits I made for you?" Rarity asked, eyes glittering at her works of art.

"Outstanding Rarity, really, thank you for making us these at no charge. You're a great friend Rarity" Joe complimented her.

Spike quietly arranged some books around on the ladder "Anything you make is smashing..." he bravely commented.

Joseph's eyebrows raised, turning his head right. Spike is still rearranging the books but hints of embarrassment in his movement which stuck out like a sore thumb. Rarity however, did not notice this at all, just tilting her head sideways but smiling as well "You're such a gentledragon Spike" she giggled.

Pinkie Pie being as hyperactive like always, starts bouncing up and down madly "Oooh! Oooh! Joe! Spike! What did you think of our dresses Rarity made for us? Huh? HUH?".

Spike and Joe went silent as all of the mares stared at them, their eyes shown curiosity at Pinkie Pie's question making the boys feel uneasy. Especially Joe since their stares are directly at his "W-well..." he nervously started.

Spike made a quick glance before turning away to hide his blush "You're all...y'know"

"Go on" Twilight encouraged while holding a small smirk of amusement.

Joe wanted to say what came into his mind 'They all look beautiful' which is a very thing to say but something so bold, he couldn't "You all look...cute...very cute".

This made the mares blush lightly, Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane. Applejack saw through Joe's words, he was too nervous saying what he intended to say, she smirks 'Ain't that sweet, y'all shy now' she thought.

"Smooth Joe...way smooth" Spike whispers teasingly.

Joe began feeling uncomfortable "Shall we head out now?" he said, gesturing his hand at the door.

"Yeah! C'mon lets go!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute...just gotta get this book back up" Spike said, struggling getting a book back on shelf.

Joe thought about Spike for a second but discarded the thought of helping him, he could handle one book "Okay Spike, see you in a second".

Joe and his friends walked to the door with Joe speeding ahead of them, he placed his hand on the door knob, opening the door for them "L-ladies first..." Joe stuttered.

The mane six giggled at this "another gentlecolt...or rather, gentleman in your perspective?" Twilight smiled as she and the others trotted outside.

Joseph blushed as he went outside as well. Spike is still struggling getting the book back onto the shelf "C'mon...just a little more".

As the book nearly slots into its place a piece of papers fell out of the book, landing down softly. Spike managed placing the book onto the shelf, he sighs with glee "All done, now lets get going-" Spike stops midway down the ladder.

Spike hops off the ladder next to the paper, he picks it up and sees it is folded "Huh? What's this?".

The baby dragon became curious, he couldn't resist opening it. Spike unfolded the paper with boredom in his green eyes "must be one of Twilight's study sheets".

Spike's eyes scanned the paper, a look of boredom turning into a look of excitement "W-whoa! I gotta show Joe and the others this...no...I'll show this to Joe at the gala and we'll have fun together. Boys only!".

"Spike? Are you okay?" Joe shouted from outside.

Spike jumps, quickly folding the paper into his suit pocket "On my way!".

* * *

><p>The human, dragon and ponies rode a carriage to Canterlot being pulled by two earth ponies. Twilight and her friends are inside the apple shape carriage while Joe and Spike sat outside on the front of it. Their seat only able for one, Spike sat on his best friends lap.<p>

Joe stares blankly at nothing in particular "Spike, could I ask you something?".

Spike looks up to his face "Sure, what is it?".

"Why was everypony singing a song called Galloping at the Gala?"

Spike shruggs his shoulders "it happens a lot, they just start randomly singing. Not that I'm complaining".

Joe pulls out the box containing Spike's Mothers day gift, Spike glances down "To be honest, I never really thought of her as one. Kinda like a sister...I love her very much Joe, maybe she is kinda like a mom to me".

Joseph hands over the box for Spike, he took it carefully, not wanting to break whatever is inside "When will you give it to her?" Joe asks.

"I dunno, I'll find a chance if possible".

An awkward silence went by, Spike thought brining up a topic about Joe "Hey Joe, can you tell me more about your mom and sis?".

Joe immediately felt a wave of depression, heart pumping fast, taking deep breath to calm himself "What more can I say? They never really take notice of me or pay attention, my sister Clare did notice me but gave me an evil stare. My mother, treats me like I'm a ghost".

"Why do they treat you like this Joe?" asked Spike, tears nearly appearing.

Joe sighs, truth is, he wants to know why more than anything in the world "I don't know Spike, really do not know and I wish I knew".

Spike began sobbing quietly "It must feel painful not being loved by your mom or sister".

Joseph didn't feel sorrow, he didn't want to cry, not any more. Embracing Spike, Joe patted his head lightly in a brotherly manner "Don't cry Spike, I knew people who cared about me, my dad, Jay and some teachers at School. And even if I don't see them again, I got lots of friends here, I've got you guys, nothing can replace that".

Spike rubs away his tears, looking up at his best friends eyes 'Joe...you've become stronger'.

"Lets stop thinking about me and lets start thinking about you. You have to give Twilight her gift soon as possible...and um...have a dance with Rarity?".

Spike's head felt warm, feeling his own blush "Y-yeah, dancing with Rarity" he muttered.

Their carriage came to a stop, one of Rarity's neighbours cleared his throat "We have arrived at the Grand Galloping Gala".

Joseph looks to his left, a large beautiful castle came in sight. He felt impressed at the architecture and location "I didn't expect it like this" said Joe.

Spike leaps off Joe's lap, opening the carriage door then landing perfectly, bowing like a gentleman. Joe quickly repeats Spike's gesture, bowing down and holding his hand out to his right. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie trots out elegantly.

Spike and Joe watches them walk to the entrance "They look amazing! Especially Rarity!" said Spike in delight.

"W-wow...even if I am a human, I have to admit, they do look amazing" Joe admits.

The purple dragon a mischievous grin "Who's caught your attention?".

Joe looks at Spike confused "What do you mean?".

Spike face palms "Urrg...our friends, Twilight and the others...who do you like most?".

"I like them all, they're great friends to me" Joe said.

Spike is starting to get annoyed "No! Who. Do. You. Love?".

Joseph Brooklyn finally got the message, neither didn't say a word, Joe's facial features turned into a frown "S-spike...we're two different species remember? Humans and Animals can't fall in love back on Earth, it's illegal".

Spike crossed his arms "So what? You're not on earth anymore, it can't be illegal here".

"Yes...you have a point there but...".

Spike continued pressing "Joe, if you're gonna stay here, you'll have to find somepony unless you'll just live like the character Scrooge".

Joe couldn't find any words to counter Spike, he sure did not want to be like Scrooge "I...but...what if...I-I'll think about it".

The duo made their way into the castle, being stunned by the inside. Rainbow Dash hovered in front of Joe and Spike "What took you guys so long?".

Joseph scratches his head, completely embarrassed "Sorry Rainbow Dash, we just needed some fresh air".

Rainbow Dash scoffs "Yeah yeah, hurry up! We're meeting Princess Celestia and Luna again, follow me!".

Joe and Spike followed her, pushing through some ponies. The human sees his friends chatting with the goddess like Celestia and her sister Luna, they look happy. Princess Celestia catches Joe in her sight, she giggled, he's not very hard to find.

"Ah, Mr. Brooklyn and Spike, welcome to your first time at the gala. How are you today Joseph?" Princess Celestia asks sweetly in that motherly tone.

Joe blushed at this "V-v-very well thank you, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" he bowed.

Princess Luna goes up in front of Joe, smiling like a child "Joseph! It is wonderful seeing you again".

Joseph bows again "Thank you very much Princess Luna".

"Please, call me Luna" She insisted.

Joe hesitated at first but shook it off "Okay, Luna".

Princess Luna's cheeks turned pink when he called her Luna, Princess easily notices by raising her eye brow playfully "Come now everypony, shall we proceed to the dance hall?".

A loud cheer from the group, Princess Celestia and Luna guided them all to the dance hall. Celestia approached two guards "Open the doors please".

The guards didn't hesitate obeying her command, they pushed the large doors revealing lots of ponies in fancy dresses, having a chat or enjoying their time. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack zooms inside leaving Joe and Spike behind.

"So...what do you want to do?" Joe said asks Spike.

Spike starts looking around the room for Rarity, his pupils went small "I wanna sit down".

Joseph and Spike took an empty table together, Joe sensed something is wrong with Spike just by instinct "Is something wrong Spike?".

Spike sighs in depression, looking onwards at the dancing ponies "I won't be dancing with Rarity".

"You won't? Why not?"

"Rarity's for tonight is somepony called prince Blueblood, guess I'm gonna sit here for a while" said Spike.

Joe scratched his head, a light bulb appeared above his head "Why not ask Twilight for a dance?".

Spike jumps from his seat "Whuh? Why?".

"I think she'll love to spend more time with you, you did dance with her when you guys were little right?".

Spike got off his seat, slowly walking over by Joe's side "Yeah, okay...I'll give her my gift after we dance and Joe? Meet me outside when we're done, I gotta show you something awesome!".

Joe blinks a couple of times "Uh...sure...I guess".

The purple baby dragon ran off, searching for Twilight sparkle who presumingly is still with Princess Celestia and Luna. Spike evetually found her talking with Luna and Celestia, he took deep breaths and went over "Hey, Twilight?".

Twilight, Luna and Celestia gazed down on Spike, Twilight raised her hoof in a questionable manner "Spike, are you alright?".

Spike rubs his claws together feeling more nervous, imagining Twilight's response, trying to force words out "Will...you dance...with me?".

Twilight was taken aback by her number 1 assistants offer, she turned to her mentor. Princess Celestia gave Twilight a warm smile, nodding at her.

Twilight looks at Spike, her eyes giving warmth and care "Oh Spike, of course I will, I mean its been age since we danced".

Joseph Brooklyn smiled with glee seeing Twilight and Spike starting to dance together in the middle like crazy, not being the best dancers in Equestria earned them stares from other ponies 'you deserve what I never got Spike...a mothers love'.

Little did Joe know Princess Celestia came from behind Joe "Hello Joseph".

"Hi mom" he said.

Joe kept staring at Spike and Twilight, he suddenly realised who that voice belongs to and what he just said. Joe's skin turning pale, sweat dropping rapidly as he turns his head around wishing it wasn't who he thought it might be. It was indeed Princess Celestia looking very surprised by Joe's response.

Joe felt she was going to thrown him into the dungeon or executed "P-p-princess C-Celestia! Please f-forgive me! I thought you were...you're...mother...I'm so sorry!" he screamed, running out of the building outside.

Princess Celestia watched Joe running out the hall, she didn't feel angry or disgusted, she thought it was very thoughtful of him to think of her as a mother. She knows about his life Joe's mother from Twilight's letters "such a sweet boy" Celestia giggled.

Luna pouted her cheeks 'Humph! Not fair!'.

Spike saw Joe running out of the hall expectingly "Sorry Twilight, I gotta use the bathroom...here, this is for you! Catch you later!".

Twilight levitated the box before he ran off, she looks back suspiciously "What's that all about?".

A figure covered in shadows watched the Joe and Spike run out the building, it takes a long breath out "So it is true".

* * *

><p>Spike ran outside as fast as possible after seeing Joe run off, it was the perfect opportunity. Spike scans around outside, he spots Joe on a stone bench "Hey Joe! Dude what's up?".<p>

Joseph snaps his body around, muscles tensing up "Oh Spike...its only you" he relaxes.

"Why did ya run out all of a sudden? What did you say to Princess Celestia?" asked Spike.

"I called Princess Celestia mom!" Joe cried out.

Spike's mouth is now wide open "Dude, that's creepy. But c'mon! Celestia won't take a big deal of it, anyway, I wanna ask you something".

Joe looked over his shoulder "What about?".

Spike took out the paper from his pocket "While I was trying my best getting the book back on top, this paper fell out of the book. Check it out".

Joseph took it and started unfolding, now fully open, it's a map "A map?".

Spike climbed on Joe's shoulder "yeah, guess what? It's right here in Canterlot at the Gala!".

Joe didn't buy the it "No way, it must be fake, too much coincidence".

"Joe, you'll never know until we try, or do you want Princess Celestia having a chat with you? C'mon Joe, boys gotta have fun as well".

Joseph felt like being punched in his chest "I don't like this at all, Twilight's going to be very angry with us...let's get going".

X

"Spike? Spiiiike?" Twilight Sparkle called out for her number assistant but with no luck.

Twilight then saw her mentor, galloping over fast as she can, she calls out for Princess Celestia "Princess Celestia!".

Princess Celestia excuses herself from a conversation and walks towards Twilight "Twilight my faithful student, what ever is the matter?".

"I was looking for Spike, after we danced he gave me this gift" Twilight points at necklace she is wearing with her hoof.

Princess Celestia takes a closer look "That is lovely Twilight, but may I ask why and how?".

"I don't know how but I'll ask him later, why however, when I opened the box a little letter was inside written 'Happy mothers day' love Spike" Twilight bounced up and down "that is so cute of him! I never thought he would think of me like that!".

The princess chuckles "Joseph called me 'mom' not too long ago".

Twilight Sparkles eyes felt like they were going to pop out "He said what!".

"Maybe I'll let him call me that, its sweet" princess Celestia glances around her surroundings for Spike "Speaking of which, where is Spike?".

"Thats why I came looking for you Princess Celestia, I can't find him anywhere. He said he was just off to the bathroom and its been nearly 10 minutes" said Twilight.

Princess Celestia was about to speak until a rather large Pony, a bit bigger than her walked past. Celestia coughed lightly "General? Are you alright?".

The large pony didn't say a word, only nodding while not looking her, just walking out of the building.

Twilight felt appalled by his behaviour towards her teacher "What's his problem?".

Princess Celestia shook her head sideways "Do not take it seriously my faithful student, he is always like that and a very kind pony once you get to know him".

Suddenly some animals came rushing inside the gala, scaring the attendees, Fluttershy appeared looking rather ragged and messy "You're...going to LOVE MEEE!".

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn and Spike the gem dragon are still exploring the maps directions, Joe's body twisted around hearing a loud scream "What on earth? Was that...Fluttershy?".<p>

"No way it was Fluttershy, she hardly ever screams like that" said Spike.

"We've been wandering around for 12 minutes Spike, its pretty obvious we're not going to find treasure" Joe said in a frustrated groan.

Spike looks over the map "Nearly there big bro, see, just up ahead!".

Joe sees a smooth rock wall, walking up to it "There's nothing here Spike".

"Wait a sec, I see some writing here in Equestrian. What is heaven and thou may enter" said Spike.

Joe looks at Spike questionably "What is heaven? Are you sure?".

Spike double checks the map "Yeah, but should be simple right? Heaven is where all the good ponies go when they pass away".

Nothing happens, only the wind blew "Guess it didn't work...but what can heaven mean if I didn't it not the right way of saying it?".

Joe rubs his neck for a moment "Heaven means to be one with God?".

Suddenly, the smooth rock wall began shifting, making the dirt sprinkle down. Joseph and Spike gasps as they watch the rock wall shift into an entrance, the duo stared at each in horror "How did you know?" Spike squeaked.

"It was a quote back on earth" Joe said, equally surprised as Spike.

They went over to the entrance, seeing a staircase leading down into the earth. Joe slowly walks down with Spike clinging onto him, as the stair case seemed it would never end, some touches appeared on the walls.

"Touches? Looks as if they've been burning for quite some time" Joseph said to Spike.

"We've really found something Joe! I wonder what it could be?" Spike drools, thinking of gems.

The staircase finally came to an end, Joe and Spike enters a small looking room with more touches, in front of them at the end is a book on a wooden stand and a golden gem a few inches away. Joseph went over for the book whilst Spike inspected the golden gem.

Spike looked very disappointed until he saw the gold gem "I was expecting more but this look incredible! And delicious".

Joe carefully picks up the book, normal size like any book, it felt very old and delicate. With its weight, Joe knew somepony's been writing a lot. Opening it with care, Joe read out "The book of memories by...the names crossed out".

Joseph starts reading it "I love every moment of my life in Canterlot, although some ponies here are mean but Princess Celestia is wonderful. I wish I could spend time with her".

Joe skips a few pages, reading the next one "I've finally made it into Princess Celestia's castle! I'm finally working as her student! My dreams have come true, she is the most wonderful pony in Equestria, she always gives me a beautiful smile she carries with her".

Joe found this very fascinating and is extremely proud of himself for learning Equestrian, Skipping a few more pages he reached a rather more mysterious entry "I made two incredible friends, a gifted unicorn, very powerful with magic. His family has a strong relastionship with Princess Celestia. The other is far by the most strangest and most intriguing of all creatures I've ever learned...a human".

Joe's heart skipped a beat 'Human...does this say...human? But I thought...how...impossible! His name and the unicorns name have been crossed out!'.

Joseph skips more pages, skimming through for more information about the human, seeing more black line on any information about him. He stumbled onto the golden gem page "We've been experimenting on an easy to eat gem containing power that can presumingly grant whoever eats it, we only made two. These golden gems are very difficult to create, lots of concentration, magic and time. I enjoyed every minute of it, I simply cannot tell Princess Celestia this, she would do be furious".

Joe's mind suddenly snaps 'The gem...Spike is going to eat...' Joe looks left "SPIKE! DON'T THAT...that...gem".

Spike looks at Joseph in confusion, the golden gem has disappeared, Spike has ate it "W-what's wrong Joe? What about the gem? It was the most awsome gem I've ever eaten".

Joe collasps to his knees, gasping for air "Spike...that gem...it grants you power".

Spike's eye went wide looking terrified "W-w-w-what! I'm going to be okay? Please! I don't want to-".

"You are fine gem dragon, nothing will harm you" a voice spoke out from the passageway.

Joe and Spike saw a unicorn, a large unicorn, probably the bigger than Celestia with more muscle. His horn is longer and thicker, his mane silver, extremely greasy, not combed or washed, lots of strands. What the most unique thing is the mane has two crowns making him like a hippy. Coat is white, his eyes are a gold colour, the left eye has a large black scar. This uncorn looks like a horse and Pony to Joe.

"Who are you?" Joseph said.

To be continued

**Sorry for the horrible delay! I've had some technical diffuculties making a week late, I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be more shorter, a lot more but somewhere about 2,000 – 3,000 words (hopefully not 3 weeks of waiting. 17 pages I made!)**

**Maybe not really relating to the chapters title very much, some things will be explained next chapter. Get ready, this isn't just a romance story (It will come soon!).**

**Thank you for supporting me and over 120 reviews! Please R&R!**

**For the bronies!**


	12. Chapter 11: The book of memories part 2

**Prepare for a short chapter fellow bronies, this was really complicated for me to write.**

**I can't believe Derpy's name is gone...I mean we...the bronies helped create her...I don't like the new voice actress. But it isn't hasbro's fault, its the stupid parents destroying what we love. Always remember everypony, we know as our beautiful Derpy Hooves.**

**-David L.**

Chapter 11: The Book of memories

Part 2

_Earth, America, New York city._

In New York city, always busy, car's horn going off and humans walking down the streets. In Another busy location, the city's airport. Crowds of people cued up in lines waiting for their luggage, approval to enter or leave, detaining for illegal possessions.

Gregory Brooklyn stood in front of the metal detector exit, staring deeply at nothing. He sighs sadly "home sweet home I suppose".

Greg's best friend appeared from behind his back to his side, pulling his own luggage "What's up buddy? Feeling okay?" Frank asks with a hint of fatigue.

Gregory shifts his vision right, cracking a small smile "just thinking about all this detaining and inspection".

"Does it discomfort you?".

"Security is always checking us for weapons, drugs or bombs. Suspecting us as terrorists."

Frank sat down on his luggage "You do know why they do this right? Someone could have a gun, bomb or drugs that could threaten these people at the airport or this city."

Greg rubbed his eyes "Yes yes, I understand that. I just get tired of all this".

Frank and Gregory placed their luggage onto the scanner while they went through the metal detector. Both of them had nothing on them, they picked up their luggage and walked outside.

"I'm getting a cab, want to come along?" Frank offered his friend.

"No thank you, I'll get one on my own. Want to go for a drink tonight?".

Frank laughs "Sure thing" he whistles and a yellow taxi parks by the side of the road "You sure you don't want a lift?".

Gregory smiles widely in appreciation "I'm sure, thank you Frank, see you tonight".

Frank opens the door and steps inside "Okay, tell Joe I said hi. See ya" he closes the door and with that the taxi sets off into the traffic of cars.

Greg sighs, looking around his city, it hasn't changed since he was last here. Buildings still tall as ever, some new ones too. People still walking around the city doing whatever they do best, nothing changes.

"VOTE FOR VERMIN SUPREME AND YOU'LL GET A FREE PONY!" a man shouted at Gregory, shoving a poster onto his chest.

Greg looks at the poster, a old grey bearded man wearing a boot on his head with captions 'Vermin Supreme for President 2012' and get a free pony "Maybe some things have changed".

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Joe asks, feeling terrified by this unicorn's size and appearance.<p>

The mysterious giant unicorn stood strongly in front of Joseph and Spike, eyes glaring down on Joe and Spike "I shall tell you soon human. Right now both of you will come with me to my quarters, we have much to discuss and I'll be taking that book" he said, levitating the book Joe's hands.

Spike ignored the mysterious unicorn "What about me! I just eaten that gold gem! What's gonna happen to me?" he yelled.

The unicorn calmly sighs, shaking his head slowly "must I repeat myself gem dragon? You shall be fine, no pain what so ever. I understand that you wonder what that gem has done, you will follow me if you want answers. Especially you human".

Joseph and Spike took glances at each other "what if we refuse?" Spike dared.

The unicorn smirks "I highly suggest you don't, wouldn't want myself using force against you and face Princess Celestia's wrath. But if I must, I must."

Joe takes a step forward towards him "We'll come with you, Spike will want more information about that gem he's just eaten.".

"He will as well as you human. For now call me General until we arrive at my quarters, come." The general gestured his hoof for Joe and Spike at the exit.

Spike climbs onto Joe's shoulder, embracing his neck for comfort, whispering words "I don't trust this unicorn."

Joseph slowly walks past the general up the stairs, fearing to look in his eyes 'those eyes, battle hardened, he's been in serious situations before'.

The general watches Joe as he climbed the stone stairs, his eyes adjusted themselves at the book in mid-air "Hmm...who would have thought this could have been found? Fascinating" he levitated it back where it belonged.

Taking one last looked around the room, his mind pounders 'So many memories, so long ago, never forget those moments' the general thought, leaving the room not looking back.

Joe and Spike are waiting for this general while they spoke among themselves about their situation "Who's this General? He's gotta be a bad guy! Look at his scar!" Spike yelled.

"Spike, please calm down, I know you're feeling distressed about that gem but he said you're fine" Joe reassured.

Spike paced around feeling worried "I'm scared Joe, I don't know about him, I-" just as Spike was giving his opinion about the general, he appeared behind them.

The general stares down at them "Shall we head for Princess Celestia's palace?".

Joseph and Spike's eyes widened "P-Princess Celestia's palace! Y-you mean you're" they stuttered.

"That I am, I am Princess Celestia and Luna's general. If you want I shall explain more in further detail another day but we must take you two to my quarters, I have to tell you something".

Joe looks around for a chariot "Sir, where is your chariot?".

The unicorn blinks for a few seconds then chuckling softly "Chariot? I simple walked here like you two did".

"But aren't you a Princess Celestia and Luna's general?" Spike asks tilting his head.

"Yes, however I prefer walking on hoof rather than transportation. Keeps me in shape, not a general without exercising, talk to my guards I train" The general replied in a professional tone "Now, head on without me for a moment."

Joe and Spike cautiously started walking back to the path. The unicorn's horn starts glowing, his magic began sealing back up the secret entrance "They're finally here".

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn, Spike and Princess Celestia's general are walking through streets of Canterlot to Celestia's palace. They went through crowds of ponies, many bowing their heads down, Joe immediately knew who they are bowing to. Looking over his shoulder at the general, his eyes never lingered too long at them.<p>

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Joe asks, feeling stupid right after he said that, he knew better than being rude to Princess Celestia's general

But he didn't glare or snarl at Joe, just sighing sadly "I don't like it when they bow for me brings...very terrible memories for me. Guards! Open the doors!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" Two gold armoured colts saluted with respect, opening it for their commander.

"Dude, this guy is kinda cool. Mysterious, scar face, greasy long hair and tall" Spike whispered in Joe's ear, sniggering lightly.

"Follow me up these stairs if you please human" said the unicorn as he trots up followed by Joseph.

The general guides Joe and Spike in front of a not so large door then others, using his magic, he opens the doors with graceful force. All of them enters his quarters. Not like most rooms, big and fancy looking, smaller, less polish and royal architecture. With more pictures of the general with Princess Celestia, Luna, guards, ponies of towns or cities. Awards, medals hanging on walls for bravery, loyalty, leadership and guard duty. The unicorn walks past Joe, going to his desk full of sheets of paperwork and sitting down on a regular chair.

Using his magic, he levitated two chairs in front of his desk "Have a seat."

Joseph and Spike share glances of reluctance but knowing better, they sat on their chairs. The large colt levitated cups and a tea pot "Tea?".

They both nodded but Spike spoke up with a questioning look "hey, ya didn't invite us for tea did you?".

"No I did not, I shall get to the point if you like but before that I really must you my name" The general said, placing their tea in front on them.

"As you already know, I am Princess Celestia and Luna's general, General Spirit. Don't question my name, I am proud of it" Spirit said in a strict tone.

"Um...thank you General Spirit...but may we discuss about Spike?" said Joe nervously.

"Ah yes, of course. As I said before, your gem dragon is in by no means harm of that gem he's eaten. This certain gem however does have it's effects on those who eat it, they get power."

Spike leans on his chair, feeling excited but scared "R-really? I got n-new powers?".

Spirit made a 'meh' face "you could say that, but in terms of it's creation it doesn't give you the power of flight, ice, fire or anything like that. It works a bit differently."

Joe and Spike have him an raised eyebrow "What do you mean?".

Spirit took a sip of his tea "It grants you strength, making you stronger, you can punch harder, move faster. But it's not so simple, took make this work properly, you need experience, training, fighting. When you, for example. Go lift weights, this helps builds the gems power, binding it's strength with your own to make you stronger for battle situations."

"Wait a minute! You're saying Spike is now a super strengthened dragon?" Joe busts out.

General shakes his head calmly, not phased by Joe's outburst "Let me finish human. Even though it seems useful, it has limitations. You can't become ridiculously strong, like every other being you have a limit. This golden gem weakens depending on how you use yourself."

"So...what should I do?" Spike pipes up, feeling afraid of his new power.

General Spirit stands up from his chair, walking over to a window, looking at Luna's moon "that is what I'm about to tell you. What we will and have discussed must NEVER leave this room. Understand?" he said firmly, earning himself fast nods.

"Good, now before we go anywhere else. The gem dragon won't alone, human, you're joining your friend."

Joseph Brooklyn jumps in his seat "What! But what can I do? I don't have what Spike-".

"You too have the same power as him" Spirit interrupted.

Joe's face fell, slumping his shoulders down in shock "What?".

"I shall tell you a secret that isn't know to anypony here, not even Princess Celestia. I also read some reports of you falling down the sky, she told you about some strange energy correct? While I did some of my own investigations, it seems as though that whatever happened to you has gave you the same power as your friend. I am still investigating."

"Dude! Are you serious?" Spike yelled.

Spirit sighs "I'm afraid so".

Joe breathes slowly, taking very deep breaths, trying his best calming himself down "So...the things I did...saving Spike...beating Rainbow Dash...helping Applejack...was because of a power I never knew I had?".

"It appears so young human, but fear not, the human who was here adapted to his power and used it for good deeds. I hope you shall as well".

Joseph stares into Spirits eyes, trying to figure out what else he has to hide "who was this human called? What was his name, how did he get here?".

Spirit gives a little smirk "In time you will know, but his name I'll give you. He called himself Kirk when we first met."

"But enough of that, it's time to get to business, both of you need training so you can control and understand your strength. Your training will be in-" Spirit's speech got cut off by a knock on his door.

"General? General Spirit? May I come in with my subjects?" the voice resembled an angel, princess Celestia.

Spirit quickly straightened his stance, puffing his chest out "Yes princess."

His doors slowly opens, revealing no other than princess Celestia her including her sister Luna. Joe and Spike turns their heads around, taking a better look and they gasp. It wasn't the Princesses Joe and Spike were gasping at, it's her subjects, their friends "Hello General" Celestia spoke softly.

Spirit nods his head slightly "Princess".

Twilight Sparkle followed by Celestia's side proudly like always, she frowns when Twilight sees her two friends "Joe! Spike! What are you doing here?" she said, her tone feels worried and angry.

"T-Twilight! I-uh...we can explain!" Spike stutters.

Twilight Sparkle's expression went blank, shooting them with her suspicious face "I'm listening" she taps her hoof impatiently.

The two boys are spluttering for words "Joe! What do we do? She's mad" Spike whispers.

"We've got to tell the truth, besides, Applejack is here, no point in lying".

Spike completely forgot Applejack is the element of honesty, lying IS pointless right now "Okay, we've-".

"I must apologise without letting you know Princess but I wanted to meet this human and know more about him along with his friend. It's only fair that I too also can meet new faces" General Spirit interrupted, stepping forward.

Twilight looks at Applejack for her take on him, Applejack stares long and hard, searching for a lie "Gosh...He's tellin the truth girls".

Fluttershy looks over this stallion, seeing his superior height and his scar, she hid behind Rarity. Rarity felt disgusted with this General's hair 'Why I never! That is the most untidy, greasy hair I've EVER seen!'.

Pinkie Pie simply being herself bounces up and down, excited seeing a new face "OH! OH! WE SHOULD GIVE THE GENERAL A PARTY!".

Spirit chuckles in amusement "Thank you very much, but maybe next time".

Rainbow Dash couldn't stand the unicorn 'who does this guy think he is? Stealing Joe?'.

Rainbow Dash flew in front of his face, glaring deep into his eyes "Alright buster! Spill it! What're you doing really with Joe huh?".

Applejack used her teeth on Rainbow Dash's tail, pulling her down on the ground "Don't y'all be rude now! He ain't lyin!".

"I can assure you miss Rainbow Dash that I'm not bringing harm to him" The general said holding a smirk "Allow me to finish, this human and gem dragon has agreed on going to a trip."

Luna steps forward in front of him "and where is this trip taking place general?".

"Outside of Equestria" Spirit said causing everypony in he room fall on their bottoms.

Princess Celestia maintains her balance, her eyes nearly popping out "general...what in Equestria are you thinking? I said nopony leaves Equestria, it could be dangerous out there".

Spirit didn't show any emotion towards his ruler, he carefully thought his words "that is true and a wise rule, however I need somepony and these two offered to help. Besides, they aren't ponies."

Princess Celestia looks over at Joe and Spike who didn't speak a word for some time "They aren't, but I care for them, I love everypony in Equestria."

Twilight looks at her human friend then her number one assistant "Joe, Spike, did you really volunteer?" she asks desperately.

Joseph bit his lip, resisting on telling her, last thing he wanted was Spirit doing something Joe really didn't want to imagine. He swallows nervously "Yes Twilight. We did".

Twilight hugs both of them fiercely "No! You are not leaving!".

Spirit went besides Twilight, placing a hoof on her shoulder "Miss Sparkle, they are going to a safe place, it's only for a day. I promise."

"I hardly know you, why should I?".

"Because I've know Spirit for years now, if he promises on something, he will hold onto that promise" princess Celestia said, comforting Twilight with her muzzle "even thought I highly disagree, general will not go quietly".

Spirit bows his head down, placing a hoof on his chest "with your permission your highness...and yours Twilight Sparkle".

Twilight and Celestia stares at Joseph and Spike, Joe began thinking about his choice 'I've lied to her, I'm not just going with Spike and train along side with him. If I complete whatever training he gives me...then I'll know more about this 'Kirk'. It feels selfish but I need to know, what has happened here? How did he get here?'.

"I Princess Celestia approve Joseph Brooklyn and Spike Sparkle's leave for training in an unknown land" Celestia approves reluctantly.

"Okay...you guys can go but please be safe you two" Twilight embraces her friend and now son "and Spike, thank you for this gift, I love you" she kisses his forehead.

Spike berries his face into her purple coat chest "Me too...mom".

Joseph watches their mother and son moment, he's glad Spike has a mother figure in his life, most important thing ever. Twilight casts sly smile "do you want a kiss too?" she said, giggling and blushing.

Joe's face turned bright red, feeling his blood rise "I-bweh...what?".

Twilight plants a kiss on his forehead "take care of Spike, understand?" said Twilight firmly.

Joe touches his forehead, feeling something he never felt in his entire life before. Suddenly, feeling a cold shiver behind him, Joe turns his head around seeing some of his friends watch in jealousy.

"H-hey! You need a kiss too Joe! From the best flyer in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash yells, blushing like mad.

"Oooh! I'll give you a kiss too Joey!" Pinkie Pie grins.

"Ah'll consider this a thank you gift for helpin me out" Applejack grins but her cheeks went pink.

Fluttershy attemped a brave face "I can do this...".

Rarity flutters her eyes, almost seductively "My, such a lucky colt...I mean man".

Joseph walks out of Twilight's grip, backing up at a wall "girls...there is no need...really".

His protest seemed pointless as his five friends trots over to Joe, each of them kissing his cheek. Joe nearly collapsed on the floor "O-oh my..."

Spirit raises his eye brows, very amused at this "fascinating".

Princess Luna stands shocked and jealous 'They are kissing him! And I, just stand here watch!' Luna mentally screams.

General Spirit decided they wasted enough time for today, he coughed, catching their attention "I apologise for interrupting your romantic session with the human but we must leave. Human, gem dragon, let us move now".

Joseph brushes himself off, hugging each and everyone of his friends "thank you all for your...kisses...I've never ever been kissed before, especially girls, ponies for that matter".

"Okay boys, remember, Be nice, brush your teeth, eat properly and-" Twilight instructed before being interrupted by Spike.

"Okay okay! Jeez Twilight...you really are my mother" Spike teases, making Twilight rub his head.

"Let us move now you two" Spirit said, walking out his room.

Joseph began following him as Spike climbs to his shoulder. They waved at their friends in which they did so too. Before they left, Spirit pops his head around the door way "Oh yes, princess Luna? Don't worry about Joseph, you'll get your future husband" he winks then zooming off with Joe.

Luna's face boiled red from pure rage and sheer embarrassment, looking over at her big sister who giggled at her. Princess Luna whispered lowly and quietly "Go get your mane cut Spirit".

Unsuspectingly, Spirit's voice echoed in his room "I heard that".

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes of riding a chariot, Spirit, Joseph and Spike reaches a beach. The golden armoured colts starts lowering to the salty sands. It was like any beach on earth, same sounds of the sea, some seagulls. All replaced by Luna's moon.<p>

Joseph walks out of the chariot and onto the sand, he kneels, picking up sand. Spirit notices Joe's curiosity "never seen sand before?".

"To be honest, this is my first time at a beach all my life. I always lived in a city" Joe states blankly, always wanting to go when he was little but his mother never listens.

"I am glad you finally have now".

"By the way General Spirit, about Applejack, how did you manage to lie in front of her? She's the element of honesty? Magic?".

Spirits looks up at Luna's ever so beautiful moon "not magic, experience and skill".

"Dude, how we gonna get to this place anyway? Swim?" Spike asks while making a sand castle.

Spirit points over to the sea "That".

Joseph and Spike over towards a plain, simple, small rowing boat "we're gonna row our way there!".

Spirits laughs half heartedly "Row? Of course not! Using my magic on this, it shall send you to your destination at an incredible speed".

Joe and Spikes down in the boat, Spirit walks over to Joe "Human, I know you have many questions, after this, I'll explain some things to you. That's why you lied right?".

Joseph's chest felt pins and needles inside "well...I...yes sir".

Spirit sighs "fine, if you are ready, you will proceed to your training point. Hold on tight". The unicorns horn glows red around the boat, zooming off forward like Rainbow Dash.

Spirit looks onwards at the distancing human "He reminds me of you Kirk, let's see if he can surpass you".

To be continued

**I'm sorry for posting this so late, the reason why it's been delayed because of my college homework has been dragging me down a lot. Being an art student isn't easy. Please forgive me.**

**I don't know what to make of this chapter, not too proud of it, a new OC and leaving Equestria? Powers? If you need want to complain, praise or ask, please say in the review or PM me.**

**I also want to say I'm happy if any of you would like to submit fan art of you like. I had some fans saying they are making a drawing from my story last week but haven't heard anything since then. Please send me a link on my deviantART page britishmangaboy or SHONENJUMPBOY on youtube! And soon I'll be looking for a front cover artist for my next story!**

**Thank you for all your support and I hope you continue! Please R&R.**

**For the Bronies!**


	13. Chapter 12: Land of Xenthur

Chapter 12: The land of Xenthur

Gregory Brooklyn is inside a yellow taxi, the driver returning him back home. As his journey from the airport to his house, Greg stares out of the window thinking about his son. The driver looks into his mirror quite often at Gregory.

"Ain't my business mac but ya sure are the wonder boy" the taxi driver asks in a thick American accent, smoking a cigar.

Greg looks at him with an questionable look "Pardon?".

"Ya got something bad on your mind son, that's what I mean? A family thing?".

Greg's chest felt being punched by an unrelenting force, he starts glaring at this suspicious taxi driver "How did you-" Greg growled.

"WHOA! Chill mac! Look I know it ain't my business but that look in your eyes tells it all. I got family issues too son."

Gregory immediately calms down after hearing this "you do?".

The taxi driver doesn't right away, turning around a corner, a car nearly crashing into them. Honking his horn furiously, sticking his head out of the window "WAIT FOR THE GREEN LIGHT YA HIPPY ASS MORON!".

Pulling his back inside, the taxi drivers resumes focus on driving Gregory home "Sorry bout that mac, anyway, I been apart from my wife. She was pretty and kind at first, we quickly married and had three kids four years later. All of a sudden she became a whore, taking money and ain't giving my kids attention, I kicked her ass out".

Gregory didn't really feel comfortable listening into others personal life without befriending them. For his sake and this man's feelings, Greg went along "Really?".

"Really really, it's hard y'know mac. My kids don't see me often, they're living with my mother, I do see em often but I can't let them live with me. Neither can I live with my mother".

"Why can't you if I may ask" asked Greg.

The taxi driver grumbles, throwing out his cigar out of the window "Me and my mom don't get along".

Gregory slumps further into his seat, thoughts pondering about his wife's relationship with his son "someone I know can relate" whispers Greg.

The taxi driver pulls over by the side of the road, making an easy step on the path. Pulling his handbrake and pressing a button, showing Greg's taxi trip fee "That's $599 US DOLLARS mac...nah I'm kidding ya, $12 please".

Gregory pulls out a wallet inside his coat pocket, pulling out a $10 dollar and $5 dollar note, Greg hands over the money. The taxi drivers receives the money and starts collecting change for Gregory. While Greg is waiting, he takes a quick glance outside seeing his house 'home sweet home' Greg thought with a smile.

His smile quickly faded away when he sees two patrol officers walking down the path, they wore their ordinary blue uniform with badges and hats. Greg's heart begins beating violently when the two officers turned a corner at HIS house. Gregory quickly opens his door, taking out his luggage.

"Hey mac! Your change!" the taxi driver yells at him.

"Keep the change!" Greg replies, rushing over to his house.

The two police officers went up to the Brooklyn family's door "Alright, let's go over this one more time. NO. SHOVING. PEOPLE. INTO. WASHING MACHINES. Got it?".

The other officer grumbles, shrugging off his partners request "She got what was coming to her, not my fault she didn't know what to do with a washing machine".

"I don't care if it was Friday and she was the cause of it. We're police officers, we help others, understand? Now act noble".

Gregory walks behind them, calling out them out before a knock on his door starts "Officers! May I help you with something?".

The two police officers turns their heads around seeing a man carrying luggage "Are you Mr. Brooklyn?".

Gregory gulps nervously "Yes sir".

"I'm officer Jaden Westwood, patrol and this is my partner Derek Martin. We're here about your son, Joseph Brooklyn" said patrol man Jaden.

Gregory almost drops his luggage on the ground in utter shock "m-my son? Is he in trouble!".

Officer Derek holds his up, stopping Gregory "No he isn't in trouble, he hasn't been attending school for a week, no reply from his household came. Do you know why?".

Gregory's stomach feels as if it's being twisted "n-no, I don't know. I was on a business trip in South Korea".

"Could we please step inside and discuss this sir?" Officer Jaden asks, as if Greg had a choice in the first place.

Gregory nods at them, stepping into his house which feels so long since he left. Greg not seeing any signs of his daughter or wife but hearing the television and his daughter Clare speaking "CINDY!" Greg bursts out.

X

Joseph Brooklyn along with Spike Sparkle sat qieutly on the seat, feeling bumps as their boat hits waves.

"Hey Joe...how ya feeling? We're going somewhere nopony hasn't been before" Spike asks, in need of a conversation.

Joe looks away from Luna's moon and staring at Spike with a comforting smile "Really want to know? I'm scared but I came for a reason...including you Spike".

"Oh yeah, you want more information about this 'Kirk' guy right?".

Joe nods "Yes".

Spike rubs his chin in deep thought "Dude, to be honest, me and Twilight read almost EVERY book she found and I can't remember anything about a human".

"Really? You mean it's not in history?".

"Nope, you know know what's even more strange? I get this feeling that General Spirit knows a lot more then Princess Celestia" said Spike.

Joseph became very interested in this topic, he wants more information if possible "Keeping information from her like that can lead to prison. If that's true?".

Spike nodded "Sure is, I'm more interested on how he met Kirk in the first place and how?".

Joe leans his body down onto the boat's floor, staring at stars for stories "All of this is confusing, I hope what we do is worth it".

Spike lets out a yawn while stretching out his little arms "I'm tired Joe...can I sleep on your chest?".

The human pats his chest lightly for Spike "Of course Spike".

Spike crawls over to Joe's chest, making himself comfortable by spinning around a few times. Spike lays down holding his tail "hey Joe?".

"Yes Spike?"

"I know it hasn't even been a month since you arrived in Equestria, but since we met...we're best friends. Later on, brothers almost..." Said Spike, tears now appearing in his eyes "please don't leave Equestria".

Joseph smiles at Spike, brining his around Spike, embracing his little brother "I won't leave, I promise".

Joe and Spike closed their eyes, drifting to sleep, sound of water and the bumps started fading away.

X

Princess Celestia's sun peaks over the blue ocean, shining on a beach. Sounds of seagulls echoed through the wind, oceans waving back and forth and tree leaves rustling around from a distance. Joe feels a warm heat on his face, scrunching up his face, Joe lazily blocks Celestia's sunlight. Joseph slowly opens his eyes, his vision is blurry. Rubbing his eyes, hoping to regain clear vision, Joe met the gorgeous blue ocean. Blinking in confusion, Joseph looks at the boats side, sand, they have reached land.

"Spike! Wake up! We're on land!" Joe shouted, shaking Spike who was sleeping on his lap.

Spike groans and stirs, shaking his head "Uhh...dude? Whats up?".

"Spike, take a look around, we've reached land!".

Spike the gem dragon felt confused but looks around, his eyes widened with joy "WOW! R-really! Another land!".

Spike immediately jumps out of the boat, running across the sand towards a path leading over the sand dunes "Spike! Wait!" Joe shouted, jumping out to catch Spike.

Spike stops in his tracks after hearing Joe, seeing him catch up. Joe stops in front of Spike, kneeling down "Spike, you really shouldn't run off like that in somewhere we know nothing about".

Spike lowers his head in shame "Sorry Joe, couldn't help myself...this is really cool!".

Joe stands up, looking around the landscape, somehow, it reminded him of somewhere 'funny...those trees look like cherry blossom trees' he thought.

"Let's walk down this path, hopefully we might find a town or something" Joe said earning an approving nod from Spike.

The odd duo walks side by side, man and dragon in an unknown land, but Joe's fellow human stepped foot here. "this place looks amazing, the grass is green as in Ponyville and look at those trees! They look VERY old, I never seen a tree with pink leaves".

"Cherry Blossoms, well, on Earth we have different countries. Those trees can be found in a country called China, South Korea and a lot more common in Japan" Joe explains.

Spike looks up with a twinkle in his eyes, amazed by human culture "Japan? What's it like?".

Joseph chuckles "I've never been to Japan, only seeing it in pictures or videos, I can say Hello in Japanese".

Spike snorts, shooting Joe a grin "You can speak in a different language? Yeah right".

Joe smirks, accepting the challenge "Konichiwa Nii-chan".

Spike jumps in shock but doesn't believe him "Dude, you could have just been saying gibberish".

"If Applejack was here she'll say I'm not lying" Joseph laughs along with Spike.

Spike then realises something when Joe introduced different languages "Joe, now that you mentioned languages, what if anypony who lives here doesn't speak like us?".

Joseph is taken aback by Spike's statement, quite an interesting and possibly true "You're right there Spike, in all honesty though. I think at least one will be able to speak like us, if not...we or they will figure something out".

"I hope you're right Joe, don't wanna train and let it go to waste".

Joe and Spike continued walking the path which seemed endless but there is only one route, so they could wander off and get lost or hope for a town. They see birds which are different from earth and Ponyville, some are bigger or smaller, some with odd colours with made them beautiful creatures with unique singing never heard before.

Joseph and Spike finally came across a white clothed hooded figure sitting on the ground crossed legged in front of a statue. Spike climbs up Joe's arm, whispering in his ear "Bro, who is that?" he asked worryingly.

Joe tries and make it out, from his position, this figure looks like a human but finds it doubtful "No idea, could be friendly, could be bad, we must see".

Joe walks down further, hoping for the best. As he got closer, the figure is facing the statue and couldn't make out what it is "Excuse me?".

The figure's head lifts up, standing up straight slowly and gracefully "You must be the ones General Spirit wrote of in his letter" it's voice is male sounding with monotone..

Joseph gulps nervously "Um...y-yes, we've been sent here for training".

The figure doesn't speak immediately, Joe thought he is staring at the statue "this statue, shared wisdom and strength in this land. The old grand lord".

Spike and Joe looks at each other, not knowing what to make "Urr...".

The white hooded figure turns slowly, facing them both "I must apologise for this sudden culture share, forgive me" he then bows.

"Dude, who are you and what are you?" Spike asks, taking a peak under his hood but failed to see the strangers face..

"I am Master Yang, I train young students in the arts of Chaj...or as your fellow human Kirk would say Kung Fu" Master Yang slowly lifts his hood off.

Joe and Spike gasps at Master Yang's appearance, his head is nothing like Spike has ever seen in books and for Joe, only in comic books. Yang is an anthropomorphic lizard, big yellow eyes with a straight dark pupil. His scales were once a black colour until it changes into green "I am a Lizard, it is an honour meeting you" Yang bows.

"A-amazing! I-I've never seen anypony like you before!" Spike said with enthusiasm.

Master Yang doesn't smile, not paying attention at Spike's wondrous joy "General Spirit wrote in his letter that you must return 24 hours for Equestria and complete their training".

"Complete our training in 24 hours? But how is that possible in such a small amount of time?" Joe ask questioningly.

Master Yang slowly turns his heel, walking down the left path quietly for a second "Come, follow me to the Kraan Palace".

Joseph and Spike stares at each other, they had no other choice. Quickly catching up with Master Yang, they start sight seeing "Are you pleased with our land?".

Joe smiles, this land is as beautiful as Ponyville, he just wonders if their people are as nice "It's a beautiful land, it reminds me of two places back on my planet earth".

Yang's eyes catches Joe's gaze "China and Japan".

Joe felt surprised with his knowledge and presses for information "Did Kirk tell you that?".

Master Yang resumes looking forward "Yes, your fellow human had shared many tales and cultures from earth. Very interesting indeed, we learned many things about humans, his planet and other countries."

"What was Kirk like Master Yang?" Joe asks.

The lizard thought his words carefully before relying "time will answer your question Mr. Brooklyn."

Joseph wasn't amused with his answer 'time will tell? Does he mean Spirit will tell me instead?' he thought.

Spike who is ogling around, manages a question for Yang "Sir, does this place have any dragons?".

"No" Master Yang answers bluntly, making Spike wince hurtfully "not any more."

"What're ya talking about?" said Spike.

"Many many year ago, a teenage dragon once lived here among us at the Kraan Palace, training in the art of Chaj."

Spike is now interested as Joe about his own race "What kind of dragon?".

Master Yang makes a small smile at Spike "time will answer you sooner then expected, young master Sparkle".

Spike blushes at his 'mothers' last name "W-why are you calling me Sparkle?".

"You are now classed as Twilight Sparkle's son are you not?" said Yang causing a light chuckle from Joe.

Spike's blush reddens, he feels embarrassed but felt very proud of his last name. He has a mother who accepts him, even if he's a dragon "Yeah...I'm proud of it sir."

Joe grabs Spike and lifts him high into the air and placing him onto Joe's shoulder "and I'm proud of you Spike, Twilight will be proud after our training."

Master Yang doesn't stop walking towards Kraan Palace which it's towers resembling China's palace architecture "Young masters, we are nearing the Kraan palace and will pass through Kraans local village Sransphere."

Joseph, Spike and Master Yang continues walking down the path, a few minutes later they arrive at Sransphere village. Joe and Spike walks over a little hill, embracing the sight of Sransphere, it's landscape pure as Ponyville. A rice field with more creatures working, picking the rice for mouths to feed. Small houses, unlike Ponyville, these creature's houses are smaller, their doors slide instead of swinging open.

Joe and Spike watch as some creatures working on the rice field stares while they walk towards Kraan Palace. These creatures are pandas, tigers, ox's and maybe many more to see. Some bowed for Master Yang as he did so as well with respect.

"What do you think of this village if you wish, if I may ask?" Yang asks.

Joseph and Spike both jumps, breaking them out of their deep thoughts of Sransphere, Spike being first sharing his thoughts "Its neat looking, these guys are...strange."

Joe coughs, covering his mouth "Well, it is a lot better than my city. Peaceful, full with nature."

Master Yang shakes a hand from a panda who seems to be in charge of this village "thank you for your food supplies as always Ignas."

"Anything for you who protects our village and country from those barbarians" Ignas said with a wide smile, then making a surprised expression "Oh great lords...the human has returned!".

Yang quickly puts a green scale hand on Ignas's shoulder, shaking his head sideways. Ignas feels ashamed of himself, immediately apologises by bowing "I'm sorry young sir, you...look like 'him'. I must return home".

Master Yang watches Ignas walking away from them "Come, we have wasted nearly an hour, you two do not have long." Yang insisted, storming off.

Joseph and Spike manages catching up along side Yang, they walk through a forest, tree leaves green as broccoli and wood brown as a horses coat. Master Yangs leads them out of the forest and presenting a large Palace, the Kraan "We are here, our legacy and power, birth of Chaj. Kraan Palace".

Joseph Brookly, second human from earth and Spike Sparkle, a gem dragon. Both seeing a mighty, wonderfully crafted palace and dare they say, even greater than Princess Celestia's. Yang gestures with his hand 'follow me'. Spike climbs once again on Joe's shoulder, Joseph at Master Yang's side. As Joe walks for the stairs, he passes by orange dressed monk suits, instead of man it is replaced by anthropomorphic Pandas, rhinos, Lions and many more. Shouting battle cries as they punch, kick and block while being instructed by a white suited monk like Yang, sharing words of wisdom.

Others are training with sticks, breaking pots filled with sand or sparing with a colleague and some even fighting close quarters on tall pillars. Joseph and Spike felt very intimidated at this intense training.

"Master Yang, I don't think we can do this sort of stuff like you guys can" Joe said as if it were a fact.

Master Yang continues walking ahead while the boys keep up with his pace, nearing a very, very long set of stairs "Do not feel intimidated, you will need time to adapt...will be hurt thought".

Spike started panicking after Yang said 'hurt' "w-whoa! H-hurt! How badly?" he stutters nervously.

"Nothing serious just minor injuries...hopefully".

Joe rubs his neck 'this is not going to be good' he thought.

The three now began walking up the long stairs, leading its way for Kraan's heart of it's palace, the hall of Chaj. Spike stays on Joseph's shoulder so he doesn't get left behind "Since we have quite some time before we arive on top, let me explain where you are" Master Yang said.

"You two are in the land of Xenthur, a place where creature's were once separated by greed and evil but became the land of wisdom and light."

"You mean Xenthur wasn't united at first?" Joe said.

Yang nods "Correct, Xenthur wasn't ruled by us Chaj masters. 3,678 years ago, it was ruled by clans which they seek to overthrown other clans and make Xenthur theirs. We Chaj was once a small clan struggling for survival. However, our clan leader, master, the statue you saw awhile ago, a bear, lead us against overwhelming power."

"Wait, you said your clan was small, how did your leader get you through?"Spike asks curiously, his blood boiled with excitement at Xenthur's history.

"Our old grand master, Rubein was a wise leader. Unlike other clan leaders, he never accepted technology for our people which made them ruthless. Old grand master Rubein told clan Chaj 'We must not follow technology like out brothers and sisters, we must not bring chaos, we must not be ruthless. We must however, must embrace nature, listening for it's guidance, if we care for our land, our land will care for us'. Instead of brute force, Rubein told us to speak out for the people of Xenthur, gaining their trust and support. Eventually they realised their clans is leading them into destruction and a sorrowful future, their clan leaders did hear our voice and...executed whoever sided with us".

Spike went silent, his eyes grew small, Joe made a sad face, understanding war from history books. Master Yang looks left, seeing a wonderful landscape of mountains "That made many outrage, being held by a leash. They secretly created a new army with our aid, a rebel force. The Chaj clan trained them with out 'Kung Fu' as well as our tactics. We are a passive clan but for our peoples sake, we must break our rule. Never be the aggressor".

Joe realised they are half way up but gets back on topic "It must have been rough breaking that rule for your clan".

Master Yang sighs sadly "They feel ashamed til this day...it was necessary though, we wanted a land of harmony for other. Bloodshed had to be spilt. Six years the war lasted, many lives were lost including us and the rebels but Chaj and rebels were stronger. With other clans people turning against them, they lost soldiers for hire. Please note, it took six years because even without many recruiting their army's were still very strong. After brutal loses, Chaj and the rebels became victorious".

Joe tilts his head sideways, confused about Yang's short ending "Master Yang, there's more isn't there?".

"Yes Mr. Brooklyn, however you two are not here for history lessons. You are here for training, I'll explain a little more in your free time. For now, we are here" Master outstretches his hand, presenting Kraan palaces hall of Chaj.

Joseph and Spike scans the hall of Chaj's entrance, much like china's temple entrances but instead of red, blue is their signature colour. Master Yang kneels in front of it, placing his scaly fist on his left palm. Speaking his language quietly making two large doors open slowly. Yang stood straight, advancing forward "welcome inside the hall of Chaj, you see here on your sides are ancient weapons and artefacts treasured by us Xenthurians throughout the clan wars and beyond".

Joe and Spike looks each side, seeing a sword with red highlights, a purple sparkling rock, a scroll of Faust's legacy. Both feeling like school students, wishing for a close examination. Master Yang immediately stops, kneeling down, placing his head onto the floor gently "Grand master Chardonnay, we are here".

Joseph looks ahead, he sees a scary image like death itself. Its tall, long arms, many arms, an anthropomorphic spider. Grand master Chardonnay is upside down by hanging on his web meditating in shadow, small amounts of light shinning on him. until Yang spoke. Spike yelps, hugging Joe's neck, terrified of Chardonnay.

The spider releases himself off his web, landing gently, lightly, perfectly on a pond with floating flowers. Grand master Chardonnay walks across on water towards Joe and Spike softly, making Joe gasp violently. The long arm spider creature emerges from shadows, revealing a what a spider would normally look like. Chardonnay has fangs looking sharp, two big eyes and two small eyes, black and shiny, skin is dark brown with some hair. But Chardonnay's body is covered by a white monk suit like Yang's but with light shining pink cherry blossoms.

"Well, if it isn't another human in our land Xenthur and a another gem dragon, welcome Joseph Brooklyn and Spike Sparkle" grand master Chardonnay spoke, his tone is kind sound, very pleasant but has years of experience.

Joe and Spike looks at each other awkwardly, not expecting his voice being pleasant sounding "t-thank you Grand Master Chardonnay".

Chardonnay places two of eight handless legs on Joseph and Spike individually, sending some shivers "I also have received word of General Spirit telling me you boys need training because...certain events happened".

Spike fumbles with words, trying his best not screaming at grand master Chardonnay "Urmm...s-sir...you s-said another gem dragon?".

Chardonnay pulls a surprised expression, if Spike should have known already "Spirit never told you both?".

Joe shakes his head confused "Tell us what sir?" said Joe respectively.

Grand master Chardonnay goes silent, looking into their eyes with his chuckling seconds later "Oh that unicorn, secretive as always."

"Wait a minute...are you saying he knows something?" Joe asks, feeling anger.

"Spirit does sometimes keep secrets from everyone, when he attended here for a year, he knew something that his friend Kirk didn't".

Joe steps forward, completely gob smacked at this "Spirit...came here? With Kirk?".

Grand master Chardonnay sighs thoughtfully "I'm sorry boys but we must stop here and continue another time. Your training is why you're here, time is not on your side today. Should be easy once you've adapted and move along."

Joseph and Spike really did not like ending a conversation without results, Joe already know Spirit knew Kirk but went with him here? Joe needed more answers from him. Spike didn't know his race, a gem dragon lived here. Was it nice? Did it have friends? Did it train in Chaj? Spike wants more answers from Spirit.

Chardonnay walks over to the entrance Joe and Spike came through with them following "You two shall be learning about your strengths and weaknesses. Back at our training area, start with punching bags while master Yang observes you".

"Observe us?" Spike questioned while walking outside.

"Yes, judging your abilities for battle. Then we shall see what suits best, now, shall we?" grand master Chardonnay said, pointing an arm downstairs.

Joseph and Spike looks downstairs, a very long way down "we must walk all the way down?".

Chardonnay chuckles lightly "Optional..." he said.

Master Yang's face became full of shock "grand master...please don't-".

Yang was cut off by Chardonnay who unexpectedly slides down the side of their stair's smooth long surface shouting "BANZAI!" as he slid down.

Joe and Spike watches, absolutely stunned by the grand master of Chaj sliding down the stair's side shouting a Japanese exclamation. Master Yang feeling overwhelmingly ashamed and embarrassed by his superior's action, Yang face palmed "not again" he groaned.

"Again?" said Joe, raising an eyebrow.

"Grand master Chardonnay did this ever since Kirk did it, Master said its...exhilarating".

Spike laughs out loud "Dude! That's was like totally awesome! I wanna do it!".

Joe take another glance at the stairs "ridicules as it seems, I don't feel like walking down again. I guess...we can try what grand master Chardonnay did".

Master Yang sighs regretfully "Young students, please don't-" Yang is cut off by the sight of Joe and Spike attempting a slide downstairs.

But instead of sliding down on their feet, they slid down on their butts, yelling in panic "they just did" Yang said in an unamused tone.

Joe and Spike land hard on Kraan's dirt ground, picking themselves up. Their now fellow trainees are dead silent from Chardonnay's unfitting entrance. They brush dirt off themselves "Are those punching bags ours for training?".

Grand master Chardonnay nods in response, he senses master Yang also sliding down "Heh...Young master Yang has followed our stairs method" he chuckled softly.

Master Yang lands on his feet softly, not even hearing a crunch from the floor as he made contact "please don't do that again grand master then encourage Mr. Brooklyn and young Mr. Sparkle. Your reputation is being corrupted by this...fun".

Chardonnay waves a leg sideways, dismissing Yang's request "master Yang, you must learn that not having fun once in awhile can depress you. But we shouldn't get carried away with it of course. Now boys, master Yang will give you your training clothes. After that, punch those bags. I now must attending other matters, I will see you before you return to Equestria. Farewell" said grand master Chardonnay, giving all his students a bow then walking off.

"Here are your clothes" Yang brings out two orange Chaj or monk suits with black shoes "Please put them on immediately".

Joseph felt his heart skip a beat, feeling cold inside "pardon? You mean here, right now? In front of everyone?".

"Of course, do not worry about your pride in front of us. We Chaj train train in mountains without our suits while surviving cold conditions. Trust me".

Joe and Spike gracefully took their clothes, Spike already starts taking off his suit Rarity made for him. Joe looks at other trainees resuming what they originally did. Feeling very uncomfortable taking his clothes off, but he did do it sport classes. Joe finally goes along, taking off Rarity's wonderfully made suit for the gala. Spike and Joe puts on their training clothes, they look at each other wearing a new uniform "wow! So light...like I'm not wearing it at all!".

Joe looks over himself, the feeling of this monk suit to him felt incredible. Light, manoeuvrable and simple...although Rarity would highly disagree with it's choice of colour. Rainbow Dash would say it needs to be 20% cooler. Applejack may be proud of them wearing orange. Fluttershy would say its nice. Twilight might laugh at the sight of Spike in orange and Pinkie Pie...will say 'WAS THAT A PARTY PRESENT!'. The human laughs 'they're great friends...just friends?' Joe thought.

"Now then, follow my instructions, begin with breathing slowly. Close your eyes, focus" master Yang advises his students. Hoping they would do as he said.

Joseph and Spike breathes slowly, then closing their eyes, feeling light headed. "Keep breathing slowly, focus steadily." Yang instructed once again.

Joe and Spike feel light as a feather when breathing, their minds free from memories that would bring distraction. Master Yang puts his hands inside opposite sleeves "Now you're free from distractions, please proceed to punch those bags. No style needed, fight how you would everyday".

Joe and Spike went over by some Chaj trainees, punching the bags as well. Joseph breathes out heavily, relieving himself being nervous. He raises his fists up, taking a boxing stance, although Joe may not know much about fighting personally (besides a diamond dog). He takes fighting from movies, comics and boxing night shows with the sweet shop owner. Joe punches the bag, then a few more times, repeating as his motivation boils.

Spike watches his best friend punching a bag filled with sand, Spike looks at his own bag. Spike attempted punching it but only hitting the bottom, his punch however, is not to be mocked.

Master Yang observes the two as they let out their might, whilst Spike tries overcoming his height. Yang stares with eyes like a teacher with wisdom would do, he sees Joe's fighting stance, how he fights, his breathing and reluctance. Seeing Spike struggling, master Yang watches the baby dragon thoughtfully, his lack of height, size, soft nature and strong emotions.

Master Yang watches, carefully analyses them, immediately knowing what certain abilities are lacking in which need improving. He lifts his hand up "Stop if you please" Yang instrusted.

Joe and Spike hears master Yang's command and stops punching against their bag, facing in front of him "Yes sir" they said together.

"While I watched you both, I've noticed some elements that hold you back from becoming your true selves. For instance, Mr. Sparkle, you are afraid of losing the ones close to you, fearing of what you might become will sever your bond".

Spike is left speechless, of all the ones he usually talks about his personal feelings with. A person who he hasn't even know for an hour is mind reading him. Spike didn't know if he should respond angry or thoughtfully, for now, the gem dragon let it slide.

Master Yang wasn't quite finished, turning his sights at a spooked out human, it was Joe's turn "Mr. Brooklyn, your past strongly holds you with chains, you still suffer even thought you do not show it now."

Joseph Brooklyn's squinted his eyes with disbelief, now feeling what Spike is feeling. Did master Yang read his mind also? What surprised Joe the most is that Yang saw through him like glass, but he was right. Joe did in fact still suffer from his past still, he acted like it was nothing at the Gala with Spike. The gem dragon looks up at his friend, he **lied**. "This training will not only just improve your abilities to fight properly but it will help you both overcome your problems."

"Now, your next part of training is fight against a real opponent. This will improve your skills, before you panic, do not worry about how to fight. Just fight the way you would, even if you never did fight. Mr. Brooklyn, you shall be first against our young student Miku" said master Yang, pointing to a anthropomorphic female white rabbit with pink eyes.

The female rabbit Miku wearing an orange Chaj suit walks next to master Yang then bows "It will be an honour master Yang, thank you" Miku's voice is monotone but like Rainbow Dash, a tomboyish tone.

Miku the rabbit turns on her heel sharply, doing another bow in front of Joe. Joseph palms are sweating, wiping the sweat away, he outstretches his arm for a handshake. Miku lifts her head up, staring at his hand then Joe's face in confusion Joseph quickly notices his mistake and bows. Master Yang lets out a small chuckle for Joe "Begin!" he yells.

In just matters of seconds, an orange circle of Chaj students observed them for training, more of them intrigued by a human sparring with one of the top students in Chaj. Miku makes a fighting stance, signalling she is ready. Joe nervously brings up his fists, making a boxing stance 'okay...okay...you're fight an anthropomorphic rabbit who is female. No big deal, just getting my butt kicked. If only Rainbow Dash was here to see this, maybe she would boast for me'.

Joseph's thoughts are interrupted by an incoming kick from Miku the rabbit. With little time for a reaction, he attempted blocking before she kicks his head. "Stop!" master Yang yells, making the rabbit's foot stop inches from Joe's head.

They both adjusted their sights to master Yang, Joe looking thankful for his command but Miku looking annoyed with it. "Eager as always Miku but this is his first time here, be gentle please."

The female rabbit reluctantly lowers her foot down, taking a few steps back, reclaiming her battle stance which was more softer "yes master".

Joe sweats, wiping his forehead nervously 'wonderful...as if it will be easier'.

**To be continued**

**Hi guys! I really really REALLY want to say sorry for being a month late! College work really got onto me and when I was writing this chapter, feeling good while writing. I woke up next morning being ill...since then I've been ill for 3 weeks, still got a cold now but getting better. I wanted to post this chapter last month but since my illness got in the way I couldn't. I felt maybe you guys moved on with this story.**

**This was supposed to be way longer but I had to cut it for writing purposes because while writing this I found it VERY hard. Not only making it like Japan and China with monks and that, but we have no mane six so I need a breather for now. I miss them (laughs).**

**Again, sorry for being very late and I still hope you will continue reading this, remember, I promised to finish this story. I will no matter what, thanks for being with me guys and remember...FOR THE BRONIES!.**


	14. Chapter 13: Path to Chaj

Chapter 13: The path to Chaj

Joseph Brooklyn, an average guy who went 17 not long ago. A human, mysteriously ending up in a land he had no knowledge of. Joe quickly befriended six ponies, he didn't even know them. Then learning later on with Twilight Sparkle's guidance, he is in the land of Equestria, Ponyville. After a few days, Joseph became more social with his new friends. He learned from them about their personal lives, likes and dislikes and even learning about overcoming himself from the past. It's amazing really, who would have thought the Equestrians would welcome him with open arms, like he belonged here. Joe loved Equestria and it's people, he could finally have a better life then on Earth. Now...he didn't expect what was coming in his future, things Joseph never thought about before.

* * *

><p>Joseph lifts up his fists, readying a boxing stance. Master Yang told his sparring partner to go 'easy' on him. Joe knew differently 'nothing is easy when you fight against a monk' he thought.<p>

Miku starts moving her head around, hearing some cracking noises. She slowly lifts her four fingered right hand forward, showing the palm of her hand. Miku's left hand shows her palm but rests by the sides of her hip. Her eyes slight close half way, maintaining full concentration.

Joe did his best keeping his fighting stance, right now he feels so nervous, Joe thought he might breakdown. Something about the female rabbit intimidates Joseph, like energy surging around her, telling him 'You cannot win'.

'What is this feeling?' Joe thought, wincing slightly 'Why am I so nervous, she's going easy on me so why?'.

"Begin!" master Yang shouts, braking Joe's thoughts.

Joseph and Miku did nothing but stare for a minute, Joe didn't know what he'll do now. He knows Miku is highly skilled and would not falter against him, she is waiting for him to make a move. But if Joe doesn't make a move soon, the rabbit will instead. The human does not want Miku attacking first...Joe didn't want to attack her either 'I hate this' he thought angrily, tightening his fists.

Master Yang observes closely at the human, looking at his balled up fists, scrunched face. Yang senses Joseph's personal feelings 'I see...'.

Miku kept being silent and careful, but she relaxes while watching her opponent's eyes. 'Why won't the human strike? Is he afraid or is he calculating his moves ending with consequences?' Miku thought.

Spike meanwhile, watching from the crowd, cheers his best friend "C'mon Joe! You can do it!".

Joseph looks over his shoulder to see Spike smiling widely, Joe also smiles, feeling a boost of confidence "Nothing ventured, nothing gained" he whispers Gregory Brooklyn's quote.

Joe takes a step forward, taking a boxing stance. He thought the female rabbit would move but not surprisingly, Miku didn't even flinch. She just stared at him, keeping her palm outstretched, Miku's head tilts sideways 'His stance is...like him'.

Joseph finally makes a reckless dare, he dashes towards Miku, preparing a punch. The rabbit casually steps aside, watching Joe's punch missing entirely like it's nothing. In the human's point of view, Miku moved like lightning before Joe even threw his punch. He stumbles on the ground, picking himself up, Joe looks at her with shock 'She dodged like lightning before I threw my punch'.

But he wasn't out just yet, Joseph saw Miku with her back turned, giving a chance to counter. Joe ran up again, throwing another punch. Suddenly, she dodged again like lightning. Joseph nearly stumbles but managing to catch himself. He turns around showing more shock and awe, he didn't know how Miku did it. Joe then realised 'of course she could dodge me! She may be anthropomorphic but animals still has great senses. Plus with Chaj training, making her more agile.'

Joseph began throwing a barrage of punches wildly without second thought. The female rabbit casually dodges each punch with relative ease. As Miku avoids Joe's attacks, she kept eye contact on his eyes 'this human is very predictable, punches with no guidance' she thought.

Miku at last began using offence, grabbing Joe's wrist with her four fingered hand and grasped it tightly. Joseph gasps in fear 'Darn!'.

Miku quickly turns Joe around, pulling his arm up behind his back. This causes Joe to grit his teeth in pain "Arrgh!".

Spike yelps when Joe makes a paining sound "Joe!" the baby dragon shouted.

Master Yang didn't step in, he watches as Miku slowly brought Joseph Brooky to the ground, placing her other hand on his head. Joe gasps sharply each time Miku pressure's his arm, making sure he didn't retaliate. The human couldn't help it, the only thing Joe could do is give in by being forced down. Miku keeps her hand on Joe's head.

Yang silently sighs, Spike runs towards Joe with tears forming in his eyes "let him go you jerk!" Spike shouted.

The female rabbit gazes at Spike with no emotion 'a baby gem dragon...' thought Miku.

Joe tries moving around but with Miku's grasp, he could not move until she releases him "Spike...I'm okay, really."

"Well done Miku, please let Mr. Brooklyn go now" Master Yang commands her.

Miku swiftly releases Joe, facing forward at Yang, bowing in respect "Thank you master."

Spike helps Joe up with his stength, surprisingly, it did not take much effort "Joe! You okay brother?".

Joseph Brooklyn stands straight, feeling depressed of losing so easily. Dusting himself off, Joe glumly bows to Miku and master Yang "Thank you for this opportunity."

Yang nods slightly then he points at Spike "Now, young master Sparkle, it is your turn. Please remain there."

"Good luck Spike, be careful" said Joe, smiling warmly, rubbing his head before standing besides master Yang.

The rabbit stood besides Joseph instead of Yang, to which her master notices. He glances slyly, seeing Miku, one of their best students taking an interest in Joe. 'Not surprising, her family helped influenced their people into seeing the light with our old grand master Rubien. Miku's father fought with Kirk, right here, many years ago' the lizard thought about the past.

Master Yang motions a hand forward, signalling another student to appear. Stepping out from the crowd, a very big muscled anthropomorphic rhino appears wearing an orange Chaj uniform. It's head is like a normal rhino, a horn, grey skin but purple eyes.

The rhino giant glares at Spike fiercely, it starts blowing it's nostrils making steam come out. Successfully intimidating Spike.

Spike's eye widened, fearing the shear size of his opponent. He backs away slightly, starting to panic "m-master Yang...y-you're not s-serious...r-right?" Spike stutters, petrified.

Master Yang nods ever so calmly "This is your opponent young gem dragon."

Joseph steps in front of Yang, a mixture of rage and disbelief covering Joe's face "Master, are you mad? Spike is no match for that guy! Bigger, stronger and heck! Has Chaj training!".

Miku suddenly pops up in front of Joe expectantly, nearly making him fall backwards, the female rabbit stares angrily at him "Don't speak like that in front of a master in Chaj. Human" she said, saying 'human' venomously.

Yang pats Miku's shoulder lightly "Calm yourself, Mr. Brooklyn just cares very much about young master Sparkle's safety."

Miku does not take her eyes off Joe, still glaring angrily but went softer after master Yang spoke "Yes master, I apologise master."

"Think no more Miku" Yang said "Mr. Brooklyn, I understand how defensive you can be for your friend. However though, young master Sparkle must learn from his greatest weakness."

Joseph bites his lower lip, not completely assured by Yang's words, it was not fair on Spike going up against a rhino with Chaj skills. He is completely defenceless.

"As with Miku, go easy on him Kernot" Yang commanded.

Kernot grunted, speaking in a gruff sarcastic tone "yes master."

Spike's knees began wobbling, looking at Yang and Joe, absolutely terrified of Kernot "w-wait a minute...can we just-".

The gem dragon got cut off by Kernot's fist coming down on Spike, he sensed something, danger. Spike slowly turns his vision around, seeing a rhino's giant two fingers and a thumb balled up. Spike is too shocked to absorb what is happening, he felt his instincts saying 'move!'. Trusting instinct, Spike jumps right, avoid Kernot's fist smashing into the ground. Spike breathes heavily, sweat now dropping from his face 'What was that? I felt that something told me to move?' he thought.

But suddenly Spike felt moving again, rolling to his left, he avoided another punch from Kernot. The rhino's eye are filled with rage, probably because he missed a baby dragon, Kernot prepares another punch "This time I won't miss."

"Kernot! Stop this instant!" master Yang shouts, scaring his pupils.

Kernot did not follow Yang's order, he thrown down his fist at Spike. Joseph's eyes went wide in horror "SPIKE! NO!".

The baby gem dragon thought this is how it would end, remembering Twilight Sparkle hatching him. All those years they spent together as friends, now family. Moving into Ponyville, making friends with Twilight's, but Spike sometimes thought they didn't acknowledge him. A human suddenly came into his life, his best friend and brother, Joseph Brooklyn.

'Joe...' thought Spike 'nearly a week since you've been here in Equestria, you told me and my friends about your life. We all felt sorry for ya, kinda like me. Expect for not being a dragon. You were always there for everypony...for me. You saved Rarity...TWICE!...and I just watched...'.

Kernot threw his large fist down, for Spike it felt like slow motion. He closes his eyes and bracing for impact. Joseph's face pops up in Spike's mind, laughing heartedly. Spike opens his eyes slowly, Kernot's fist is nearly close 'Joe...you never give up. Then...why should I? Dude, I'm not letting Rarity go to a snobby pony! I won't let Twilight or my friends get hurt from anypony! I'm gonna help Joe protect everypony!' Spike thought, gaining moral inside.

The gem dragon raises two little clawed hands in front of Kernot. The rhino's brow twitched from confusion and amusement 'Is it hoping for a chance to block my attack by grabbing my fist? Ha! Foolish baby!'.

Kernot's punch crashes down, causing cracks rather large cracks on their training ground. Kernot made an evil grin when he punched Spike, proud of victory 'excellent, this puny opponent was no match for m-What the!'.

Spike, a baby dragon is clenching his claws through Kernot's fist (not that it hurt). Spike's teeth grits together while keeping Kernot's fist away from being crushed.

The big rhino couldn't help but gawk over this situation 'never, ever, in my life or family's life who's punch obliterated our enemies. But this **baby dragon **managed to grab and stop my punch from maximum impact!'.

"Impressive...for a baby gem dragon, lets see you dodge this!" Kernot roars with rage, lifting his other fist up.

Spike tries moving away but struggling with Kernot's other fist pushing down "u-uh oh" Spike whispers.

Before the rhino tries smashing Spike once more, he sensed an strong power coming towards him. Kernot's head turns right, now wishing he never did so. Joseph Brooklyn charges at him with anger written on Joe's face. He punches Kernot's face head on, sending him rolling across the ground, Chaj trainees caught him just in time.

Joseph breathes heavily, forgetting Kernot, he kneels down to Spike "Spike! Are you alright?" Joe asks, checking over Spike for injuries.

Spike wipes some sweat away, steadily standing up with Joe's support. Master Yang and Miku appear in front of Kernot. Yang's face didn't give any emotion away but to his students, master Yang's eyes give it away "Young Kernot, I am highly disappointed in you. I specifically told you 'go easy on him' but you disobeyed me and the way of Chaj. You also disobeyed me, you **never **disobeyed a master. That is a serious offence to our way of Chaj. Kernot, you shall be punished at the chambers of Caswell until grand master Chardonnay makes a verdict. Take him away."

In a flash of a second, Kernot is being carried away by a walrus and ox. Yang sighs sadly, looking over at Joseph and Spike "Joseph...Spike...I am sorry, I understand you are outraged with my decision. Kernot can be aggressive but I did not foresee this would happen."

Joe looks away from Spike to Yang, still feeling angry but more calmer "What were you thinking? Spike is only a baby dragon and a lot smaller than that rhino!".

"That's it, that is the whole reason" master Yang replied rather calmly.

"I don't understand" said Joseph.

Yang walks forward but slowly, sensing Joe's anger "young master Sparkle's weakness is facing the world around him being small whilst others tower over, he feels weak and discouraged. By facing an opponent greater by size, young master Sparkle's power adapts in situations. For example, when Kernot tried punching him, mister Sparkle dodged it, and the other punch."

Joe calms completely down, looking at Spike with wonder. "Even blocking Kernot's punch, his family are powerful fist fighters."

Spike picks himself up from the cracks, looking down on them, he felt extremely surprised about his Injuries "Huh? It doesn't hurt...much."

Yang nods "It seems so, if you didn't block however, it may have ended up...terrible. But, tell me, did you hear a voice maybe?" he asks, tilting his head.

Spike starts scratching his head "err...kinda...yeah".

"I see".

Joe suddenly stands up, a question sparkling in those eyes "Voice? Master, I may have heard it too".

Master Yang's eye snaps left at Joe "oh? Interesting...you both have adapted well."

Joe and Spike are now confused, completely lost their minds "Master, what are you talking about? What are these voices?" Joe asks.

"Simple. Your voices" said Yang in a blank tone.

Joseph and Spike did not speak, not even moving an inch, as if the world has come to a stop. Master Yang sighs in defeat "Alright, I shall tell you but I don't want questions, we're wasting time, you must overcome your fears" Yang says quickly, walking to their next destination.

"Miku, you and the other shall continue training until tea. Understood?".

Miku the rabbit bows "Yes master. We shall see you soon."

"Anyway, The voices you heard are yours, your conscious. And no, it's not another person, your power makes the brain more aware of its surroundings. For instance, if you're alone in a forest and someone else is following you. Normally you wouldn't know or it's hard to locate. With your power, it increases it, making you aware of those around you far away and guiding you from danger."

Joe's mind goes back, when Rarity was kidnapped by diamond dogs. Joseph sensed something was watching them and how right Joe was, but shrugged it off. 'That day with Rarity, I-I understand now' Joe thought.

"Your power also helps you fight better, remembering techniques that other use. It will be useful for having a rematch with Miku Mr. Brooklyn" Yang said, smiling a little.

It sent chills down Joe's spine "y-yes master" he squeaks.

"Here we are, this is another training ground, the same but one thing for young master Sparkle which will be shown soon" Yang said.

The training ground looks exactly like the previous one, young Chaj warriors being trained by masters for each group. Some punching air step-by-step, others fighting on tall pillars and so on, a new group are fighting with long wooden poles. They battle cried for each attack.

Spike looks around, astonished "Sir, what are we gonna learn?".

Yang chuckles softly "You will...sit down for 10 minutes watching those students train...each."

"What! Why?" Joe and Spike shouts.

"You will adapt. I must talk with another master, back in a few minutes" said Yang, walking off to a master.

Joseph and Spike dropped down on their bottoms, looks of disbelief "This is weird" Spike mutters.

"I agree, we should just be starting already" Joe glances at the sun "Judging by the sun, almost evening."

Spike shrugs "Guess we just stare at them all."

Joseph and Spike watches their fellow students in training for at least 6 minutes, at first they were annoyed with master Yang's command. Speculating they would not learn a thing from watching others who have trained more. But, they slowly began seeing it was not silly. As they watched, something inside their heads felt refreshing. Joe and Spike are remembering, fighting stances, speed and movement. Like they are reading a book, remembering key moments that become important for the story. Or learning science, improving knowledge.

Master Yang is standing away from them under some shelter, carefully examining Joe and Spike's eyes 'Incredible, they are adapting already in short time. But not enough time for them, it's evening, those two are getting annoyed waiting. I must get started, we will train while making them overcome their little problems' thought Yang, walking up to Spike and Joseph.

Clapping his hands once, getting the boys attention "times up, let us proceed training" Yang commanded.

"Finally! We're gonna do something!" Spike cheers with enthusiasm.

Joseph pouts at Spike disapprovingly "Spike, be respectful".

Yang shakes his head with a smile "No need, I won't lie, it is time for you start training. However, with so little time, we can't train to your full potential. So, now that you both watched other students train in different styles, we can see how you will fight."

Master breathes out, making a fighting stance "Now, I want you both repeating me on my command. Ready?".

Joseph and Spike take their own stances "Ready!" they confirm.

"Punch right!" Yang yells "make sure your left fist is by the side of the hip, the bottom of your fist should face upwards."

Joe and Spike followed master Yang's motions step-by-step. "Now...punch left!" Yang yells while punching the air.

Once again Spike and Joseph did exactly what Yang did before, only reversed those motions. Master Yang kept repeating punches, making sure the boys got a hang of it, feeling that he needed not to explain his next move in detail. "Kick right!".

Spike and Joe did so, swiftly and smoothly. Yang now begins throwing punches slowly without his guidance, the boys did exactly what their master did. Keep a steady pace, master Yang quickens it, then suddenly does as left kick, being followed immediately by Joe and Spike. The lizard master felt very impressed 'extraordinary! Their power is already adapting, by watching others train and practising with me. Their power is making them focus...time to move up' Yang thought.

"Enough! You are adapting very well, let us see you complete our obstacle course" Yang pointed to a small, simple yet hard looking obstacle course with other students running, sliding, climbing and jumping with great agility.

"Since you both are good at following my movements, can you complete this course without a stumbling, tripping or falling?".

Joseph and Spikes watches how the students perform this course, at the beginning it has 6 thick short logs. Each one going low and high, but the distance between them prove difficult to dodge if running quickly. Another part is climbing up a very tall and wide rope ladder, it prevents you quickly moving because of the wind blowing. Once on top, sliding must be done, it is not easy however. The trainees must slide down on their feet, avoiding collision with wooden poles, or face painful outcomes. Last but not least, jumping onto pillar to pillar , this is out of all, the hardest obstacle course. Over 15 pillars are present, some thin or thick, some tall or small. Miss a jump or loose balance, you fall down a long pit. Spike and Joe shiver on the thought of falling down "Sir, we could fall" Joe yelps while looking down a deep pit.

Yang chuckles softly in amusement "don't worry, if you fall, you get back up and continue. If you fall again, you try again. Fall again...you have one crippled bottom."

"Thanks dude, THATS reassuring!" Spike said sarcastically.

"Master Yang, is this really going to help us...whatever we're training for?" Joe asked, he'll never stop thinking about what Spirit is gaining from this.

Master Yang stares in Joe's eyes, almost freighting the human "you shall see young Brooklyn, you shall see".

Joe takes a moment to think about it 'we may get hurt doing this, maybe seriously. Yet, I faced my bullies beating me up if they caught me. I didn't run away, just told my teacher after being beat up. I faced pain before, saw a huge dragon and rescued Rarity from the diamond dogs. What could possibly stop me from being hurt?'.

"Master Yang, I will do this course" Joe said, bowing quickly before going to the starting line.

Spike stutters confusingly, but following Joe's footsteps as well. Yang simply smiles slightly at Joe's sudden fire. He puts each hand into each sleeve, relaxing until they finish under Yang's command. Master Yang sees Joseph and Spike are ready, even stretching a bit, Yang takes a deep breath and shouts loudly "You will complete this obstacle course until I feel you both have accomplished it. If you do by accident trip, fall or collide, just continue. Remember the course, learn of to manoeuvre and correct your agility speed."

Joe and Spike nods in acknowledgement, Yang nods approvingly "Ready?...Begin!" he commands.

The duo tense up, bolting off as if hearing a gunshot from a 100 meter race. They met their first obstacle, logs. Joe manages to avoid one by jumping over and ducking a higher one, however, due to his running speed, Joe almost trips over a third log. But when the forth is in sight, Joseph wasn't ready for ducking. This caused Joe to collide into the log, winding him out.

Spike also manages to jump over the first log which surprises himself. Spike being small, it looks like his power is indeed increasing, slowly but increasing. However, this accomplishment is going to be short lived, Spike misses a perfect jump making the gem dragon land horribly and crashing into a lower log.

Joe and Spike groans in pain, Yang sighs disappointingly, expecting better from them "Continue" the lizard orders.

Joseph and Spike mumbles a few words but gets up, walking out of the logs and moving onto the tall and wide rope ladder. Students are climbing fast as they can through windy conditions, wasn't really windy below for some reason. Joe and Spike now climb to the top, Yang made another disappointed sigh they weren't moving quick enough. Spike and Joseph were having a tough challenge climbing up, as they went further up, the wind grew stronger, moving the rope ladder like a rag doll. They struggled to hold on while moving up, both went up carefully and slowly.

5 minutes have passed until Joe and Spike reached the top.

Master Yang continues watching in disbelief, never in his life has he seen anyone take this long to complete this course, or even one obstacle 'My word! This is a new record in history! The longest time to beat this course was 2 minutes and 9 seconds, those two took **five minutes and 34 seconds **to climbs up that!' Yang thought furiously.

Joseph and Spike take deep breathes of exhaustion, they look down at their next obstacle, sliding down a slope with wooden poles which must be avoided. Joe feels brave and decides to place his foot on the slope, feeling somewhat secure, the human takes his other foot onto the slope.

Spike quickly follows this but is too quick which made Spike accidentally slip and slide down. Joe sees this and panics "Spike! Hang on-WHOA!" Joe yelps, he too slips, following Spike's misstep.

Yang doesn't sigh on this one, it was common for new comers to not slip on their first try, he watches as Spike and Joe try slowing down by gripping using their feet. Unfortunately it failed, their legs are spread wide, not good news when they collided into a log. Joe and Spike gasps in the utmost pain they have ever felt, not screaming or yelling in pain, just an open mouth and sitting extremely still.

Master Yang places his hands in front of him together, shutting his eyes when they collided 'for their sake and pride, I'll go easy on them...no, I will not actually. They can shake this off.'

Joe rests his back on the surface, not making a sound, twitching his head to see Spike, Joseph gasps as loud as he could "Spi...spi...Spike".

Spike twists his head sideways with struggle, his eyes are closed and teeth gritting together "Y...yeah?" Spike hisses.

"Lets not tell the girls about...ouch...this" Joe suggests.

Spike nods slightly "Yeah...good idea...dude...this hurts...so much".

Joe looks winces as he tried moving his legs "We...must keep moving" said Joe, trying to stand up again.

Two pairs of anthropomorphic grass hoppers swiftly carries Joseph and Spike down to the pillars "By master Yang's command, we were told to bring you both down here. Good luck, may the guidance of the old grand master Rubein be with you" the two male grass hoppers spoke together, saying their goodbyes with a bow then hopping off.

Joe and Spike watches them leave without another word. Spike looks at their final obstacle, he makes a big gulp "W-well, here's the final obstacle" said Spike, trying to motivate himself and his friend.

Joseph also looks down, seeing a deep pit. Looking up, he sees the 15 logs, some tall and some short, some thick and some thing, miss a jump and you fall. Joe looks over at Spike who is nervous as much, Joe nodded, he is going first again.

Joseph took the first jump onto a thick pillar which wasn't hard to jump on at all, he sees two other pillars in front, a tall thin one or short thick one. Joe plays it safe and jumps on the short pillar with ease, he made a mistake, the next one is not tall but thin with a bit more distance. Joe quickly scans for another way out, the only one was the pillar he just jumped from, it is too tall to jump on. Joseph with no other choice, takes a leap of faith for the pillar. Joe's heart felt as if it stopped beating, only hearing wind whistling through his ears, he is nearing the pillar until his foot missed the pole. Joe's face went pale now he is falling down, landing on the ground with a 'thump'.

"JOE!" Spike yells, seeing his best friend falling, the baby dragon panics until he sees Joe getting up with pain.

Spike couldn't just give up now, he had to continue on. So Spike jumps on the pillar like Joe did, he decided to however, jump opposite. Spike uses his claw to grab the thin pillar, he climbs up, maintaining his balance if possible. Spike encountered Joe's problem, this time, 2 thin pillars with distance. Spike felt this wasn't fair while seeing other students jump from pillar to pillar like it was so easy. He chooses the short thin pillar, Spike wriggles a little, then pounces like a tiger for its prey. However, his pounce isn't quite good enough to reach the pillar, thus leading to Joe's fate.

Joe sees Spike falling down and manages to catch him "are you okay? Spike?" Joseph asks.

"I'm okay, we-we gotta continue. We just gotta do this, for Twilight and the others, lets make them proud of us" Spike encouraged.

Joe nods in agreement, he looks around for a way back up. A wooden ladder is seen at this obstacle's end. The human walks while carrying Spike to the ladder, getting them out of this pit of embarrassment. For them, pit of embarrassment indeed, no one else has fallen down, not on any obstacle. Spike jumps out of Joe's arms and climbs up the tall ladder with ease followed by his best friend.

Joseph and Spike reaches back onto green grass, they look around for Master Yang, they see him giving a stern expression. The gem dragon and human gulps down nervously, awaiting a long scolding. Joe and Spike jogs over to Yang's position, their lizard trainer remains silent until his students finally reach him after...more or less complete their first trial at this course. Master Yang pulls blinks a few times, then scratching his chin in thought "for your first time attempting this course, I must say this...".

Joseph and Spike held their breath, hoping for a good report. Yang puts his hands behind his back then closing his eyes "I have never ever seen any one fail this badly."

Joe and Spike felt a surge of pain through their chest, like a sharp cold spear piercing a heart from Yang's words. "So badly in fact, that this is possible the worst, slowest and most clumsy attempt at this very simple course in the history of Chaj."

Joseph and Spike faces went from pain to shock, their Chaj master not only said they were bad, he had to go far saying they are the worst in their history. Master Yang sighs "Do it again until I say stop. AGAIN!" Yang commanded his students.

"Y-YES MASTER!" Spike and Joe shouted, running back to the course once again.

Joe and Spike rushes through the wooden logs yet again, but this time they improve slightly. Besides them both hitting a log again they got up more quickly then before. Joseph and Spike climbs up on the tall rope ladder, they improved this time only 2 minutes and 46 seconds.

For Yang, he nodded happily 'Excellent, they are adapting, if they do this once or twice again, it shall be a breeze.'

The human and gem dragon quickly got to their most painful obstacle, a slope with logs. Joe and Spike looks at each other, looks of determination in their eyes show. Surprisingly, they were not as cautious, they took a step and manages to balance themselves while sliding. Joe tilts his body slightly left, avoiding a log. Spike follows also, dodging a log as well. Now increasing speed unwillingly, Joe and Spike is about to collide with a log, he crashes into it but recovers and continues sliding down.

Joseph and Spike rolls off the obstacle and runs up to the pillars rather quickly, Joe and Spike quickly jumps on one to another, picking out their pillars more wisely. Both go to the middle until they accidentally took a misstep, falling down once more. Spike and Joseph quickly picked themselves off the ground and climbs up the ladder. Master Yang nods slightly, more impressed "Again!" he shouted.

Joseph and Spike quickly ran over to the star of the obstacle course yet again, they ran through the logs at relatively good agility. They dodged every single log, quickly and smoothly, Yang's eyes sparkled with amazement 'Oh my...they are actually doing it. They may have fully adapted.'

The duo bolted forward as soon as they finished the first obstacle and climbs up the tall rope ladder, their climbing speed has improve greatly, 24 seconds. Master Yang's eyes went wide, very surprised at this 'Incredible! They have greatly beaten their old record! Not even Kirk was this quick on his third attempt.'

Joe and Spike thought nothing else when they arrived on top, they slide down without hesitation, now dodging every log in an impressive speed like its nothing difficult. Both simultaneously jump off the edge and roll when they made contact on the ground. Joseph ran towards the pillars, not slowing down or a single thought, he jumps and taps his right foot on one pillar and swiftly jumping on another, then another and another. Spike also moves more quickly due to being small, he must keep up, nearly following Joe's steps, he swiftly jumps from pillar to pillar.

Joe thought about how this felt similar to an assassin from a video game, doing park-our around the cities of the world. It felt amazing to Joe and Spike, they felt...superior of their old selves. Joe sees a final pillar which he and his best friend must make a leap of faith if they so wish on finishing their training. Joe makes a few more jumps and finally jumps on the last pillar, in a split second, Joseph focuses all his strength on making a leap of faith. He bends down slightly with one leg and sprang it up, jumping off with all his might while putting his hands forward as if he's diving into a pool. Joe is flying over the pit he and Spike fell down twice, a trickle of sweat drops of his chin, hoping this time is a successful jump. Joe's heart skips a beat with bliss, he felt his body land on a solid ground while rolling slight as he landed, Joseph stands up, looking back in pride. But before Joe could scream cheering for victory, he had almost forgot Spike is still trying to complete the final obstacle, just a few more jumps.

Spike saw his best friend, or rather his 'brother' the baby dragon sometimes thought when Joseph Brooklyn, a human made a leap of faith, and what leap it was. Spike needed to concentrate as he jumps onto the last pillar, he gathers all the strength a baby dragon could muster for a leap of faith and jumps. Joseph and Spike felt as if time has slowed down as the gem dragon gains closer to the ledge. Spike grabs onto the ledge, praising Celestia for his claws but the dirt Spike is clinging on is tearing off by the dragons claws and weight. Joseph gasps and rushes in aid for Spike but immediately stops, realising what would happen 'If I help Spike up, it could be cheating...but I don't think that's what made me stop. Spike would probably be mad at me for helping, he has to test himself, I believe in him' Joe thought for Spike, but this didn't stop him from holding a hand out for Spike.

Spike sees Joe holding his hand out, but he wasn't close enough for contact. Spike then notices Joe is believing he can do this without help, Spike uses more strength in his arms and pulls himself up as quick as possible before following another drop. The gem dragon rolls away from the edge while breathing out a sigh of relief, Spike looks over towards Joe who quickly picks him up and spinning around like a father with a son "Spike! We did it! We didn't make a mistake!" Joe cheers.

"I know right! Dude! That was amazing! WE DID IT!" Spike joins in, adding laughs of joy.

Joseph and Spike hugs each other, taking in their moment of accomplishment.

Master Yang looks at his watch with an normal expression, he sees his students looking over and starts running over. Spike and Joe stood before their master, backs straight and heads held high, especially for Spike. Yang places his hands behind him, watching Joseph and Spike sternly "Your first performance was so terrible, a pack of old sloth grandmothers was faster than that. Your second was an improvement...but you had moved like a turtle just finishing a race. Your third performance...".

Joe and Spike braces for Yang's disappointed speech "You both moved like snake rushing through fire. Well done both of you, I am very proud of you."

Joseph and Spike's eyeballs went out so far, they almost pop out in shock and delight from their master's praise. It is an honour hearing from someone you don't know about but is a high level of authority in Chaj and is training you personally. That couldn't be beaten, even Celestia...maybe.

Master Yang looks up at the sun, surprisingly for Joe and Spike, it is almost evening, Yang stomps his foot lightly on the ground in frustration "it seems as if time has taken a bit of a toll on us, you'll be missing a training session and will be moving onto your final training session. Follow me please" said Yang in a hurry while walking off like a storm.

Joe and Spike quickly cathes in with their master and keeping a steady pace with him "master, if we may ask, what was our other training we were suppose to do?" Joseph asks curiously.

"It was a combat training session with me, however, although seemingly the same thing. I would have helped perfected your rightfully fighting style, you will have to figure out how you will perform those moves to your liking in the final training session and when you both leave Xenthur. For now, you two must be hungry, no?" Yang smiles, hearing his students stomachs growl.

Joe and Spike blush hearing their stomachs growl from hunger, master Yang guides them where they fought with Miku and Kernot "would you kindly follow me up these stairs for your food" said Yang, walking up the stairs with Joe and Spike following suite.

They entered a rather large room with all kinds of anthropomorphic creatures sitting down cross legged eating whatever they had on their plates. The green scale lizard of Chaj shows Joseph and Spike their meals "Here we have a simple yet filling meal for you, egg roast rice, hijouk leaves, green beans and a little bowl of ruqa sauce. Very well balanced meal, should last you a day."

A chef presented a Chinese like plate, crafted and polished beautifully, Joe notices most of the food looks like some back on earth. The egg roast rice which is an equivalent of egg fried rice, hijouk leave looked like some herbal leaves, green beans looks like Earth's, just a bit bigger and longer and ruqa sauce...its hopefully like Soy sauce. Joe and Spike picks up their plates with chopsticks added with it. Master Yang bows respectively at his students "enjoy your meal, for 15 minutes, I'll be back with your final training session. Good evening." Yang said his goodbyes in a hurry, and walks out.

"Where should we sit bro?" asks Spike, holding his plate.

Joe looks around and sees three empty spaces "over there, lets hurry before they are taken" Joe advises as they speed walk over to sit down at one of four long tables. Joseph and Spike places their plates down on the table, Joe picks up his chopsticks and positions them in his fingers, first easting some egg roast rice. Spike watches Joe eat with two sticks in his human fingers, he picks his chopsticks up as well and tries copying but couldn't seem to pick up his food. In frustration, Spike pokes his chopsticks into the leaves. Joe notices Spike poking his food angrily, he swallows before speaking "You okay Spike? Need some help?".

"Dude! How the hay can ya use those sticks? I can't do it!" Spike raises his voice.

Joseph makes an innocent smile at Spike "don't worry Spike, even on my world, not everyone can hold chopsticks. I'll show you how, its easy and fun. First off, since you have four fingers, put the chopstick on your last finger, make sure its curled up a bit so it doesn't slip off."

Spike does what he told him, Joe nods "good, remember, that stick shouldn't move and you'll see why. Next, get your other chopstick and hold it using three of your fingers."

Again, Spike does this, now feeling excited now that he is doing it, Joe nods approvingly "good, now try move your chopstick, make it tap with the other, remember, don't move the other one. Make sure your three finger chopstick is only moving."

Spike now begins slowly moving his three claws up and down with his chopstick, tapping them together, Joe points at a leave, seeing its easy to pick up "try pick that up and eat it."

The gem dragon carefully picks up a leaf, Spike's eyes sparkle in glee, he slowly began moving it into his mouth, successfully eating it. Spike chews and chews until swallowing, he looks at Joe, a clawed thumbs up "Thank you so much Joe! This is really cool! I gotta show Twilight and the others this!" Spike starts hugging Joe's arms, letting out a chuckle as well.

Joe pats his head like a big brother "I had to, couldn't let my little brother go on fighting without an empty stomach to get the mare of his dreams" Joe laughs heartedly.

Spike gives a playful push "Dude! Don't let anypony hear that!" he chuckles.

"Honestly, I cannot understand why you act this" a familiar voice suddenly speaks out.

Joe turns his head around and sees a certain someone that he met not too long ago, it is Miku the rabbit sitting next to Joe with the same food and amount, she sitting on her calves like how most females in Asia would. Miku took some rice and chews softly, she catches the duo staring, Miku swallows her food before speaking "Is something wrong?" she asks raising a brow cautiously.

Joseph and Spike jumps in fear "n-nothing!" they both shouted then quickly eating their food.

Miku shakes her head sideways with disappointment at their behaviour, she makes a sly glance at the human who is looking back and forth at her, seemingly wanting a question or two asked "What is it that you wish to discuss with me Mr. Brooklyn?".

Joe feels very surprised at this, but discarded his thoughts because of her years of training in Chaj "If you don't mind me asking, do you know what Master Yang is planning for us?".

Miku swallows her green bean with soy sauce "He will not give any information towards other except those who have authority in Chaj. I cannot help you with this subject. Next" the rabbit moves on impatiently.

"Urm...what can you tell us about the history of Chaj?" Joe asks whilst rubbing his neck.

Miku quietly sips some red herb tea that the servant gave out for everyone "I have heard master Yang told you some history, he covered our past history and how Chaj came to rule. I suppose I can tell you the aftermath of Chaj, however, not much is highly important but I will tell."

Spike and Joe finishes off their food and began drinking some red herb tea, it tastes incredible, like cherry blossoms. Miku takes a deep breath before giving her brief talk "after the war was won, the clan Chaj and our allies the rebels seized control over powerful clans and territories. Once we made sure every other clan has either surrendered or been killed. The new people of our land decided it was time to make an election on who should become leader of Xenthur. It so happens that that leader was the old grand master Rubein, for his sight of wisdom and light which led us to victory. We rebuilt Xenthur from all the damaged that was caused, it took time, but everything was built once again. While Xenthur was in peace and harmony, the Chaj masters had a discussion on what will the future of Chaj will be? Old grand master Rubein decided that this area where the Chaj clan will grow...Kraan home of the Chaj clan. We have openly welcomed new students on learning the art of Chaj."

Joe feels warm inside from Xenthur's and Chaj's happy ending "thank you for telling us that, we really are interested in your country and Chaj's history" Joseph bows.

Miku's cheeks turns light pink "It-think nothing of it! I am glad you are learning more about our history."

All of a sudden, the room has got louder and louder from mumbling to loud chatter, Joe, Spike and Miku felt confused by what is happening. They bow in thanks for their food and walks through the crowd. The three have got near the ending seeing all the Chaj students circling around master Yang "good evening students, today, we are having yet another sparing match." he informs.

Joe, Spike and Miku look at each other for an answer, nothing, all completely clueless right now "I will announce four students to come forth. Miku and Kernot! Step forward!" Yang commands.

Miku's ears perks up, her facial expression turns surprised and in thought 'who could I be sparing this time?' thought Miku and she walks by her master's side.

Kernot the rhino walks trough the crowd and stands next to Yang, it doesn't look like it but in his eyes, Kernot is very angry. Spike swallows nervously at seeing Kernot again, Joseph thought who would be their opponents.

Master Yang waits for a moment of silence and continues "will Joseph Brooklyn and Spike Sparkle step forth please!".

Joseph and Spike froze when their names have been called out, both are now in absolute fear, their bodies moved as if against their will. They stood before Yang in pale faces "Mr. Brooklyn, Miku shall be your opponent once again and Spike, Kernot is as well."

Joe looks at Miku in horror, Miku stares at Joe, looking slightly surprised but maintanes her structure. Spike looks up, his pupils went small at Kernot glares darkly at him while smirking evilly. Yang asks the two boys to follow him while their opponent are warming up, Joe and Spike couldn't do anything but follower their master's words. Master Yang and his two students are away from the crowd, he begins a private chat "Yes yes, before you both start whining like children losing their balloons, would you kindly listen. Do not worry about this battle, it is only one match, and with your skills and adapting from others. You will win this battle. You will understand once it begins."

"But master Yang! How can I beat Kernot!" Spike shouts.

Master Yang searches his left pocket and gives Spike a short metal bar, Spike takes it and inspects it "what is thing?".

"That is an extendible steel staff, it may look short but if you press that button, it'll extend as much as you like. To an extent" Yang explains.

Spike sees a little circle button and presses it, suddenly, the sides of the little bar extends into a long steel staff. The gem dragon accidentally drops being surprised, Yang picks it up and starts doing to simple to professional combat moves with a staff "Since your greatist weakness is being small, you need something that will help reach heights and fight your enemies if they are too far and tall" Yang closes the staff back into its original form and gives it to Spike "it is yours now, I hope you will use it well."

Spike holds it like a new pet he must protect, he nods slowly "Yes master, thank you master Yang."

Yang turns towards Joe with nothing in his hands "No weapon for you Mr. Brooklyn, from observing you, you are strangely like us Chaj fighters using their hands and feet. All I can say for you is that focus and remember from the other students you have learnt from just by observing them. And remember Miku's style."

Joe slowly bows "y-yes master."

"Remember this, both of you, I want you to also think why you are fighting, you have goals and wish to see them fulfilled. Use that as your strength, not hate and pain...off you go into the circle now" said Yang, giving some last moments advice.

Joseph and Spike bows and go's to the circle, deeply in thought 'What is going on? First we're once again, fighting to people we had no hope in beating. For Celestia's sake, Miku beat me without break a sweat, I was like a...oh well, no choice anyhow, guess I should do what I've learnt and focus. I got a good feeling' he thought while walking through his fellow students and entering the circle.

Spike speed walks with Joe, he too also thinking about this sudden training 'Dude, you've gotta be kidding me...I'm gonna fight that Kernot guy again!' Spike glances at Kernot who glares darkly at the baby dragon 'Well, I don't know how but I'll beat this guy!'.

The duo stands in front of their opponents looking straight into their eyes, master Yang stands firm "Bow."

Joe, Spike, Miku and Kernot bow respectfully at each other, "First up shall be Brooklyn sparring Miku. Young master Sparkle and Kernot, please stand aside and observe."

Spike quickly nods and jogs into the crowd of Chaj trainees, Kernot walks to them as well, grumbling softly. Joseph and Miku stood still and silently, awaiting for their masters command, but before that, Miku walks up to Joe. She stares at him in silence, Joseph realises he is being rude and bows quickly, he slowly tilts up his head seeing Miku's four furry fingered hand. Joe looks directly at her then stands straight, understanding she wants a handshake. Joseph is about to shake her hand until Miku bows as well, she suddenly senses his hand and stares at the humans face. Miku stands straight and they slowly shook hands. Joe felts Miku's grip, like iron fingers scraping metal from a car.

Master Yang smiles warmly 'maybe she discovered a human isn't as bad after all' Yang thought with a quiet laugh.

"Are you ready?" asks Yang, or rather building up their motivation.

Miku brought her palms forward, repeating her same fighting style, Joseph brought up his fists to his face like a boxer "oh Miku, this time, don't go easy on him" Yang advises her.

Miku simply nods in confirmation, Joe moans inside "great...thank you master Yang."

"BEGIN!" Yang shouts.

Miku now runs towards Joseph like a speeding bullet, she brought her palm forward, attempting a quick knock out attack. Joe sees her attack from experience of others, her speed and palm attack, he makes a squat position, dodging her blow. Miku felt confused but only for a fraction of a second until realising Joe had dodged her. The human attempts a quick punch to her stomach without hesitation, Miku moves out of the way but felt her opponent's fist slightly touches her stomach. The rabbit skids and like lightning, charges towards Joe yet again, this time she is going to send a barrage of kicks and punches. Joseph stands ready for whatever is coming, Miku does a side kick but Joe's palm snaps open and stops her kick. She didn't stop there, Miku now throws a punch to his face but Joe caught it. The rabbit growls angrily and quickly lifts her left foot kick Joe's head, he saw this and ducks his head down, only noticing Miku kneeing his stomach. Joseph almost yells in pain if Miku didn't try a spin kick, Joe got his thoughts together and hops backwards. He gasps for air, much as he could breath in 'I know I should be groaning in pain but what I just did was amazing. My senses are like a fox, except for not realising she kneed me in my stomach but I think I'm starting to get this. Can I keep this up? She isn't holding back no more...ouch! This hurts'.

Joe suddenly hears Spike in his mind, saying something that boosted their spirits up "We just gotta do this, for Twilight and the others, lets make them proud of us" Spike voice echoes through Joe's head.

"I want you to also think why you are fighting, you have goals and wish to see them fulfilled. Use that as your strength, not hate and pain" Master Yang's voice also echoes.

Joseph sees an image of his six mare friends all smiling at him with Spike, Luna, Celestia and his father, he sighs deeply 'thank you all for this second chance...now let me repay you!'.

Joe snaps his head up, staring at Miku completely calmly. Miku tilts her head sideways in confusion 'he's changed of a sudden...wait...what is happening? Why do I feel a strong sense of ener-'.

Miku's train of thoughts has been interupted by Joe's charging straight at Miku fist first, the rabbits senses kicks in at the last minute and she barely had time to dodge. However, Joseph wasn't stopping now, he continues punching her, pushing her backwards as she blocks as quickly as a rabbit could move. Miku is now struggling to keep blocking, the humans punches are very strong which is making her arms bruise. If she tried counter striking it could be a risky move, Miku sees Joe isn't using his legs to kick, this could be her advantage. She swings her foot to Joe's ankles, hoping to knock him down, expectantly, Joe stomps his foot down on hers, Miku gasps with horror as her eyes went wide. The human then lets go swiftly, Miku looks at Joe seeing his head pulled back and then swinging forward for a headbutt. Joseph's head hits her head straight on sending her rolling across the ground.

Some students caught her from rolling further, Spike's jaw nearly hits the ground, he felt absolutely astonished by Joe's sudden combat improvement. And he actually send Miku who beat him effortlessly and now Joe has sent her rolling. Lots of chatter erupted at the human making a critical blow on one of the best new students. The rabbit slowly moves her head around, seeing images of her fellow students being fuzzy or faded. Miku couldn't hear the chatter around herself, only hearing a long irritating beep and her breathing. She couldn't believe what has just happened, a human, trained for a few hours is beating her in 7 minutes. She clenches her fists with anger.

Master Yang sees her hand trembling with anger 'oh dear, it seems that her father's past with Kirk is affecting her.'

Miku struggles standing back up while maintaining her balance, she wobbles but manages to stay standing. Disorientated and hurt badly from a strong blow on her head, it was lucky Miku is standing at all "I-I...will...n-not...lose like my...father against the human...Kirk!" Miku screams, she charges angrily, attempting a punch.

Before she could even hit Joe, Miku felt a surge of pain at her stomach, Joseph Brooklyn has counter attacked. Miku felt weak at Joe's powerful punch, she allows herself to collapse 'how? This is just like how father lost.'

Joe caught her before she hit the ground, he has a pained expression with guilt and sadness, Joe thought he went too far "I'm so sorry Miku, I'm-".

Master Yang places a hand on Joe's shoulder, giving a reassuring smile "don't worry Mr. Brooklyn, Miku did very well until she let her emotions out."

"She said that her father lost to Kirk like this" said Joe, remembering her words of Kirk.

"Yes, he trained here, like you, Kirk met a new rival named Guigan. Miku's father was a excellent student here so I heard, well respected and skilled. Until Kirk arrived, Guigan saw him a threat to his place in Chaj. He rusfused working with Kirk and trained endlessly to one day defeat him. Once that day came, Kirk bested him, but the human wasn't selfish, Kirk knew Guigan was a strong warrior and respected him. Guigan and Kirk were sort of friends if you like, Guigan quoted they were 'equals in training'."

Miku's eyes flutters open, seeing Yang and Joe looking down at her concerned "Master...I failed."

"You did not, you have done very well Miku, I am proud of you" Yang assures her.

Miku looks away shamefully "but...my father will not be pleased."

Master Yang sighs sadly "You are right on that point, I will accompany you home and talk with him."

Miku bit her lip "thank you master."

Yang smiles happily and claps his hand once "Next up is young master Sparkle against Kernot! Step forward" the lizard looks over at Joe and Miku "Mr. Brooklyn, could you carry Miku to the medical apprentice?".

Joe snaps out of his own little world and nods "yes master!" Joseph picks Miku up bridal style.

The female rabbit gasps at this sudden action from her former opponent, Miku blushes red and looks over at Yang for assistance "m-master! I can walk fine!".

"Nonsense! You think you can walk from blow to the head and stomach? Nice try, off you go please. Get well soon Miku, I'll send you a card" Yang smirks.

Before Miku could make a comeback, Joseph took her to the apprentice frog doctor wearing a light blue monk suit with a first aid symbol "thank you, you may return to your duties" she said, placing Miku on her back and bouncing off.

Joe watches them leave "I'll visit her after Spike, I better get back in there before it starts" the human rushes back into the crowd ring.

Spike, holding his metal staff, watching Kernot's death glare. The gem dragon remains calm as best as possible, master Yang steps back, giving some space for them "are you ready?".

Kernot snorts at Spike, trying to intimidate him "heh...you know what? Forfeit this match and I'll forget everything about our fight and let you walk away. Good deal huh?".

Spike ignores Kernot's offer "no way! I'm not gonna give up after all me and Joe been through! I'm gonna make my friends proud by completing my training and beating you!".

Kernot growls furiously "You're going to regret you were ever hatched, brat."

Spike also growls "I'm glad it was Twilight."

"BEGIN!" master Yang shouts, starting their battle and finale match today,

Kernot starts by raising his fist into the air and bringing it down like a hammer, Spike watches this and prepares dodging, before that, he realises it's night time. Spike quickly remembers to dodge before being squished like a pancake. Kernot's fist smashes into the ground, cracking it, he growls "are you going to keep avoiding me or are you going to fight like a warrior?".

A drop of sweat drops from his face as he is thinking of a plan on beating the rhino 'okay, I have this extendible staff which is tall as Joe. I've never used one before, concentrate Spike, remember those students using one.'

Spike's concentration is interrupted by his senses tingling to move out of the way, the dragon did so, avoiding yet another mighty punch 'dude! I can't stand here thinking about this! Dodging isn't going to help me.'

Kernot stops attack and takes a brief moment so he could regain some breath "You think you're little staff will take me down? If that's it, you'll need a bigger weapon."

Spike, notcies when Kernot punches, he uses all his strength which makes him tired. He decides that a frontal assault on Kernot would at least give some sort of opening, if Spike dodges in time, he might get a hit on him. The gem dragon extends his metal staff and charges. Master Yang's brows raise, being quite surprised 'a reckless starting move...will this plan make it successful doing that?'.

Kernot snorts at the sight of Spike charging at him with an extended metal staff, he pulls back his fist, aims for Spike and throws his fist down. Spike rolls left, avoiding just in time, he then held onto the staff's end, lifts it up and swings down on Kernot's fist. The rhino responded with a painful yelp, Spike may be small but with his power, he could be strong as an adult dragon. Kernot roars, now obviously outraged with humiliation being hurt by a little metal staff. Spike jumps, frightened by Kernot's roaring, he grabs Spike's staff in which Spike didn't let go, lifts the baby dragon up and slams Spike down without hesitation.

Joseph's temper went off the rails, snarling violently, he was charging at Kernot until Yang swiftly held Joe by his neck and chest firmly "wait...don't interrupt...watch and believe" Yang whispers softly like a mouse.

As much as Joe hated it, he couldn't win an argument with master Yang, all Joe could do is watch and believe in Spike's abilities 'you can do it Spike'.

Spike groans in pain, he felt like thousands of wasps stung him all over, he looks at Kernot with one half open eye. The rhino laughs cruelly, a quick and easy victory for him and his family's name "you lose...weak little baby Chaj wannabe, whoever you know would be disappointed in you."

Spike's heart skips a beat and stares in shock at Kernot 'disappointed...in me?' Spike thought back at the happy memories with Joe, Twilight and his friends 'I love you Spike' the gem dragon hears Twilight's voice before he left for Xenthur. Spike sees Joe appearing in his mind 'I won't leave, I promise. He sees all of his friends together smiling warmly at him.

Kernot smirks and walks away, suddenly, he senses a strong energy coming from behind, Kernot turns around and sees Spike standing up straight with his staff in hand. The baby dragon glares at Kernot "I refuse letting everypony down, I refuse losing, I refuse letting a jerk like you win!".

The rhino shakens up a bit, managing a weak grin "o-oh yeah? Bring it on kid, I'll beat you again and again!".

That was a big, unknown mistake Kernot has made today, Spike has suddenly disappeared, Kernot looks around his surroundings for Spike. He felt a painful whack on his leg, Kernot falls on one knee and rubs his leg. The rhino looks around for his opponent but couldn't find him, his other leg got hit again, this time falling onto his hands for support. Kernot gasps in pain 'what the! What is going on? WHERE IS HE!'.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Kernot demands in rage, his wish came true.

Spike stood in front of Kernot with a calmer expression then before but still angry, Kernot felt fear when Spike appeared like a lightning. Before the rhino could move to grab him, Spike quickly lands three hits on Kernots arms. Kernot yells in pain, Spike then repeats on the other arms, Kernot falls onto his chest. But Spike wasn't finished yet, he whacks Kernot's head two times in a swift attack, then he unextends his staff and places the tip on the ground. Spike presses a button raises the baby dragon up, he grabs the end of his staff does a mighty final swing on Kernot's head.

The metal staff collided with Kernot's head, knocking him out cold. Joseph stood and watched everything in horror, never had he seen Spike like this before, he was almost scared of him. Spike unextends his staff and kneels down at Kernot. The rhino was out cold surprisingly for Spike, he bows his head down "I'm sorry dude, you were a great opponent."

Joe walks over to Spike with an astonished look, Spike also looks up with a nervously smile "I...didn't know what I was thinking, guess my anger to over me."

Master Yang steps in calmly with two bears taking Kernot away to a doctor "You were not angry young master Sparkle, it may have seemed that way with most of us here, I saw differently. When Kernot said you might have disappointed everyone you know, you remembered your goal. You didn't want that to happen at all, you used that as I wanted you to. Well done."

Spike smiles sheepishly while blushing "thank you master."

Yang turns to Joe "same with you Mr. Brooklyn, you didn't want to make your friend's guidance, care and friendship go to waste. You want to repay them for everything they done for you, like you vowed to protect them. Well done."

Joe slowly smiles with appreciation and bows "thank you so much master Yang."

"Yes, quite true" a voice suddenly came from somewhere, everyone turned their heads to the stairs for the Kraan palace, seeing the grand master of Chaj, a anthropomorphic spider called Chardonnay.

Everyone inlcuding Yang bows on their knees, Chardonnay walks down the stairs to Joe and Spike "all may rise".

Chardonnay stares down at Joe and Spike like his own sons "I congratulate you on completing your training Joseph Brooklyn and Spike Sparkle, both of you struggled during this difficult training even with your power. But with time and learning, you both adapted quickly like predators. You fought and lost, yet maybe down but certainly not out, you fought again and won, not for greed nor selfishness, but for the ones you love most. I, the grand master of Chaj pass you two as full fledged Chaj warriors" said Chardonnay, hearing cheers from his students and warriors.

Chardonnay wasn't finished just yet "I also have something else to award them with" this made everyone even Yang confused on what else there was.

Chardonnay brought out two white monk robes with a hood and a scroll "I award with them white robes, their ranks are now Chaj masters with a scroll of proof of their rank and accomplishment" Chardonnay handed them out to Joseph and Spike, their hands shake while they hold their award.

Master Yang looks extremely surprised at his master's sudden rank of Master for two newcomers but remains silent until he gets a chance to speak with him alone. Chardonnay smiles brightly "well why don't you put them on?".

Joe and Spike looks at each like getting a christmas present, they wasted no time changing their clothes. Half a second later, the human and gem dragon are now wearing their master Chaj robes, they felt...powerful as they wore them. Everyone in the training ground bows respectfully at their new masters. Joe and Spike blush bright red in embarrassment.

Chardonnay then turns around, seeing his students watching him with pride, the spider smiles at them "Well students, since we have two new masters, you know what that means?".

Master Yang's green skin turned pale when a thought came into his mind "Wait...oh no!".

"LET'S CELEBRATE WITH A PARTY!" Chardonnay cheers with excitement.

All the Chaj students cheers in Joy, now all running around collectings materials for the party. Master Yang covers his face with his hands in shame "oh my goodness...not again."

Joseph felt sorry for Yang, trying to act professional at all times. Chardonnay places an arm over Yang's shoulder "Come now master Yang, lighten up! We all need a break here and there."

Yang sighs deeply "I know master, but these are Chaj warriors and some are still new, they might become rumbustious."

Chardonnay pats his back, letting out a laugh "you worry too much!".

Joseph and Spike sweat nervously 'I think he has a right to worry' they thought.

Chardonnay looks over to Joe and Spike more seriously "anyway, hop onto my back you two. It is time you all should be returning to Equestria."

* * *

><p>Chardonnay ran faster than Rainbow Dash flying with Yang following them, they reach the beach where Joe and Spike's boat is still on shore. The sound of the sea and trees rustling made them all at peace. They climb off Chardonnay's back and slowly made their way to the boat.<p>

Yang and Chardonnay stand by their sides proudly "it has been an honour teaching you both, I am proud to have been your trainer. I only wish you could have stayed with us longer" said Yang.

"Thank you master Yang, we couldn't have done this without your guidance." Joe replied, bowing as well.

"Yes, ever since seeing Kirk, Spirit and Razor train here years ago brought back good memories. I am also proud of giving you the title 'Master'. I hope you both will find the answers you're looking for, but remember, do not force for answers, time will tell" Chardonnay said with compassion at the end.

Spike and Joe bows at him "Yes grand master Chardonnay".

Joseph and Spike jump into the boat, Chardonnay pulls out a scroll "this will send you back like how Spirit did it."

Chardonnay was about to speak in his Xethurian language until a sound came from behind "wait!" a female voice shouted.

They all look to see who it is, it is Miku with a bandage on her head with Kernot in bandages one his arms, legs and head. Yang smiles "here to say goodbye? Please be quick about it then."

Miku and Kernot nods and rushes over to Joe and Spike, Miku talks to Joe "Mr...I mean master Brooklyn, I...wanted to say goodbye personally. I am proud to be your opponent and I hope we will fight again one day" she said.

Joe smiles warmly, shaking her hand "me too, I'm sorry for hurting you."

Kernot looks down at Spike, unable to think of appropriate words "I...want to say goodbye and...apologise for saying all those words. After you knocked me out, I heard you saying sorry for hurting me and saying I was a good opponent. You respected me while I acted stupid in front of you, I am going to become like you and help those in need master Sparkle."

Spike blushes like a lobster "Aw gee...don't worry about it, and I'm sorry for hurting you so badly."

"Remember you two, Joe is strong and highly defensive, like a juggernaut. Spike is fast which helps him take out his opponent's with a staff quickly." Chardonnay advises his young students.

Chardonnay starts whispering in Xenthurian, Yang turns to Joe and Spike "remember you two, remember my words. Never let anger take over, fight for what you believe in, that is your true strength."

Joseph and Spike bows down for the final time "Yes master! Goodbye and we hope to see you again soon!".

When Chardonnay finished his whispering, their boat blasted off like with great speed, the four watch them speed off until they are no longer in their sight. Master Yang looks over at his master "Sir, was that wise to promote them to 'Master?'".

Chardonnay chuckles "Yes, they are what Kirk, Spirit and Razor were once. Even if it was a year, I know they will someday surpass those great warriors".

Chardonnay, Yang, Miku and Kernot looks at the ocean with peace, Chardonnay broke it up "well now, let's party!".

Yang groans but in a happy way "you'll never change" he chuckles.

* * *

><p>Joseph and Spike sits down, looking at Luna's moon, Joe smiles "how about that Spike, we did it! And we have proof!".<p>

Spike laughs "I know brother! I can't wait to tell the others! They're gonna be sooo proud of us dude!".

Joe and Spike laugh for awhile, letting out their happiness of completing their training. Joe crosses his legs "Spike, want to meditate for awhile?".

Spike nods "sure, they said it helps concerntrstion" and with that, they cross their legs and began meditating.

However, after a minute of meditating, the sound of splashing putted them off "lets just go to sleep" Spike suggested.

"I agree" said Joe.

* * *

><p><em>-Equestria, Ponyville.<em>

A mysterious shadow figure is walking around Ponyville late at Night, the figure walks pass some statues, but sees one that interested the figure of all. The shadowy figure holds out what seems to be a hand and it starts glowing brightly. Once the figure finished, the statue starts crumbling, the mysterious figure chuckles "welcome back...Discord" it said.

X

_-Equestria, Canterlot._

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and General Spirit are having their supper (or breakfast in Luna's case) before Celestia retreats to bed and the general returning to his duties. They all are enjoying a friendly chat while Spirit teases Luna about her and Joe, Spirit suddenly felt a tingling sensation. He leaves his chair and walks over to the window, gazing out to the outside world.

Celestia and Luna look at him with a worried expression "Spirit? Are you alright?".

Spirit looks back at her then nodding "yes Princess, just stretching my legs" he turns back to the window 'this feeling. What does it mean...hmm...fascinating'.

To Be Continued

**Hi guys! First off, I am really, really sorry for the 3 or 4 month delay, I am so ashamed of myself as a writer. I won't lie to you, I've acting lazy, I didn't have a writers block, I knew what to write, I just couldn't get off my sorry butt and type. I hope you all are still with me in this story. I made a promise and I will finish it. I never gave up at all.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait, 22 pages! Holy hell! I never wrote this much before! I did rush it at the end and yes, I suck at action scenes . Please Read and Review guys! I'll be back soon with another chapter...I'll give you a tease...its for Luna fans :3**

**Thank you for supporting me with your comments, its really good to hear from you guys! I lov you all!**

**And remember, FOR THE BRONIES! (series 3 is almost out! XD)**

**Oh yeah, here's a short story about the cops who went to Greg's house, what did happen on their last assignment? one of them is my best friend's character called Derek Martin, used with his permission for my story!**

_-Earth, Somewhere in America_

Officer Derek Martin and Officer Jaden Westwood are on patrol until they received a call from the NYPD about a young girl having some trouble at home. Jaden and Derek stand at an expensive mansion for celebrities "Okay, Derek, this is the only time we are doing good cop and bad cop."

"yeah yeah" replied Derek.

Jaden rung the door bell and he and Derek waited for someone to answer the door, when Derek heard the door click, he kicks open the door. A girl screams in horror, she has an ugly face, bright red lipstick with long black hair and wearing a purple dress. Rebecca Black.

Derek went up to her slaps her face, Jaden holds Derek back from hitting her again "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!".

"Whoa whoa!" Jaden tried calming Derek down but failing.

Derek points furiously at her kitches, seeing a washing flooding with soap all over her floour "HOW DID YOU DID THIS!" Derek shouted.

Rebecca Black cries while blowing her nose, Jaden manges to calm Derek down and helps Rebecca Black to her kitchen "I'm sorry about my friend here, he's a little on edge about you and your song. Now can you tell us what happened here? How did this happen?".

Rebecca Black cries while explaining "I-I don't know! It just...happened!".

Jaden sees Derek pacing around "Yes yes, please step over hear away from him please".

Officer Jaden continues looking for the problem "What did you put in the washing machine Miss Black?".

Rebecca Black stops crying for a minute and gathers her thought "well...I...putted salt and ginger powder in."

"What?" Derek yells.

Jaden is shocked "You put...I don't know what to do!" he walks away.

Derek walks up to her and grabs a nearby fish and fish slaps her face, Derek opens the washing machine door and throws her in. He closes the door and turns it on "I HATE YOU! I USE TO LOVE FRIDAYS BUT BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE IT!".

**XD for you gh0st's buddy! I hope you all liked this! Check him out too please!**


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome home

**Not much reviews last chapter, oh well it was my fault for being 3 months late. Doesn't mean I'm quitting! I'm sorry to disappoint you but I cancelled Luna for this chapter, the reason is at the end.**

**And to a reviewer who hated my first chapter called...'Guest'. I'm sorry you hated my chapter, yes I admit it's terrible but once this story is done I'm going to re-edit it or an editor could it. I'm sorry you almost killed yourself...but hey, there's always next time right?**

**Oh yeah, one more thing...today is the 19/09/2012...My 1 year anniversary!**

Chapter 14: Welcome home

_-Earth, USA, New York City._

Gregory Brooklyn is inside his house after a long business trip in South Korea, however it is not welcome back home Greg was expecting. Two patrol officers stood in front on Greg's door step, they asked him where his son Joseph Brooklyn was, having a long absence with no reply from his home. The police officers asked if they could come in for questioning, they went inside and Gregory shouted with rage "CINDY!".

Cindy, Greg's wife came rushing to what who it was, she stops and stares at the sight of her husband, she felt happy until the look of rage is on Greg's face and the two patrol officers besides him. "Greg, honey? What's happened?" Cindy asks.

"I was hoping you would tell me that" Gregory growls softly at his wife.

Cindy shakes from his voice, never had see seen or heard him so angry before, she didn't understand what Greg meant though. Clare, their daughter came downstairs looking frightened "m-mom? Dad! You're back!...why are the police here?".

Officer Derek Martin stood in "your son and brother Joseph Brooklyn has been has been reported missing for a week by his school, they have tried many attempts on contacting you but you have replied. The school contacted us and we're here to investigate."

Clare and Cindy stares at each confused then back at Greg, Cindy couldn't find the right words for him "Gregory...I...well...".

"Yes?" Greg pressed her verbally.

"Look darling, I'm sorry-" Cindy tried apologising until Greg shouts at her.

"Sorry? Joe has been missing for a week! What did you do? Nothing! You just sat here at this house smoking properly while watching the damn TV! He's our son for gods sake!".

Cindy backs away slightly, shocked from her husbands outburst but glares angrily "it's always Joe this and Joe that! Joe is the only you ever care about and give attention! What about me and Clare!" she shouted back.

"Because he doesn't get any attention from you two! You don't act like a mother to him and never support him struggling with school! Clare! You hardly view Joseph as a brother and more of an enemy, same with your mother, you don't support or love him!" Greg yells like never before, finally getting his anger out once and for all.

"Clare, when I met you at university while I was 18 and you were 20. Me and you worked together in as a janitors for part time jobs, we started to know more about each other until one day we fell in love. You then told your ex-boyfriend got you pregnant and left you with Clare, I came into your lives and loved you both as a husband and father. I got a job that pays well but meaning I have to work long hours to days to weeks. Before I left on a business trip a few years ago, you became pregnant with our son, Joseph. When I visited you at the hospital, you had a look in your eyes, hatred. WHY WAS THAT!?" Gregory yells, not caring about the two police officers in the room about their lives.

Clare is now crying and grinding her teeth together "Because I didn't want another child! All I wanted was you and Clare, no one else!".

Greg is now speechless, nearly on the verge of breaking down, he couldn't believe what his wife yelled. She only wanted his and her daughters love, expressing Joe would take Greg's attention away. Gregory moved backwards, heading upstairs to Joe's room. "Mr. Brooklyn, may I accompany you?" officer Jaden Westwood asked.

"Gladly officer" Greg showed Jaden to his sons room.

"Derek, could you write all this down and keep watch over those two?" Jaden shouted down.

Officer Derek Martin grumbles angrily and pulled out a notebook "Sure...why do I get the boring work?".

Gregory and Jaden went into Joe's room, the father sighs sadly, the room hasn't seemed to change for the past few years. A simple room, blue painted walls, a two posters of a space rocket and the solar system. Joseph had a simple single bed, bookcase and a work desk. Jaden started with some small talk "was your son doing well at school?".

Greg walks over to Joe's desk, placing a hand on it "Yes, very well, but he gets bullied for his knowledge and shyness and-" he stopped mid way when a letter came into his sights.

Jaden stares at Greg questioningly "sir? Is some wrong?".

"Its a letter that Joe was writing for me, his hand writing, It says..._Dear Dad.'" Greg starts._

"_School was okay, just like normal, no troubles or anything like that. Just another normal day, mom and Clare still take no notice of me. I hate it here dad, I really do. I wish I could've come with you, I can't stand it here without you. If I could just leave place this with you and go to another world. I hope to see you on your day off._

_Love Joseph."_

Officer Jaden blinked repeatedly "Another world? Maybe he...ran away?".

Gregory held onto Joe's letter tightly, thinking about something he wasn't prepared on telling anyone. The policeman didn't take another second to waste, he rushed back downstairs "this is officer Westwood, Patrol, we haven't found Joseph Brooklyn at his home. His father came back from a business trip in South Korea, we found a letter that may have suggest Joseph Brooklyn may have ran away. Requesting the NYPD's support".

"Copy that, informing to NYPD police officers that Joseph Brooklyn is missing and will keep a look out." said a woman at HQ.

"Roger that, me and patrol officer Martin will start looking. Out."

Greg looks away from the letter and out of the window in thought, he puts the letter into his pocket and went downstairs "Officers, may I join you?" Greg asked.

The two policemen looked at each, mentally debating if they should "Okay Mr. Brooklyn, any ideas where he could be?" said Jaden.

"One place, a sweet shop who happens to be a good friend of mine and Joe, he also works for him. His name is Jay."

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Unknown, Seaside.<em>

Joseph Brooklyn, a human wakes up to the sound waves crashing on top of its own sea, seagulls symbolising the beach. Joe slowly opens his eyes, expecting Princess Celestia's sun blinding his vision but it didn't come. Joseph was now fully open, he looks at the sky, its still a little bit dark but some small evidence of orange light appeared far away into the distance. The human sees a small dragon in his white Chaj suit, earning the title 'Master' like Joe did as well.

Joseph shifts his body up, taking in their location, its where Spirit dropped them off and sent them off to Xenthur, a beach. Spike also begins to stir in his sleep, eventually waking up with a long yawn "Mornin' Dude...whew, I feel waaaay better, totally tired from yesterday".

Spike looks around "Joe, are we here? Are we home?".

Joseph smiles when Spike said 'home' "Technically yes, we're in Equestria."

Spike jumps out of his friend's lap and onto the sand, grinning widely "WOOHOO! HOME SWEEET HOME!" the dragon yells with glee.

Joe continues smiling warmly, it did feel good to be back in Equestria, they'll feel even better when they return to Ponyville. Joseph was about to step out when something caught his eye, he sees two medium and small canvas bags at the back of their boat. Picking them up, Joe looks inside them, they both have their Gala suits Rarity made. In Joe's bag, two scrolls showing they passed and approved as masters 'How did they get here?' Joe thought.

"Spike! They gave us two bags with our clothes and two scrolls in our bags" Joe said, catching his friend's attention.

Joseph climbs out of the boat and walks towards Spike "That's nice of them, isn't it?".

"Yeah, pretty, bet Rarity is gonna love our suits and bags" Spike jokes, letting out a laugh.

Joe laughs full heartedly, imagining the element of generosity's reaction "I can see it now!".

The duo puts their bags on, Joseph also found a simple map guiding back to Ponyville "okay, we have a map so we can go home" he lowers his arm so Spike can see it as well.

"Let's get going!" the gem dragon yells enthusiastically then taking his bag from Joe.

Joseph puts his bag on as well "okay, just go up that hill and we should see a path".

Spike and Joe walks across the sand, taking in their last air of the sea, Joe thought he would eventually come back one day. They see a long dirt path leading to a some more hills, having no choice for an alternative short cut, the human and dragon follow their map.

"Hey Joe, I wanna ask you a question" Spike pipes up, starting a conversation before getting bored to hay.

"Of course Spike, what is it?" Joe smiles.

"Did ya...think about Twi and the others? Y'know?" the gem dragon brought a topic that puts Joe on edge.

Joseph's eyes goes wide, a repeated question from Spike, he thinks and chooses his words wisely "I've been thinking about, in fact...I'm intrigued by it. The more I start to think about them, the more close I feel. They all helped me through my life, I began caring about them as friends."

Spike goes quiet for a second then asking another question "do you love them?".

Joe gasps and blushes mad red "w-well...I...I do love them, as friends at first, however..."

"However?" Spike pushes verbally.

"I'm starting to have a crush on them, I really do love them Spike but...I still don't know, still need to think about a human being with a pony and to see...I need to think a bit more" Joe sighs depressingly, he does love them but he could not imagine a human and pony being together.

Spike pokes Joe's leg with a sharp claw "Rarity is mine dude" he said half joking and half serious.

Joseph laughs "don't worry Spike, I promise to let you shine!".

Spike and Joe laugh together like brothers as they continue walking down the dirt path "ow...you poked me with your claw" Joe whined.

Spike's jaw drops "you're kidding!? You only just realised!?".

* * *

><p>The duo's journey home took some time, Celestia's sun has finally risen from the hills, still giving an orange glow on Equestria. Joe and Spike talked about their past lives in more detail, Joe explained many different things about Earth which made Spike like a school kid. Spike shares about his past life being hatched and being with Twilight.<p>

Joseph and Spike walks up a hill and stops, taking in a marvellous sight, Ponyville could be seen in the distance, they weren't too far away but had some quite a bit more walking to do. Their eyes sparkle, they felt relaxed at the sight of their home. Joe looks at Spike and nods happily, both continue walking down the path.

Suddenly, Joe and Spike senses something is wrong, they look at each other "did you feel that?" Joe asks.

"Sure did, looks at its coming from the left" Spike points and went a bit pale.

Joseph sees this a gets a bit worried "Spike? You okay?".

Spike lowers his hand while staring at a familiar location "Joe, remember this place?" he asks.

Joe takes a look ahead, his mind realising what this place is "this is where me, you and Rarity went to collect gems until those diamond dogs caught her."

It takes a moment for him to realise what's going on "wait...now way".

Spike nods uneasily "yeah...Rarity comes here every so often on her own sometimes. No doubt those diamond dogs wanna get revenge."

Joe's heart beat quickens with fear "then let's go save her!".

Spike holds his clawed hand in front of the human, asking to stop "Joe please wait...can I...go on my own?".

Joseph made a puzzled expression, not taking Spike seriously "Spike, don't be silly! We need to-".

"Please...I wanna help her this time, since I couldn't last time" Spike begs, lowering his head down with shame.

'Spike is still upset about not being able to do anything last time for Rarity...I shouldn't let him go alone but Spike really wants to make up for this. Actually, he defeated Kernot, so some diamond shouldn't be able to stop him' Joe thought.

Joe closes his eyes and reopens them "okay Spike, but be careful."

Spike nods firmly "I will, you can bet on Derpy's muffins I will" the gem dragon dashes off to the diamond dog's territory.

* * *

><p>Rarity is back out on the diamond dog's property collect some gems for her work, she felt certain that the dogs wouldn't come after her again thanks to last time "Hmm...this should be enough gems for my smashing new design! But my hooves are all dirty! Oh well, good thing Sweetie Belle is preparing my bath, such a wonderful little sister!".<p>

As she uses her magic to put the last of her gems into her cart. Rarity felt the ground shake "What!? What is going on!?" she yelps.

Three diamond dogs pop out from the ground and landing in front of a frightened unicorn, it's the 3 diamond dogs that dragged her away "hey miss Rarity, taking some more of our gems huh?".

"S-stay back you ruffians or me and my friends will repeat what we did last time!" the unicorn threatens, only getting them to laugh at her face.

"Nice try, but nobody is here to hear you scream."

Rarity was about to use her magic until one of the dogs restrains her "SOMEPONY! PLEASE HELP!" she screams.

The diamond chuckles "oh well, time for revenge down in-" he got cut off by sounds of bushes rustling.

"did you hear that!?" another diamond dog screeches, feeling a little scared someone could be here.

The smaller diamond dog looks around, trying to use his senses "Make any sudden move and we'll lock her up for go-" his head got hit by a long metal pole.

The other two diamond dogs snaps their heads at their fallen ally, a small white hooded cloak figure with a bag pack and metal pole hit their fallen ally another time. The small figure swiftly turns around, face covered in shadow, it bought the pole up, threatening to beat them up as well.

Rarity stares in shock and bliss 'oh my gosh! A mysterious figure has come to save me!' she thought dreamily.

Her captives ran off in fear at her saviours mighty strength and speed, she watches them jump into their holes while one of them sneakily brings their friend down. Rarity stares at her saviour, loss for words "I am absolutely grateful you have saved me! Thank you so much!".

Spike wanted to look at her when she acted like this, but thought it'd be more cooler if he revealed himself later. Spike then bows to respectively and goes next to her cart. Rarity quickly trots over "I was collecting some gems for my latest fashion design until those awful ruffians came back."

Spike stays silent, slowly grabbing the cart's handle and pulled out along, the unicorn gasps "w-wait a second! Where are you taking that!?".

Spike stops and beckons Rarity to follow him, she understood that he wanted her to follow but felt very suspicious of his silence. Spike walks while pulling the cart along out of the diamond dog's territory, Rarity had no choice but to follow.

Spike reaches the top and sees Joe waiting for him patiently, the human sees Spike "Spike where's Rarity?" he asks.

Spike rushes forward "Shhhhh! Act silent! Please! Put your hood on! Be cool!".

Joe heard sounds of hoof steps, Rarity must be close. Following Spike's request, Joe puts his hood on, covering his face in shadows. He could see Rarity coming into sight, she stops when another white hooded figure which is tall waited for her. The unicorn felt scared at the sight of two mysterious figures "h-h-hello? Are you his f-friend?" Rarity stutters.

Joseph takes one step forward and bows in respect, he feels mean by acting silent, Joe wanted to hug her from missing her. He knew Spike wanted Rarity's attention, so Joe will act just this once the human outstretches a hand, pointing right at Ponyville Rarity sees where it is pointing at "Ah! That's where I live, are you going to take me there?" her voice trembles.

Spike and Joe only nods once, the gem dragon resumes pulling Rarity's cart down to Ponyville, Joe walks steadily forward. Rarity, having no choice goes along with two strangers "you two don't talk much?".

* * *

><p>After 17 minutes of walking and pulling, they all reach Ponyville. Spike lets go of Rarity's cart handle and Joseph stares at her quietly, the unicorn looks up at the town square's clock "Wonderful! Nearly 7 o'clock, I must say that although you both look suspicious, the little did save me and you two accompanied me here. Thank you very much, say little guy, if you are staying here for awhile, would you like to come see me soon?" asks Rarity, fluttering her eyes.<p>

Under Spike's hood, he is blushing like never before but manages a slow nod 'DUDE! AWESOME!' he thought.

"Then please come see me at half past 10 this morning! Thank you both again, see you soon darlings!" Rarity sings, pushing her cart into her shop for a house

Joseph and Spike lift down their hoods, mouths wide open at Rarity's sudden offer, the baby dragon eyes sparkle at Joe "She asked me out!" he whispers loudly.

"Shhh! You'll wake everypony up!" Joe scolds quietly, keeping his sleeping manners.

"But I'm whispering!".

"Yeah but whispering is pretty loud" Joe points out.

Spike grumbles a few words to himself, then they see a certain house or rather, a familiar tree house . The duo moves forward to their home, Ponyville library. Silent as mice, Joe slowly twists the door knob, only earning a light squeak 'the only thing I worry about Ponyville is that hardly anypony locks their door, guess they believe nopony would break in' Joe thought.

As they step, closing the door quietly, the library looks neat and tidy without Joseph and Spike helping. Books were organised, plates stored away, Twilight must have had her friends help for the day.

Suddenly, they hear multiple snoring, some light and some heavy. Spike presses a finger against his lips, asking for silence while he gestures to go upstairs. Joe nods and goes along with his best friend, up the stairs, and sees a sight which melts them inside. Their friends, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are snoring in their sleeping bags from when Joe first slept the night with them. Joseph smiles brightly "they look so adorable, don't they?" he whispers.

Spike nods in agreement "knew ya liked them" he teases.

Joe looks down at the smirking dragon, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. The human looks at Twilight's clock, nearly time for breakfast "Spike, lets go make breakfast" Joe suggests.

"Good idea, what are we making for them?" Spike asks.

Joe grins "pancakes...like last time remember?".

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle is sleeping peacefully, having a pleasant dream. She hears a sizzle that stirs her awake, she sits up slowly while rubbing her tired eyes. Twilight looks around and sees her friend still sleeping, her attention now turns to the noise that's coming from downstairs "is Rarity cooking?" said to herself with a yawn.<p>

Twilight stands up and walks to her mirror, using her magic to hold her mane brush "Rarity! Are you making breakfast?" she calls out whilst brushing her mane.

No reply came from downstairs, Twilight stops brushing and starts becoming worried, she wakes her friends up for support "guys! Wake up!" she whispers.

Her friends wake up from their slumber, Applejack is the one to talk first "Good mornin' Twilight!" she greeted.

"Quiet! I think somepony is here?" said Twilight, being as quiet but serious as possible.

Applejack raises an eyebrow suspiciously "What y'all getting at?".

"Oh no! A thief!" Fluttershy whimpers.

"Why those jerks! I'll-" Rainbow Dash threatens while hovering until Applejack brings her down.

Pinkie Pie bounces with joy "ooh! Ooh! Is it somepony new?! I need to be quiet because I'll ruin the suprise party if I don't!".

Twilight rolls her eyes nervously "c'mon girls, lets go find out."

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack gangs together and starts walking cautiously with the exception of Pinkie Pie bouncing lightly. They take a peek to see if anypony was there, Twilight's table is covered with 5 plates of pancakes with butter and syrup on top. The mane 5 looking confused glances over to the kitchen area, seeing two memorable figures. Not believing their eyes, including Applejack, they walk over slowly to the cookers who's backs are turned "Joe...Spike?" they all say in union.

Joseph Brooklyn and Spike Sparkle finished cooking their own pancakes and turn around, unable to hold their happiness "good morning girls, we made you your breakfast" said Joe.

The 5 ponies imidiatly rushes towards Joe and Spike, pulling them both into a strong lovingly group hug "JOE! SPIKE! YOU'RE BACK!" they scream in delight.

Joe and Spike also hug each and every one of them "y-yes, we're home" Joe says, nearly breaking into tears.

After about 5 minutes of hugging, nopony wanted to let go of their two boys but eventually they did, Twilight attempted to cover her excitement with mock anger but couldn't bring herself to that "don't you two ever do that! We thought a thief was here!".

"S-sorry Twilight, we wanted to surprise you" Spike nervously said, rubbing his neck.

Twilight bring him into a hug "Oh Spike, you can call me mom if you want."

Spike blushes "Okay...mom."

Rainbow Dash lightly hoofs their shoulders "What's with the get ups!".

"Oh these? We were awarded with them" said Joe, getting looks of confusion.

"Awarded? What for?" Twilight asks.

Joseph remembers the certificates they've been awarded, he goes into his bag and takes out 2 scrolls to show Twilight. The purple unicorn levitates them to her and begins reading both aloud "I, grand master Chardonnay award our white robes, their ranks are now Chaj masters with a scroll of proof of their rank and accomplishment for their training."

The mares then stares at their duo friends, Twilight's felt her lips curve from ear to ear "Spike...Joe...I'm so proud of you two" she went over and hugs them lovingly.

"Well ah'll be! I thought y'all would just go doing some simple fancy stuff but nether did it cross mah mind that you'd become masters, well done sugar cubes!" Applejack compliments.

Fluttershy hides behind her pink mane shyly but gives a approval smile "o-oh my...well done...yay" she whispers.

Rainbow Dash smirks smugly "heh...you're stronger then I thought Joe, same for you Spiky. Looks like we're gonna have to do some 'exercises'".

Joseph felt his spine shiver at the thought 'oh no, not another one!'.

Pinkie Pie jumps around madly "c;mon you guys! Let's have a welcome back party! EVERYPONY MUST KNOW THEY'RE BACK!".

Twilight nods happily "that's a great idea Pinkie! We better let Rarity know they're back and I must write to the princess for their return!".

Right after Rarity's name was said, she bursts inside, humming a catchy tune "why hello darlings! You'll never believe what just happened to me awhile ago!".

The 5 mares stood silently, waiting for their friend to see if she noticed Joe and Spike standing in front of her, grinning like children. The white unicorn didn't notice because her eyes were closed, remembering the hero who saved "a little white hooded figure saved me from the diamond dogs using a metal staff that extends! He pulled my cart to Ponville, then we met a taller version of him, his friend maybe? It felt so romantic being saved by him! I even invited him to the carousel boutique! He was so-" Rarity opens her eyes, seeing two familiar faces in familiar clothes.

"R-romantic!?" Rarity screams.

"Hi Rarity, its wonderful seeing you again, how are you?" Joe asks, walking up to her and hugged her.

"Hello Rarity, did ya miss me?" Spike sniggers, hugging her foreleg.

The fashioner was at a loss of words "w-wait just a minute here! You two are the mysterious hooded figures acting silently and walking me home...that was you two!?".

Joseph rubs his neck nervously "yes, sorry about that we..." he looks down at Spike who give him puppy dog eyes "...thought it would be cool."

Applejack whispers lowly with her friends, not letting the trio hear her "that big liar" she giggles along with Fluttshy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

Rarity pauses for a moment, still taking in the incredible act then looking at Spike "Spike? Darling? Did you...really fight off those diamond dogs?".

Spike made circles with his foot shyly "y-yeah, you were in danger and I thought you needed some help. I'm sorry for scaring you back there."

Rarity bent down at Spike's height level, staring into his soul with love "oh Spike, you may have scared me a little but I cannot be angry at you for rescuing me. Thank you so much my dear Spiky Wiky" she leans forward, planting a kiss on the baby dragons cheek.

Spike's entire body goes stiff by Rarity's kiss, he blushes like a red tomato "a-a-any time R-Rarity."

The other 5 ponies grinned and made girl giggles at the cute scene, Joe knelt down, rubbing his friend's head "well done Spike" Joe whispers.

"couldn't have done it without you..big bro."

"I'M SETTING UP THE PARTY NOW!" Pinkie yells one again, flying and warping around Ponyville, her speed could possibly break the Sonic Rainboom.

Rarity didn't take her eyes away from Spike's, she smiled "do you still want to come with me at mine?" she asks sweetly, making Spike's heart flutter.

"Yes Rarity! Twilight, I'm going to Rarity's!" the gem dragon shouted.

"Okay Spike, don't be too long okay?" Twilight yells back while helping Pinkie with the decorations.

Rarity lifts her head up proudly "never fear darling, I shall be with him all day, we'll have a smashing day. Ta ta for now!" she sung as she trotted out.

Spike jogs along with her "later!" he says before closing the door shut.

Joe waves and helps his friends with the party preparations, Twilight immediately gave an angry expression "did I just hear that right from Applejack? You lied about why you were silent with Rarity?".

Joseph felt his forehead sweat "o-oh that! I err...I can explain!".

Twilight raised an eyebrow playfully "I'm listening."

Joe took a moment to think about his words before realising he made a promise "no! I made a promise! I won't!".

Applejack got her rope ready, Twilight's horn glowed at the ready and Rainbow Dash hovers, all three smirking "are you sure about that?" Twilight chuckles playfully.

Joseph gasps and grabs anything nearly, his teddy Fluttershy got him for his birthday "b-bring it on!".

* * *

><p>It is now dark, Celestia's sun has been lowered and Luna has raised her moon from the hills across Ponyville. Lots of ponies gathered outside of Twilight's library, all being invited to Joe and Spike's welcome back party, many are happy at their return. They all went inside, greeting the human and baby dragon wearing Rarity's suits she made from the gala. Every single pony shook their hands, saying 'Welcome back', some asked a question or two about their whereabouts. Joseph and Spike felt that is wasn't right to give information about another land unless the Xenthurians wanted that. Twilight especially asked Joe for some information about their history, he gave some information about their past history and culture but restrained himself from saying too much. It wasn't right to say things about a country that is unknown, they should come to Equestria if they want to share their culture. Twilight Sparkle sent her letter to Princess Celestia as soon as Spike returned home. Within minutes, the princess said she was so pleased they have returned safely and welcomed them back.<p>

Joe is having a fantastic time at the welcome back party, he met all of the ponies who greeted him a very caring way, one stallion said it was sad that Joseph left for the day, he missed him. They didn't even know each other and yet he cared, Joe loved knowing that most ponies of Ponyville care, another reason he wants to stay in Equestria. Surprisingly Derpy Hooves the mail pony gave Joe and Spike muffins "hey Joe! Hey Spike! Where you guys been?" Derpy asks, adjusting her eyes.

"Hello again Derpy, we've been on...holiday. Thought we could have a rest" Joe lied, if he started about Xenthur, thousands of questions would pop up.

Derpy's eyes adjusted, grinning joyfully "I hope you had a great time! I'm gonna have a cupcake!" she flies off to the food table.

"Derpy! Watch out for that-" Joe yells but sees Derpy sprawled over the floor "wall" he finished.

Derpy chuckles at her mistake "oops! My bad!".

The mane 6 walked over towards Joseph, Spike on Rarity's back "hi Joe! How's the party!?" Pinkie Pie asks, hopping up and down excitingly.

Joe laughs heartily at her "I love it Pinkie Pie, you always make the best parties in Equestria."

Pinkie giggles, her cheeks turning red from his comment "thank you Joe!".

Joseph looks at them, thinking about all the times they've been together, sharing laughs, sad moments and heart warming ones too. They all been through so much together, in just a short time mysteriously arriving in Equestria. Joe made some of the greatest friends a person would ever want "I want to tell you all something" said Joe.

Everypony including the attendees quiet down and listens to Joe "when I see Princess Celestia, I'm going to ask her if I could stay in Equestria."

Nopony spoke a word, not believing what the human just said, within a second, every candy coloured pony cheers loudly at Joe's choice chanting "Welcome to your new home!".

Twilight walks closer in front of Joe, looking so happy she could burst into tears but also a little sad "but Joe...what about your father?".

Joseph went dead silent, lowering his head down and thinking the memories about Gregory Brooklyn but smiles warmly "I know he'll worried when he finds me gone and won't stop looking. But I think he'll understand that I'll be in a happy place and always thinking about him. I love my father very much, he'll understand."

The mane six hugs embraces the human together, snuggling their heads with his "we love you too Joe, remember that" they all said together.

Joseph Brooklyn hugs them all as well "m-me too."

To be continued.

**And that's chapter 14 guys! Again, please forgive for the month long awaited chapter and I'm incredibly sorry for building your hopes up for Luna! Please forgive me! * bows * in my honest opinion, I rushed it and it turned out to be a pile of haystacks.**

**About Luna, when I was writing this chapter, I wanted to balanced Joe returning to Ponyville and then seeing Luna. Then I realised it'd be very long so I was going to increase the page numbers. THEN I also realised that it'd be silly for me to bring him to Ponville then go see Luna. He should return home and spend some time back with his friends.**

**Sorry for that Luna fans...I know I said it was for you guys but I didn't promise it. Sorry! But don't worry! She Will be in chapter 15! I promise you that! Stay tuned!**

**And I want to say thank you all for supporting me and this story for over an entire year, that's right, today on this very day and month, it has been 1 year since I wrote this fan fiction. I never expected it to be this popular, I made friends, met bronies and connected with My little pony more. I can't thank you enough for reading this story for an entire year. Thank you guys.**

**And thats all for now, please Read and Review guys! It really helps me to create a better fiction with your thoughts and writing reviews. Please R&R!**

**See ya guys and remember...FOR THE BRONIES!**


	16. Chapter 15: Under her moon

**Firstly, thanks for the reviews my fellow bronies, they meant so much. I now acknowledge that the Xenthurian chapters did drag on and kill my story for a bit. But, it is NOT a mistake, it was there for a reason but I did it for too long but I learnt from it.**

**Not this is for Luna Fans, I guarantee it! Or your life back!...maybe.**

**And thank you everypony for over 200 reviews...you guys are the best and make me proud of being brony! Brohoof!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 15: Under her moon

_-Equestria, Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Luna's palace._

It is almost sunset in the wonderful land of Equestria, the princesses are having their dinner or breakfast. Talking about Joe's return from Xenthur "Is Joe really back!" Luna pipes up at Celestia's topic.

Princess Celestia smiles at her brightness for Joe's return "Yes Luna, he is back and doing very well one again in Ponyville. Twilight sent me a letter saying he and Spike came back and Pinkie Pie made a welcome back party" she giggles at the end.

Luna smiles widely, ever since she saw him leave the castle and to see his friends 'kiss' his cheek, the princess felt left out and cast aside. She may have not been with Joseph as long as they have but Luna is willing to do anything to spend as much time as possible with him "Tia...I have a request" she starts.

Celestia looks up from her food, giving Luna a surprised look "Oh? What would that be dear sister?".

Luna stands up from her chair and walks to the window, looking out to Canterlot "I-I would to invite somepony tonight...if that's alright with you?".

Princess Celestia takes a moment to get the idea of Luna's request, she smiles warmly and walks next to Luna "What would you like to do when Joseph comes here?".

Princess Luna blushes bright red when her sister mentions his name and looks at Celestia's grinning face "H-how did you know?!".

Celestia kneels down, putting a wing over her "Luna, my dear sister, I know you have developed something for Joe ever since he arrived here for the first time. And when he left Equestria for Xenthur, I saw you feeling sad...and jealous ever since you saw Twilight and the others kissing his cheek" Celestia chuckles.

Luna looks down at her hooves with embarrassment "A-as expected of my sister."

"Luna, of course you can invite Joseph here to spend time with you, besides, you need to talk to somepony besides me. A friend" Celestia stated.

"Yes sister...what if he won't come to see me?" Luna asks her, scarred if Joe doesn't want to see her.

Princess Celestia nuzzles her sisters head for comfort and reassurance "of course Joseph will see you, he cares about you too. I'll send Twilight a letter right now" she said as she walks over to her ink and paper next.

Luna nods, feeling happy by her sisters reassurance "thank you Celestia.".

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Ponyville<em>

Joseph Brooklyn is sitting in Twilight's front room, talking with all his friends about what they had missed in a whole day since they left. While talking with them, Joe sees Spike and Rarity holding hoof and claw together. He sighs with happiness 'those two are perfect for each other, I'm sure things will turn out good in their future.'

Also, Joe happens to notices from quickly glances at his friends, all of them besides Rarity have been taking a few quick stares and quickly looked away. Joseph closes his eyes 'those stares...a loving stare.'

"Yoohoo! Ponyville to Joe!" Pinkie Pie says, giggling and waving her hoof in front of his face.

Joe snaps out of his thoughts and smiles "S-sorry about that Pinkie Pie, I was just thinking about a few things."

Rainbow Dash stares at him, grinning "What kind of 'things?'".

Joe blushes and looks away "things I can't say aloud, not yet anyway."

Twilight smiles at him "you can tell us anything Joe, you remember that?".

Joseph nods with confirmation "I know Twilight and I'm always happy to tell you girls almost anything. I trust you so much and I care about you all very much...".

The human looks to his baby dragon friend who nods at him, urging Joe to ask the question if they are in love with him. Joseph fidgets nervously, still blushing like mad which Fluttershy notices and trots over, putting a hoof on his forehead "Oh my...you're turning very warm...do you have a fever?".

Joe shakes his head a little "N-no...thank you for caring though Fluttershy."

"What is it Joe? Y'all can tell us and don't try lying!" Applejack smirks.

The human laughs lightly "I won't Applejack, I promise" Joe hugs her, Applejack returns the hug but just a little tighter.

They both release each other, Joe tightens his fist 'just ask them Joe, what are you afraid of? Just seeing their reactions of my question may shock them...I have to try'.

Joseph breathes in and out, calming the nerves down "Girls, I have a question to ask...do you all...l-love-" he got interrupted by Spike's belching.

Rarity looks at Spike with a slight disgusted expression "Spike darling! Was that really-oh! A letter."

Twilight perks up and uses her magic to take the letter and read it aloud "Its from Princess Celestia! To my most faithful student, I hope you all are having a good time with Joseph back. I'm sorry to suddenly ask this but could Joseph please come and stay the night at our palace. I wish to catch up with Joseph personally, don't worry Spike, you can have your sleep. Here's a ticket for the train and please present it to the royal guards. Princess Celestia."

"Woohoo! I get to sleep early!" Spike cheers.

Twilight reads the letter again and picking up Joe's ticket "I don't get it?".

Rarity blinks with confusion "What ever do you mean Twilight?".

"I sent Princess Celestia a letter about Joe and Spike's trip to Xenthur but now she wants to talk about it and without Spike? I trust her and believe everything she does is right but something just doesn't add up" Twilight talks while moving around.

Rainbow Dash stops in front of Twilight, holding a hoof in front of her "Wait up Twilight, I'm pretty sure she just wants to check up on him personally y'know? She cares about Joe as well as we do."

Twilight stops and smiles, nodding at her "of course, here Joe, the ticket to Canterlot."

Joseph kindly take the ticket from Twilight's magic "Thank you, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Applejack walks next to Joe with a concerned expression "Do ya want us to come with you?" she asks.

Joe tilts his head sideways "Um...thank you but I don't think there's any need. Who would want to do something to anypony in Ponyville?".

Pinkie Pie hops around him making the cartoon bouncing sound "Nopony would do that here! But we just want to see you smiling all the time!".

Joseph laughs whole heartily "oh Pinkie Pie" he picks her up gently and hugs her "you guys always make me happy and smiling and you always will."

The mane six melts at Joe's words, their hearts beat faster and they blush, Joe puts Pinkie Pie down gently and she hops around with glee. They all walk towards the train station, Joseph sits down while having a chat until his train arrives. A train stops and a brown mare came out "train for Canterlot! Train for Canterlot!".

Joseph stands up from his seat and looks at his friends "here's my train...I'll see you tomorrow, take care of them Spike."

Spike laughs, placing his pole on the ground, he stands on it and extends it, acting like someone from a martial arts film standing on a wooden plank on water "they'll be safe with me."

Rainbow Dash snorts "just because you have some fancy moves and tricks doesn't mean we're damsels in distress kiddo" she smirks and kicks the pole but the baby dragon sees this and jumps up, letting the pole hit Rainbow Dash's head then standing back up straight for Spike to land back on.

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash yells, rubbing her head in anger.

Everypony laughs even Rainbow Dash, she even floated up and picked Spike up, pressed her cheek against his "okay...you ain't half bad."

Joe walks to his train and shows the mare conductor his ticket, she nods and allows him on. The human goes to an empty space and looks out of the window seeing his friends wave to him, Joe waves back. "All aboard!" the mare conductor yells then getting on the train, she signals for them to set off.

The train starts going forward, steam now coming out with the whistle being blown, Joe continues waving at his friends until they were out of sight. Joseph leans back and sighs, listening to nothing by the rattling of the carts and wheels spinning. He feels lonely already, Joe just met them again from training and already he's leaving even if its for a day 'I really do love them very much if I miss them so much already, it pains me to leave them again...' Joe thought.

About 22 minutes after he left, still feeling depressed and in thought while looking out of the window. Joe heard a light knock on the door, he looks to see who it is, a unicorn wearing a suit and top hat waves and gently slides open "terribly sorry for intruding your privacy but the others are full, may I come in?".

Joe sits up nervously so he wasn't being rude "O-of course! Please, sit."

The posh unicorn sets in and slides the door closed and sits down, putting his hat down on his seat "thank you very much Mr. Brooklyn."

Joseph raises an eyebrow at him cautiously "you know me Mr?".

"Oh dear, where are my manners? I am Sir Woodshed, I've heard about you in the Canterlot papers, you've made quite a name for yourself" Woodshed said, smiling kindly.

Joe rubs his head nervously "oh...the papers...right."

"You're heading off to Canterlot as well?"

Joseph nods "yes sir, a private matter I have to say sadly."

Woodshed shakes his head sideways "do not worry my dear lad, I wasn't going to ask you that, It is wrong for anypony to ask things like that. But while I'm asking, are you friends of the elements of harmony?".

Joseph nods "Yes I am, they are very important to me and I love them very much."

Sir Woodshed chuckles lightly "I see...I do hope you find the one you love the most."

The instant Joe heard him say that, his face went bright red with embarrassment "I...but...how...t-thank you sir...I think?".

The train has finally arrived at Canterlot, Joe and Woodshed steps out at the busy crowd of ponies, woodshed turns to Joe and nods "this is where we part ways Mr. Brooklyn, it was nice having a friendly chat...take care now."

"Goodbye" Joe says, seeing Woodshed disappearing into the crowd, the human turns a heel and walks off for Celestia and Luna's palace.

Woodshed goes into an alleyway, smirking evilly "the elements of harmony are the ones he loves the most...my lords will be interested in this."

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn stands once again in front of the palace that he knows well since past visits, been quite some time when he, Twilight and Spike last stayed the night. And now Joe hasn't got Twilight or Spike this time for company, again feeling loneliness but overcomes that with the friendship of the princesses of Equestria. Celestia is like his mother, although saying that aloud to her was an accident...Joe started to feel that she is like a mother he never had. He loves her very much like everypony...now Joe had to tell her this, he just didn't want to out of line. Joseph never forgets she is the princess and she is superior one...in a good way.<p>

Princess Luna was a difficult one for him, they never really got much time together due to things happening around him. Hopefully Joe can learn a bit more about her from her, personally.

Joseph walks up to a guard and shows him the ticket, in a few seconds, the royal guard allowed Joe to enter and see the princesses. A guide asked if she should lead Joe said he knew his way and thanked her offering. Joseph finally reaches princess Celestia's throne room and knocks on her oversized door "Enter" Joe heard.

The doors are opened by her guards, Joe slowly walks in seeing Celestia sitting on her throne looking a letter somepony sent her...maybe Twilight? She looks away from her letter and stood up from her throne and smiles warmly, her angelic smile always seems to comfort Joe even in tough times "welcome Joseph, did you have a safe trip here?" Celestia asks.

Joe smiles and bows "yes princess, it was a smooth trip...by the way...where is General Spirit?".

"Spirit has gone off somewhere, he told me that he felt something 'fascinating' has happened...heavens above could only know what he's up too" Princess Celestia sighs in stress.

Joe rubs his neck 'Oh...something 'fascinating'...I swear I know a character who says that a lot.'

Celestia then starts walking towards Joe "I want to apologise for taking you away from Ponyville, I know you have already told Twilight what you could but I wanted to let you know-".

"Its alright princess, I completely understand why!...but...while I'm here, can I talk you about two things...in private?" Joe asks.

Celestia went silent in thought, she signals her guards to leave them. They all salute and go outside her room, closing the door. The princess walks over to her seat and levitates a chair closely next to her "Please have a seat Joe".

Joe walks to the chair and slowly sits down, placing both hands on his lap "T-thank you Princess...".

"Please Joseph, call me Celestia...or mother if you wish" she giggles light at the end.

Joseph blushes at that and cannot wait until he confesses thats what he thinks of her but thinking he should start with a more important one "I...want to ask you something, about me staying in Equestria."

Celestia tilts her head slightly, she knew what his answer was going to be thanks to Twilight's letter which did ruin the surprise "Oh? Have you decided what you would like to do?".

"Yes...I-I want to stay in Equestria if that's alright with you!?" Joe says, bowing his head down, hoping she wouldn't decline.

Celestia smiles, gently lifting Joe's head up with her golden slippered hoof "of course Joseph, I would never decline you for something like this. You are always welcome and your friends and I love you very much. May I ask why you want to stay?".

Joe blushes at her words and meekly nods "Because...ever since I arrived in Equestria, although scared at first, I soon became settled in Ponyville, making my very first friends. We all went on some sort of adventure and I got to know them well...my friends are very important to me, they gave me purpose, made me see a better future, I'm happy like I've never been before. I love them, I love Ponyville...I love the princesses of Equestria and their subjects."

Princess Celestia never changed her expression, still smiling but more warmly at Joe, she leans to him and gently nuzzles his cheek "those are words coming from a new man, you've grown so much since we first met you. I'm proud of you Joseph."

Joseph goes silent 'she's...proud of me?'.

Joe shakes nervously, now hoping his next question won't anger her and think differently about him "a-and another question...i-if that's okay?".

Celestia stops nuzzling and looks into his eyes "what's wrong Joseph? You can tell me anything."

"C-Celestia...back at the gala...when I called you...'mom', I-I really do think of you as one."

Princess Celestia is now shocked, she leans away slightly, her eyes have went wide "Joseph...".

Joe stands up from his chair, looking away with shame "I-I'm so sorry Princess...I promise you won't see my face again."

The human was about to walk out of her throne room until Celestia teleports herself in front of him "Joseph Brooklyn...don't ever think different of yourself just because you've admitted something...please tell me why."

"Why? Because when I first met you, your voice is of an angel, heart warming and comforting. You are kind and loving to others and you think what's best for your little ponies. You make me feel safe and cared, I think you'd make a wonderful mother...I feel you're the mother I never had..." Joe finally said it, now just wait.

What he didn't expect was that princess Celestia had wrapped her wings around him, hugging Joe tightly and caring "thank you Joseph...when I heard you call me 'mom' I did take it as a little mistake and joke but slowly I started to feel like you're my own son, you're also kind and caring, loving, strong willed and uses words rather than strength" Celestia, kisses Joe's forehead.

They both hear a knock, princess Celestia slowly let go of Joseph and smiles "Come in Luna, Joseph is here."

The doors opened and there she is, Princess Luna of the night walks in, smiling widely at Joe "welcome Joe! How are you?".

Joseph jumps at hearing Luna, snapping out of daydreaming and bowing to her "h-hello Princess Luna, I'm doing fine thank you."

Luna pouts in frustration "Joe, I told you could call me Luna."

Joe nervously laughs while sweating in embarrassment "I'm sorry Luna."

The princess of the moon raises her head up with pride "me and you will have a splendid time together!".

Joe stood still, not understanding what's going on by Luna's statement, Princess Luna notices and looks at Celestia "Tia, didn't you tell Joe?".

Princess Celestia smiles innocently "Sorry Luna, I was going but didn't get a chance to, now that you're here Joe would like to hear from you on why he is here?".

Joseph gives Luna a questionable look, she shyly makes circles on the floor with her hoof "you see...I asked Tia to write you a letter about seeing spending the night with me so we could get to know each other. I'm sorry I've been selfish for doing that and can understand why you're angry with me."

Joe sighs innocently at Luna, he walks up to her then lightly starts rubbing her shoulder "that's okay Luna, it was just a little shock for my friends that I suddenly go to the palace with some vague information. Yes, it was a little bad that you did lie if you don't mind me saying Luna but remember, you can always come to Ponyville and talk with me. Both ways, I'd still visit you" said Joe.

Luna at first felt sad but quickly turns happy "Thank you Joe, I promise I won't do that again and will surely see you at Ponyville for some time."

The human stands up, putting his hands behind his back "what would you like to do Luna?".

Princess Luna beams at Joe, finally, the moment she had been waiting for! "S-shall we walk around the castle and talk a bit more about ourselves?".

"Sure, I'd rather listen to your point of view rather than books" said Joe, he looks at Celestia who nods at him, a 'we'll come to this later' look.

Luna sighs sadly "those books aren't 100% true...maybe 99% true but they never tell about the real me right now."

"Like what Luna?" Joe asks, hoping it wouldn't put her off.

"I truly love my little ponies as much as Tia does...its just that I sometimes still feel jealous of her, because she is the one who rises the sun and...light is good. The ponies see that in her and as for me...I became Nightmare Moon and tried making Equestria have eternal night until sister defeated me and sent me to the moon. I came back not too long ago and tried again as Nightmare Moon but the Elements of Harmony defeated me."

Luna and Joe walk to a balcony with a bench, they both down on it and Luna makes the moon rise "I understand why everypony is afraid of me, trying to take Equestria into darkness twice. The night is mostly evil, dark and frighting...of course they'd be afraid of me" Luna sniffs and wipes a small tear away.

Joe feels cold and pained inside, he knew what she was going through...'no...I don't, what would I know? Nobody feared me they bullied me and hated me for just being me. I spent my whole life like that, Luna has spent over 1000 years with this...'.

Joseph puts an arm around her shoulder and gently pulls her in, Princess Luna looks up at Joe with curiosity "Luna, I would say that I know how you feel about being rejected for who you are but I can't. You lived longer than me and you were feared but nobody feared me. But I think you're wrong. Luna...what happens without the moon?".

Luna looks at Joe now confused "I don't understand what you're trying to say?".

"I mean is that without the moon, the ocean will be chaotic and create tsunami's or flood Equestria, the wind will blow so strong that not even the palace could withstand the wind speed. Something and somepony special needs to keep this under control, you and the moon do. Without you two which shares a bond that cannot be broken. And plus, while not many, your ponies do love and appropriate the night you bring them. If there isn't sunshine, then may we be blessed in moonshine, the light we'll see." said Joe, giving his full point of view of things and Luna of course.

Princess Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing, even though Joe hasn't been with her for too long, he acts as if she and him have been long time friends since meeting each other. Joe's words alone made Luna feel something again she didn't feel before, a warmth overflowing her body. The princess blushes, remembering blessing others with moonshine and be guided by the light of the moon. "Joe...thank you so much for that...Celestia is right...you're strong because of your speeches...at first I didn't trust because of what you were but now I completely see it differently."

Joseph continues hugging her gently, enjoying the new friendship he has made while Luna sighs with happiness 'this is what it feels like to be with someone you like...I understand why they love him so much.'

A thought came to Luna's mind, she perks her head up to Joe "Joe...do you like singing?".

Joseph stares at Luna with shock "singing? N-not really" h e begins rubbing his neck.

Luna tilts her head sideways "Why?".

"Because I have a terrible singing voice" Joe laughs nervously.

Princess Luna shakes her head "nonsense! I heard lots of ponies sing and they weren't the best or worst but they gave it a try. Could you please sing me something? I love music" she have her best puppy dog eyes at Joe.

Joe tries his best to resist her stare but ultimately gave in "Alright Luna, I'll sing for you...I'll never get use to those expressions, nearly everypony has a the same effect."

Luna grins, nodding "thank you Joe!"

Joseph starts to think what he should sing, it had to be something he knew well "I never really listen to music because it wasn't my thing but I do have one I love. Its my countries national anthem, the star spangled banner...originally a poem from the war of independence."

Joe clears his throat...

_"O say can you see by the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars though the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched, we so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;_

_O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave._

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

Joseph goes silent for a minute then looking to Luna "that was a short version of my anthem...h-how was I?".

The princess of the moon, stares at Joe blankly, she looks away "that wasn't the best voice...but that wasn't the worst voice. It was a wonderful song."

Joe blushes madly "thank you Luna...t-thank you."

The two of them look into each others eyes, Joe broke the awkward moment by starting a conversation "w-what would you like to do now Luna?".

Luna realises she is still staring, she looks away shyly and tries to think of something, Luna looks up to the moon 'Its getting late for Joe, he should go to bed now if he wishes, but I'll ask him one more question...'

"Joseph...who are the ones you love most?" She starts.

Joseph raises his eyebrows at her "What do you mean by that?".

"I mean who are the ponies or people you love, the ones that inspired you, befriended you, supported you...or love you."

Joe quietly thought about it for moment, thinking back with his father and the present, Joe chuckles "that is a good question Luna, from the start my father, Gregory. He cared for me when mother or my sister didn't, even though he is far away on Earth. Dad always supported me and said to me 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' before he left for work. Jay the sweetshop owner and where I worked watched out for me, telling me that good will come to me one day. He was right. Then I came to Equestria, my friends, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all became my friends ever since I saw them. They were all so nice, caring...all of them helped me through my new life here. I can't thank them enough...I love them so much that words can't express it. And I met Celestia, she accepted me just like that...helped me as well, acted like the mother I never had...I love her too...".

Princess Luna lowers her down in sadness for her name not mentioned "I...I see."

"And you Luna" Joe says.

Luna's head volts up, look at the human with sparkling eyes "o-oh?".

"Even though you didn't really trust me at the start but for good reasons, you're loving and caring princess of the night and my friend. You respected me so quickly and trusted me, without your approval, I wouldn't be like this today. Thank you Luna for trusting me, that takes a lot of effort especially for a princess."

Princess Luna looks at her hooves in thought 'Yes...that is true, but I did warm up to him...I have a crush on him! And he loves his friends, Tia...and me. Oh Joe you're quite something'.

Luna stands up, stretching her wings "I think it is time for your bedtime, about 9pm."

Joe crosses his arms with mock annoyance "But Luna! I'm 17 years old and its not even my time for bed."

She giggles at him "Yes it is, I am the princess of the moon and you must go to bed."

Joseph laughs hard but settles down, still true, she IS the princess but he was hoping its a Joke but from Luna's tone, half joking, half serious. Joe stands up and bows at Luna "as you wish...your majesty."

Luna laughs along with Joe, she beacons him to fellow her, showing his room. They had a silent short walk for Joe's room, they arrived but no guard was there like last time. Luna kindly opens the door for Joe, he walks inside and looks at his room, just like the last one. The human turns to Luna and bows "It was great being with you Luna, you're a great friend and a not matter what, a great princess to her ponies."

Luna sighs happily 'Oh you...again, I see why the girls love you...I'm not losing though' Luna hovers in the air, her face near Joe's.

Joe blushes deep red and sweats "L-L-Luna?".

The princess of the moon kisses Joe's cheek for about a good 5 seconds before saying "Goodnight, Joseph" and teleporting away.

Joseph Brooklyn nearly collapsed when Luna vanished, a guard came around the corner and sees Joe's red face "Sir? Are you alright?".

Joe waves his hands nervously "Nonono! I am fine thank you!".

The royal guard raises an eyebrow "If you say so sir, please lay down and rest though."

The human laughs nervously, closing the door behind him and sighing deeply, Joe walks over to his bed and lays down, thinking about what Luna just did 'Luna...do you...like me like the others do? Why does this get more difficult for me?' he sighs and closes his eyes 'I never thought Luna cared so much about me.

'Her lips felt soft on my cheeks though.'

* * *

><p>Luna flies to her sister's room in panic and embarrassment 'I can't believe I did it! I did it!' she bursts through Celestia's room.<p>

Princess Celestia who was writing a letter jumps at the sound of her doors slamming open, she stands up, glaring at Luna "Luna! Really now!".

"I'm sorry Tia! But I have to tell you something! I kissed Joe's cheek!" Luna yells with panic and joy.

Celestia stood in shock at what her sister just said, she tilts her head sideways "and why are you here to tell me when you could have told me later?".

Luna catches her breath "I just thought...what if Joe hates me for what I've done, Twilight Sparkle and her friends love him very much and I just suddenly kissed him!"

Celestia smiles innocently and wraps her sister in her wing "Luna, I've told you many times that Joseph would NEVER hate you or anypony. Especially you Luna, I think Joseph is now thinking you actually cared deeply then he expected. He's happy that you care so much."

Luna smiles up at her and nuzzles her cheek "thank you sister...I-I won't lose out to them" she giggles at the end.

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Unknown.<em>

"And that my lords must be his deep secret and motivation, the elements of harmony" Woodshed said, now wearing a dark robe with a hood.

"The elements of harmony...how interesting, it'll be nice meeting them face-to-face" a figure said, sitting on a stone chair.

"Yes, well done Woodshed, you will be rewarded for your act" another mysterious figure said in the shadows.

Woodshed bows with a grin on his face and trots out "thank my lords, goodbye Lord Discord and my other lord."

A light shines brighting the figure on the stone chair named Discord, a draconequus, his appearance was unlike anything Equestria has ever seen. He has a head of a horse with a deer antler, one with a goat's horn. One long fang, different sized pupils, a snake tongue and a goat beard. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake.

Discord looks to his right and smiles "I still haven't thanked you for getting me out of that horrible spell...I now stretch a lot more."

The figure in the shadows laughs lightly "the honour is mine sir, but I apologise for it as well since doing that makes you less powerful."

Discord laughs loudly "So what! My power will return in time...even if its a long time...I still don't know your name Mr?".

"My name?...I've forgotten my name...but I can tell you what people call me."

To be continued

**I know! I'm sorry for producing a rushed and horrible moment for Luna and if it wasn't 100% Luna fans. But I did try my best and things are starting up, but I really do think I did a poor Job. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for being very late, college work is a pain! I will update in November sometime. Please Read and Review!**

**Oh no! Discord!? My favourite villian!? The horror!**

**Oh, a guy named Bleed723 on Youtube and Fanfiction is doing an audio commentary for my story! Please check him out!**

**And remember...FOR THE BRONIES!**


	17. Chapter 16: The picnic

Chapter 16: The picnic

_Earth, New York City, 19th September 2003_

Cold...and wet, New York City has seen brighter times but a lot of darker times. For Joseph Brooklyn, dark times as the boy was sat down on the wet ground as rain soaked him to the bone. Joe could feel his entire body shivered from being cold, water streamed down his face, mostly rain water but real tears as well. It was unusual for Joe to have sat there on the streets crying while people in black suits, dresses and umbrella's walked past him.

Joseph sniffled, hugged his legs tightly, today was his birthday, the day he was born...an important day for any child. For Joe, his father was overseas working and his mother and sister didn't pay any attention or realised. 10 years of his life Joseph putted up with, sometimes Gregory would come but a lot of those times he couldn't as much as he wanted to. Joseph couldn't stand it, the only people who cared for him was his father Gregory and the sweetshop owner Jay but wasn't enough. A bully from his class was always picking on Joe for the pleasure of seeing the poor boy cry and suffer in pain both verbally and physically. Yesterday was more than just pain at school, the bully threatened to kill Joseph with a knife tomorrow...today Joe knew he was on the hunt for him...Joseph didn't say anything, he was too afraid.

'I'm gonna stab you freak! I'll kill you, you ugly dumb piece of crap!' Joe heard the echoes from his bully.

"Why? What have I done wrong? Why do people hate me? I don't understand..." Joe whispered softly to himself, quietly sobbed in his knees.

Suddenly a man wearing a thick coat with a mask that covered his entire head, the masked man had a sports bag carried what seemed to Joe as money. The store owner chased after him, yelling curse words and threats. Joseph heard a sound of something heavy clack near his feet, he looks at the fallen object from the thief's bag. Joe carefully and slowly picked it up, he looks around but nobody noticed the object. Joseph hid the object away under his shirt and looked for a deserted ally way. He reached a deserted ally way, Joe looked sideways, made sure no one was watching or passing by. Once clear, the human boy slowly took the the object from his shirt and examined it carefully.

Joseph points it in front on him, heart beat was racing in fear and excitement "Its...its a gun."

* * *

><p>Joseph woke up, gasping violently, he quickly straightened up and starts breathing heavily. Joe's face is pale, sweat constantly dripping from his face "a nightmare...it was just a nightmare" Joseph sighs with relief, he gets up off the couch then walking to the window. He looks outside to see if the sun is out, Joe turns his head around looking at the clock, 7am.<p>

Joseph goes to the bathroom, turns the hot water on, rubs his face with soap and splashes warm water into his face. The human gazes into the bathroom mirror, looking at himself, trying to understand why he dreamt of something like that "I shouldn't tell them, it'll just be a waste of time, they shouldn't know anyway."

Joseph dries his face off, walking back to the couch he grabs a bright plain white t-shirt from Rarity and puts it on. Joe starts cooking their breakfast. Later he hears hoof steps behind him, Joe turns around with a smile "morning Twilight, sleep well?".

Twilight yawns cutely while walking down the stairs "thanks Joe, I needed that sleep after studying last night. How are you?".

"I slept well thank you for asking" Joe lied.

Twilight smiles "that's good to know, what are we having for breakfast?".

"our favourite...sunny side eggs with fried toast!" Joe says happily, putting the plate in front of her.

Twilight looks down at the eggs, licking her lips, she sees the toast and tilts her head sideways "um...Joe? The toast is burnt...again."

Joseph face fell when he actually saw the burnt toast "s-sorry Twilight! I-I'll make another for you!."

Twilight raises her eyebrow suspiciously 'what's up with Joe this morning? His cooking has been burning for a few days now.'

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Unknown.<em>

Discord is sitting in his stone chair, leaning his face onto this hand in boredom, he sighs "I never thought of not having my power at full or even at half could be so boring."

The mysterious figure in the shadows seemed to be sitting on a wooden chair cross legged "as you said Lord Discord, it will come back in time. A long time maybe but however I found a solution to decrease this awful waiting time but its still being processed by our new allies."

Discord looks to his left and smiles "I'm not the one to take allies but having The Dark Arguros with us is very valuable. Since they seek revenge."

The mysterious uncrosses his leg and chuckles softly "indeed, thanks to your magnificent reputation, of course they will serve you. Which reminds me, would you like...more allies?".

This raised Discord's interests with a raised brow "oh? And who may these 'allies' be?".

"From what I've learned with your knowledge I decided to increase your chances of getting your power quickly back and maybe for other uses. I'm sure the Diamond Dogs and maybe some rouge griffins could join you. This will take quite a lot of time to do but it will be worth it."

Discord thought about it and chuckles darkly, he grins widely and walks forwards to a hole in stone wall that has Canterlot in view "this will be most entertaining...please go on with your suggestion my friend."

The mysterious figure stands up and walks to the door that two Dark Arguros opened for the figure, "oh! One more to recruit."

The figure stands still, waiting for Discord's command, "find a certain unicorn for me and bring her here at once."

"What if she refuses my Lord?" the mysterious figure asks.

Discord laughs and turns around "oh she won't until you mention the name Twilight Sparkle, she will defiantly come here."

"what is her name may I ask?"

Discord smirks "she likes to be called 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'".

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Ponyville<em>

Joe is in deep thought while sitting alone on a bench in town square, the dreams from last night has been haunting him ever since he got returned from the palace. Joe massages his head and thinks 'come on Joe...don't think about it...don't tell anyone about it. This isn't a problem they should know of, it doesn't matter anymore'.

Joseph's thoughts got interupted by Pinkie Pie bouncing in front of him, smiling happily "hi joe! Whatcha doing?".

Joe smiles "h-hello Pinkie Pie, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you! Me, Spike and the girls are gonna have a picnic on the fields! Please come with us! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Pinkie Pie said quickly.

"Y-yes Pinkie Pie! I will come" the human smiles 'at least it'll clear my head.' Joe thought.

Pinkie Pie hugs Joe tightly, rubbing her cheek against his, this caused Joe to blush deeply "u-um Pinkie Pie...I..." he stutters nervously.

Pinkie Pie opens one eye, giggling at his shyness "oh Joe! You're so cute when you're shy! C'mon lets go!" she drags Joseph to the picnic area.

"P-pinkie pie! I-I can manage!".

* * *

><p>Applejack is bucking the apple trees, letting a grunt with every kick. Hearing all the apples fall into the basket, Applejack goes to the basket and puts it on her back "Boy howdy! That should be the last apple tree for now!".<p>

Rainbow Dash suddenly flies down from the sky, floating in front of Applejack "hey Applejack! What's up?".

Applejack crosses her leg, smiling at her friend "well howdy Rainbow Dash! What can ah do ya for?".

"We're gonna have a picnic with Twilight and the others, want to come?".

Applejack took a minute to think about it and nods "Ah sure will, ah need to have a little break anyhow. Just let me put mah last basket into the wagon so Big Macintosh can take it to town and we'll be goin'!".

Rainbow Dash nods in response, she watches her friend and rival put the basket into the wagon, Rainbow Dash thought about a question which may shock Applejack but she had to ask "hey Applejack...can I ask ya a question?".

The farmpony's ear shifts and turns to Rainbow Dash, raising an eyebrow "sure thing Rainbow Dash, what is it?".

Rainbow Dash shifts uncomfortably, she didn't want to ask the question so suddenly but she wanted to know for awhile, Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and sighs "Applejack...what do you think of Joe?".

Applejack freezes at her question, she felt confused at first but quickly starts to know where this was going "w-what do ya mean by that Rainbow Dash? Of course ah do, he's mah friend."

"No no! I mean is...d-do you...y'know? Like, Like him?".

Applejack looks down at her hooves "y'all mean...am ah in love with him?".

Rainbow Dash could only nod in response, Applejack didn't need to hear or see her to know this is what the Pegasi wanted to know about. The farmpony didn't always think about Joe in a romantic way, she respected Joe from being an entirely new person by bonding with his friends by talking, hanging out and even helping with their problems, she blushes lightly while tilting her hat down "to tell ya the truth, I do love him, as a friend and havin' a crush on him since the day Joe helped me when ah acted stubborn. And when Spike teased Joe about why was Joe wanting to work with me...ah did felt somethin' warm inside but seeing as we're two different species...but he ain't perfect, nopony can be, he does lie sometimes and ah know he's not telling us somethin' and he does try too hard to impress us which sometimes goes wrong."

Rainbow Dash silently listens to Applejack, she gently touches the ground and walks over to Applejack "I gotta tell ya the truth, since there's no point in lying to you. I love Joe too, as a friend and something more."

Applejack lifts her head up, curious to hear what Rainbow Dash had to say, the pegesi smiles "I respect Joe too for training with me and hanging out. Sure he was kinda wimpy and he kinda still is being shy and all, but that's what I like about him. Joe's an honest...well, sometimes he is but he is kind! Yeah he does try too hard and it ends up in failure like when Joe somehow tripped on a flat floor when brining the cake. Ever since Joe cheered me on at the 'best young flyer competition' I felt warm inside too, when he was on my back as I showed him around Cloudsdale...I really loved him."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood in an awkward silence for what seems like hours, Applejack broke the silence by clearing her throat "well sugercube, ah guess we should head on over to the picnic."

Rainbow Dash smiles at her friend "yeah! Lets go! I'll race ya."

Applejack grins "oh y'all are on Rainbow Dash, no wings!".

Rainbow Dash snorts "I won't need my awesome wings to win!".

Applejack slowly starts pawing the ground, readying herself to gallop off, Rainbow Dash stands next to her, smirking "ready?".

Applejack nods "set?".

"GO!" they both yell and start galloping off to the picnic location.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle is walking to the Carousel Boutique with Spike resting on her back, eager to see Rarity "ooh! I can't wait to see Rarity!".<p>

Twilight giggles "oh Spike, you'll be able to spend the time with her when we go to the picnic and meet the others."

Spike smiles "yeah, thanks mom, for inviting me to the picnic."

Twilight felt a little bit shocked to hear this from Spike, she suddenly stops, turning her head to look at Spike "its okay Spike, of course you could come, after all you're their friend, Joe's little brother and my son."

The gem dragon hugs her neck lovingly "I know mom, thank you...because sometimes you use to leave me so you and the others can have a girl club" Spike said while rolling his eyes at the end.

Twilight chuckled, rubbing Spike's head with her muzzle "oh Spike, girls need some time together and you even join us!".

Spike pretends to gag "yuck! No I don't!".

"Come on Spike, we better pick Rarity up and meet up with Fluttershy before they think we might have forgotten" said Twilight, trotting over to the Carousel Boutique and walking inside.

"Rarity! We're here!" Twilight called out.

"Just a minute!~" Rarity sings out from upstairs, she comes down wearing her latest design and a fancy sun hat.

Spike drools at the sight of Rarity "Rarity...you're sooo...beautiful."

Rarity giggles at Spike's compliment, her cheeks turns light pink, Rarity bends down and kisses Spike's cheek "thank you my Spikey Wikey."

Twilight smiles at them "Are you ready to head out?".

Rarity nods "Yes dear, I just need to get my things..." her horn glows, levitating bags of clothes and dropping them on Twilight and Spike.

Spike manages to grabs most of the bags, his knees begin to wobble, even with all his new strength, he couldn't handle this much weight, Spike along with Twilight collapses onto the floor. Twilight shakes her head, looking up to Rarity with disbelief "Rarity? Do you really need all this? Its only a picnic!".

Rarity lifts her head up, trotting over to the door "of course darling! It would be dreadful if I got one of my clothes dirty and I maybe need to dress differently for special occasions!~".

Twilight and even Spike gave Rarity a long silent stare, Rarity grins shyly and levitates the bags away "maybe I don't need THAT much after all".

Twilight sighs in relief and stands up "anyway, we should quickly meet with Fluttershy."

Spike nods, jumping gently onto Twilight back, the unicorns trot out of the Carousel Boutique and they travel to Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy was feeding the chickens while humming softly "hello, are you enjoying your chicken feed? That's wonderful."

The shy pony hears hoofsteps behind her, snapping some twigs, Fluttershy yelps, quickly jumping in a bush, shyly peeking through the leaves.

Twilight slowly walks up to the branch with Rarity close by "um...Fluttershy?".

Fluttershy hears Twilight's voice, she slowly steps out of the bush, shaking off some leaves as she look bashful "o-oh! H-hello Twilight, Rarity and Spike...how are you today?".

"We're fine Fluttershy, we've come to pick you up for the picnic remember?" said Twilight.

Fluttershy nods "y-yes, I was w-waiting...for you" she blushes, embarrassed from hiding in front of her friends.

Twilight smiles "good, we can set off before we're late!".

As they were trotting off to the picnic, Spike in the mean time was shyly staring at Rarity and thinking about their interests in Joe. Spike clears his throat, catching the girl's attention "Girls...can I ask you a question?".

Twilight raises her eyebrows curiously "a question? And would that be Spike?".

Spike opens his mouth but closes it, having second thoughts about if he should ask them. Spike smiles happily, wanting the best for Joe "how do you all feel about Joe?".

The three mares stop trotting in shock, they knew where Spike is going with this question, Twilight tilts her head at him "we all care for him Spike".

Rarity raises her head up "right you are dear! Joe is our friend and we shall be there for him!".

Fluttershy blushes deeply "J-Joe is a kind and caring person".

Spike face palms at them all, he could not believe they skipped his question "Yeah, I know that! My question was how do you feel about him? Do you 'like' like him?".

Twilight and Rarity blushes lightly, Fluttershy blushing deeper, Twilight nervously looks away from Spike "w-what brought this up Spike?".

Spike smiles, almost smirking with joy "I may be a baby dragon guys but I'm not stupid, I seen the way you look at Joe sometimes. Your eyes go big and soft, smiling widely, you guys 'like' like him."

Rarity puts her hoof on her chest, baffled at what Spike was saying "S-Spikey Wikey, w-where did you learn this...way we stare?".

"It was in a book I read awhile ago in the Libery, called 'How to know if a mare likes you' by Storm Wave" said Spike.

Twilight blushes deeper when she heard the book, had no idea it existed before since every book was read by her! Twilight realised she might have not checked all of the new books that came last week "we're going to talk about this when we get home Spike" Twilight stares at Spike angrily.

Spike chuckles nervously "a-anyway...d-do you?".

Twilight looks up at the sky, thinking about her feelings "Yes, I'll be honest, I do like him...a lot. Joe is kind, caring, smart...for the most part."

Spike felt surprised when Twilight said that "wow Mom...smart for the most part? That's a bit harsh."

Twilight rolls her eyes "Yeah...I can remember you two doing silly things together like when you ran from me to clean the library when you should have stayed!".

Spike looks away "you can't still be mad about that? Seriously?".

"But besides him acting silly and clumsy at times, after living with him, going with him to places, getting me that book, cleaning with Spike and cooking some food even if he sometimes burns them. Makes my heart warm, Joe always wants to be there if I have a problem and wants to make sure that he's not a burden to me, which he is not a burden at all. I can't help but love him...maybe not the perfect guy in Equestria, but he's special."

Fluttershy smiles nervously, slightly stand up straight "J-Joe is kind, caring, adorable and brave...h-he was kind of like me to start off with b-but soon Joe opened up when he opened me up to have confidence in myself..to believe in myself. I love spending time with Joe while we care for the animals and cares for me too...a-and I agree with you Twilight...J-Joe isn't p-perfect, there is a few times Joe isn't willing to share his feelings sometimes, h-he HAS changed slightly s-since a few days ago, h-his cooking was being burnt more often a-and ever since he tripped with the cake...poor Joe...I-I saw tear drops but he laughed and made pancakes. I-I l-l-love him...and I'm proud to be his friend."

Spike smiles warmly at Fluttershy, he then looks over to Rarity giving Fluttershy a hug for doing well to say all that. Spike looks down 'I wonder if Rarity...has a stronger crush for Joe?'

Rarity sees Spike's sad expression, she walks over "my dear Spikey Wikey, what is wrong?".

Spike quickly maintains his happy expression, sweating a little "n-nothing Rarity! Please go ahead about Joe!".

Rarity sees what was wrong and so could Fluttershy and Twilight, Rarity gently nuzzles the baby dragon "Spike, I know what you're thinking...yes, I do love Joe...as a friend. I have you now, a me and you will talk to see how we can make this work out, we still need a few more years together. You're young by your size and nature but an adult when you are serious and thoughtful. You are MY Spikey Wikey...and don't anypony tell you otherwise."

Spike sniffs lightly, jumping down and hugging her foreleg tight "oh Rarity...yeah, w-we'll talk and spend time together to make...'this' work."

Rarity wraps her other foreleg around Spike then kissing his forehead, Twilight and Fluttershy metled inside at the scene "um...you two, as much as we all hate to ruin this, we should quickly head over to the picnic."

Spike and Rarity look at Twilight then at each other, Spike slowly climbs onto Rarity's back, hugging her neck "we're ready Twilight~" Rarity sung and they all start galloping to the picnic.

* * *

><p>Joe gasps for air, falling onto his hands and knees "Pinkie...Pie...I...I can't...go on...".<p>

Pinkie Pie bounces around Joe, laughing "oh Joe! You look so funny! We're here!".

Joe forces his head up, he sees a laid out quilt with red and white stripes with a basket on it. Joe smiles, collapsing on the ground "thank god...I made it."

Pinkie Pie giggles, biting onto Joe's t-shirt and starts dragging the human to the laid out quilt "c'mon you silly filly! You can't rest there! Rest here!" Pinkie Pie gently places Joe down as she got him a drink out of nowhere.

Joe sits up and gently takes the drink of orange juice, gulping it down "thank you Pinkie Pie and please don't pull me all the way here next time. We'll walk."

"Awww! But walking is slow and boring! You gotta work out more!".

Joe raises an eyebrow at her "but I work with Applejack on the farm, bucking apple trees and helping on the farm isn't working out?".

Pinkie Pie smiles widens, looking around "oh! There's Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike! YOOHOO! OVER HERE!" she jumps up and down at a height that shouldn't be possible.

The four of them trot over to Joe and Pinkie Pie, Twilight smiles "hello! Sorry we were..." the purple unicorn glances at Joe "...talking about somepony."

Pinkie Pie jumps around "oh I know! Youwerealltalkingaboutrightb ecauseIsawyou-" Pinkie said very quickly but Twilight shoved her hoof into Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"c-calm down Pinkie Pie!" Twilight then leans to whispers in her ear "yes...we were...about our feelings...".

Pinkie Pie slowly starts grinning bouncing with excitement but whispers "Oooh, I've got competition!".

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity and Spike felt very confused to what Pinkie Pie said, before Twilight could question her, she heard hoofsteps approaching very quickly. Rainbow Dash and Applejack gallop over a hill and charges towards the picnic area. Pinkie Pie waves flags with Rainbow Dash and Applejack's cutie marks "GO GO RAINBOW DASH! GO GO APPLEJACK!".

Applejack and Rainbow Dash stops in front of them, Rainbow Dash breathes heavily while Applejack breathes lightly "boy howdy! That sure was a mighty fine race there Rainbow Dash!".

Rainbow Dash smiles tiredly "y-yeah...it...was."

"Were you two racing?" a voice from the side said.

The mane 6 look to see Joe sitting cross legged on the quilt, setting out the picnic food and drinks. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy blushes lightly at Joe, remembering their talks about him.

Joseph saw this and felt confused "um...i-is something wrong?".

Applejack rolls her eyes around nervously "um...nnnope sugercube."

Twilight smiles nervously, quickly sitting down "r-right, lets all sit down and enjoy ourselves!"

The girls and Spike cheered, they all sat down and start eating food that Pinkie Pie made with Applejack. Joe looks towards Spike, giving a look of 'what was that all about?' to which Spike gave Joe a grin and thumbs up.

Joseph then notices Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie staring at him but when Joe tries to look at them, they shyly turn away...expect for Pinkie Pie who just stares at him and giggles when Joe looks.

'I get the feeling that something is going to happen with me and them...I-I'm sure it'll be alright...right?' Joe thought, then going back to eat his cheese sandwich.

To be continued

**Okay guys, first, I really want to apologise for the massive delay and I will tell you why, I've been in a deep depression in November through December, I had a cold and could hardly eat but I'm slowly starting to recover now.**

**I think I did a decent job with this chapter, not good but decent, please enjoy your Christmas present!. I'll tell you all what will happen in the next few chapters before the true plot. Joe will be going with each Pony for a...date if you like XD. And they'll be based around season 2 episodes. Discord won't be coming for awhile so he can step aside for the mares.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the very long wait but I promise to finish this story! Please R&R!**

**Thank you all for your continued support with reviews, favourites and subscriptions.**

**Oh yes, please visit the Youtube user Bleed723 and listen to him read my story!**

**I'll see you next time, have a great Christmas and I'll have a good 19th Birthday on the 30th of december! And remember...FOR THE BRONIES!**


	18. Chapter 17: Lesson Zero

Chapter 17: Lesson Zero

_Earth, New York City_

Gregory Brooklyn was sitting in Jay's sweet shop with the two police officers Derek and Jaden drinking cups of coffee from Jay. The sweet shop owner comes out of the back room; holding his and Gregory's cups of tea...coffee was too bitter for Greg, never liked it.

Jay is an African-American in his 50s, signs of grey hair and wrinkles show it. He slowly sat down, placing Greg's cup on the table "I'm glad you're back Greg, been a long time since we chatted."

Greg took the cup, only sipping it "yes, sorry Jay...work just drags me down."

Jay nods slightly "Its okay Greg, we've got more important issues to talk about."

Gregory puts the cup down, sitting up straight "yes, by now you already know that Joseph is missing, he hasn't been attending school and not coming here to work."

Jay sighs sadly at the facts, Joe was like a nephew to him and to find out Joseph is gone wasn't easy for him "Yeah, when Joe didn't come here or call me for the first few days, I thought he maybe wasn't feeling good or was busy with school. But after a week I got real worried so I called your house...your daughter Clare didn't where he was...hell...she even said 'who?' ".

Gregory starts ruffling his hair with both hands frustratingly, breathing heavily "damn...this is my entire fault...I-I should have been here..." Greg sniffs, covering his face with his hands.

"C'mon now Greg, this ain't your fault, don't you ever think that. Joe is a smart kid, nothing bad will happen to him" said Jay, reassuring Greg of his son's self reliance.

Greg looks up at Jay, he and the sweet shop owner were friends since college along with Frank. Gregory knew that Jay would always be there if Joe needed it when Greg wasn't around "thank you Jay, you were always there for Joe when I wasn't. I will never give up looking for my son until I find him."

Jay gently pats Greg's shoulder in pride "good man…any thoughts about your wife and daughter?"

Gregory sighs in frustration at the very though of Clare and Cindy popping up "I'm thinking about it…"

Officer Jaden clears his throat, drawing Jay and Greg's attention to him "sorry for interrupting sirs, but we'll need any information you can give us to help find Joseph Brooklyn."

Officer Derek walks to Jaden's side "please excuse us for a minute" Derek then starts whispering into Jaden's ear "Jaden, got work from NYPD, they want us to return for a new task."

Jaden gasps with shock; he turns to Derek with some anger in his eyes "new task? What the hell? We can't just leave."

"Sorry Jaden but those were HQ's orders. They'll continue to investigate."

Jaden shakes his head "damn…"

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Ponyville<em>

Joe was happily washing the dishes from his breakfast with Twilight and Spike, thankfully he didn't burn it this time "*sighs* I can't continue to think about my problems, they are gone now. I can live happily…so why do I feel uneasy at times?" Joseph spoke out to nopony in particular.

Suddenly Joe hears Twilight and Spike talking from upstairs.

Twilight and Spike were arranging things from the unicorn's check list; she levitates various items to her desk "Quill?"

Spike makes a tick on Twilight's checklist "uh huh, check".

"Parchment?" said Twilight, levitating a parchment.

"Yeah, check" says Spike, ticking another box.

"Extra Ink?" Twilight said, levitating an inkpot.

Spike nods, ticking another box "check."

Twilight then levitates more items then Spike expected "_Extra_ Extra ink?"

Spike checks off the box hesitantly, watching the ink going to Twilight's desk "Uh…um…check?"

Joseph heard everything while washing the dishes, the human felt confused when Twilight mentioned extra ink '_What is going on up there?' _he thought.

Twilight Sparkle puts down the last item then looking over with a satisfied smile "Is that everything on the checklist Spike?"

Spike looks over the list, double checks just in case then smiling back at Twilight "Yep!"

"Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?" Twilight said while pacing back and forth calmly.

Spike nervously nods at all the information he had to absorb "ready."

Twilight closes her eyes and begins "okay, so, Item 1: Create a checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day. Simple!"

Spike comically collapses onto the floor by her sentence "you gotta be kidding!"

Twilight looks back at Spike, gasping at his fallen over body on the floor "S-Spike? What's wrong?"

Joe comes up and sees Spike on the floor "uh…Spike, why are you on the floor?" he asks confused.

Spike groans "you don't wanna know bro…"

* * *

><p>Twilight, Spike and Joe are walking in the square, the unicorn explained what was going on back at the library while they walk for a bit "…and so we were just preparing to check and see if everything is alright in Ponyville and getting ready for a picnic with the girls."<p>

Joe lets out a long _Ooooh _"I see now…still, you did really need all that stuff?"

Twilight nods furiously "of course I do Joe! It's always better to be more prepared than less prepared!"

Joseph nervously rubs his neck "t-true…even still."

Twilight giggles at this "Joe, there's nothing wrong...I can assure you!"

Joe narrows his eyes away from Twilight and whispers to Spike "there's something wrong..."

Spike looks up to Joe and grins widely "Twilight is Twilight!"

Twilight's ear twitches; she slowly turns her head around and glares at the boys. Joe and Spike turn pale, nervously staring back "What was that?" asked Twilight.

Joe and Spike holds their hands up, trying to wave it off "n-nothing Twilight!"

Twilight smirks and walks up to them "are you sure? I thought I heard something that 'there's something wrong' and 'Twilight is Twilight?' ".

Spike shakes his head "nope! We swear!"

Twilight chuckles softly at them "oh you two, I was only joking, and besides...I really have got everything, I'm sure I have...wait a minute!" Twilight gasps in shock, eyeing the baby dragon "Spike! When was the last time I wrote to princess Celestia?!"

Spike scratches his head in thought "uh...last Tuesday I think?"

Twilights gasps loudly in horror "last Tuesday!? I haven't sent her a letter this week and today is Tuesday! If I don't send her a letter before sundown...I-I'll be tardy!"

Spike raises a brow confused "Tardy? What does that mean?"

"Tardy is another way of saying slow or late, for example, don't be tardy" Joe answered Spike.

Twilight paces around in a panicked state, muttering words out loud "Exactly! I can't believe this! How could I have done such a thing!? I'm usually well organised and never have I been late for an assignment!"

Spike face palms at Twilight's overreaction to the situation...over a letter "Oh please! Twilight, I'm very sure that princess Celestia won't mind you skipping over a letter, you're her most and of all studious student ever!"

Joe nods approvingly "Spike is right Twilight; Princess Celestia won't mind you skipping a deadline, right?"

Twilight groans in frustration at them "I can't take that chance boys, princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria! She is the one who holds Equestria's fate with her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Twilight, stop, you guys were the one who said I should have calmed down from her arrival weeks ago because she wasn't the type who got angered so easily and she wasn't mean. Even you said that to me Twilight. And I'm sure as Spike that she'll forgive you" said Joe.

Twilight keeps pacing around "What if she thinks I'm not taking my studies in friendship seriously anymore?"

Spike continues watching her pace around un-easily "But why would she-"

Twilight ignores Spike and interrupts him by continuing her speech "what if, just what if princess Celestia takes me back to Canterlot and put me back in school and _prove_ that I've been studying friendship seriously? I-I might not pass!"

Joe tilts his head at her, not believing what his best friend is saying "Not pass? Oh Twilight-"

"Do you know what they do to students who don't pass?" Twilight literally got on her hind legs, placing her forelegs on Joe's chest, pushing him back into a nearby house wall "do you?"

Joseph began sweating nervously and started to stutter "w-well...I-in my country, in high school w-we have the choice of g-going to college and get a higher grade o-or go to night school."

Twilight leans closer, a little more then Joe had expected "Good for you Joe! But here they will send me back a grade! No, she won't do that...s-she'll send me back to..._magic kindergarten" _Twilight said with a tremble, her eyes grew big, imagining fillies laughing at her.

Joseph and Spike watch her stare into space; Joe began to gently shake her as well as trying to snap her out of daydreaming along with Spike "Twilight? Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight's eyes went back to size, she slowly sets her forelegs down, Joe frowns softly at her "Twilight...you must be joking, you'd never go back to kindergarten, you're the smartest out of both of us" he reassured.

Spike nodded but quickly looked at Joe when he said 'smarter out of both of us' "uh...I agree with Joe...mostly...Twilight, ya got nothing to worry about! Trust us!" said Spike.

The unicorn smiles warmly at them, happy that her two friends are at her side "thanks you guys, you're right! I don't have to worry because I will solve a friend's problem before sunset!" Twilight beamed.

Joe and Spike's shoulders suddenly dropped "say what?" they both replied to her.

"Sooo..." Twilight slowly inched forward with a grin "do you two have any problems, worries, major or even minor? Anything?"

Joe shakes head "the only problem I have is that you're taking this too far."

Twilight moans "then I'll find somepony who DOES have a problem."

Spike lowers down his head "...this isn't gonna end well Joe."

Joe gives out a long sigh "Twilight can be stubborn at times...ah, who am I kidding, and sometimes I can be too..."

Twilight stares at them for a few seconds "well? Are you guys going to help me or not?"

Joseph looks down and sighs again "sorry Twilight, not this time...you're taking this too seriously, you can't force yourself to look for a problem. Let's just go back home, get the things we need and be ready for the picnic."

Twilight starts trotting away from them "alright fine! I'll do this myself!"

Joe reaches his hand out, and called her name out to wait but Twilight continued to trot off, looking for problems. Joe looks down in guilt "should we have gone with her Spike?" he asks.

Spike rubs the back his head, looking up at Joe with a smile "don't worry; after all Twilight is Twilight...I'm sure she'll get over this, even she won't go overboard with one problem to princess Celestia. Let's go back and get the things we need and meet up with the girls."

Joseph nods slowly but gets a feeling something is wrong but shakes it off the best he can "okay...lets go, before that, are you thristy? Want some pink soda from the stand?"

Spike laughs at Joe "p-pink soda? Ha! C'mon bro! Boys can't have pink stuff!"

Joe ignores Spike and goes to the stand, grabbing two pink soda bottles and paying the mare. He takes off both caps on the bottles and hands one to Spike. The baby dragon sees the glass bottle and smiles widely "Dude! Rasperry flavour! Thanks!" Spike takes the bottle, taking a swig and breathes out satisfied.

The human chuckles and also drinks the soda, tasting the sweet yet zingy cool flavour "I thought boys can't drink pink stuff?" Joe teased.

Spike realises the trick and blushes lightly "awww...you tricked me!"

Joe laughed loudly "I did not!"

The two of them laugh along the way to the library, laughing like two actual brothers, Spike finishes the drink and looks up to Joe, seeing the humans face smiling softly while drinking the last bit of the soda "Joe..."

Joseph glances down at Spike "yes Spike?"

"Thank you again...for being with me, sticking up for me, being like a brother to me..."

Joe slowly stops in his tracks, he slowly kneels down and hugs Spike tightly while lifting him up "and you Spike, likewise for me..."

Joseph then smiles at Spike "and someone has to keep his little brother out of trouble."

Spike gasps at Joe's statement "k-keeping out of trouble? Why you! You want a claw to the knee?"

Joe laughs whole heartedly along with Spike "no! Anywhere but the knees!"

Joseph and Spike reaches the library, the human goes to open the door hears an explosion, he quickly snaps his head around and sees a sight that only he saw in pictures and clips "I-is that...a-a mushroom cloud!? And a rainbow coloured one!? Oh god! Is there nukes in Equestria!?"

Spike looks at the mushroom cloud and laughs "A nuke? What? Joe! That's just Rainbow Dash helping Applejack destroy some old buildings that aren't in use. I heard them talk about it yesterday."

Joe slowly breathes in and out, looking pale but then laughs nervously "um...yeah...I knew that"

Spike grins at Joe "liar."

* * *

><p>Joseph and Spike are now walking down the path which should lead them to the picnic area, Joe is carry a basket in his hand and Spike sits on his should while holding a cake. Spike couldn't help but tease Joe after the 'Atomic Rainboom' the human labelled "the look on your face was totally worth taking a picture!"<p>

Joe sighs sadly "oh Spike, I was actually thinking we were under attack with some kind of weapon."

"Why would you even think of that Joe? A weapon that's like the Atomic Rainboom but it's meant to destroy? It's unheard off!" said Spike.

Joseph turns his head away "in my world...such weapons exist to destroy nations, for self defence...and other purposes."

Spike immediately kept quiet from that, Spike may be young and foreign to Joe's planet but he knew Joe wouldn't make things up about his own planet and people. So it was best not to say anything else for the moment.

However the awkward silence stopped when they heard a voice, Joe continues down the path and hears Twilight speaking to herself it seemed "Spike, do you hear Twilight..."

"Talking to herself, yeah I do, let's go see" the gem dragon replied.

Joseph keeps walking along the path, hoping he would eventually see Twilight somewhere, and they did, seeing her laying on a bench, muttering to herself "-you have to keep it together. Keep it together!"

Joe stares at her in shock, never has he seen Twilight looking so depressed and helpless over sending a letter about solving a problem to princess Celestia. '_Twilight...why are you being like this? Over a letter to the princess?'_

"Twilight! Snap out of it!" Spike shouted while snapping his fingers.

Twilight yelps a little, looking at Joe and Spike cautiously, seeing the boy's concerned looks "h-huh?"

Joseph gently places the basket down by his side, he kneels and gently touches Twilight's head, feeling her temperature "are you still worried about finding a problem?"

Twilight shifts her eyes, seeing fillies laughing while playing rope, she then realises that Joe is touching her head gently, she blushes at his warm touch "Twilight, you're now worrying us over this letter...please, come with us to the picnic and relax and join our-" Joe said but got interrupted by Twilight suddenly jumping up with a smile.

"Picnic? Great idea! I'll go see my friends!" said Twilight, trotting off seemingly happy to the picnic.

Spike watches her and smiles "see, knew she'd come to her senses."

Joe watches Twilight as well, still feeling worried about her "I don't know...let's see how she is at the picnic."

* * *

><p>The trio finally arrive at the picnic area, they are all greeted by the 5 mares, however they see Rarity looking stressed over something "the plates...oh dear please tell me that I have the plates!" when Rarity finishes looking for the plates, she lets out a sharp gasp, suddenly she levitates one of her stylish benches and lays on it "I...I did. Oh how dreadful! I cannot believe I have forgotten of all things! The plates! How could this have happened!? This. IS. THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Rarity wailed and began crying.<p>

Everypony stared silently after Rarity's over dramatic scene, Rarity noticed the silence and looked up to see everypony with a look of disbelief "Um...what? You did not expect me to lay on the grass did you?"

Joseph slowly looks at Spike "is this one of the many things you love about her?"

Spike blushes deep red "oh be quiet...may have been over the top but...yeah."

Appljack then walks up to Twilight looking concerned "y'all okay sugercube?"

Twilight twitches, feeling her hair curl "No! I'm not okay!" she bursted out loud, making the girls have shocked expressions.

"Oh it's just terrible" Twilight started.

"Yes?" the 5 mares said together.

"Simply awful!" Twilight said again.

"Yes?" the mares said again, this time leaning a little closer.

"I haven't been in so much horrific trouble before, I beg of you guys to help me!" Twilight begged.

The 5 mares went even closer, their hearts beating fast at the thought of something serious "yes!?"

Twilight closes her eyes and yells "My letter for Princess Celestia is almost due before sun set! I haven't learned anything about friendship!"

Her friends all sighed in relief and sat back down "oh my, I thought something really serious had happened."

Twilight snarls and goes up to Fluttershy "This IS really serious Fluttershy! If I don't send her a letter on time...I'll be tardy!"

The girls started to giggle at Twilight's overreaction; Joseph watched and felt sorry for Twilight who was taking this too much but the others weren't really taking her thoughts into consideration. Joe knew he reacted like they did but now he's taking her thoughts into his own point of view, he sees Twilight getting more and more frustrated and before he knew it, she was leaving to find a problem.

Fluttershy tilts her head sideway in confusion "Twilight is overreacting...I-I hope she's okay."

"Guys, I Twilight was being serious about this, we shouldn't laugh at her for this" said Joe, trying to get the word like he should have done awhile ago before they came here.

Rainbow Dash snorted at Joe "Aw she'll get over it! Its not like princess Celestia will lock her up for not sending her a friendship report when Twilight hasn't found one yet."

"But Rainbow Dash, I thought that too and I was wrong...I should have taken her more seriously and think about what SHE is thinking in her situation. I couldn't imagine what it feels like to be her hooves. Twilight is only doing what she think is right, she...doesn't want to let the princess down" Joe replied, sighing deeply and thought about how he should had done something to help by convincing or talking to the others but thought Twilight would forget about it.

Applejack then trots up to Joe with a concerned look "ah guess yer right sugercube, ah never thought of it that way. Did you try to help?"

Joseph felt his heart feel like being hurt by pins and needles "n-no...not as much as I could have done...and I said I would be there for you all and her..." Joe's fist began to tremble, angry at himself.

Pinkie Pie then appears behind Joe, wrapping her forelegs around his neck "Oh don't worry Joe! Twilight needs us to help her! We'll all go right now! C'mon silly filly!" with that, Pinkie Pie flew off into the sky somehow.

Joe shakes his head in disbelief "how does she do that?"

Rainbow Dash then pushes Joe forward to hurry up "no time to think about that, we better move before Twilight tries something crazy!"

Joseph looks around for Spike but couldn't seem to find him anywhere "hey...where's Spike?"

* * *

><p>They all started to search for Twilight around Ponyville, Joseph split up with them and searched on his own "where are you Twilight, please don't do anything silly. And where the heck did Spike go at a time like this? I swear his speed makes him more sneaky."<p>

Joe then hears Twilight's voice; he turns his body around and sighs in relief "oh thank goodness she's alright and...On top if the cutie mark crusaders?"

Joseph did in fact se Twilight on top of the CMC, he couldn't make out to what she was saying but then he saw her holding a homemade doll that has seen its share of use in the years. Twilight then got off the CMC and uses her magic to levitate the doll, suddenly the CMC look at the doll with delight.

Joe starts walking towards them "Twilight! What are you doing?"

Twilight doesn't take her eyes off the CMC adoring the doll and smiles widely "I just found a problem! I used smarty pants!"

Joe cocks his head and raises an eyebrow "it's called smarty pants?"

The CMC suddenly start to fight over who should get smarty pants "I want it!" shouted Scootaloo

"No I want it!" shouted Applebloom.

Joseph gasps in shock "Twilight, what did you do to that doll?"

Twilight waves her hoof sideways in assurance that's its nothing serious "I simply used the 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time! Alright girls, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" Twilight tries to break them up but the CMC continue to fight "C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you all should share?"

The CMC shouted "no!"

Big Macintosh appears behind them, holding a handle with bucket in his mouth, Twilight quickly trots up to Big Mac with relief "oh thank goodness Big Macintosh! Could you please help take back the doll they are fighting over for?"

Big Mac looks up at the CMC fighting and lets out a simple "Eeyup."

Joseph smiles '_at least Big Mac is here, he can handle this better then I can_' he thought.

Big Mac goes up the CMC and simply grabs the doll by his teeth and walks away with it to Twilight and Joe.

"Thank you Big Mac, now can you please give it back to me and-" Twilight stopped midway to see Big Mac walking past them.

Big Mac's eyes suddenly turns into heart shapes and smiles with the doll still in his mouth "Mmnope!" he replied.

Joe watches Big Mac awestruck and slaps his forehead "you must be joking! Twilight can you please take the spell of the doll?"

Twilight shifts slightly "ah..I-I'm trying but...oh no."

The whole of Ponyville including the mayor had come out to see what the whole commotion was all about, when they saw the doll they all started to admire the doll and began chasing after it. This grew more and more chaotic when Big Mac breaks free of some ponies piled on top of him and sent them flying across the place, he stared at the mayor holding Smarty pants and said for a second time "Mmnope!"

Joseph watches them all in horror and could only speak out his thoughts "holy mother of god..."

Twilight covers her head with her hooves "oh what have I done!?"

Applejack then comes running up towards them along with the others and sees all of the ponies arguing for the doll "what in tarnation!? What's goin' on here!?"

Twilight then covers their visions with Joe helping "don't look at the doll!" Joe shouted.

Rarity tries to take a peak but is covered by Twilight "whatever do you mean?"

Twilight nervously looks back and sweats "I-I made my doll Smarty Pants have the 'want it, need it' spell so I could have a friendship problem to report, if I couldn't find a problem, I thought I'd make a problem. But I never wanted this! The day is almost over!"

Joe looks at the sun "not almost Twilight!"

Suddenly an extremely bright light shined upon Ponyville along with a very angry voice "Twilight Sparkle!"

Joseph looks up at the light and over his eyes to see who it was but he already knew who it was, and it was the human's first time hearing her in an angry voice "p-princess Celestia?"

Celestia's horn glows brighter then anything Joe had ever seen before, forcing himself to shut his eyes tight...silence came, a long silence. Joseph opened his eyes and saw everypony back to normal, no more fighting or arguing, they all felt ashamed for fighting over a doll that didn't seemed nice so they all went back to their homes.

Big Macintosh however, looked sideways and picked up Smarty Pants, he made a neigh and runs off with it. Joe saw this and sweat dropped "oh Big Mac..."

Princess Celestia stared down Twilight, so angry Joe couldn't imagine what she's thinking, never had he seen her so angry and Twilight was bound to be in trouble now. "Meet me at the library" princess Celestia said sternly and flew off.

Twilight Sparkle lowers her head down and slowly begins walking back to the library as instructed "Goodbye girls...and Joseph. If you all care to visit me sometime, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot."

Fluttershy looked back at the group with a shocked expression "m-magic kindergarten?"

"In Canterlot?" said Rainbow Dash, looking shocked as much.

Pinkie Pie starts crying, tears that nopony should have so much of are coming out from her eyes "we're never gonna see Twilight again!"

Applejack looks at them all with big worried look "what are we gonna do guys?"

Joe rubs his chins nervously while closing his eyes in thought, after a moment of thinking; Joe started marching off to the library.

"Hey Joe! Where are ya going?" Rainbow Dash called out.

Joe didn't stop marching and called back to her "I'm going to the library! I'm the real criminal here, I should've done something...it was my fault!"

All of the girls gasped and they all started to catch up with Joe, they tried to convince that they should plan this more thoughtfully but Joe had already made his mind up '_I swore I would protect my friends with my life, did I do that? No! All I done was watch and Twilight was going through so much when she needed somepony the most to help! I should have been there or at least bri__ng the others to help he_' Joe thought furiously.

Joseph barged through the door with the girls following behind him, he sees Twilight and Celestia standing a few inches away and they both look at Joe with surprised looks. Joe then slowly walks up to them both "princess Celestia...Twilight is innocent, she did nothing wrong."

Celestia raises her brow at Joe "I'm listening" she said, still having her strict tone.

Joe then did the most bold thing nopony expected him to do, standing in front of the princess, not taking his eyes off hers "princess Celestia, we all saw Twilight was worried about not sending you a report and we didn't take in that we didn't know it was caring for. I should have done something to help Twilight, I should have been there better or at least bring everypony together so we could understand that we all should learn to care about the things we don't seem to think that are worth worry for. And I have broke my rule, that I would protect my friends from harm and I haven't...Twilight was in so much depression over this...I did nothing...I'm no good as a friend...so please, take me instead..."

Applejack then butted in before another word could be spoken "and we princess, we all should have been there for Twilight and we haven't been."

Rainbow Dash stands besides Joe and gives a determined look "yeah, we should have learnt to care about other things that we don't seem that are worth worry for!"

Pinkie Pie jumps onto Joe's shoulders and rests her head on his "we care about Twilight very much!"

"As her friends, we all should have taken her feelings seriously and should have been there for her!" said Rarity, puffin her chest out.

"Y-yes...w-we'll join Twilight at magic kindergarten if we must" Fluttershy said, standing up for her friend Twilight in need.

Joseph then blinked in confusion '_wait a second...didn't I just say those?_' he thought.

Princess Celestia looked at them all with a smile "I think you all have learned a lesson today."

They all nod at Celestia, "alright, I will forget Twilight's punishment under one condition."

"Anything!" they all replied.

"From this day forth, I would like you _all_ to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, when, and only when, you happen to discover them. Okay?" said Celestia.

Joe, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie all hugged and cheered, Celestia made her towards the window but stops when Twilight gallops over to her "princess Celestia wait! How did you know this had happened?"

Princess Celestia giggled and glanced at Spike who was watching them all, Joe looks at and smiles '_so that's where you disappeared to, sending a letter to Princess Celestia. Good thinking bro_' Joe thought, giving Spike thumbs up in approval.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm expecting some mail" said Celestia and she flew back to Canterlot.

Spike awkwardly walked in and Twilight brought him into a hug, cheeks touching and she kissed his cheek "thank you for calling Princess Celestia Spike."

Spike blushes, chuckling softly "n-no problem...mom."

Twilight then stares at Joe and smiles warmly at him "and you Joe thank you for sticking up for me and risking yourself...like you said you would. But please try not to risk yourself too much."

Joseph nervously rubs his neck "I-I'll try not to Twilight."

Then Joe felt himself pulled down by Twilight's foreleg and kisses his cheek for a few seconds, Joseph turns deep red and faints on the floor. The girls gasped and giggle, but some obviously jealous at Twilight for kissing Joe.

The human boy touched his cheek and melted inside, thinking about a future relationship...but who could it be? Only time will tell.

To be continued

**Well guys, here it is...after 3 months...I have not excuses to make but I am truly sorry for this disgusting delay, one day I hope I can repay you all for being so patient with me. I hope you liked this chapter because I did not, this has been a challenge for me to make a chapter based on an episode...proved harder then I thought...I might go for a few more original chapters instead a episodic ones but I may for a certain one.**

**[UPDATE] And to those with mixed reactions and some negative thoughts about this one, I can understand. I did rush this a bit and also doing a chapter based on an episode has resricted my use of originality and I have made many mistakes in my spelling, grammar and punctuation. And I may have not written the characters out correctly or gave them enough space. I am deeply sorry about this, I am still thinking about an original chapter as the next one.**

**Please Read and Review and again, sorry.**

**And remember...FOR THE BRONIES!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Butterfly Migration

***smokes bubble pipe and looks at you* did you think I was gone forever?**

**Sorry for the disgusting delay everypony! I'm dealing with some real life issues but that shouldn't have stopped me from making this. I want to thank each and every on of you who has continued to support me through these months of delays and your kind words. This really means a lot to me and I will not let those words be for nothing. I will NEVER EVER discontinue this story until it's done.**

**Also, I'm sorry about last chapter, you guys were right; I hope I can fix my mistakes!****For now, please enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 18: The butterfly migration

Today is a bright sunny day as always at Fluttershy's cottage, inside, the yellow pegasi was dusting her entire cottage with a duster. Fluttershy is humming a tune happily; she was excited, nervous but hopeful.

"Clean here and clean over there" Fluttershy inspected the room for anymore areas needing to be dusted.

Once satisfied with her work, she nods and goes upstairs into her room, looking at a piece of paper on her table. Fluttershy reads over the writing and reads it softly to herself.  
>"<em>To Miss Fluttershy.<em>

_Thank you for choosing our guide tour for the spectacular Butterfly migration. We hope you and your chosen companion enjoy this t__rip that only happens once a year! Your guide will arrive tomorrow and will show you the way and explain the butterfly migration._

_Yours truly, The Butterfly Migration Team"_

Fluttershy reads over the letter once more, getting every word to remember and smiles "oh I can't wait! I...I...better go and see if my..." she stops, realising what she was about to say "J-Joe w-will come with m-me."

Fluttershy blushes deep red and gently puts her face on a pillow and thinks to herself '_Oh no, w-what if...J-Joe doesn't __want come? B-Boys a-aren't that I-interested in Butterflies...but Joe isn't like that...right, I-I'll ask him today.'__  
><em>_  
><em>Fluttershy got her head up from the pillow and puts a determined expression on "Okay...I'm going to Twilight's house and ask Joe if he would like to come with me."

She then got on her bag and used her wings to put the tickets in, Fluttershy went up to Angel and gives a smile "Angel, I'm going to see if Joe would like to come with me to the Butterfly migration. You'll be alright on your own for awhile?" she asks.

Angel gives her a smile and a nod, with that, Fluttershy opens the door and closes it behind her. She spreads out her wings and floats off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn is looking around for a little friend with a big smile "Spike, where are you hiding?" he calls out in a playful tone.<p>

Joe suddenly hears slight giggles from a cupboard; Joe makes a slight smirk and quietly walks over and puts his ear against the door.  
>Twilight Sparkle walks inside the Library with a saddlebag full of papers and ink. She spots Joe with his head on the cupboard door and speaks out "Joe, what are you-"<p>

Joe quickly puts his finger to his mouth "Shh, I think Spike is in here" the human whispers to her.

Twilight realises what was going on and makes a slight giggle, nodding to let him continue the game of hide and seek. Joseph smiles and he slowly grabs the handles and swings them open, seeing Spike hugging his knees and yelping from being caught.

"Surprise!" Joe shouted with a smirk.

"Oh no! Run!" Spike yells, trying to run away but gets caught by Joe gently grabbing Spike and bringing him into a hug.

Joseph laughs happily while looking at Spike "got you Spike."

Spike folds his arms but smiles "I could've won if I didn't laugh."

The human chuckles softly "Yes you may have...but when I'm around, I'll find you Spike."

Spike hugs Joseph "thanks big bro."

Twilight clears her throat to break up the mood, much to her reluctance "I'm glad both you boys had a fun time playing and you can play again soon if you want. Before that, could Joe please go to the store and buy some food please, I'll buy the rest tomorrow" she levitates a bag of money with a list to Joe.

Joseph kindly took the bag and list and nods at Twilight "Sure thing Twilight, I'll be back in few minutes" said Joe as he went to the door and opens it.

Joe stops and looks down to see a familiar face with a hood raised to knock on the door, Fluttershy. He smiles at her "Fluttershy! How nice to see you, are you okay? You look a bit red. Want to come inside?"

Fluttershy gasps and nods, trotting inside "h-hello Joe, Twilight and Spike."

Twilight Sparkle turns around and sees her; she smiles and walks over to her "Fluttershy! Nice to see you today, how are you?"

Fluttershy smiles back to her friend "hello Twilight, I'm doing well thank you, how about you?"

"We're doing fine as usual and happy as ever, and you?" said Twilight.

Fluttershy looks down for a moment then looks at Joe who closed the door and leaned on it, giving a friendly smile at her. Fluttershy blushes and turns to Joe "J-Joe...I-I wanted to ask you something."

This made Joe tilt his head curiously "of course, what would you like to ask?"

Fluttershy blushes deeper and closes her eyes "w-would you like to come with me to the butterfly migration tomorrow?"

Joe, Spike and Twilight all blink in shock and surprise at Fluttershy speaking up and asking Joe to go Joseph slowly kneels down and looks into her eyes with a warm smile "I would love to join you Fluttershy."

This made Twilight beam with joy '_oh Fluttershy, well done, you asked Joe with all your courage.'_

Fluttershy opens her eyes, looking at Joe in joy and disablief to what she heard "r-really? Y-You want to come with me to a butterfly migration? I-I thought boys wouldn't like this stuff."

"Fluttershy, there is nothing wrong with butterflies and me being a boy doesn't always mean I don't enjoy what girls like doing" Joe chuckles "remember that time where you girls dragged us to a shopping mall?"

Spike shivers at the thought "Dude, don't remind me...they were talking and wanting girly things. We were the ones who carried their bags!"

Twilight giggles sheepishly "Oh Spike, it wasn't that bad as you claim" she said, nuzzling Spike who laughed in response.

Joe smiles at Fluttershy to ease her nerves "see? It wasn't really what boys do...but we enjoyed it."

Fluttershy smiles widely, her cheeks turning red "oh thank you Joe! H-Here is your ticket, o-our guide will take us to the migration and explain things there all about the butterflies! I-I'll come here in the morning and together we can meet the guide."

Fluttershy uses her wing to get the ticket out for Joe which he kindly accepted. Joe nods at her "thank you Fluttershy. I'm going shopping right now but I'll see you in the morning."

The yellow Pegasi nods happily "O-okay Joe...thank you so much" Fluttershy embraces the human into one of her irresistible hugs that anypony in the universe would give in to.

Joseph hugs her back "Of course Fluttershy, I'm glad we can spend time together."

Fluttershy looks at Twilight's clock "I-I better go back to see how the animals are doing...I-I'll see you in the morning Joe. See you soon Twilight, Spike" she waves to them then trotting out the door.

Joe, Spike and Twilight wave goodbye to her, the human looks back to them with a faint blush "I'll be back with the food" with that, Joseph left, closing the door behind him.

Spike slowly makes a large grin at Twilight, staring at her mischievously causing her total confusion. Twilight Sparkle blinks "What? Why are you giving me that look?"

The gem dragon holds back the urge to snigger "Jealous, mommy?"

Twilight gasps with a blush "w-what! Oh not this again!" she grumbles.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Joseph comes out of the store holding bags of food and drinks for him and the rest at the library "thank you Mrs Cotton!" Joe called out before leaving.<p>

"Okay, got everything on her list, things are in place and my date with...w-wait...did I say date?" Joe suddenly bumps into some, his shopping bags falling down along with Joe.

Joseph sits up, shaking his head softly, wondering what he bumped in to. Joe sees a pony laying on the floor with a cart behind him "oh no...uh oh! S-Sir! Are you alright!" the human quickly picks himself up and rushes over to help up the fallen Pegasi.

The colt gets up with the help of Joseph and shakes his head "yeah, I'm okay, thanks for helping me...oh no! Your shopping! Sorry! I'll pick them up!"

Joe gasps at the cart with some things fallen off "your cart! Sorry, I'll put them back in them!"

Both of them picks each other's belongings back to their bags and cart. The colt gives Joe back his bags using his wings "here you go, sorry for not paying attention. Thanks for helping with my cart."

Joseph kindly takes his bags and smiles "Thank you, and I'm sorry for not paying attention and thank you for helping with my shopping."

The colt stares at Joe and tilts his head in thought "you're Joseph Brooklyn the human who fell from the sky right?"

Joe pauses for a second "h-how do you know?" he asks.

"It was in the newspapers awhile ago, you were top of the headlines back them and you're even still talked about in papers" replied the Pegasi.

Joe blushes, forgetting that they were almost like humans when it comes to media, but without corruption and propaganda "Oh...I forgot about that."

"Sorry for being rude, let me introduce myself, my name is Shadow Breeze" he holds out his hoof.

Shadow Breeze is a Pegasus colt with shaded gray coat, brown eyes, and a black and ice blue mane. Joe smiles and gently shakes the hoof, feeling it being worn out from all the walking "and as you now but for being polite as you told me your name. I'm Joseph Brooklyn from Earth. But my friends call me Joe if you want to call me that."

Shadow smiles "I hope we will meet again Joe."

Joseph looks at Shadow then at his cart "would you like some help with that?" he asks.

Shadow Breeze looks at Joe with some surprise "really? I mean...I would be grateful, I'm moving into Ponyville and I'm looking for my house on this map."

Joe takes a look at the map and smiles "I know this place, they were building this last week and it was bought quickly. I can show you way!"

" Are you sure Joe? I don't wanna distract you from anything" said Shadow.

Joseph smiles at Shadow "Sure I'm sure, besides, I'm glad to help anypony."

Shadow Breeze smiles in appreciation "thank you Joe, you can put your bags in my cart if you want."

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Unknown.<br>_

Somewhere in Equestria, a blue coat unicorn is pulling a cart, she is wearing a cape and wizard's hat shaped with stars. She huffed angrily while pulling "someday...the great and powerful Trixie will have her revenge on you Twilight Sparkle! And after the great and powerful Trixie left a week ago, she hears from others that a new creature called a human has befriended you along with your pitful friends. Ha! One day the great and powerful Trixie shall take her revenge on all of you, even your ugly new friend!" Trixie spoke out to herself, laughing all the way.

Suddenly, she hears some clapping but she knew this wasn't from a pony, it was softer than hooves. Trixie stops and her horn glows, looks around scared and angry "w-who is there!? Show yourself to the great and powerful Trixie!" she shouts.

Then out of nowhere, ponies wearing black cloaks appear out of dark portals and jumping down from trees, circling Trixie. Their faces are all covered by the hoods, only showing their different coloured muzzles and their hooves. Trixie is now starting to feel scared by the magic they all posses and stutters "w-w-who are you? P-Please...don't hurt me."

"Now now, lets not get...oh what's the expression, get husky" said a voice that was not soft and not rough, coming from behind the ponies, standing a few metres away from Trixie.

Trixie gasps at the sight of the figure "w-who are you! A-are you-"

"Me? I don't know, who I could be...Appearance can be deceiving and words can be like poison if they bite the right minds" the mysterious figure spoke out.

Trixie walks back into her cart "w-what do you want from me?"

The figure walks past the cloaked ponies and stands in front of Trixie, looking down at her "the powerful Lord Discord wishes to see you."

Trixie gasps loudly at hearing the name '_D-Discord is free!? Impossible!__ How can everything be so normal! The Princess hasn't said anything to us!_' she thought.

The mysterious figure tilts its head "you seem confused."

Trixie smiles nervously "ha...hahaha! W-what if I believe Discord was free? Even if he was...what could he possibly offer the great and powerful Trixie?"

The mysterious figure chuckles softly "the chance to have your revenge on Twilight Sparkle."

Trixie gasps at what she just heard; she lets the figure continue "We understand your pain and humiliation. She ruined your life, treated you like dirt, for what reason? To stand up for herself, for her friends? Pathetic! If only she knew how powerful the great powerful Trixie truly is...Twilight Sparkle will cower in fear and worship you as a slave...then she will truly understand that you are superior in every way possible than that disgusting excuse for a peasant who harmed your reputation."

Trixie slowly thinks about what the mysterious figure just said, she knew it was right, eveything Twilight did to her. Trixie is superior in every way...she chuckles evilly "yes...you're right...absolutely right! How dare her!"

The mysterious figure holds out a hand to her "if you help Lord Discord...with patience and time...you will have your revenge. Do you accept?"

Trixie puts her hoof in the figure's hand "the great and powerful Trixie accepts!" she said.

With that, the mysterious figure pulls out a black crystal and it glows, letting him teleport with Trixie to Discord.

* * *

><p><em>Equestria, Ponyville.<em>

Shadow Breeze unpacks the last bit of his belongings and looks at his room with a smile "there...all done with setting my house up! Thank you so much for helping me out Joe, I really appreciate it."

Joseph smiles, waving it off "oh no, its no problem, that's what friends are for right?"

Shadow freezes at the comment "d-did you say friends?"

Joe looks back confused "Yes, I did...wait...sorry...I-I-"

Shadow holds up a hoof to stop Joe and smiles "no, I didn't really have many friends, I had two best friends but I had to move and haven't seen them for years since I was a young colt. I did have some new friends but not many...and I wouldn't mind being friends with you...b-but we only met today."

Joseph kneels down to Shadow's height "Shadow, when I first came here, I felt like an alien but then I found some ponies who helped me and became my friends, in one day and they didn't care about what I was. They trusted me like I trust you and wish to share the same kindness."

Shadow smiles happily "Then we're friends?" he said, holding his hoof out.

Joe happily shook his new friend's hoof "friends."

Then Joseph realises what the time is and panics "Oh no! I better get back to the Library!" he said as Joe rushes to pick up his bags.

Shadow looks at Joe, blinking "Why?"

Joe opens the door, looking back "I'm late, there's a unicorn called Twilight Sparkle, she gets worried easily and if I'm late, oh boy does she get mad."

Shadow Breeze trots over "I'll come with you to explain why you're late."

"Oh thank you Shadow! A scolding from her is like detention, and I haven't been in one before!" Joe yells as they rush out, closing Shadow's door behind them and runs towards the library.

Joe and Shadow gasps for air as they stand in front of the door to the library, Joseph looks down at Shadow "okay...we'll go in and explain" he opens the door and sees Twilight sitting on the floor in front of the door, glaring.

Twilight Sparkle stands up "Joooe...why are you late? Did something happen? I was getting worried."

Shadow steps forward "Excuse me Miss Sparkle, but Joe was helping me showing my house and setting it up. Please blame me."

Twilight looks at Shadow in confusion "Who are you?"

"I'm Shadow Breeze; I arrived in Ponyville so I could live here. We just recently met by bumping in and...Became friends just a few minutes ago" he explained to her.

Twilight looks back and forth at them, trying to figure out if this was a true but sighs "Okay Joe, you're off the hook...but I'm proud of you, you made a new friend so quickly" she smiles at him.

Joe smiles back "I learned from the best."

Shadow sighs in relief that everything is sorted out "I have to go now Joe, I'll need to sleep because I'll be busy tomorrow, gotta help somepony as a guide."

Joe nods "Me too, me and my friend have to meet somepony as well, hope it goes well for Shadow, goodnight!"

Shadow smiles, waving back as he flies out the front door "Thanks! You too!"  
>Twilight closes the door and looks back at Joe "don't worry, you're off the hook...please tell me next time Joe. Because it would hurt to hear if anything bad happened to you."<p>

Joseph hugs her "I'm sorry; I promise I'll tell you next time."

Twilight hugs back and slowly breaks away "well, you better get some sleep Joe because tomorrow is a big day for you and Fluttershy. I'll go tell Applejack that you can't work tomorrow."

"Thank you Twilight, I wouldn't want Applejack to scold me like you do" Joseph realises what he just said and covers his mouth but it was too late.

Twilight just smiles at Joe, making a awkward tension "Oh? What was that? Did I hear something?"

Joe shakes his head in response, Twilight went back to being cheery "Okay then! Goodnight!~"

The human watches her trot upstairs and slowly lays down on the couch, still frightened "I really have to watch what I say...good thing Applejack wasn't here to listen to what I said about her...Twilight wouldn't tell her, would she?"

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Joseph woke up early, getting changed into a smart shirt and jeans. He sat on the couch, just waiting for Fluttershy to knock "okay...don't mess anything up and we'll have a great time, simple right?"

Spike appears in front of Joe and holds out a cup of tea "dude, if you keep thinking like that, you'll breakdown, just relax."

Joe sighs "easy for you to say Spike, you're with Rarity now."

"Even if I'm with Rarity it doesn't mean I don't get nervous, but its something we gotta deal with if we go out. All you gotta do is be yourself, that's all a mare can ask for is to have somepony they know, not acting like a different person" Spike advised.

Joseph looks up impressed at Spike's sudden mature ego "wow...you've grown up quickly Spike, I envy you."

"Nah, just some advice I found in a book so that I don't act like you" Spike said plainly with a shrug.

Joe falls on the floor with a sweat drop "you've got to be joking!"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy looks at herself in the mirror in deep thought about if the trip with Joe will turn out well, she ponders if she could maintain her shyness and enjoy a time with her friend. She thought long and hard about this last night, it may turn out well or not "I...I have to try, if I don't try, I'll never know."<p>

With determination in her eyes, she swiftly feeds the animals and giving Angel a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you soon Angel, please be okay!"

Angel wipes his cheek and blushes from embarrassment and annoyance but nether less, smiled and waved goodbye, hoping she'd have a great day with Joseph.  
>Fluttershy flies off into the sky and heads for the Library, her heart is beating, acting nervous once more "I-I can't wait, t-this will be a day to remember...I-I hope in a good way of course."<p>

When the sight of the Library comes into her view, she slowly descends down landing softly. Flutteshy trots up to the Library door and breathes out slowly, slowly raising her hoof, she gently knocks.  
>Joseph jumps slightly, hearing the knock; it is time to go with Fluttershy. Twilight rushes towards Joe, her horns glow, moving his clothes around so he can look smart and clean "alright Joe, remember, be calm and be yourself, have a good time now."<p>

Spike goes over to the door and opens it, revealing a blushing Fluttershy. She shyly looks down with a smile "h-hello...a-are you ready Joe?"

Joe slowly stands up and gets his ticket "yes Fluttershy."

"Okay, we're going to the train station because its pretty far b-but not that far, when we get to the migration we'll hopefully meet our guide. I also have the train tickets" said Fluttershy.

The human smiles, happy that everything is going smoothly "great...I never been on a train here in Equestria before."

Fluttershy smiles while instantly walking towards the station with Joe without noticing "really? Then it will be another nice experience with our trains. I haven't been on one for quite awhile but I do enjoy spending some time looking out the window."

Spike and Twilight watches them walk away without saying goodbye but to them, they thought it was a little funny seeing them suddenly talk casually without stuttering or worrying. It was already going smoothly. Twilight chuckles '_I __wonder how the girls will react when I tell them this today?_' She thought.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Joe are sitting on seats, their train arrived on time and as they got on board, it stetted off. They then sat down on some seats that have a table. Fluttershy looks out of the window and smiles "I love looking out of the window because there are so many sights to see and things we never knew about."<p>

Joe nods but stares at Fluttershy, he sees the light shining on her, seeing a side he never realised, how pretty she is. The human blushes deep red and looks down shyly. Fluttershy noticed Joe turning red and gasps "oh no! Are you having a fever?"

"N-No, I'm alright...just thinking about something" Joe replied bashfully.

Fluttershy looks at Joe with concern "okay, but if you need anything, you can tell me anything Joe."

Joseph slowly nods at her "I know, thank you Fluttershy."

After a few minutes of train travel, they finally arrive at their destination. Joe and Fluttershy step of their train carriage, leaving the station. Fluttershy looks inside her bag for a map and note "let's see here...the location should be here, so if we walk down this path, it should eventually lead us to the gates where they hold the butterfly migration."

As they walk down a dirt path to the butterfly migration, they take sightseeing around the landscapes. A perfect utopia for butterflies and other living creatures too, a beautiful lush green open field with different kinds of flower. The window gently blows the grass and flower, sending calm sensations down Joe and Fluttershy's backs "this place is beautiful, isn't it?" said Fluttershy with her eyes closed, looking happy and relaxed.

"Yes Fluttershy, it is beautiful and peaceful" said Joe, sighing happily.

They finally got the migration where many other ponies were standing around, talking to each other about their lives or the migration itself. Fluttershy saw a pony wearing a red cap and trots over, giving her the tickets she and Joe have. Joseph walks up behind her to listen in on a converstation "Thank you for arriving Miss Fluttershy, please wait for a minute and your guide will be here."

The red cap pony trots off somewhere to find the guide, while Joe and Fluttershy wait, they take a second to look through a book of different kind of butterflies but will most likely find the common yellow wing butterflies.  
>"Sorry to interrupt, but here is your guide for today, Shadow Breeze" the red cap pony said as she returned with a familiar pony.<p>

Joseph heard the name and shot around eyes widen "wait...Shadow Breeze?"

He saw Shadow Breeze wearing a green shirt with a tag with his name, Shadow stares back in shock "Wait...Joseph Brooklyn?"

Fluttershy turns around with Joe but quietly stares at Shadow Breeze for awhile, deep in thought, he reminded her of somepony from long ago. This also caught Shadow's attention as he stares back quietly, they both slowly walk up to each other, Shadow whispers to Fluttershy "F-Fluttershy?"

"S-Shadow Breeze?" Fluttershy whispers back.

Both of them just stared for a long minute, Joseph on the other hand blinks in utter confusion. Suddenly he meets Shadow, his new friend from yesterday, turns out he was the guide and now...Fluttershy and him knew each other.

Shadow and Fluttershy quickly hug each other with some tears of joy as they both shouted "I missed you so much!"

* * *

><p>After Shadow and Fluttershy had their reunion, they both explained that when they were younger, Fluttershy was being bullied by a group until Rainbow Dash stepped in until even she was overwhelmed with the insulting. The Shadow came in to help them by driving the bullies away. Ever since then him, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash become the best of friends. But after a few years, Shadow Breeze sadly had to move away from, breaking their hearts but he promised that they would meet again. When Shadow left, they haven't seen each other for many years. And also explains that he hasn't got his cutie mark yet.<br>Joseph Brooklyn listened to their explanation and rubs his chin "I see...at least you guys are back together again! I'm sure Rainbow Dash will be glad to see you as well since you're living in Ponyville."

Shadow Breeze gasps, smiling widely "Rainbow Dash is there too!? I can't wait to see her again!"

Fluttershy giggles "she'll defiantly be happy to see you Shadow."

Shadow smiles at her "yeah, for now, how about I show you around like you guys came here for? Don't wanna waste your time coming here for nothing" he chuckles.

Fluttershy gently nudges him "Shadow, we just reunited, seeing you makes my day but...I-I would like to the butterflies."

While they are walking to the location of where the Butterflies should be gathering soon, Shadow notices that Joe was a little quiet. He tells Fluttershy to continue walking ahead while he talks to Joe, he slows down and walks besides Joe "hey Joe, you okay?"

Joe looks at Shadow "Yeah, why?"

"You seem quiet."

Joseph looks forward at Fluttershy and smiles "Fluttershy asked me if I wanted to join her, I accepted. This morning I thought this was like a date."

Shadow's eyes widen at hearing the date part "a-a date with Fluttershy?"

Joe looks back to him, he sees that there was a hint of jealously but smiles "you love her don't you Shadow?"

Shadow Breeze gasps, quickly glancing to see if Fluttershy heard Joe but she seems pre-occupied on watching the sky for Butterflies "h-how did you know?"

"Because I saw you blushing whenever Fluttershy touched you, also how you stared at her with your eyes, lovingly. I think from that look, it was a crush from a long time ago" Joe explained.

Shadow blinks in amazement at Joe's explanation "how did you know to learn all this?"

Joe went silent, looking down then back up with a sad smile "observing people of my city can teach you many things for long years."

Something from the sky starts falling down; Joseph barely sensed it and he instant grabbed Shadow, pulling him close away from a green sludge that splashed where Shadow was standing "what the heck was that?"

Shadow walks up the sludge, using his hoof to touch the green and sniffs it; he makes a disgusted sound and wipes it away "yuck! That stuff you wanna stay well away from, its sludge that has a stench which can take days to wash off!"

Joe looks up in the sky noticing nothing "well, whoever did that has got to still be up there."

Shadow glares up at the sky and was about to fly off until the back of his mind stopped him "even if I went up, I'd be wasting time, they should be gone now...but I get the feeling that he or she will be back."

* * *

><p>Hiding in the cloud above, a pegasi colt called Dumbbell, holding a smelly wooden bucket peeks down at where he missed and snarls "no! I missed! That was my chance to make Fluttershy stay away from you...I remember the day when you three beat me and friends away. I'll show you that you don't mess with your superiors! But that thing got in the way...heh, no sweat. If they want to play rough then I'll be rough!"<p>

Dumbbell looks back and sees his two friends hiding behind some clouds and snarls "why are you hiding back there? Come out and let's show them who's boss!"

"But Dumbbell...that was in the past, can we just go home?" one of his friends said.

Dumbbell gives him an angry look "go home? No way!"

His other friend then turns around "no way Dumbbell, we got over it and what we did was wrong. We shouldn't bully others and we won't take your blame anymore, hurting them physically is another thing. I'm leaving!" with that, he flew off.

"Me too Dumbbell, sorry, you're on your own from now own" the yellow coat pegasi said, flying off into the sky.

Dumbbell watches them fly off into the sky, he grits his teeth and shouts "traitors! Fine! I'll go down there myself!"

* * *

><p>"Here, is where the butterflies usually like to rest with their mates, they usually take their time here and they're not really afraid of us so we should be able to take a closer look as long that we don't go too close to them" Shadow explained, telling what he learned as a volunteer.<p>

Shadow then senses something strange along with Joe, as if it was coming towards them with anger. The figure lands roughly on the ground in front of Joe, Shadow and Fluttershy with a smug look "been a long time, losers."

Shadow stares at him "Dumbbell? What are you doing here?"

Dumbbell stomps "I'm here to get pay back for what you did to my reputation, Shadow Breeze and Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy gasps at seeing Dumbbell. Shadow Breeze stands his ground "if you want somepony, I'm first to beat."

Dumbbell smirks "heh...gonna use your freakish power on me again? You'll scare everypony here, freak."

Shadow winces at the comment, remembering how he forced the bullies away; it was that day he knew more about himself. Dumbbell grins and runs past Shadow, managing to knock him to his sides; running straight for Fluttershy "you cause the most you shy freak!"

Joseph quickly stands in front of Fluttershy, protecting her at all cost, glaring down at Dumbbell who in return snorts "a human won't scare me!"

Shadow grits his teeth and stands up "don't...you dare try to hurt my friends!" suddenly, black tendrils appear from Shadow, a black aura surrounding Shadow.

The tendrils grabs Dumbbell, lifting him up into the air and throws Dumbbell into the sludge that he attempted to drop on Shadow. Dumbbell slowly gets up and shakes his head, sniffing the head and gasp at a horrible smell. Shadow Breeze quickly flies above Dumbbell and glares down "if you ever try and hurt my friends again...I won't so nice next time."

Dumbbell looks up, looking angrier than before "you...you...why you! Wait...what the!?" he shouts, feeling his body being hit by many things.

Fluttershy gasps "t-the butterflies!"

She was right, its the butterflies that everypony went to see are swarming at Dumbbell, not hurting him but causing him to feel irritated and spooked out by so many insects "ugh! Get off me! I hate butterflies!"

Dumbbell flaps his wings and starts flying off into the distance, the butterflies return to the migration and fly around the ponies, Joe, Shadow and Fluttershy. They watch them as they fly with other butterflies and resting like Shadow explained. Fluttershy smiles happily while watching them, looking amazed by the sight but what was more amazing, she saw something on Shadow's flank "S-Shadow! Y-Your cutie mark has..."

Joe looks at his flank and indeed sees a cutie mark, has a black heart with a white dove filling the inside of it as a cutie mark. Shadow looks at his hoof, feeling ecstatic "m-my cutie mark! H-How did-"

Joseph steps forward and tries to make an explanation "I think it was that when Dumbbell was going to charge at Fluttershy and me, but mostly Fluttershy, you felt the urge to protect the ones you love...I-I think that's it anyway."

"L-Love?" said Fluttershy, staring at Shadow in wonder.

Shadow Breeze blushes shyly, looking away. Fluttershy slowly walks up to Shadow and brings his face to hers "d-did you really do it because...y-you love me?"

"W-when we were kids, I had a huge crush on you...I-I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would react, b-but I lost my chance when I moved away...I-I'm sorry" said Shadow, sniffing.

Fluttershy blushes deep red and gently kisses Shadow's cheek "o-oh Shadow...I-I'm sorry that I didn't notice back then."

Shadow smiles and hugs her, kissing her cheek "no...Its okay, w-we're back together now, forever."

Joseph Brooklyn smiles at them having a wonderful moment together, Joe never truly understood what love could be like. Now he sees the evidence lies in front of him, its a bond like friendship, only that this one is so much stronger, a bond that's almost impossible to break. Joseph turns around and walks away, thinking about the other girl's interest in him, they love him and he loves them, to take this to another step. He wonders if he can maintain a relationship, could he share the same love. These thoughts scare him, its not about races...its about learning to love them as a lover and to find the one he will truly be with forever.  
>Fluttershy sees Joe walking away and hovers in front of him "Joseph...I'm sorry that this wasn't the day we were supposed to have. But I want to tell you this, ever since the day you gave me courage to help my friends with that dragon, I-I fell in love with you, you are a sweet, kind and caring man with loves his friends" she goes to kiss his cheek, making them both blush "I-I hope this won't mean we can't be friends?"<p>

Joseph smiles and hugs Fluttershy "We'll always be friends...Fluttershy, I'm so happy for you, you have made me and soon everypony proud of what you done, you shown so much confidence. You have a coltfriend now, you grown up so much."

Fluttershy smiles warmly and hugs him again "thank you Joe, thank you."

Shadow walks up to them, giving Joe a pat on the pat "yeah, thanks for helping her and Rainbow Dash out. I also hope we can be best friends."

Joe nods happily "best friends...yes...that would be great!"

Joseph Brooklyn watches them stare at him in joy, he knows what love is...love is more than just caring about friends...its about personal feelings and the hearts that hold the purest of what they think about you. But for our human, this is just the beginning of a bright future.

To be continued

**Holy mackerel! Guys! Again, I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I promise to never give up the story and wish to thank each and every single one you bronies for ****continuing**** to support my story! I REALLY appreciate the reviews and comments! And sorry for the mistakes I made in writing and rush!****  
><strong>**  
>And yes! Fluttershy is with an OC! Which means everypony, please welcome the new OC pony to my story that a friend of mine and I wish to have in my story! Shadow Breeze by <strong>**AnonJ31**** on ! He's a great friend of my mine and I hope you all enjoy his character here and will ****enjoy seeing him in future chapters in my interpretation while keeping to the original concept!****  
><strong>**  
>Please Read and Review and remember...FOR THE BRONIES!<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake

**Whoa! Over 300 reviews with and a 2 year anniversary for this story! Thank you all for the long support and your feedback!**

Sorry for another long delay, I'm now about to start with Job seeking and attending lessons to improve my Job Seeking skills and I had a recent family member who was very close to me had passed away recently, thank you to all my friends who supported me in my depression. Please forgive me if you don't see me posting often.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy Chapter 19! (My birthday chapter doesn't count.)

And a message to JacobWritesEverything...I have continued.

**Special thanks to ****AnonJ31 ****for editing this! Thanks bro!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake<strong>

_Equestria, Ponyville._

In Ponyville, another nice sunny day as the ponies of Ponyville enjoy their daily lives, Joe met a new friend who became his best friend yesterday called Shadow Breeze in which they now communicate often.

Across the fields appears Applejack's Orchard, thousands of apple trees dominate the land as they all grow red as paint and tasting like pure gold.  
>Grunts and thuds are heard, Joseph Brooklyn and Applejack are together bucking the apple trees letting the apples fall into the baskets. The farm pony wipes some sweat off her forehead and smiles at the human "Ah reckon we got enough Joe?" she asks.<p>

Joe nods with a smile "I think we do Applejack, I'll just pick these up to the cart."

They both pick up the buckets and start walking together through the trees, Applejack looks up to her friend "Ah gotta say, it's really great having an extra pair of hooves...or hands. Thanks Joe, glad to have ya here" she said, tipping her hat at him.

"Thank you Applejack, I'm always happy to help you whenever you need me, it helps Twilight pay the bills, food and of course, for you guys" said the human, happily sharing his thoughts.

Applejack smiles widely "Any time sugercube. Not to be rude or anythin' but are ya havin' any thought about moving to a house just for yourself? With the money you're saving and you're earning from us, y'all could get a house."

Joseph stops, slowly looking down at the floor "O-Oh, well, I haven't...never thought about it at all. B-But I should, I can't stay at Twilight's forever, I have to be independent now I'm getting older."

"Now hold on there sugercube, Ah didn't mean to pressure you or make you think like that. Yeah, you're getting older but ya shouldn't think too hard, you're still young Joe. And Ah'm pretty sure Twilight wouldn't want you out at all." she chuckles at the end.

Joseph smiles weakly at her but more cheerful thanks to her "Thank you Applejack." he said as they continued walking to the cart.

While the human and farm pony were placing the apples in her cart, making sure it was secure for pulling towards the square, Applejack asked a question to Joe to pass time "So, what're ya going to do after y'all finished here?" she asked.

"I think I'll go see how Pinkie Pie is doing, to be honest, never got to see where she lived was like properly." said Joe.

Applejack chuckles "It may look like a baking shop, but upstairs in her room, not what you would expect."

This raises Joe's eyebrow curiously but has a thought of concern "Really? Is it...messy?"

Applejack shrugs in response "Can be or not, you never know when it comes to good ol' Pinkie Pie" she laughs.

Joseph Brooklyn stared at the ground thinking about all the party things that can mess up a room and this made him twitch "It will NOT be messy when it comes to me, I'll clean that room if I have to."

Applejack couldn't help but laugh loudly at this "Ahaha! Joe...ya look funny trying to act serious when it comes to Pinkie Pie!"

The human realises what he said, gently face palming "Oh goodness...I forgot that this is Pinkie Pie, She would want me to be happy and not serious from something silly as tidying a room." he laughs awkwardly.

Applejack trots towards him with a small bag of money as usual and gently places in his hand "There ya go sugercube, as usual...we really appreciate yer help y'know."

Joseph Brooklyn smiles, slowly bringing Applejack into a hug "It's the least I can do to thank you for everything."

The Earth pony blushes lightly as he hugs her, she smiles and hugs him back, enjoying every second that shouldn't be wasted. After a minute of them hugging, they slowly break the hug and smile at each other. "Well Applejack, I better be going now unless you need help?"

"Ah thank ya for the offer but you go get yourself to Pinkie Pie and see if her room needs tidying up." said Applejack with a slight grin.

Joe chuckles and shakes his head slightly "You'll never let that down, see you later Applejack." he smiles, starting to slowly walk backwards and waving.

Appleajack chuckles and waves back "Ya'll be careful now sugercube!"

Just as she said to be careful, Joseph suddenly trip on a small stone and falls on his back. He moans a little but quickly stands up, brushing some dirt off and blushes from embarrassment "I-I'm okay!"

Applejack rolls her eyes and smiles, seeing her human friend jog off to the square for to see Pinkie Pie. "What will we do with ya Joe, our best friend." She smiles wider and goes to set the cart on her back.

"Have ya told him how yer feel?" a voice said at Applejack's side.

The farm pony yelps in shock but sighs in relief and frowns. "Big Macintosh, don't scare me like that."

Big Mac just gave her his plain stare "As ah said before, you should tell Joe how yer feel before somepony else takes him."

Applejack now blushes red, stuttering in her words "B-Big Mac, a-ah will one day but not now."

"Ah was just looking out for ya" he said with a small smile, rubbing her head with his hoof.

Applejack laughs a little "Ah know, yer my brother after all."

"Eeeyup."

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn is walking in Ponville square like any other day, unlike New York City, he could never be bored of seeing the same things or same ponies. He knew where his new home is, Ponyville which he would never give up for, but knows deep down that New York City was still his old home and where Joe was born.<br>The human smiles, waves, talks to some ponies walking around, enjoying their company and talks of what they've been up to or going to do. As always, they'll very interested in what Joe's been doing and even wanting to know more about the Earth, where he lives which he was happy to discuss but tries to keep a balance of good and bad towards the Earth. Suddenly he hears wings flapping, sensing a familiar presence coming behind him "Wait...Shadow Breeze?"

The flapping stops and hears a gentle landing with a pair of hooves, the voice spoke surprised "Y-yes...how did you know without looking Joe?"

Joe turned around and sees his recently new best friend Shadow Breeze looking surprised, the human shyly rubs the back of his head "Uh...lucky guess I guess?"

Shadow didn't buy the excuse, staring at Joe for a few seconds but smiles "Okay then, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking, just finished working on the farm and got my bits. I'm going to visit Pinkie Pie and see how she's getting on today...maybe I'll get her a gift too" said Joe.

Shadow Breeze smiles "That's nice Joe."

"Want to come with me, Shadow?"

Shadow looks down sadly for a little bit "Sorry Joe, but me and Rainbow Dash are sorting out the weather today. Tight schedule, but I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow if that's okay?"

Joseph nods "That's alright, I'll finish the work at Applejack's and we'll meet up here tomorrow. Sounds good?"

Shadow perks up with a smile "Yeah! That'll be awesome!"

The human smiles "Great, we have a plan for tomorrow. By the way, how did Rainbow Dash take it when you met her yesterday?"

Shadow raises his brow but suddenly remembers "Oh, forgot you went back to the library. When me and Fluttershy returned home, I decided to go see Rainbow Dash at her house in the sky. When she opened the door, at first Rainbow Dash asked who I was but when I said my name, her eyes widened and asked me if I was telling the truth. I got out the photo of me, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash when we were kids, she glomped me and cried happily, calling me a big jerk then how happy she was to see me after so long." Shadow said, smiling happily at the memories.

Joseph kneels down and gently strokes Shadow's head "I'm happy that it went well, I better let you get back to work and hope you and Fluttershy are happy living together" he said, smiling widely.

Shadow Breeze gasps "H-How did you know?"

"Because Fluttershy told Twilight this morning when I was asleep."

"Oh..." Shadow said, blushing lightly.

The human boy stood up slowly "I'll see you tomorrow Shadow, I'll think of something to do for us both."

Shadow stood on his hind legs and hugs Joe "Me too, see you tomorrow!" he said, slowly flying up towards the sky.

Joseph waves goodbye and starts walking to the Sugercube Corner, seeing a few ponies outside on the tables enjoying their treats. He goes inside and is greeted by Mrs Cake at the desk counter, she smiles at Joe "Why hello Joe! How are you today?" she said, sounding more happy than usual.

Joe notices her happier tone "Hello Mrs Cake, you sound very happy today."

Mrs Cake beams brightly, looking very proud "Yes I am! It's been a month since me and Mr. Cake invited Pinkie Pie and her friends to see our newly born foals! And now they're a month old!"

The human's eyes widen in surprise but feels the corners of his lips grow as he slowly starts to remember hearing about this a month ago "That's wonderful Mrs. Cake! Congratulations!"

"Oh thank you Joe...but, I really, really must apologise for not inviting you along with Pinkie Pie and the rest back then." she said, having a look of sorrow.

Joe gently waves his hand to reassure her "That's alright Mrs. Cake, I didn't know because I left early to work on the farm for Applejack and when I got there, Big Macintosh told me she had gone out but didn't say where nor did Applejack say when she came back. Just said that it's a surprise you'll know about soon."

It was 2 days after the incident with the diamond dogs when he was working on the orchard with Applejack and Big Mac, Rainbow Dash told them the news to quickly come by and see the newly born foals to the Cake family. Of course Joe thought deep down that he didn't want to intrude on something special so he told Applejack everything was fine and he'd help Big Mac.  
>Mrs. Cake smiles slightly "I still feel bad for not letting you know at least, but we can show them to you if you like, they're sleeping right now."<p>

"Thank you Mrs. Cake, but before that...um...is it alright if I can get Pinkie Pie a gift?" Joe whispered, hoping Pinkie Pie wasn't around.

Mrs. Cake giggles "Of course, something romantic?"

Joe's face turned bright red and his mouth hangs open "W-W-Wha-no, I meant a gift a-as in...a-a gift please."

The earth pony giggles more and chooses a gift for Joe and wraps it up with a bow "I was only joking Joe, but she does like you very much."

"She...likes me?" Joe gasps with a light blush.

Mrs. Cake nods and gives him the wrapped gift "Oh yes, you're a super duper friend to her and always will be."

Joseph feels his heart beat more 'Pinkie Pie...'

"Pinkie Pie is out at the moment but will be back in a minute, you can put the gift in fridge since it's a cake and of no charge." said Mrs. Cake.

Joe blinks in shock "No charge? But Mrs. Cake, please take some money, I feel guilty not giving you money for something you made."

Mrs. Cake looks at Joe and smiles "If you're really sure Joe, that's very kind of you to do so even when I declined the bits. I promise Pinkie Pie will LOVE the gift."

Little did he know that the cake is a heart shaped cake with a note saying 'To Pinkie Pie, love Joe.'

The human paid for the gift that he didn't know what kind it was since he knew Mrs. Cake would never give a bad product out, especially for Pinkie Pie. She then asked Joe if he would like to see the two new foals of the Cake family. She guided the human upstairs and they quietly went inside a room and heard two soft breathing sounds. Joseph slowly walks over to a baby crib and sees two sleeping foals together.  
>Mrs. Cake looks at them too and could not help but to make a soft 'Aww' sound "They are so adorable aren't they? This one is Pound Cake our sweet little colt and there's our sweet little filly Pumpkin Cake."<p>

Joe smiles at them, knowing that they are adorable looking as well as when they sleep "They are lovely foals you have Mrs. Cake, I know they'll grow up with loving parents."

Mrs. Cake smiles warmly at the comment "Thank you Joe, that's very kind of you."

Then, they hear a quiet bouncing sound, slowly getting louder as it gets closer, Mrs. Cake chuckles, knowing who it is "Aha, here comes Pinkie Pie and just in time too."

Pinkie Pie bounces into the foal's room and sees Mrs. Cake then Joseph "Hiya!"

Joe and Mrs. Cake make a hushing sound to keep the energetic pony from shouting, Pinkie Pie notices "Oooh, sorry, let's talk outside" she spoke softly.

As the three of them went out of the foal's room, Joe quietly closed the door and smiles at the pink pony "Hello Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie smiles widely as possible "Hi Joe! Come to see my new little brother and sister? Huh?! Huh!?" she bounces around happily being like a big sister.

Mrs. Cake chuckles at this "Calm down now dear, I was wondering if you could do a little favour for me and Mr. Cake if that's alright?"

"Of course Mrs. Cake! Anything you want!" Pinkie Pie replies joyfully.

"Is it alright if you can take care of the foals while we go out?" Mrs. Cake asks nervously in hope that she is able to go out and buy things for the foals, also fearing it may be too hard on Pinkie Pie.

Much to her surprise, Pinkie Pie gives her a big hug "Yes! I'll do my best!"

Mrs. Cake's eyes widen, really surprised that the pink pony accepted without question, although she understands that Pinkie Pie wanted to help and be a big sister but to not think of the hard work that is needed "Are you sure honey? It may be a little difficult for you."

Pinkie Pie giggles at that "Aw c'mon, how hard can it be? Trust me Mrs. Cake, I'll do my best!"

Joseph watches them talk and thought about how hard it actually is to look after a child when they can't talk to tell you what was wrong or what they wanted. When he was in New York, his school handed out voluntary work for them to improve their skills in social interaction and in hope to find a job they were good at. Joe did voluntary work as a shop assistant, looking after children in clubs and caring for the old people in the homes. Then he had a real job at the Candy store.  
>Joe slowly raises his hand "Uh...if it's okay, could I help Pinkie Pie?" he asks.<p>

Mrs. Cake's eyes go wide "R-Really? Are you sure too?"

The human nods "Yes, I did look after some children as a work experience a few years ago."

"Hmm...if you're really sure, thank you ever so much for helping! I'll be sure to tell Twilight about this." said Mrs. Cake.

"Honey, we're all packed and ready to go!" shouted Mr. Cake from downstairs.

Mrs. Cake walks down stairs and looks back at Pinkie Pie and Joseph "We should be back this evening, thank you so much you two! See you soon!" she called out before closing their front door.

When Pinkie Pie heard the sound of the front door closing, she jumps onto Joe and gives him a big hug "Thanks so much for helping out Joe! And sorry for not inviting you over to see the foals." her ears lower down in sadness.

Joe smiles "I'm glad to help you Pinkie Pie, wouldn't want you to do this alone, we can also have this chance to actually hang out for awhile. And don't worry about it Pinkie, I had to do some work and now I can spend some time with Pound Cake and Pumpkin too."

Like a fish, life sprung back into Pinkie Pie, the one everypony knows and loves "Oh yeah! Let's do this together Joe! We're gonna go in real quiet so we don't wake them up, just like in the script Shonen made!"

Joe nods happily "Okay Pinkie Pie, I'll-wait a minute, what?"

Pinkie Pie made a cute head tilt "What is it?"

"What script? And who is this...'Shonen' person?" Joe asks more confused than before.

"Huh? I did?" is Pinkie Pie's reply

Joseph shakes his head "Huh?"

Pinkie Pie giggles "Oh Joe, you're so funny, silly filly" she gently ruffles his head.

The human boy's eyebrow twitches, not being able to understand or get around what that was all about, however it was Pinkie Pie and there is nothing he could do question on what she does and decides to let it slide "Anyway, shall we?" he says, slowly opening the door and quietly going inside.

Pinkie Pie quietly bounces towards the crib without making a single sound, more silent than mouse with Joe standing besides her looking down at the foals. This made them both smile; Pinkie Pie speaks softly "Ever thought about having kids Joe?"

Joseph blushes but remains silent for a few seconds before answering "I did and I thought, I never want to." he said while looking away.

The pink pony gasps softly "W-Why not? You'd make a great daddy!"

"Thank you Pinkie Pie but I just afraid of the thought of me not knowing what to do. I fear that my child may need something and I may not know how. I don't want anything to happen to my child and wife if I have one." Joe says, taking a look at the ceiling.

Pinkie Pie is about to say something when she hears soft sounds from the crib, she looks down and sees foals slowly opening their eyes, revealing Pound Cake's brown eyes and Pumpkin Cake's blue eyes. They yawn cutely while rubbing their eyes, looking up; they see a pink pony and a very different creature they never seen before. The foals sat quietly while staring, waiting for something until Pinkie Pie broke the silence with a party popper Hiya!...again! I'm Pinkie Pie your new big sister and this is Joe! My friend and he's a really nice human!"

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake looks at each other as if they understand each other then smiles at Joe and Pinkie Pie, gurgling happily. Pinkie Pie jumps with joy and holds the foals in her arms, seeing them in their diapers "Hey! Let's go and play! I'll make you laugh!" She giggles as she hops towards the door.

Joseph quickly follows her "Pinkie Pie, from what I learned...or remember if I can, don't they need to have something to eat or drink first? Warm milk?"

Pinkie Pie nods quickly "Oh yeah! Just look in the kitchen and find some power milk in the top cupboard and make some please, while I go make some laughs?"

The boy smiles seeing how much she wants to entertain them "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Joe walks into the kitchen and realises something "Oh, how in the world do you make baby milk properly again?"

He looks through some cupboards and sees a can of baby powder milk "There it is, how hard can making milk can be?"

As Joseph picks up the can, it feels light, too light so he opens the lid and sighs "There's no powder...um, Pinkie! We're out of milk powder!" he calls out.

Pinkie's head suddenly stretches in and holds a new can of milk powder for Joe, the human slowly takes the can "T-Thank you Pinkie Pie."

The hyper pony giggles "Anytime Joe!" she said, zooming off.

Joe looks at the back and reads the instructions and does the steps as best as he can "Alright, warm them up make sure the bottle top is sealed-" he got cut off by a crashing sound.

"W-What was that!?" he shouts and runs into the room to see Pinkie Pie under some toy blocks.

Pinkie Pie quickly gets up and smiles "hehe! I'm okay, we were just playing!"

Joseph looks around the foals gurgling and clapping their hooves together in excitement, he sighs "Pinkie Pie, please be careful to not overdue yourself in entertaining them. Don't want you hurting yourself."

"Oh Joe! You worry too much; I'll be fine, honest! By the way, the milk finished already?"

Joe gasps and rushes back to the kitchen and gasps louder "Oh no! I forgot to seal the lips on and now it's in the water! B-Better start over and hope the kids don't-" he hears cries from Pound and Pumpkin "...cry."

Pinkie Pie quickly tries to cheer them up by making strange faces only she can do, the foals stopped crying and watches her do the silly faces until Pinkie Pie stops. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake look at each other then begins to cry again, causing Pinkie Pie to look confused "H-Huh? H-hey! Uh...look at this!"

Pound and Pumpkin looks at her again to see Pinkie Pie playing many musical instruments causing the foals to be quiet again...for a short time until they cried again "Aww...why are you crying, that hungry? Joe! Is the milk ready?" Pinkie Pie calls out.

"N-Not yet...it'll take a few minutes" Joe calls out.

Pinkie Pie smiles with determination "Guess it's up to me to cheer you up until it's finished."

She starts to bounce around slowly, gaining the interests of Pound and Pumpkin, even more when she starts to go faster and faster. Pinkie Pie is now bouncing like mad for about 10 minutes causing her voice to be silly and making the foals laugh happily until she stops and breathes for air "That...was...fun" Pinkie smiles weakly and falls on the floor.

Joseph walks in with two warm milk bottles "Here we go! Two warm milk bottles for..." he notices Pinkie Pie flat on the floor "Um...are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, just...a little tired for a few seconds, promise! Whew!" replied Pinkie Pie.

The human boy gently picks up Pound and Pumpkin to place them in their seats and gives them their bottles which they instantly take hold of and drink it quickly "N-No no! Not too quick."

Joe gently pulls out their bottles and sighs when he sees them breath "You mustn't drink too quickly or else you'll choke from not getting air."

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake look at each then gurgles in response, Joseph smiles and gives the bottles back and watches as they drink slowly with Joe helping to take the bottles out and give them back. Pinkie Pie watches him and smiles '_Guess he remembers that skill from Earth? And I do too now!_'

When the foals finished with their bottles, they suddenly start to cry which startles Pinkie "W-What's wrong?!"

Joe calms her down "P-Pinkie, its okay, I think it's that they need help burping." he gently picks them up and gives Pinkie Pie, Pumpkin Cake.

"Now, we gently pat their backs until we hear a burp." Joe starts to pat Pound's back gently.

Pinkie Pie smiles happily "Oooh! I see now!" she now pats Pumpkin's back gently and hears a soft burp that makes Pinkie laugh.

Joe keeps patting Pound Cake's back until he hears a rather loud but too loud burp which surprises him with a gasp, including Pinkie and they both laugh "H-Haven't done this in ages, forgot what it was like to make baby's burp." said Joe "Why doe's my shoulder feel wet?"

Pinkie Pie takes a look and giggles "Eww, Pound Cake's has drool on your shoulder!"

The boy's eyes widen and haves a look "Oh my...you're a tricky one aren't you?"

Pound Cake simply gurgles and flaps his wings, leaving Joe's hands, making the human gasp "Oh no! How can a foal do that at his age?"

Pinkie Pie giggles "That's not an uncommon thing, ponies can usually walk when they're foals and even use their horns or wings which can be very troublesome for parents!"

Joe watches Pound Cake fly around and tries to catch him "T-That's not helping us Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie giggles loudly at him trying to catch Pound Cake "Don't worry, all you gotta do is catch Pound while I-" she realised there's nothing in her arm and sees Pumpkin on the floor, her horns glows and disappears to the kitchen door way.

Pinkie Pie gasps loudly "Oh no! She can use magic without having full control of its use! Help!"

Joe jumps to catch Pound Cake but misses and lands into a pool of water inside a ring pool "W-Whoa! C-Cold! Why is this here Pinkie Pie!?"

Pinkie Pie runs around to catch Pumpkin but fails to do so each time Pumpkin Cake teleports away. "Oof! I was gonna swim for them, forgot about that!"

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake sat besides each other, looking very messy and dirty from the kitchen and dust and gurgles at having so much fun but they let their guard down when Joe and Pinkie pick them up "I think it's time for you two have a bath." Joe said.

The foals crosses their arms suddenly cries, Pinkie Pie frowns a little "Hey, we all need baths sometimes! Get all nice and clean."

Joseph sniffs the air and covers his nose and coughs "Diapers...need changing."

Pinkie Pie also sniffs and covers his nose too "Whoa! I'll go get the diapers and run a bath!" she zooms off.

Joe takes Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake to a table and lays out a soft cover for them and gently places their backs on it. Seeing them cry he decides to tickle their tummies, making them laugh and flail their legs around and making Joe chuckle too. "Wonder how your mommy and daddy handle this so much? Must be harder for them when they need to sleep...boy howdy."

Pinkie Pie appears besides Joe and places some clean diapers and wipes "Here you go Joe! Better clean them and then put them in the bath."

Joseph smiles a little "Is the bath a good temperature for the kids?" he asks.

The pink pony nods "Uh huh! Oh no, they're going to cry again...how about this!" She yells as she pours some flour on her head which pleases the foals very much.

As the human starts cleaning the foals while coughing from the smell, facing away of course when he does that and bins the dirty wipes and diapers. Noticing Pinkie having flour on her head, he blinks "Um...you'll need a bath too."

Joe and Pinkie Pie carry the two foals to their bath and put them in the tub, Pound and Pumpkin and cross their arms, not happy from their fun being stopped. Joe puts his hands on his hips "Now now you two, you're all dirty and need cleaning. No running away this time."

For about 15 minutes, Joe and Pinkie Pie gently cleaned them with soap while the pink pony sings songs to the kids but they wanted to play around some more and they had every intention once they got out and had their diapers on. After being dried and having new diapers, Joe and Pinkie Pie go to the foals' room and gently tucking them into their crib wishing Luna to give them sweet dreams through the night. Almost having room to breathe, when Pinkie Pie is just about to close the door, she quickly opens it to find that Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake are missing "What!?" shouted Joe and Pinkie Pie.

Joseph sees Pound flying over him with a ribbon on his hind leg, the human goes to holds onto the ribbon in hope it would make Pound stop in midair but very much to Joseph's horror, he is being dragged downstairs and accidently messing things in the kitchen and storefront, knocking over baked goods and then he is dragging upstairs. '_Oh my god! How is this even possible!? Pound is strong! And oh Lord...the place is a mess, what will the Cakes think of it?_' He thought as he comes to a halt when he sees Pinkie trying to stop Pumpkin from eating the toys from her crib.

The human looking dazed like he witness the end of the world. "This is nothing like the ones I did back on Earth...I understand why Mrs. Cake was uncertain."

Joe then feels his wrists and arms being closed together tightly and Pound giggles at tying Joe with the ribbon. The boy widens his eyes in shock "Yes...definitely nothing like Earth."

Pinkie Pie is looking around frantically, her hair starting to have curl more and her pupils grow smaller, sweating in frustration and sits on the ground. "Ah! I can't take it anymore!" She cries with large fountain of tears coming from her eyes.

Joseph Brooklyn gasps, he never ever seen Pinkie Pie like this in all of his time in Equestria, always thinking that the hyper and party loving pony was always so full of life and endless amounts of energy that seemed to come from nowhere. Now to see her so upset from all the stress and hard work that's involved, even ponies like Pinkie Pie must have at least some limits to their amazing personas. Joe slowly felt the ribbon loosen and walks over to her, gently hugging her "Hey now, it's okay Pinkie Pie."

The twins look at each other, feeling bad for what they did, they decide to try and cheer Pinkie Pie up doing the same trick that worked best for them, pouring flour on themselves. Pinkie Pie watched this and even giggles at them "A-Aww...you two are now dirty again, better clean you up." she laughs alongside the twins.

Joseph watches them laugh together '_I guess they realized that Pinkie Pie couldn't handle all from her crying; now they know that adults can have limits to having fun. They learned a lesson...and so have me and Pinkie too._'

Pound Cake holds out a handkerchief for Joe to wipes some of the dirt off his face which the human kindly accepted and smiles at him. "Thank you Pound Cake, and you too Pumpkin Cake...for realizing that me and Pinkie Pie couldn't handle it all."

They all laugh together like one big happy family, Pinkie Pie quickly washes and dries them off to get rid of the flour and with Joe's help, and they put the twins back into their crib, once again wishing them Luna to give them sweet dreams. Before closing the door, they take a quick look if they got out but rest assured they did not, seeing them closing their eyes and sleeping together peacefully. Pinkie Pie makes a long 'Awww' sound before closing the door and smiling tiredly at Joe ."Wow...what a day huh?"

Joe breathes out and smiles "You can say that again Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie raises her eye brow "I said...what a day huh?"

Joseph blinks confused "Um...that was a figure of speech Pinkie."

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie just giggles away "Guess we better get this place cleaned up?"

Joe looks around and his shoulders slump at the sight of the whole mess around the place "Yeah...or else the Cakes are gonna bake us for supper."

The two of them laughed at the last part but did start to really think about it and began to clean the place up before the Cakes arrive. When cleaning, Pinkie Pie asks Joe a question "Sorry about today Joe, for doing all of this and seeing me like that, guess I'm not cut out for it huh?"

"Well...we did learn something from this today Pinkie Pie, didn't we? I learned that looking after children is WAY past difficult than I ever thought which makes me think about being a parent, although as hard as it seems...I think being there and trying your hardest for them is what makes a great parent. I never knew what it truly meant even with dad, parents don't have it easy...but now I'm more than willing to try harder. Who knows, maybe I can be a babysitter too?" said Joe in deep thought and smiles at understanding parenting and what is like to look after a child.

Pinkie Pie laughs at that "Maybe working on the farm suits you better, besides, it's my job now! And you're right, I did learn something and I'm going to write about it to Princess Celestia about it! I've learned that even though having fun and entertaining them is good and all, but I never realized how much responsibility it was. But now that I know, I can go with full confidence and prepared to responsible for them and myself too." she said with a proud smile.

Joseph makes a warm smile at her '_Wow...when Pinkie stops and thinks things through slowly, it's like listening to a great voice from an audio book'_ he thought.

Pinkie Pie sees Joe staring at her with a warm smile and blushes lightly "U-Um...Joe? We're almost done now?"

Joe shakes his head "Y-Yes! Sorry for staring!" he said, quickly cleaning things up nervously with a blush.

The hyper pony smiles warmly at Joe, feeling her heart beat softly and continue to help him cleaning the clean place up.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later<em>

The sky became a darker as time went by, the human or pony never noticed due to all the work they did, when they putted the foals to bed, it was 7pm and now it is 7:34pm. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are seen walking towards the Sugercube corner with baskets on their backs. Mr. Cake noticed lights are still on and gulps "I wonder how Pinkie Pie and Joe went with Pound and Pumpkin? Hope it wasn't too bad..." he said.

Mrs. Cake has a look of worry in her eyes at the thought of the state of the house and maybe the state of Pinkie Pie and Joe "Only one way to find out, wouldn't blame them, it is a hard job even for us but it was something we had to take in as parents."

They walk up to their door giving a look towards each other before they open their front door, slowly but surely, the door opens and they call out "We're back."

The Cakes listen for a reply but don't hear anything except for some snoring from another room, knowing the sounds; they're Pinkie Pie and Joe's. They quietly put down their bags and walks over to their living room to see two figures sleeping on a sofa. Joe is laid on his back with Pinkie Pie sleeping on his chest, Mrs. Cake sees Joe barely holding onto the sweeping brush and smiles "They must of cleaned up the place, I'm going to take a picture of them since it's just too adorable to not take!" She grabs a camera and takes a picture.

Mr. Cake, who went upstairs to check on the foals, came back down "Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are fast asleep together. The rooms are all tidy too; they've done a pretty good job on their first attempt honey."

Mrs. Cake smiles and gently leans on her husband "I don't have the heart to wake Joe up, it's just too nice. We can explain to Twilight, right?"

"I think so."

Mrs. Cake kisses her husband and puts a blanket over Pinkie Pie and Joe "Night you two, thanks for doing a great job."

* * *

><p><em><span>Morning<span>_

Joseph slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times to get his vision back, seeing the ceiling he yawns and smacks his lips together "Man...what a night, slept like a log." he said as he hugs something soft and warm.

"Wow, something is fluffy soft and warm...breathing, moving, alive?" Joe says to himself and looks under the covers and his mouth drops.

Pinkie Pie yawns cutely and makes a wide smile everypony knows of and giggles at Joe "Morning Joe!"

Joe didn't know what to say, he didn't know how they slept together "P-P-Pinkie Pie...w-why are we s-s-sleeping together?"

"Oh! I remember! We were soooo tired from all that work and cleaning you flopped onto the sofa and slept so quickly it's a new record while I just slept on your chest without too much thought. You were really comfy and warm! Thank you!" Pinkie Pie said, giggling and now bouncing around with a small blush.

The human blushes deeper, a little embarrassed and he hoped there wasn't anypony who saw it to tell the tale, the last thing he needs is Spike doing the same thing with Applejack. They decided to go into the kitchen and see the Cake family together including the foals with their breakfast. Mrs. Cake who is feeding Pound and Pumpkin notices Joe and Pinkie entering the kitchen "Well, good morning you two! Slept well?"

Pinkie Pie beams "We slept like logs!"

Mrs. Cake giggles at that "I'll bet, sorry for not waking you up Joe, thought you could use the rest from last night. We invite you for some breakfast before you go?"

Joe nods shyly from her seeing himself and Pinkie sleeping together "Uh...thank you but I really must be going back to Twlight, she could be worried about last night."

"Ah, yes, we've told her last night, but we won't stop you, thank you so much for helping Pinkie with the foals, they really like you" said Mrs Cake.

Pinkie Pie sighs "Awwww...I'll see you soon today?" she asks Joe.

Joseph smiles and kneels down to give her a big hug "Of course Pinkie Pie, of course you will." he stands up to walk to the door and waves goodbye for the morning.

Pinkie Pie walks over to find some milk for her cereal but sees something "Oooh! A box of chocolates! Hmm, it says something here, to Pinkie Pie *gasps* that's me! And it's from...'Love Joe'..." Pinkie Pie pauses and suddenly zooms off like never before seen possible.

Mr. Cake lowers his newspaper "What was that all about?"

Mrs. Cake giggles at that "Oh, just something I thought of would be nice." she said with Pound and Pumpkin cheering.

The human has stepped out of the Sugercube corner and breathes in the morning air, seeing Celestia's sun slowly rising up from the hills "Thanks...m-mother."

Then suddenly, Joe was glomped to the floor and he sees Pinkie Pie on top holding a box of chocolates that he wanted her to have from yesterday. His pink pony friend had the largest smile Equestria could offer "Oh Joe! ThankyousomuchforthechocolateIreallyloveit!" she yells, giving Joe a long kiss on his cheek.

Joseph's face slowly turns to lobster red at the kiss to the cheek, feeling warm and almost fainting until Pinkie Pie gives Joe a hug that made him make a loud noise and she zooms back inside. The human sat in front of the door, unable to understand what just happened 'W-W-Wow...she must really...love chocolate' he thought.

He slowly touches his cheek and smiles softly "I-I better get to Twilight now." Joe said and stands up and slowly walks off without falling to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><span>Equestria, Unknown<span>_

Trixie is pacing backwards and forwards, the mysterious figure and the cloaked ponies took her to a location she didn't know...of course guards and no windows made it more difficult for her "Argh! The Great and Powerful Trixie has had enough of waiting! She demands to see Discord now!"

"And you will right now Great and Powerful Trixie" a voice spoke out from the shadows, walking into her view.

Trixie yells, falling to the ground and frowning "Don't ever do that again!"

"My apologies, but would you like to see Lord Discord now?" the mysterious figure asks her calmly.

Trixie huffs and follows the figure's lead into a dark portal and they have stepped into a large room with stone stairs leading up to a stone throne, something or someone is sitting in it. Trixie's eyes widen and shivers a little, knowing who it is from the statue and books "T-Tell me now, h-how is the princesses not knowing of his freedom?"

The mysterious figure chuckles "A simple trick, my dark crystals create a precise match which makes the statue fool their senses but at the cost of having most of Lord Discord's power. Also this place is surrounded by my dark crystals' magic to cover up our location, even from sensing the darkness."

Trixie gasps at that "I-impossible!"

"Quite possible, this magic is beyond the princess and Lord Discord will use it to his advantage to gain his revenge and rule Equestria." replied the figure.

A soft chuckle is heard from the throne and it moves the head from the shadows to reveal Discord himself, smiling like an evil plot master and resting his head on his fist "Now then, Great and Powerful Trixie, we have much to discuss don't we? Care for some tea?"

To Be Continued

**Hey guys, I want to deeply apologise for the massive delay, I had an extremely difficult few months after the last update. I had to do a lot of things that were more important than the story but I never forgot about it. And I recently in December lost my grandfather a few weeks before Christmas and my Birthday; it was really hard to suddenly hear that you lost a family member and I took it really hard and cried for days. But I knew I had to be strong my family and him like he would want me to. This chapter is to help me remember him and his great praise for this story over these 2 years. Thank you Granddad for everything.**

**But this chapter I think went horrible, I made a promise to make original chapters from now on but I just couldn't help to not put in Pound and Pumpkin Cake in and have Joe help Pinkie Pie. And sorry for all the mistakes that I made...even did a Level 2 English class *face palms* me and my stupid memory. And this is rushed as you can tell, I'm sorry for not making quality for you guys but I made this in 3 days since I got a certain review. I will try to do my best in the next chapter!**

**Also! I have a PS4! Yes! I love it and can't wait to have more games! User name is DavidXlongshotX and please send a friend request on PS3/PS4 and say how you know me! Got Killzone, Resogun and DC Universe Online for multiplayer and soon beta for FFXIV: ARR PS4 beta!**

**Thank you guys so much for the support over these months and fear not! I'm back and will get back to work on the next chapter really soon!**

**Please read and review and remember...FOR THE BRONIES!**


	21. Chapter 20: Rainbows and Sunshine

**Hey guys, really really sorry for yet another horrible delay. As always, things get out of hand in the future and I'm going through real life things but I'm starting to write again! And thank you all for the great response from last chapter and to all still supporting me and this story. Please enjoy.  
>Ps. Gonna work on something on the side, read at the end if you're interested!<strong>

**Chapter 20: Rainbows and Sunshine**

**Edited by AnonJ31**

Joseph Brooklyn and Spike sigh happily while they both relax on chairs outside of the library. They had spent a few hours with helping Twilight's studies. The boys decided that they earned a rest from the hard work for the day and wanted to enjoy the sunshine much as possible. Joe smiles at Spike "I gotta thank mom one day for the great days she makes when the sun is out like this."

Spike looks at Joe with a smile that's equal "Yeah dude, we may have days usually like this, but of course to balance nature, you gotta have rain and that stuff." he said as he drinks some soda.

"True." the human replies while also drinking some soda "Any plans for today Spike? Going to see Rarity?" Joe says with a smile at the end.

Spike blushes lightly "N-No, she's a bit busy and I don't wanna disturb her. Man, now that I think back, there are plenty of times I did, just never realised it."

This caught Joe's attention, his close friend now thinking deep about things normally he wouldn't pay close attention to "What do you mean by that?" Joe asks curiously.

The gem dragon ponders for a moment at this question, looking back at times when he was love struck at the sight of Rarity but not realising how busy she was which made her irritated at him. Before anything could of gone worse, either the girls or Rarity took Spike out whilst he was still in a trance.

Spike sighs softly "Now that I think back, how...stupid I was to not realise she wanted to work while I annoyed her. Always thinking one day I would get the girl I dream of, I did thanks to you and my new power. But now I wanna try and not annoy her...I-" Spike spoke out until Joe stopped him.

"Spike, you've grown so much since I met you, so have I. And you're still a kid and will be for quite some time." Joe chuckles "So don't ruin your childhood Spike, it's great for your age you're being more and more thoughtful, but I love the mischievous and playful gem dragon too."

Spike slowly smiles and laughs "You're right, not gonna give up messing with others and play pranks! Thanks Joe...in fact..." he says quietly at the end, slowly making a grin.

Joseph Brooklyn sees the grin and has a look of horror for a moment "Um...Spike? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Spike zooms off somewhere and comes back with a tip with some powder inside a tub, the grins grows even wider "We'll put this on top on Twi's door, hide behind the couch and wait for somepony to come inside, when the door opens the tub will drop and the this, extra strong itching power will fall on their backs! Awesome, ain't it?"

Joe covers his face with his hands "This is going to bad."

Spike climbs up the wall to place the tub on top of the front door, he chuckles as the little dragon jumps down to adjust the door to make sure nopony suspects the prank. He quickly runs behind the coach and waits for anyone to enter, then something hit Spike "Hang on...what if nopony comes in at all?"

"Your problem bro, not mine" Joe replies dryly.

Suddenly, they hear a voice getting closer and closer which causes Spike's childish grin to return and brings Joe's head down to hide. Joe was about to protest until the little dragon shoved his foot on his mouth to keep him quiet "Shhhhh! C'mon, don't ruin the fun" Spike whispers.

Joe groans softly into the foot at the thought of what will happen the next 4 seconds, what's worse. He remembers the voice, sounds very familiar to Joe; the human raises his brow "Mmph?"

Spike's grin slowly falls when he too remembers the voice, a mare boasting to herself with pride...but who could it be? Just like that, both his and Joe's minds click as they stare into each other's eyes in horror and both thinking '_RAINBOW DASH!_'

The door swings open with a blue pegasus standing with her chest out and smirking like always, self confident. The one and only greatest flyer in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash "Twilight! Boys! Where are you? Don't be shy-" she shouted but got cut off.

As the door was swung open by Rainbow Dash, unknown to her, the tub containing the extra strong itching powder was falling down towards her. It landed on her back and on her wings, stopped Rainbow Dash from finishing her sentence and made her eyes widen in shock at the strong sensation to scratch whatever she thought is on her back and wings.  
>The mare yelled and shouted while running around trying whatever in the library to scratch her back even rolling on the floor "AH! W-What is this!? Why do I wanna scratch so much!? WHOA!"<p>

Spike tries to hold in his laugher but couldn't so he laughed his heart out while rolling on the floor while his friend Joe covers his mouth but his face turns red and resists his outburst to laugh at such a terrible thing but even the human had to admit at least, it was pretty funny.  
>Twilight Sparkle quickly ran down the stairs to investigate what was going on, she sees Rainbow Dash running around scratching her back like mad "Rainbow Dash! What in the world is going on!?"<p>

"How should I know!? I walked in then my back and wings suddenly start itching like crazy! Gah!" Rainbow Dash yells.

Twilight runs over and uses her magic to gently keep Rainbow Dash still much to her protests, as the librarian observes, she notices some powder on Rainbow Dash's back. Twilight's eyes closed half way while her magic glows around the pegasus, slowly her friend's yells and shouting stops to a halt after a spell was cast.  
>Rainbow Dash blinks at realising the insane itching is completely gone; she feels the magic releasing her and landing her on her hooves then flapping her wings "H-Huh? What the heck did you do?" she asks.<p>

The unicorn sighs softly and closes the door, making sure it's locked and turns back to her friend "I used a spell that got rid of the itching powder on your back"said Twilight, staring off at a couch.

It took a few seconds for Rainbow Dash to register what her unicorn friend just told her, she was pranked with itching powder. Her eyes went from curious to angry "Alright, who did it?"

Twilight Sparkle points to the couch and taps her hoof "Boys, come out, now."

Joseph Brooklyn and Spike Sparkle slowly and nervously pop their heads out while waving a white flag, the human took the courage to speak up "G-G-Girls...I-It wasn't my idea!"

"Hey! Y-You didn't stop me!" Spike replied.

Rainbow Dash rubs her hoof on the floor two times to signal she will chase them "You have 5 seconds to run boys."

"W-Wait! Rainbow Dash! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll make it up to you!" Joe said while backing up to a wall.

Joe's offer caught Rainbow Dash's interest "Oh? Do tell."

Joe thought for a few seconds as to what he could offer her, then his mind clicks "H-How about I take you to the beach today?"

The pegasi's guard fell completely when she heard what Joe said, even Spike and Twilight were surprised at the offer. Not often do the girls go to the beach and just haven't got around to it. Rainbow Dash stares at Joe while thinking for a minute, she looks down then back at Joe "Just...me and you? On the beach?" she asks with a faint blush.

Joseph nods quickly as possible, not wanting her to get angry again "T-Today's my day off and I d-don't have anything to do really. Never really had a chance to enjoy the beach and thought what has happened to you now, you also deserve a break."

Rainbow Dash relaxed her body and her expression went back to normal, she stares into Joe's eyes in deep thought "O-Okay, meet me in 10 minutes at the gate! Pack what you need!" she said, flying out of a window.

Twilight Sparkle blinks at what had just happened, Rainbow Dash was angry then when Joe offered a trip to the beach, she was different. Then it hit her, Twilight remembers that the girls love Joe as much as she does, Rainbow Dash is up there too. The unicorn sighs in defeat and looks at the human "Well, you best be getting ready, wouldn't want to make her angry again would you?" she chuckles at the end.

Joe gasps and runs off to pack some things for the beach, whilst he does that. Twilight raises her brow "Spike? Where do you think you're going?" she asks in a slightly amused tone.

Spike freezes on the spot before he could climb out of the window, slowly looks back to meet the gaze of Twilight Sparkle. The gem dragon gulps nervously and laughs "J-Just getting some fresh air!"

"Don't think you're getting off so easily Spike, it was your idea and I know it was" the unicorn smirks.

Joseph quickly walked behind Twilight carrying a bag of new clothes and a towel if needed "Okay Twilight, I'm ready to go."

Twilight Sparkle looks back and smiles "Well...you have a good time and make sure you don't mess it up or she'll get you" she giggles at the end. Of course this didn't help Joe's worries.

The human nods quickly, giving Twilight a hug and running out to meet Rainbow Dash as fast as he can. Now with her friend gone, the pony now can start to think what she can do for her son Spike Sparkle "Okay Spike, I think you can continue helping me with...my...studies?"

A look of confusion hits the purple unicorn's face, blinking a few times and looking around. Nopony is here which can only mean one thing; Twilight closes her eyes calmly until she opens them and fire burns in anger "Spiiiiiike! You come back here right now!" she yells, her voice echoes across Ponyville.

Spike is hiding inside a stack of hay, shivering like being cold in winter...if only he could feel it "Uh-oh...maybe running off wasn't such a good idea? If I go back and say sorry then-" he spoke to himself but stopped when he sees Twilight running around with fire in her eyes.

The gem dragon watches quietly and slowly sinks down "Nah, safer here."

* * *

><p>Joseph Brooklyn is waiting at the entrance quietly, also shivering at the sound of Twilight's yelling "Glad I wasn't there."<p>

Just then, a pair of hooves gently landed on the ground next to Joe, already knowing who it is speaks out "Hello Rainbow Dash, got everything?" he asks.

Rainbow Dash smiles "Knew it was me? Could have been Shadow or Fluttershy."

"I would've know if it was them landing next to me" said Joe, turning to her.

Rainbow Dash tilts her head slightly "What? Just by listening to the land of our hooves?"

Joe looks up, trying to express himself "Uh...not quite, almost as if I can sense your presence and know it's you. Must be thanks to my Chaj training that I can observe my surroundings better."

"Dude, I'm gonna say that's kinda spooky but kinda awesome! Now you'll be able to resist me pouncing on you and when we do our new training!" the blue mare grins widely.

Joseph stares at her for a moment "New training? What new training?"

Rainbow Dash sniggers and opens her wings "You'll see! C'mon, hop on my back and I'll fly us to the beach which isn't far from here!"

The human looks at her and shyly looks away; this caught the pony's attention which causes a big smirk "Oh boy, here we go again. Embarrassed a big guy like you lying on my back? Awww, so shy!"

Joe blushes and his face frowns slightly "N-No I'm not! I-I'll do it" he says, walking over and gently laying on his friend's back while holding the bag.

Rainbow Dash smiles as she feels the humans grip tightly "You okay? Then let's get flying!"

Rainbow Dash starts to flap her wings slowly at first but quickly flaps them, now hovering slightly off the ground. Once she feels comfortable with the balance, the pegasus shoots off into the air, feeling the wind hitting her face. This calmed her, made her feel free whenever she flew across either Ponyville or Equestria itself.  
>Now both are in the air, making sure Joe is alright and Rainbow Dash keeping a mental note on what she can do and not do with a friend on her back. She smiles to herself, thinking back to her life and how it is now. Ever since she always wanted to join the Wonder Bolts at a young age, inspiring her to achieve her goals. When meeting her first friends, Fluttershy and Shadow Breeze, she knew deep inside that the Wonder Bolts could never replace what she truly loves. Her friends, even at times when things were on the wrong hoof and getting into situations where friendship can be tested. She once again remembers her friends mean more than the Wonder Bolts.<br>Rainbow Dash looks at Joe in thought, she may have known him for only a month and 2 weeks, but she and her friends became very close to a point where it was much more than friendship. When she and Applejack talked about their feelings for Joe, Rainbow Dash always had a moment to think about it more. Today, she decided today would be a good day for her to express herself, even though Spike mentioned to Fluttershy when helping with the animals that Joe knew they all liked him and is thinking deeply about this. Even still, just because he knows doesn't mean it can't hurt to tell a pony...or person rather, about your feelings. Right?  
>"O-Okay! The beach is up ahead Joe! Wow, thank Celestia for the great day!" Rainbow Dash shouted, pointing towards a seaside.<p>

Joseph Brooklyn snaps out of looking all the places he never seen before and stares where his friend is pointing, indeed a seaside with quite a few ponies there too. Most laying or waling on the beach with their mats and shaders, some even wearing some sunglasses. Young colts and fillies playing around, sand castles and in the sea, feeling a great sense of positive energy, very happy and peaceful Wwow...me and Spike, we did go to a beach as you know. But we never really took the time to actually spend time here."

Rainbow Dash smiles at him "Well now you've got the time and spending it with good ol' me! I'm gonna land us on the beach. Hold tight!"

The pegasus gently but swiftly lands on the beach, feeling the soft sand on her hooves making her sigh happily "Ah, nice to be somewhere else for a change" she said.

Joseph got off Rainbow Dash and steps on the sand, looking around at the area, seeing so many ponies around, just like Ponyville but not having the sound of the sea and singing of the seagulls. The human simply stares out at the ocean with a smile, feeling calm and thinking, but expression slowly changes to a saddened one. He rubs his face, trying to forget about something.  
>Rainbow Dash having a sharp eye notices Joe's disturbance "Hey, Joe? You okay?" she asks softly and concerned for the sudden change.<p>

Joe gasps and quickly smiles "N-Nothing Rainbow Dash, just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about, it was a long time ago...I'll get things sorted and get a shade" he says, running over to a hut selling lots of beach related products.

The mare watches him and frowns '_Ugh...what are you hiding? You've been acting strange recently and we're catching on. Sooner or later, we're not gonna put up with it and help him out. I'm no Applejack, but he's not good at lying'_

"Um...Rainbow Dash? I got the shades and set out our mats if we need to lay down on them" Joe said.

Rainbow Dash gasps and falls backwards "D-don't do that! Scare me why don't you!" she yells.

Joseph blinks in confusion at her "I call your name a few-" but he got cut off with his friend's face up to his, glaring into his eyes.  
>"Enough! Let's do something cool, like awesome style! I'm gonna go in the sea!" The mare shouts happily and charges towards the sea and jumps in, making a big splash.<p>

Joe winces when he watches her land on her belly side at that speed "Ouch...that's gotta sting" he whispers to himself.

Rainbow Dash's head bursts out of the water and spits some out of her mouth and gasps, her mane flat and gasping a bit "Whoa! Forgot how cold seawater can be!"

Joseph chuckles a bit "Well...at least she's more cold than hurt. The cold won't last long, just need to adapt to it for a few minutes."

The pony in the sea swims around, using her wings to fly faster which like Rainbow Dash, gets attention while Joe also gets attention of his own without effort. The human looks around seeing ponies of all ages, races and genders come towards him, inspecting him and asking curious question. Most know him from the newspapers, Joe did his best to answer their questions and even had a few laughs with them. Just like Ponyville, all usually friendly, making the human wonder about maybe one day explore Equestria and see everything.  
>"Haha! Yeah! Best day ever!" a voice shouts from the sea, causing everyone to look at Rainbow Dash performing tricks on the sea and air.<p>

The foals, mares and stallions, Joe himself all watch Rainbow Dash pulling impressive moves. Earning, Ooohs, Wows and cheering, the human smiles and claps at her "Always like to show your skills, that's the Rainbow Dash we know and love" Joe said, laying down on the mat.

Once Rainbow was done showing off her skills, she searches around for Joe and smirks, landing in front of him "Hey Joe, join me in the sea and we can have fun!"

Joseph listen to her and slowly blushes and holds himself "W-What? I-In the sea? I-I have to take most of my clothes off in front of everypony!?"

Rainbow Dash tilts her head sideways looking confused "What's the problem? I know you have...uh...privacy, but as long as you wear some pants or something. You're fine!" she says, blushing at privacy.

Joe looks at her and sighs in defeat; he hardly ever takes his clothes off. Whenever he did change for Gym class, he always got called on for being skinny and bony arms at school. He slowly and shyly takes off his shoes and socks, then his trousers and t-shit, leaving him in black boxers "Lucky that I brought some extra clothes in case I got wet...I feel so exposed without clothing...Uh...Rainbow Dash? What's wrong?"

The mare stares at Joe amazed, looking like a different person a month ago "Joe, you've got some new muscles. I remember that you were kinda skinny but now. You're not skinny!"

The human looks at himself and feels around his chest and arms, it wasn't anything amazing, no abs like in internet ads or on magazine front covers, but Joe feels his arms have improved over helping Applejack and exercising with Rainbow and his stomach feels more stiffer 'W_hoa...I never noticed this before, all this from helping Applejack and training with Rainbow Dash?_' Joe thought to himself.

Rainbow Dash blushes faintly at Joe and quickly looks away in hope he doesn't notice her embarrassment '_W-What the hay am I doing staring at him like that? I-I gotta stay myself!_' she thought.

The mare smiles widely and points towards the sea "C'mon then, let's go into the sea."

Joseph looks at the sea and shivers "It's...a bit cold"

"...You've got to be kidding me. Don't be such a Fluttershy! It's only a bit of seawater and Fluttershy will always attempt to go in because she does love swimming. You're coming into the sea with me even if I have to drag you in!" Rainbow Dash yells with a slight frown.

The human turns pale at her serious mode "O-Okay! I'll go in, I swear!"

Just like a flash, the pegasi's mood changes to joy "Haha! Let's do this!" said Rainbow Dash, prancing towards the ocean with Joe slowly walking with her.

Joe slowly walks into the sea, feeling the cold hitting his feet making the human shiver but he goes further in. With the sea nearly up to his chest, Joseph slowly feels relaxed when getting use to the temperature of the ocean and feels warmer thanks to the sun. The waves slowly and gently crashes into Joe's chest as he hears sounds of waves crashing, feeling the joy of spending time the beach for the first time.  
>Rainbow Dash is swimming around with her head above the water; she sees Joe's face calm and enjoyment. A look she didn't see for awhile, and that was when they all became his friends on his 2nd day in Equestria. However, being Rainbow Dash, she can't help but wanting to have a bit of fun with Joe as he's in his state of being calm. She grins widely and slowly sinks her head into the water making a foal wearing a floating ring scratching his head in confusion. The cyan coloured mare slowly swims underwater towards Joe, once she appears in front of him. She makes a few bubbles to make Joe look down.<br>Joseph Brooklyn hears bubble sounds and looks down to see them making him wonder what it was "Strange, whatever could it be-"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash bursts out of the water and pounces on Joe with her big grin "Gotcha!"

"AH!" Joe yelps in surprise, feeling her weight pushing him down, both of them make a big splash together in the water.

Joe bursts out spitting seawater from his mouth and gasps "R-Rainbow Dash! W-What was that?"

Rainbow Dash laughs loudly when appear from the water "AHAHAHA! That was priceless! If only I had a camera to show the girl's your funny expression!" she boasts, holding her sides.

Joseph feels his face turning warm from embarrassment "Ooh, you tricky mare."

Just them, the human thought of an idea for Rainbow Dash, he holds a deep breath and goes into the water in hopes his plan for her works. Joe swims underwater and sees his friend still laughing, making this a good chance for him to move when she can't notice.  
>Rainbow Dash stops laughing with a few giggles left in her and wipes away a tear from all the laughter "Okay Joe, not done with you-...huh?"<p>

The pegasus looks around to find Joe but doesn't see him, fearing that he may of indeed disappeared or was angry at her. She gulps looking worried "Joe? Where are you?"

Little did she know, her friend is slowly rising from the water behind her. Joe does slowly hold his hands out to go touch her sides and surprise her "Gotcha!" he shouted, tickling her sides.

Rainbow Dash gasps loudly and yells, jumping into the air like a frog leaping from a stone and into the water with a crashing sound. She quickly emerges from the water and likewise, spits some seawater out of her mouth and breathes for air, she glares at Joe who is now laughing whole heartily "Joe!" she yells.

Joseph still laughing covers his mouth and chuckles "I-I'm...sorry...ahaha! But I had to get payback! Hahaha!"

Rainbow Dash tried to remain serious but soon snorts turn into full laughter with Joe, she decides to splash water at Joe in attempt to stop his laughing. This only made the human laugh more and splash back and Rainbow smiles with glee alongside Joe, they are both having so much fun and together spending time. Joseph walks over to her and gently hugs her to stop the splashing, they both slowly stop laughing and smile at each other "That...was really fun" said Joe.

Rainbow Dash nods in agreement "Yeah! Best day ever!" she boasts happily.

For a minute, Joseph Brooklyn and Rainbow Dash just stared at each other with words. Wondering what they're thinking and making their own light blush. Joe manages to speak up "Um...would you like to rest while I get some ice cream for us?"

Rainbow Dash nods slowly "I-I think I'd like that."

Joe gently picks the mare into both arms much to her protest of how silly she looked and Joe countered with him on her back. Rainbow Dash gave in but started to enjoy being in his arms and relaxes until they are at their mats and Joe gently lays Rainbow down and hands her a towel "Can you dry yourself off Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash scoffs and takes the towel away "Course I can! We ponies may not have hands but we sure can surprise you!"

Joseph nods "Oh you don't need to tell me that, I'm learning nearly every day on what ponies can do which still amazes me to this day. Anyway, flavour?"

"Mint please."

The human nods "alright, back in a moment" he says, walking off to the ice cream stand.

The cyan pegasus starts to dry herself off, working on her mane '_Wow...today was just so much fun! I mean, yeah I always have fun when I'm with the others but when you're with somepony you like...a lot. Can't help but feel so...warm and closer, plus I got to see a side I don't usually see often. Joe having a real good time...I better ask if he enjoyed today. Even though he did this to make up for the itching powder._'

Joe walks up to Rainbow Dash holding two ice creams, one mint and another vanilla "One mint for you Rainbow Dash" said Joe, handing out the cone to her.

Rainbow Dash takes the cone and smiles "Thanks a lot Joe, sit down and let's enjoy the ice creams."

Joe chuckles and lays down "Of course."

Both of them are enjoying their ice creams quietly while relaxing and enjoying the sunshine from Celestia. Rainbow Dash makes a quick glance at her human friend "So...did you enjoy today...with me?"

Joseph stops licking his ice cream and smiles warmly "I did, in fact. The feeling I had was like being a kid again. Never really got to do this at all, New York City isn't ideal for swimming around and didn't spend time with other kids. N-not saying you're a kid or myself, but just never had so much fun before and I enjoyed every minute with you here. Rainbow Dash, thank you."

Rainbow Dash blushes and looks away "S-Silly! You chose this to make up for the itching powder!"

"Did this...repay you?"

The mare thinks for a second until she looks at Joe, winking "Oh yeah, definitely, still gonna tell about your reaction."

The human chuckles "So will I about yours!"

They both laughed and continue having their ice cream and enjoying the sun, until before they left built a decent sized sand castle to which Rainbow Dash began boosting with a musical tone that she was queen of the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Ponyville, late afternoon<em>

Rainbow Dash carried Joe on her back as she flew to Ponyville, both still smiling from the good time they spent at the beach. Ponyville looks peaceful with most ponies going back into their houses for the day while some are going out. Rainbow Dash lands near the gate of Ponyville "Here we are, home sweet home."

Joseph Brooklyn slowly gets off her back "Thanks Rainbow Dash. I had a great day with you."

Rainbow Dash smiles at him "and I did too, Joe..."

The two of them stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Joe nervously rubs his head until Rainbow Dash looks at him "Joe, I understand you know about how we all feel about you, including me. But...I want you to know how I personally feel, you're a great friend. You helped me at the race to encourage me with the others, that moment when I saw you risking yourself to save Rarity. I fell in love with you...going out to save others at the cost of your life was so brave and shows you kept your promise. With your personality...I can't understand how nopony wanted to be your friend. You're a good person."

Joe was at a loss of words, he never expected Rainbow Dash to be so up front of how she feels about something or somepony. The human feels amazed and touched by her "Rainbow Dash..."

"But, Joe...I do wish you'd stop lying and keeping secrets from us all. It hurts us y'know, you can always tell us anything and we're not gonna think of you differently Joe" she said, floating in front of Joe and kissing his lips.

She pulls away with the biggest blush Joe had ever seen before "S-So...y-yeah, had a great time. I-I really, really like you and don't lie because one day we'll make you spill the secrets...S-S-See ya!" Rainbow Dash shouts, wanting to stop looking shy before anypony sees her and zooms off into the sky, leaving her rainbow trail.

Joseph Brookly touches his mouth while staring into the ground, he shyly smiles but soon sighs sadly "I...don't know about thinking of me differently Rainbow Dash..." he said to himself, covering his face with one hand.

"Joe? You alright there?" a voice spoke from behind.

Joe quickly turns to see Shadow Breeze looking at Joe curiously and concerned "You've been stood here for a bit."

"O-Oh, really? Sorry, just thinking about something. H-How are you, Shadow?"

Shadow smiles at the human "Doing great! Me and Fluttershy are getting along at the cottage pretty well! I'm just out and thought I'd invite you and Spike to go out tonight for a drink or something to celebrate today, the 27th of September!"

Joseph smiles slowly "Oh, that's right, today's a special day! Sure I'll come, but I don't know about Spike."

Shadow Breeze looks confused at this "Why do you say that Joe?"

"Remember hearing a shriek with Spike's name called out? Yeah, he got in trouble for a prank and I think Twilight is making sure he's spending as much time helping her studies."

Shadow Breeze sweat drops "Ah..."

"But I need to go get changed at Twilight's, come with me and I'll change quickly" said Joe.

Joseph and Shadow Breeze went to the library and Joe spoke out to Twilight that he's home but wanted to go with Shadow to celebrate. She approved and when Joe asked if Spike could come, she said no and called out to the gem dragon working upstairs with piles of books and paper "My boy is learning a lesson, isn't he?"

Spike pouts as he writes some words down on a paper "Yeah, learning a lesson on how mom can nag me a lot."

Dead silence hit the library causing Spike to shiver "Just joking! Jeez!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Equestria, unknown<span>_

Trixie is training with the dark mages now remained from their previous name to 'Dark Walkers' meaning their path lies in the darkness in order to serve their new lord Discord. Trixie felt very intimidated by Discord but he assured her that revenge on Twilight Sparkle which she could of want nothing more than the chance for revenge, to prove she is above Sparkle in every way. A unicorn wearing dark robes approached Trixie and bows "Oh great and powerful Trixie, Lord Discord wishes your presence!"

Trixie smiles at him calling her name as many now do, she feels pride and power in her "The great and powerful Trixie shall arrive at once!" he yells, her horns glows and appears in front of Discord sitting in his stone throne. She bows

Discord smiles at her "Good, I will make this snappy. I want to introduce you to two new members who have joined thanks to our friend here."

Trixie stares into a dark area, seeing the mysterious figure covered in shadows, only seeing very clean black shoes he wears. The unicorn turns to her left and sees a griffin wearing armour, her eyes green and coat shining, proof she is of high class and authority and seen battle before.  
>Discord smiles "This here is Lady Tara of the griffins, banished from her people and seeks revenge on Equestria with her army."<p>

Trixie nods to her while Tara looks away in disgust so the pony looks to see a rather large diamond dog with blazing red eyes full of rage, he wears metal armour and looks very strong. Discord once again introduces "This here is Eitrig of the Diamond Dogs wanting-"

"Revenge on that human Kirk who has returned to destroy my people once more!" The diamond dog roars.

"What he said" said Discord.

Discord shifts in his seat and smiles widely "That will be all for now, you all will hear more soon enough. Begone, I have plans for you all."

They all bowed and left the room expect for the mysterious figure speaking to Discord "You are wise my lord, time will test their loyalty to you."

Discord smirks "Hmm, it will. Let's hope so, or else they will face my wrath and boy, they do not want to." he said while his laughs fill the room.

**To be continued**

**Hey guys! Again, I really wish to apologise to all of you who were expecting my next chapter to be released months ago. Well, I'm going through some things in my life that require me hat stops me writing this story and I'm ashamed to say...Playing Destiny on my PS4, please forgive me! But seriously, I am sorry and I will try to make up for it but I won't promise anything. I'm gonna try my best to bring you the next chapter when I can. (Add me on PSN and we can chat and play Destiny XD ) And I'll tell you who's next with Joe, Applejack!**

**And I really really REALLY thank you all so MUCH for your continued support for this story and me, I know I disappointed with my lack of chapters and like this one, feels rushed with less quality but I always try my best for you guys. And highly keep your thoughts and reviews to heart, and remember that I will ALWAYS continue this story! Never EVER done until I say it's done! Thank you for the support over these long years!**

**And writing something else!? Yup! I assure you it's not going to take over this story and will not cause delays...I know, but I'm serious here. I won't tell you what it will be but hopefully you won't be surprised, it's gonna be a one shot or two. So, please stay tuned!**

**And 27**

**th of September...Jero, thank you for the 2 amazing years of friendship! And editing my story!**

**PS. About OC related topics, I thank you all for requesting your OC character to my story, however, I can only add them in as a background character or have a very minor role. Because adding a major OC is a bit hard for me, because I had to change a lot of things I planned and work with the OC Shadow Breeze. But I will try and add your OC that the characters could have a chat or help out!**

**PPS. I want to let you all know about the Audio read of my story (username here) hasn't updated in a while on YouTube. If you can't continue, I want to thank you very much for your support and how much popularity it gave you! And f you guys wanna do an audio read of my story, please PM me!**

**Thank you all for your support, please Read and Review, really helps!**

**And remember...FOR THE BRONIES!**


	22. Chapter 21: Of Apples and family

**Hey all, if you finish the chapter, please read my authors note, it's very long but it will help explain what has been going on in these 7 months. And it's a bit interesting. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 21: Of Apples and Family

**Edited by AnonJ31  
><strong>

_Equestria, Ponyville_

In Poyville, a few miles away, an orchard is seen from a distance with the land filled with apple trees.

Applejack is walking towards the kitchen in the house to prepare some dinner for her family, some of the left over apple pie would be nice for desert since everyone was full at lunch. The earth pony ponders on what to make, nothing too big or too little...then she smiles with an idea, some spaghetti and tomato sauce with vegetables "that would be nice, haven't had that for ah long time" she said to herself.

Applejack looks out of the window seeing Luna's moon in the sky, she wipes her forehead "gosh, ah guess ah over worked again...better not tell em'" she gulps and prepares a pan with boiling water "now where's that spice?"

A giggle is heard and a light sound of hooves trots into the kitchen, Applebloom appears and smiles at her big sister "hiya Applejack, whatcha' makin'?" the filly asks while seeing the spaghetti packs in Applejack's mouth "oooh~ Spaghetti! Yummy!"

The mare puts down the packet and smiles at Applebloom "sure are sugercube, ain't had it for awhile so why not? Y'all wanna help set the table up?" she asks.

"Sure thing big sis!" said Applebloom, trotting over for the cover and plates "oh, big brother is gonna go out if you need somethin'"

Applejack thinks for a moment about it "hmm...not that ah can think of? If there is somethin' than ah'll remember when Big Mac comes on down here."

Big Mac appears around the doorway with Granny Smith and smiles at his sister "Hope yer know what because ah'm goin' out now."

The orange mare jumps when her older brother appears and glares "d-don't sneak up on me! Gosh..." she sighs but stares softly "well...ah don't think there's anythin' we need."

Granny Smith slowly and shakily walks into the kitchen as watches the spaghetti boil "how 'bout we invite a friend over? Moe!"

Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom stare at each other in confusion, wondering who she was talking about "Granny? Who's Moe?" Applebloom asks.

"The pony Moe who fell into a pie!" Granny Smith replies, smiling.

Big Mac rolls his eyes, having an amused expression "yer mean Joe who fell from the sky?"

The old pony blinks and stares at her grandstallion like he asked a dumb question "that's what ah said."

Applebloom giggles at the conversation "but why Granny Smith?"

"Well little Applebloom, yer like hanging around him because he's like another brother or papa, Big Mac likes another guy to hang out with and is a good friend" says Granny Smith, slowly pans to Applejack "and yer sister really likes him a lot!"

The mare's eyes widen and blushes "w-what? W-why y'all sayin' it like that?"

Applebloom gasps softly but smiles widely and dances around her big sister "big sis got a crush~"

Applejack slowly lowers her hat in hopes of hiding her embarrassment, but she is thinking about inviting him over is a nice idea. Rewarding his hard work and spending some time with the Apple family "actually, let's invite Joe...that would be nice ah think, don't y'all agree?"

Big Mac smiles "eeyup."

The little filly claps her hooves together "yay! We can play together!"

Granny Smith stirs the spaghetti "Applejack should go collect Moe, more polite, she can buy anythin' we need."

Applejack smiles and kisses her grandmother's cheek "great idea granny Smith, ya fine cooking?"

The old mare chuckles with a wink "ah may be old but ah can still cook for an entire Apple family now like 50 years ago!" she smiles and hugs Applejack "don't talk to strangers now."

"Ah know, ah know. Thanks, see you two in a few minutes" said the earth pony and walks out of the house to Ponyville.

As she walks down the path towards Ponyville, Applejack takes some time to admire the night and think back '_well...ah never really spent much time just lookin' around at night, the stars are nice tonight as well as the good ol' moon. Actually, it's pretty warm out here, ain't no wind or chilly temperature so we may not need a coat._'

She notices some ponies still up but either at a small restaurant, seeing couples having a romantic dinner, some faces like Bonbon and Lyra are sitting together whilst the others looked like tourists from Manehatten. '_They sure are havin' a nice time...me and...whoa Nelly! Hold on there girl, d-don't think about that. Just ask Joe if he wants to join us all for dinner and spent the night...spend the night...when did ah think of that!?_

The earth pony sees Pinkie Pie hopping around, the sound of springs as she lands. Never in her lifetime will Applejack figure how or why that happens but likes it makes her friend who she is, Pinkie Pie "howdy there Pinkie Pie. What yer doing out here?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly appears behind the farm pony and grins "HIYA APPLEJACK! HOW'RE YOU?!I'MGOINGTOAPARTYANDASWONDERINGIFYOUGUYSWANTEDTOCOMEWITHMEANDHAVELOTSANDLOTSANDLOTSOF-"

Applejack gently puts her hoof in Pinkie Pie's mouth which muffles her speech "whoa there sugercube, calm down. What party?" she asks, slowly pulling her hoof out.

Pinkie Pie giggles loudly and bounces "Oh! Oh! A party at Star Dust's! She turned 20! Wanna come? I invited Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Shadow Breeze and I'm gonna find Twilight, Joe, Spike and you! What do you say?!"

"Thank ya kindly sugercube but I was thinking of inviting Joe to have dinner with us at the orchard..."

Pinkie Pie gasps loudly "oh my gosh! You're having a date! WOW! I have another rival!" she grins and giggles.

Applejack's eyes widen and stomps her hoof "wait one minute! I-I...date!? Ah am just...I-inviting him over with mah family! And rival? You too!?"

The energetic pony hugs her friend "yeah, but we all gotta have our own fun so, a one off! Have fun!~" she sings and hops away.

Applejack's mane seems to be messy from the stress and sighs loudly "yeah...ah will never figure her out."

Eventually the earth pony manages to arrive at Twilight's library and gently knocks on the door, a minute later Spike opens the door and smiles "hey Applejack, nice to meet you! Come in!" Spike moves out the way for the earth pony.

"Why thank ya sugercube, y'all a real gentledragon" she rubs his head playfully which makes him laugh.

Twilight Sparkle looks away from her book and smiles brightly "Applejack! Welcome! How're you?"

"Ah'm alright sugercube, thanks for askin'. And how're y'all doin'?" said Applejack.

The unicorn smiles "well we just finished researching some stars that blink and we come up with a solution! Let me explain in detail-"

Applejack chuckles nervously and pats Twilight's back gently "thanks but maybe next time Twilight, is Joe here?"

Twilight nods "yup, he's just upstairs...trying to figure out how to repair a board on the floor that he made when accidentally elbowed the wall. I offered to fix it myself with magic but he insists to fix it himself."

"And how's that goin'?" Applejack asks, raising her brows curiously.

"OW!" a loud yell is heard from upstairs, obviously in pain.

Twilight groans loudly "Joe! Enough! The more you do that the more you're gonna hurt yourself. And if you 'But Twlight' me again...you can help Spike cleaning the mayor's house. She's always looking for volunteer cleaners."

Joe quickly appears next to her with Spike and they shout "WHAT!?"

"But mom! What did I do!?" Spike shouts.

Twilight giggles and winks "what? Just joking~"

Applejack tries to hold her snigger but soon bursts out laughing loudly with Twilight, nearly rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes, seeing the shock in the boys' faces.  
>Joseph and Spike cover their faces to hide their extreme embarrassment "Joe...we just got made by girls."<p>

Applejack manages (the hardest possible way) to stop laughing and smiles, sniggers a bit "a-ah just wanted to ask ya Joe, me and the folks at home wanna invite ya to have dinner at ours and stay the night?" she says '_there ah go again, when did I decide on that?_'

Joe thinks about it and smiles "thank you Applejack, that's really nice. Love to spend time with you all, I'm ready to go I guess!"

Applejack looks at Twilight to which she nods in approval and then smiles at Joe "let's get goin' then."

Joseph gets the cowboy hat and smiles at Applejack, she chuckles "nice, you look the part. See you tomorrow guys and Pinkie Pie is comin' round to see if y'all want to go to a party."

Twilight waves "thank you Applejack, have a good time and see you both tomorrow!"

The human and mare wave back and slowly starts walking to the orchard, even after a few minutes and Applejack notices the town square having less ponies, calling an early night "guess they all are having a nice meal inside or going out..." she said, making small talk.

Joe nods "maybe having an early night because I heard in Manehatten a music concert is going to be played there. Heard some ponies chatting about it."

"Ya don't wanna go and see? Manehatten and a music concert? Plenty of money to do that" Applejack replies.

"True but I'm happy in Ponyville with my friends."

Applejack smiles at him "that's nice...but enjoy yourself from time to time, and we're all gonna make sure you are today. Like it or not sugercube" she chuckles softly "looks like we're nearly there, you like spaghetti with tomato sauce and vegetables? That's our main meal for dinner and some left over apple pie to warm up-...uh...y'all okay Joe? You're drooling when I said apple pie?"

The human quickly wipes his mouth with a handkerchief "n-no...just...nothing."

The mare blinks looking confused '_ah guess he really loves apple pie...heh...well well...I_' she thought, smirking slightly "ah'll make sure you get an extra slice Joe, since you like them"

Joseph blushes as he got caught but whispered something else she didn't catch, they enter the house to immediately see Applebloom jumping on the humans chest and falling down. This caused a gasp from Joe as the little filly giggles "howdy Joe! Welcome!"

Applejack chuckles loudly seeing her little sister knocking her friend over and Joe simply stroking the filly's mane with a concerned look, asking does she do it often to others. Big Mac slowly comes over and helps the human up "had a safe trip?"

Joe rolls his eyes "oh ha ha..." he said amused yet annoyed at the joke.

Big Mac chuckles softly "come on over to the table, let's chat awhile."

Joseph blinks, expression turns into a surprised look "this...is the first time we may have a proper long conversation."

Applejack smiles and decides to see how granny Smith is doing with the cooking, she trots inside the kitchen and sees granny Smith snoring loudly "Zzzz...leave mah rock alone...Zzz...yer name is K-HUH!?" her opens shoot open and jumps mid air and lands on the floor, looking around eyes widen "RUN! The ursa's takin' the rocks for dinner!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there granny Smith!" Applejack gently holds her reassuringly "ain't no ursa gonna take yer...uh...rocks for dinner...promise."

Granny Smith quickly smiles at her granddaughter "welcome back! Now let's try out that spaghetti! Have a try!" she said as they both take some spaghetti strings and chews on them.

The farm pony nods "cooked just right! Thanks granny Smith, and the sauce with vegetables?"

"In the oven, ready for servin'" the old mare said with a smile.

Applejack starts getting the bowls to put the food in "ah'll just get these in and bring em' out, ya can sit down if ya like granny Smith."

Granny Smith slowly walks out and greets Joe, saying that the food will be out in a minute. They all take seats and just talk about general things, how life is going, any plans, news, learning human culture. Started to talk about about something new that peaked the Apple family's interest "yeah, that's what Red vs Blue is...I'm missed a lot of episodes and...won't be able to see season 11 but I'm still happy here."

Applebloom asks the human a question "why would a Rooster with teeth create such a strange thing?"

Joe chuckles and gently strokes her head "oh no, RoosterTeeth, they're a company and group of people who made it, I think Gavin is a smart-"

"Nnnope" Big Mac says before Joe finished.

The boy blinks, looking confused "but you don't know what I was going to say, Gavin is intell-"

"Nnnope" Big Mac replies yet again with a blank stare, earning a minute of silence from Joe with bewilderment on his face.

"Alright everypony! Spaghetti n' sauce with vegetables is served!" Applejack bursts out loud, placing the bowls of spaghetti and sauce filled with vegetables.

Nearly everypony stared and drooled, licking their lips as Joe offered to serve them for everyone until Applebloom objected and told him off because the guest shouldn't serve. She has to serve him, causing her family members to laugh.  
>Soon, after having some spaghetti and sauce on their plate, they were soon eating, the filly made a conversation "mmm...big sis, granny, this is real nice. You two are the best cooks in all Ponyville!"<p>

Applejack smiles "thanks little sis, sorry if it's simple y'all, but it's a little different from what we normally have. Hope ya like it, Joe."

The human smiles as he eats, speaking with his mouth full "tbanks Aprrlejark."

Big Mac grins "talkin' with yer mouth full? That's rude y'know?"

Joe's eyes widen in shock, knowing its true and swallows "sorry!"

The orange mare laughs "guess Twilight's been getting a little off when it comes to eat at the table, oh boy howdy...gotta talk to her bout that. And..." she blushes faintly and whispers "thanks for the compliment."

But she realises Big Mac strikes up a conversation with her human friend "if we can get 20 barrels of Apples down to the train in bout an hour. Could get extra profit."

Joseph nods at him "yes, by getting there early, 5 hours before work in Manehattan...like Manhattan...profits can raise from 20% to 31% adding an extra 2341 bits, not much but better than 17% last week."

Applejack frowns slight and stares at them with one eye "don't y'all use some fancy mathematics on the table, talk somethin' like what's on my mind!"

Applebloom smiles and raises her hoof in the air "oh! Oh! You're thinking about Joe?"

"Well done Applebloom, show em' how it's-wait...ah beg yer pardon?"

Big Mac smiles, laughing loudly at the situation Applebloom has made for Applejack, the pure shock and Joe's blush is worth the entire thing. The human blushes while staring at Applejack "uh...l-let's finish up on our food!" the earth pony suggests, hoping it would drop the subject, which it did. For now.

They soon finish their dinner, Applejack, Applebloom and Granny Smith clear the table as Joe and Big mac offer to help but they all say let them do the work and be ready for some activities before going to bed. The human and stallion sit quietly, not knowing what to say until big Mac spoke "so...y'all thought about my sister Applejack? Ah saw yer face when she coincidently confirmed Applebloom's guess."

Joe gasps "w-what?"

"Joe, ya remember our conversation we had a awhile back? Ah told ya that the girls and Applejack admired ya ah lot. And ya were startin' to realise it wasn't just friendship but love. Now you're thinking about it as they are, ah'll say this. Ah'm takin' a likin' to Cheerilee as much as ah keep it secret, ah'm tellin' y'all because you get along well with mah family. And you're a trusted member. If you do choose Applejack...ah ask and demand you take care of her, or else ah'll be mad." said Big Mac, staring intensely.

Joseph could believe it, Big Mac made a long conversation, this was rarely heard of. The determination and love for his family is ever strong, shown through his words and eyes. The human felt honoured and bonded (with some fear of his threat) with Big Mac, even going far to admit his admiration for Cheerilee, this is something nobody saw coming.  
>The human slowly nods at the stallion "I...understand Big Mac, thank you for being honest and...my friend."<p>

Applebloom suddenly jumps into Joe's lap, causing him to scream in surprise which causes the little filly to giggle "wow...yer scream sounds like a princess in need of savin'!"

Joseph rubs his face from embarrassment "thank you...Applebloom."

Applejack alongside granny Smith walks in, smiling in amusement "everypony, how bout' we all play a game? Hide and seek! Applebloom's favourite!"

"YES! Hide n' Seek! Oh please Joe and Big bro, please play!" the filly begs, making large puppy eyes to win them over, adding a killing blow by blinking and quivering her lower lip.

Big Macintosh and Joe gasps softly and try and keep it together "a-alright, we're joining" they both said.

Applebloom giggles and snuggles into Joseph's lap and jumps off, running away somewhere "Applejack is it! Hide!"

Granny Smith smiles and slowly walks off with big Mac following suite, Applejack rolls her eyes "ah didn't argree to be it, aw well...ya better hide Joe cause ah'll soon find ya" she grins at him "ah'm pretty good at the game."

Joe smiles nervously at her grin, making a mental note to hide well "alright Applejack...um...about what Applebloom said-"

Applejack closes her eyes with a blush "c-can't hear ya! One! Two! Three! F-Four!-"

Joseph decides to leave the conversation for now and runs off, not knowing the place well so he doesn't want to intrude in their rooms if possible.  
>Applebloom is settled in her hiding spot with a quiet giggle, now waiting for her big sister. Big Mac, granny Smith and Joe have found their places and are ready when Applejack calls out for 10.<p>

"EIGHT, NINE...TEN! Y'all ready or not, here ah come to find ya!" shouted Applejack and looks around the room for anything out of place and did she find something out place. Her face drops as she walks over, seeing the coat of granny Smith sitting on the floor with a lamp shade on top of her head.

"Uh...granny? What're yer doin'?" she asks curiously.

Granny Smith chuckles "ah'm hiding!"

"But ah found yer granny."

The old mare takes off the lamp shade and smiles "wow...how did ya find me so fast?"

Applejack chuckles and hugs her "lucky guess. C'mon, let's find the others you check in that closet full of boxes and ah'll look in Applebloom's room."

"Sure thing sweetie, ah'll find your big brother like ah to get him in a bath full of rubble!"

"Bubbles, granny" Applejack corrected as she trots upstairs into Applebloom's room.

Applebloom hear her door slowly open and close, she suppresses her giggles and sees her big sister's hooves walking slowly towards her as Applejack speaks out loud "Oh gosh...ah wonder where mah little sister could be?~"

The mare hears soft and quiet giggles coming from underneath the bed, Applebloom, covers her mouth and hopes her big sister never heard it. If only her hopes were blessed as Applejack grins, slowly going closer towards the bed and taps her hoof "hmmm...ah wonder...if my lil' sis is under this bed?"

Applebloom gasps loudly and rushes off towards the door "GOTTA GO!"

Applejack laughs while swiftly picks the little filly up with one foreleg and blows raspberries on her tummy "AHAHAHA! NO! STOP! PLEASE!~" she yells, laughing uncontrollably and flailing her hooves around.

The orange mare stops to smile "got ya~" she hugs her sister lovingly to which Applebloom gives back "let's find Joe together!"

"Sure thing sis!" said Applebloom.

Downstairs, both of them hear Granny Smith shouting up to them "Ah found Big Mac hidin' in the kitchen wanting some spare pie!" she makes a crackle laugh.

"Thanks granny! We're gonna find Joe and then we'll relax outside for a bit" Applejack replies as she eyes at her bedroom door slightly open.

Applebloom trots over, slightly pushing the door in order for them to see better "did he go in your room Applejack?

Both of them walk in, looking around but nothing seeing much, nothing moved or looked out of place, Applebloom even looked under the bed but Joe wasn't there. Applejack went to look in her cupboard then some other places but found nothing but her own things "huh...guess he thought about it and just left mah door a lil' open?"

Little did they know, Joseph Brooklyn is holding himself on the ceiling, looking down at his friends trying to search for him. The human gulps, he actually did hide under the bed before hearing thats where Applebloom hidden before so he had to quickly chose a not so obvious spot. As he learnt Chaj training, Joe's thoughts about tactics came to mind, in New York City, people or in big cities, don't usually look up.  
>And it was proving well due to the ponies not noticing him above them, the human thought to work on this tactic for Chardonnay and explain it to him. But as Applejack and Applebloom are about to leave, sweat forms on his face. Eyes widen, he panics <em>'No! D-Don't drop! Don't drop!' <em>he begs in thought.

Sadly, it isn't going his way...the sweat drops from his face and falls down to Applejack who was about to walk out until she felt something gently drop on her flank. The earth pony gasps with a sudden stop, turning around "what in tarnation?"

Applebloom looks up to her big sister looking confused "huh? What's wrong?"

Applejack realises where it must of come from and slowly looks up, wondering if it was water until her gasps turn loud and eyes widen, she sees Joe holding himself on the ceiling "WHAT THE-...Joe!?"

Joseph smiles sheepishly "um...hello" he says meekly.

The little filly makes the same reaction but laughs at the sight she sees before her "Wow! How did you do that Joe?"

"Joe! Get down here! Ah'll catch ya!" said Applejack as she smirks.

Joe gulps and shakes his head nervously "not thank you, I'll stay up here for the rest of my life."

The mare goes to her warddrobe and pulls out a rope "your choice sugercube, come down or ah'll make ya come down."

"O-okay!" the human yelps, gently drops down and lands next to Applebloom.

Applebloom giggles and hugs his leg "found ya~"

Joseph smiles, picking her up in his arms so he can rock her gently "yes...you have."

Applejack was going to tie the human up (_in all fun and games_) but immediately stopped when seeing her friend rocking Applebloom to relax her like a baby. She heard from Pinkie Pie and Twilight that he actually was good at caring for younger kids when it came to Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. But seeing this moment for herself, how could she not smile warmly at the scene? Remembering when she was little, her mother and father use to do this for her, even granny smith did. Applejack still does this from time to time for Applebloom, acting like a 2nd mother she barely knows about, seeing Joe acting like a 2nd big brother...even a father figure. The orange mare's feelings are starting to grow stronger than before, but it isn't time to confess just yet.  
>"Ah...hate to brake it up...but you two wanna join us outside an' relax as we stare at the stars?" Applejack says softly.<p>

Joe smiles, nodding "sure thing, want me to keep holding you like this Applebloom?"

Applebloom blushes and hugs his arm "yeah..."

They all walk downstairs together, staying quiet because they just did not know what to say in the situation. Applejack quietly went to the kitchen and watches Joe slowly walk out the front door holding her little sister, she sighs "gosh...ah haven't seen her happy since...ah first cradled her in mah own arms...I gotta tell him" she says to herself while preparing some apple juice bottles for them all and places them on a cart then pushes to outside.

When she is outside, Joe with Applebloom still in his arms, Granny Smith and Big Mac were laying on the grass talking to each other with a few laughs "apple juice everypony!" Applejack alls out and give them a bottle each and drinks together.

After a few bottles of apple juice and talking about things going on around Equestria, most of them were starting to feel a little tired from today and thought it would be a good idea to sleep early and have another day off tomorrow.  
>They all walk back inside together, Big Mac says good night to them all and hugs them, giving Joe a bro hoof before he leaves for his room. Granny Smith mentioned something about to sleep tight and don't let the bed slugs bite but Applejack corrected it for bugs, glad to see some things don't change. As Applejack goes to help Granny Smith to bed, Joe decides to help out and carry Applebloom to her own bedroom. The human slowly walks up the stairs and quietly enters the filly's room, walking towards the bed, Joe puts Applebloom down softly, he tucks her in "there you go...all warm and cosy?"<p>

Applebloom giggles at him and she touches his hand with her hoof "Joe...are you gonna leave Equestria? To see your daddy?"

Joseph Brooklyn winced, feeling pain to hear that question. Even though the human made up his mind to stay in Equestria, he always did think about his father and knowing when Joe said his father would understand, it wasn't true. Nearly every father would be absolutely concerned for their child when they're missing "No...I won't" he says, gently holding her hoof.

"My home is here now, Equestria...I have friends and...family that was never truly with me...if I could wish for my father to be here with me I would. But for now, I still stick with my choice" said Joe, gently kissing the filly's forehead.

Applebloom yawns cutely "o-okay Joe...night...daddy..." she whispers, feeling her eyes slowly close, falling into a deep sleep.

The human boy eyes widen slowly and lets go off her hoof then turns the light off "n-n-night Applebloom, sleep well..."

As he quietly shuts the door and breathes out, Applejack appears next to him "hey sugercube."

Joe gasps, jumping slighty at her sudden appearance "A-Applejack!"

Applejack sniggers softly and pats his leg "oh Joe! Y'all crack me up sometimes!...Ah heard the conversation...let's walk to your room."

Finally, this is the best opportunity to talk with Joe alone without interruptions, so she decided to start the conversation "so...hidin' in my room sugercube?" she grins.

Joseph rolls his eyes and blushes faintly "I-I know...I shouldn't of done it but I was running out of time and had no other option."

Applejack chuckles "so...what did ya think of my room?"

The human took some thought for what he will say to his friend "Uh...not what I expected to be frank."

The mare raised her eyebrow "What did ya expect?"

Joe rubs his neck "well...to be more girlish."

Applejack laughs softly, gently nudging the boy "Girlish? Ah ain't no Rarity sugercube, ah like things simple but ah do have some 'girlish' stuff that y'all ain't findin'"

"Like the make-up box from the Carousel Boutique?"

The earth pony gasps with a blush, he found out she DOES like the stuff from time to time "w-w-where did ya find that!?" she stutters.

Joseph Brooklyn gulps but inside, he feels a sense of playfulness "oh! There's my room! N-Night night! Sleep ti-GOTTA GO!" he shouts, running off to his room.

Applejack chases after him down the corridor, they both turn left for a spare bedroom that was never used for much but storage. When the mare explained to her family Joe was spending the night with them all, she emptied the room and made a new bed.  
>As Joe dashes inside, little did he know, Applejack pounces on her friend and holds him. The human stumples, he can't maintain his balance which makes both land on his bed. The human and mare are in a slight daze but quickly getting their thoughts back together, realising what just happened.<p>

"Gosh...sorry Joe, a-ah didn't mean for this to happen" said Applejack, feeling embarrassed at what she just done.

"N-No, it's okay! Really...I shouldn't of teased you like that...just...thought it would've been fun" Joe replies, feeling like a fool.

The orange pony slowly smiles, gently touching his nose with her hoof "Well, it was fun, actually, the whole day was just fun sugercube. Ah didn't think just hangin' around or playing hide n' seek would be a lot of fun...but...ah'm wrong" she smiles, feeling her heart beat a little faster.

"Havin' y'all around with us, ah think it really made us all happy to have some more company than usual...yer like...a family to us all when workin'...eating with us and...Applebloom really looks up to you ever since you made that speech. And as y'all heard...t-thinks...you like a dad sometimes" she blushes faintly, wondering what Joe's response will be.

Joseph Brooklyn's face turns red but looks at Applejack in awe "you...really...think of me like as a member of your family? Oh Applejack..." he brings her into a hug.

Applejack feels her face getting warm but suddenly, she feels something wet on her face. The mare looks up to see some tears falling down Joe's face, Applejack smiles and hugs his head to her chest "It's alright Joe, ah know what it's like...ah lost my mom and dad a long time ago...but ah'm glad that the family, friends and...you...are part of my life. And Ah'm part of of y'all as well."

Applejack uses her hoof to touch Joe's face and gently bring his view to hers, making them both stare into each other's eyes. Thinking about the time they spent together and interactions, and the most memorable moment when Spike teased Joe what he wanted to say to Applejack but ran away like a speeding bullet. Ever since then, Applejack was always interested in Joe through words and actions...sometimes just to tease him along with the girls, and remembers speaking to Rainbow Dash about this. Both confessing their love for Joe and now...here it is, the moment Applejack had been waiting for, she slowly moves closer to Joe and gently gives a kiss on the lips.  
>The human boy's eyes widen in shock at the sudden kiss on his lips, but soon as her lips touched his, they parted. It felt warm and a hint of apple flavour, ironically.<p>

"A-Applejack..." Joe says softly.

Applejack smiles shyly and slowly jumps off the bed "a-ah'll see ya in the mornin' sugercube...n-night" she waves with a smile, gently closing the door.

Joseph is deep red, now staring at the ceiling, thinking even more about what just happened and everypony else, they all love him and he had to take it all for when he must eventually come up with an answer to all of it. No pressure.

Applejack leans on the wall and goes deep red _'oh my gosh! Did ah just...kiss his lips!? They were soft and warm...whoa nelly! Keep it together girl!...now ya made yer friend hate ya, why did ah do that!? Ah just wanted to say how ah was feelin' now...ah feel selfish to the girls and Joe...' _she thinks to herself while slowly walking towards her room.

_'In the mornin' ah'll apologise to Joe...h-he'll understand' _with that being said, she lays on her bed, feeling tired from today both mind and body as her eyes slowly droop. Following soft snores.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next morning<span>_

The apples are downstairs in the living room relaxing for the day. Big Mac is reading a newspaper on what has been happening around Equestria and sees an article about Cheerilee being voted for best teacher of the month, he smiles with a chuckle.  
>Applebloom is on the floor drawing on some paper, planning the next stages on getting her cutie mark with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.<br>Granny Smith is snoring away in her sleep, making some murmurs about some armoured being saving her which Big Mac rolls his eyes, one of those dreams again.  
>Applejack was making some breakfast, nothing much, just simple apple flavoured porridge for everypony "right...gotta apologise to Joe when he gets down."<p>

"Apologise? For what Applejack?" says a familiar voice that startles Applejack.

The earth pony sighs and sees Joe "Ah said don't do that sugercube! And...f-f-for...last night" she lowers her head in shame "ah'm sorry..p-please forgive me-"

Joseph gently puts a hand on her hat and playfully nudges it down "Applejack, it's okay."

Applejack raises her head up "h-huh?"

"I don't hate you for it, I would never hate you...you confessed to me and it's my fault for not telling you anything but...I-I can't because I need a bit more time to think about this all" Joe said, looking at his friend.

Applejack knew what he meant, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and herself...it wasn't easy for him and must have been in pressure "Joseph Brooklyn, whoever you choose, we'll always and ALWAYS be friends forever" she hugs him, making Joe unable to breath.

"ughk! Air...Applejack..." the human gasps.

Applejack chuckles and let's go "sorry, want breakfast?"

"No thank you, I think I'll...go out somewhere...just for a walk outside of Ponyville. Will tell Twilight of course!"

Applebloom walks in with quivering lips "leaving already?"

Joseph picks her up and hugs her "It's okay, just for a little bit, when I come back, me and Spike will come play with the Cutie Mark Crusaders! How about that?" he smiles.

Applebloom giggles "Yeah! That's sounds nice!"

Joe smiles and walks with Applejack towards the front door , Big Macintosh and granny Smith get up and walk with him to the entrance. The human gently puts Applebloom on Big Mac's back and smiles at them all "thank you for inviting me to stay, I really enjoyed my time here with you all!"

Big Mac nods "Eeeyup, come back any time, see you at work tomorrow."

Granny Smith smiles "bye bye sonny, watch out for birds."

"...huh?" Joe blinks, looking confused.

Applejack chuckles nervously "it's okay...just...keep an eye out right?" she says with another big hug before Joe leaves.

Applebloom waves at him "Bye! See you later on!"

Joseph walks out slowly and waves back to them, smiling widely "see you all soon!" he shouts.

The apples all watch Joe walk away down the path towards the square and smile, like a painting worth doing. Until suddenly a loud noise of tweets and chirps are heard, then a massive amount of birds fly towards Joe "Whoa!" the human shouts surprised.

As the birds fly by, Joe is laying on the floor in shock, not getting hurt or scratched but is quite surprised, he hears Granny Smith chuckle "Ah said watch out for birds sonny."

"I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT!" Joe shouts before sighing into the ground and hearing laughter across the path, he can't help but join in.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earth, New York City<span>_

Gregory Brooklyn is sitting in his arm chair, thinking hard and deep about his son...it's been a week and the police could not find him. They could do nothing but give up the search and keep on alert in case they see him or get information elsewhere. This made Greg furious...absolutely furious at Cindy and his daughter...but mostly himself...if only he stayed with Joe or took him with him...this would of never happened. And he would never ever forgive himself for has happened...his son is gone.  
>"Joseph...my son...I'm sorry...I...had to support you and...I could of taken you with me but...I-I thought...you would never see me much and kept moving...you would hate me...but look...you were here and your mother and sister was doing so much bad, the school bullies. I'm sorry..." he said to himself, wiping tears away from his face.<p>

Cindy staggered slowly into the living room holding a glass of wine and sits next to him "hey honey...who...are you...talking to?..."

Greg didn't make any expression or a word towards her, instead, he slowly got out a piece of paper and a pen for her "sign here" he said lowly, pointing towards the area in which he wants Cindy to sign her name.

Cindy hics, slowly grabbing the pen and putting down her glass on the table, she slowly signs her name, it was crude and a bit messed up due to her being drunk. But it was good enough for Greg, and when she finished signing, she looks up to him "what's...this for?"

Gregory takes the paper and slowly stands up, taking off his wedding ring from when he was 18 and gently lays it on the table "a divorce paper..."

* * *

><p><span><em>Equestria, Unknown<em>

Discord chuckles as he sits in his stone throne, staring down at Lady Tara of the griffins, Eitrig of the diamond dogs, Trixie and across the moon, the mysterious figure is in the Shadows, but visible black shoes "now...you're all here today because we're going to be discussing a very important topic, you help me and I will also help your issues."

Tara stares at him thoughtfully "how can you with your power still not strong enough yet?"

"Oh don't worry about that..." Discord says, snapping his fingers, igniting a wooden made Celestia and Luna "my powers are coming back...very very slowly..."

Eitrig scoffs and grunts at Discord "you say that there's a way to get your powers back to full...maybe even more?"

Discord smiles, snapping again to get himself a drink of soda "ah yes...it will take a bit more time, but if all goes according to the plan which we will all discuss, then your wishes will come true."

Trixie stands up looking angry "The great and powerful Trixie doesn't want to WAIT for revenge! She demands it now!"

Discord glares at Trixie, sending shivers up her spine, Trixie slowly but nervously sat back down on her stone chair. She knows her place when Discord glares at someone "f-f-forgive me my lord..."

Discord resumes his normal manner and grins "oh no worries, just don't ever do that again? Okay? And I promise you this Trixie, whatever plan we create today, you will be able to get your revenge as we do it. Sound fair?"

Trixie's heart skipped a beat, but in fear and excitement "y-yes...it is, thank you Lord Discord" she bows her head.

The mysterious figure speaks up "now...if I have your attention...shall we begin to plan our moves?"

Discord chuckles darkly and sits forward "yes...let's...start with Celestia and Luna first..."

**To be continued**

**Hey guys! What is up!**

**Okay, it's been 7 months since I last updated...and I really owe you all an apology, I know I did this last chapter but I am being serious here. I should never have waited this long to upload a chapter, and I'm disgusted with myself even as I write this. But please here me out.**

**As I was explaining to a user about why I haven't been doing anything for these past 7 months is because after the last chapter. Real life things started to take over, the first is that where I went to go for meetings called the Job Centre, they told me that I had to go meet with a group that helps with job seeking for people who have difficulties. When I first arrived there, my step father really got angry at me because it was the start of the school holiday last year because nobody could look after my younger brother until we got it sought out.**  
><strong>And from there, I did not really like the place I was in but I had to endure because the job centre would of stopped my money that I needed to support myself with.<strong>

**So, it required my full attention, so I ultimately had to postpone my story until I could actually get some time off and focus instead of trying to do two things at the same time. I did start work of this chapter at the start of December but Christmas shopping took over so I could not post for Christmas or my birthday (PS. I'm 21 now)**  
><strong>But then, at the start of January, I got offered to do a work trial for a job for about 3 weeks. So I attended for the 3 week trial for the job placement and I had to wait for a week to see if I got the job...and then one day...I got a phone call to say, I got the job! I didn't know how to feel, I wasn't jumping up and down but deep inside, I felt like I achieved something new, the very first paid job in my entire life. And I have been working there for nearly about 2 months now.<strong>

**But I never ever forgot about my story or you guys, I said I will always and always continue the story until I finished it. This story means a lot to mean, it changed the way I see stories, characters and writing, and much more. It helped me make friends and hear things from you all, both criticisms and praise have helped me see things differently, thanks to you all.**

**And thanks UltraMickey for the extra push :D**

**And I really you all enjoyed this chapter because I decided depending on what you all think of the new way I'm writing this. As you read, you may notice that the mane six characters have more depth and words towards them. I did this because I heard your voices and thought it would be different to try and write the story on their perspective a little bit more while still giving Joe some attention. Hope you liked it.**

**And now, the next chapter will be based and Spike and Rarity! Stay tuned and I (hopefully) won't drag it out again for 7 months!**

**Again, thank you all for supporting me even still. We've been on quite a journey haven't we? Let's keep moving forward together!**  
><strong>Please Read and review! Really helps!<strong>

**And remember...FOR THE BRONIES!**


End file.
